Oh Baby
by NAWHdinosaurs
Summary: I expect this to have drama, romance, possibly humor, and babies? maybe... I don't know *rewriting*
1. Horror Films

June 1st, 9:37:53am, Wednesday.

"MY BABY! DEAR GOD SOMEONE SAVE MY BABY!" Butch looks around the crash scene frantically for someone, anyone that could help. He spots Brick and Boomer standing a few feet away and runs towards them at full speed,

"Brick! Boomer! Please help me! Dear god, please help me save my baby! She's dying! My poor baby's in PAIN!" He screams at them. Brick and Boomer exchange worried glances,

"Is it Buttercup? What's wrong with her?" Boomer asks frantic, Buttercup is like a sister to him.

"No it's not Buttercup! IT'S MY BABY! YOU HEAR ME? MY BABY IS DYING!" Butch yells as he points at the car wreckage in hysteria, "WHAT IF SHE DIES? What if she dies?" he asks, growing into depression at the mere thought. A few tears roll down his face as he considers this thought more, Brick rolls his eyes,

"Butch, do you have to be so dramatic? She's just a-"

"She's not your baby! Think, if this was your baby!" Butch interrupts. Brick sighs,

"Alright, I understand. But still, dude, she's just a-" Brick is again interrupted as the police arrive. Butch watches them get out of their cars before he shouts louder than ever before,

"SAVE MY BABY!"

…

Exactly 9 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 11 hours, 6 minutes, and 55 seconds ago.

September 13th 2:30:55pm Friday.

Years have come and passed since the time when three super powered little girls would fight crime. 5 long years have come and gone since Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had to worry about 'saving the world before bedtime.'

Over those 5 years… A lot has changed.

A little after the girls had shared their 14th birthday, a major crime bust sent almost all the prime villains to jail, locked up for a life time. Since then, crime has been slow and the girls have had little use for their powers, it was almost like they were normal. However, normalcy doesn't ever last for them. Once they turned 15 and entered their freshmen year of high school, they meet some familiar faces. Faces, they did not wish to see. They were there, in every class, every hour, every second. They were the Rowdyruff boys. It was difficult at first, neither of them seemed to get along. But after being forced to be together for half a year, they begun to see that they had changed. The Rowdyruff boys were more mature, the Powerpuff girls were less 'perfect little girls.' Their appearances had also changed…for the better. In short, they became best friends. Graduation came and they decided to attend Townsville University together. They moved into apartments right across the hall from each other and every Friday they had a movie night, as it was a tradition even in high school.

Today is a Friday, Friday the 13th in fact. Buttercup and Butch love this day for reasons the others can't really understand. The girls' 20th birthday is a little less than a month away, the boys will turn 20 about a month after them. As it is a Friday the girls are gathering at the boys' apartment to watch a movie. The boys have decided to watch 'Friday the 13th,' much to Bubbles' dismay. Buttercup just got off her shift at the café a few moments ago, Butch is meeting her so they can walk back to his apartment together and watch the movie.

Buttercup lazily walks out of the café, tearing off her apron and throwing it carelessly behind her. Her boss yells after her, saying something about being there early tomorrow or something, she isn't really paying attention. She steps on a pebble path through the park, as it is a shot cut to the apartments, only to be greeted by a familiar face,

"Hey Butterbutt!" Butch calls running over to her side, "how was work today?" Buttercup groans as he finishes his question,

"Shitty as always! My idiot boss made me clean the restrooms… the _men's_ restrooms!" she complains. Butch shudders,

"I've seen the restrooms in there…ouch," he agrees. As they walk to the apartments, Butch stands a little closer than usual. Buttercup doesn't notice as she's too busy lost in her thoughts of how awful her day at work was, she's so preoccupied she doesn't notice as she almost walks straight into a tree.

"Whoa! Hey, look out," Butch calls throwing an arm over her shoulders and guiding her back to the path.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Buttercup mutters, embarrassed she was so oblivious. Butch shrugs with the arm not around Buttercup,

"It's alright," he forgives her easily. He keeps his arm across her shoulders as they continue their walk to the apartments. After walking for a bit, a little girl that looks about 4 comes running up to them. She's wearing a small glittery crown and a pink and green princess dress. They have no idea what she's doing or why she's wearing such a ridiculous outfit, but they can tell that she is very excited to talk to them. She stares at Buttercup in awe,

"A-a-ar-are y-you a pr-princ-pr-princess? Is he y-your pri-prince ch-charm-chaming?" She stutters. Buttercup glares at the cute little girl, everyone always thought her and Butch were a 'couple,' she cringes at the thought. She's about to tell the girl off, but Butch speaks first.

"Sh," he whispers putting a finger to his lips. "How did you ever find out? We were trying so hard to keep our secret untold, but alas, it seems you have figured it out. She is indeed a princess and I am her prince charming." He finishes with a broad smile as the little girl jumps up and down in excitement. Buttercup rolls her eyes though she actually thinks Butch is being very sweet letting this fantasy appear real to the girl.

"I knew it! I knew it!" the girl exclaims, "Charlie said 'true love doesn't exist! Princesses and Princes aren't real!' But you two fell in love, just like the story, right?" she asks excitedly, Butch nods smiling widely. Buttercup kneals to the girl's level, she smiles sweetly,

"Of course we did, just like the story. Forever in love…" she whispers to the beaming girl, "now, where's your mother? She's probably worried sick about you." The girl points to a bench a few feet away,

"She's over there with Charlie, he's my big brother. It was so nice to meet you Miss Princess and Mr Prince Charming, but you're right. I should return to my mommy. Bye bye!" she exclaims, but before she leaves, she grabs Butch's legs, as she's not tall enough to reach higher, and pulls him into a small sort of hug. She pulls away and smiles brightly at the too,

"I hope you live happily ever after!" she shouts with high hopes. Butch smiles,

"Why, we already are," he whispers. She smiles and gives Buttercup a quick hug as well before skipping back to her family in glee. Buttercup stands up smiling, Butch puts an arm around her and pulls her close. Buttercup allows him too as they continue to walk out of the park. Once they finally reach the entrance to the apartments, Buttercup smirks,

"So, I didn't know you were good with kids," she teases. Butch scoffs, removing his arm from around her. She smirks wider,

"Aw, does big Butchie boy have a soft spot for cute little girls that dress in pretty princess dresses?" She teases him more,

"Shut up!" he groans. She smiles but stops pushing his buttons all the same. He opens the door,

"After you, my _princess"_ he smirks as she growls at him. She walks past him and slams her finger onto the elevator button. They wait a moment for the elevator to appear. A 'ding' announces its arrival and her and Butch step into it, pressing the button for the fourth floor. Another ding tells them they've made it. They step off, heading towards room 12D as Butch gets his key ready. Buttercup cocks an eyebrow as they hear yelling and screaming from behind the door.

"What's going on in there?" She asks no one in particular. Butch shrugs, turning his key and opening the door.

"AH! NO, PLEASE! I CAN'T DO IT! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME! PLEASE!" Bubbles screams loudly from her position under Boomer as he straddles her on the floor, holding her arms above her head.

"PLEASE! I'M TOO YOUNG!" She continues. Boomer sighs,

"Bubs, no you're not. Blossom's going to do it! You'll be fine, I promise," he whispers trying to calm her down. Butch smirks, dirty thoughts littering his mind,

"Going to what, exactly? Boomer?" he questions suggestively. Boomer, catching what his brother is implying, blushes a light pink,

"Shut up, Butch! Going to watch the movie! Okay? GOD!" He yells. Butch smirks,

"Whatever you say," he sings, taking the seat beside Brick on the couch. Buttercup sits on the ground in front of him and glares at Bubbles,

"Bubbles, _you are going to watch this movie,"_ she threatens. Bubbles shakes her head vigorously,

"No! I don't like horrors! Don't make me! Please!" She shouts shaking in fear beneath Boomer. Blossom sighs,

"Bubbles, watch the stupid movie, you don't have to look at the screen the whole time anyway," she says.

"Yeah! I can tell you when the scary parts are over if you want," Boomer adds from above Bubbles. She nods slowly,

"Okay…" she whispers. He smiles and stands, holding out a hand to help Bubbles up too. Bubbles takes the seat beside Blossom and Boomer takes the seat on the end. Butch lightly kicks Buttercup's back,

"Puuuuuttt tttthhhheee mmooovvviiieeeeee iiiiiiinnnnn," he whines. She rolls her eyes before smirking evilly.

"Yes, _my prince."_ She teases, he kicks her again.

"Now." He demands. She stands up and puts the movie in the DVD player, she turns off the lights and returns to her spot on the floor.

"There, happy?" She asks annoyed. Butch smirks,

"Yes, very much so."

3 Minutes into the movie.

"AH! BOOMER, SAVE ME!" Bubbles screams, hiding her head in Boomer's neck. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"Bubbles, it's still the opening credits. The movie hasn't even started yet!" She shouts annoyed. Bubbles removes her head from Boomer's neck and looks at the screen closely,

"Oh, right. Sorry." She apologizes. Buttercup sighs,

"Whatever, just be quiet."

20 Minutes into the movie.

"Dude, did you see that?" Brick asks, rubbing Blossom's forearm while she shudders, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Yeah, there was such much freaking blood… IT WAS AWESOME!" Butch exclaims, hardly noticing as Buttercup grips his leg, her eyes watching the screen in interest. Boomer rolls his eyes at Butch,

"That was so fake though, the 'blood' was obviously paint and the story line is so unrealistic," he observes, rubbing Bubbles' back in a comforting way as she clings to him helplessly, her eyes shut tight not daring to glance toward the movie.

"Whatever, hey, they're talking again," Brick replies as they quiet down to hear the movie.

50 Minutes into the movie.

"AH!" the girls scream as yet another character is killed on the screen. The boys just laugh,

"Oh, pathetic," Boomer chuckles.

"Did you see him try to run?" Brick laughs.

"Yeah, he looked like a girl! Oh my god, that was funny!" Butch laughs with his brothers. He feels a sharp pain in his leg and looks down to see Buttercup clutching his leg tightly, her nails digging into his skin.

"Buttercup?" he whispers softly. She whirls her head around and glares at him,

"What?" she demands, flinching as she hears more screaming coming from the screen. He takes her hands in his, leading her onto his lap,

"I'm fine, Butch," she protests. Another scream is heard and she involuntarily squeezes his hand, he scoffs,

"Yeah sure," he agrees sarcastically. He forces her into his lap and wraps his arms around her waist. He rests his head on her shoulder as they stare at the screen. Buttercup would never admit it, but she was silently grateful for his comfort.

89 Minutes into the movie.

"No way…is he…?" Butch asks in growing excitement as a chainsaw can be heard from the screen.

"Yup he is!" Brick laughs as more people are killed, blood splattering across the screen. Boomer smiles in slight amusement before rolling his eyes,

"Seriously though? A mangled corpse does not look like that!" he complains. Blossom shudders, closing her eyes tightly. Brick pulls her closer as she wraps her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his chest. Buttercup flinches and grips Butch's hands as a girl's head is sawed off on the screen. He holds her tighter, her back pressing against his chest as the movie continues.

94 Minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

"Oh my god!" Blossom shouts, sounding as though she's in pain.

"No! Don't do it! NO!" Bubbles screams in absolute fear.

"You IDIOT!" Buttercup yells at a character as he repeats the same thing the main character had done that started that whole mess. Luckily the movie screen turns black and the credits roll by indicating the end, the girls sigh in relief.

"Finally, it's over," Buttercup announces, glad the movie is over with. Bubbles shudders, desperately clinging to Boomer,

"I don't like that movie," she whimpers. Boomer pulls her even closer and whispers soothing words trying to calm her down. Blossom looks up from Brick's neck,

"Can someone… turn on the lights?" she asks in a small whisper.

"Yeah," Brick whispers gently into her ear as he rubs her back. He turns towards Butch, who's sitting beside him,

"BUTCH! TURN ON THE LIGHTS!" He yells loudly. Butch covers his ears, letting go of Buttercup in the process,

"Brick, DUDE, I'm sitting RIGHT NEXT to you!" He seethes. Brick shrugs,

"Go!" He commands, pointing to the light switch. Butch tires to move, but as Buttercup is sitting on top of him, he is unsuccessful. He smirks,

"Well, you know I would, Brick, really I would, but…I can't," he says smugly. Brick rolls his eyes,

"And why would that be, Butch? Please enlighten me," he says in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, you see, Buttercup's in my lap and she won't move, so I can't possibly get up." He says with a smirk. Brick groans,

"Just turn on the lights, Butch. Buttercup, please get off him," he pleas. Buttercup grins,

"Nope," she says popping the 'p' and glaring at Brick. He sighs,

"Is it because you're scared?" he asks. She shakes her head,

"Not really, I'm just doing this to spite you," she states. Butch grins, lightly wrapping his arms around her again. Brick groans and peels himself away from Blossom so he can stand. She clutches her knees to her chest as he walks away toward the switch. He flips the light switch and the room is filled with bright light. Bubbles pulls away from Boomer slightly, he watches her cautiously, worried she'll cry out of fear.

"Don't. You. Ever. EVER. Make. Me. Watch. A. Horror. Movie. EVER. AGAIN!" She seethes in rage directed at Boomer. He scratches the back of his head nervously,

"Nope, never, won't ever, ever, nope, never watch a horror movie, ever. I promise! No more horrors!" he quickly pours out. Brick heads back to the couch and takes his place beside Blossom. She looks toward her sisters, to the door, to her sisters, to the door, to Brick, and back again.

"Hey…um…Could we…Stay the night? I mean, I know we live next door and all but…" Blossom asks quietly.

"We're way too freak out to stay I our apartment alone!" Bubbles adds. Buttercup stands, pushing Butch's hands away from her,

"Hey! Speak for your self! I'll be just fine in my own room, thank you very much!" She argues. Butch cocks an eyebrow,

"Really? All alone…noises in the night…breeze through an open window…all by your self… no one with you… no one to hear your screams…" he whispers blowing air toward her. She shudders,

"Alright! Fine! But only for tonight!" She agrees crossing her arms. Blossom looks over at Brick,

"Can we stay, please?" she asks softly. He turns to his brothers, they give him an approving nod.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>Hope you liked! I love you!


	2. Behind Closed Doors

September 13th 11:26:04pm, Friday

Brick leads the group down the hall to three different colored doors. Boomer walks into the blue one on the left, Bubbles in his arms as she couldn't stand up in the living room out of _pure fear_. Butch walks into the green one on the right, Buttercup follows him and slams the door behind them. Brick shrugs and opens the middle red door for Blossom and himself. He shuts it and locks it behind them.

**Behind the Red Door.**

Blossom takes a seat on Brick's red bed. She's comfortable as she's been here multiple times before.

"Did you lock the door?" she asks as he sits beside her. Brick nods leaning closer to her,

"Yup, the door's locked, the room's sound proof, they'll never know," he whispers leaning closer. Blossom puts a hand on his chest, stopping him from coming closer,

"Maybe we should wait until later…I mean, what if they find out?" She asks biting her lip. Brick shakes his head, a playful smile tugging on his lips,

"Blossy, Blossy, Blossy, I do not think they'll care about a promise they made when they were fifteen, they probably don't even remember," he assures her. She frowns,

"Yeah, I just… I don't know, Brick…" she rambles losing herself in her memories.

_Flashback Exactly 3 years, 4 months, 3 days, and 8 hours ago._

_May 10th 3:26:11pm, Tuesday._

_Brick, Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom walks the halls of Townsville high as friends. There hasn't been having any fights and everything's been going great. However, something's been troubling Buttercup and Butch. _

"_Hey, guys?" Buttercup calls out, drawing attention to herself._

"_We wanted to talk about something," Butch says joining her. The group looks toward them waiting to hear what they have to say, the greens look nervous._

"_See, you know how, most every boy and girl friendship turns into a relationship?" Buttercup speaks. _

"_Well, you know, we were thinking that that's really cliché and we don't want that to happen to us. So we were wondering, if you wouldn't mind," Butch adds._

"_To promise to never ever fall for one another," Buttercup finishes. The group is surprised, but none the less, the promise is made and they've been best friends ever since._

Blossom sighs, remembering clearly the day her and Brick broke that promise.

_Flashback Exactly 1 year, 3 months, 1 day, 2 hours and 3 minutes ago._

_June 12th 9:23:13pm Thursday._

_The guys are girls are at the movie store, picking a movie to watch the next night. Bubbles and Boomer are looking in the comedy section, Brick and Blossom are in the sci-fi section, and Butch and Buttercup are hanging in the action section. The pairs each come out of their section with one move. _

"_Aw, come on! We watched a comedy last week, a romantic comedy mind you!" Buttercup complains. Bubbles pouts at her,_

"_Hey! I liked last week's movie. What's wrong with a little romance anyway?" she asks a little hurt. Buttercup rolls her eyes,_

"_I'd rather watch sci-fi than romance, any time, any day." She states. Blossom shrugs,_

"_You know the rules, who's playing today?" she asks. Butch steps forward,_

"_FOR ACTION!" he shouts dramatically, pumping his fists in the air and flexing randomly. Shouting each time he flexes, sounding like:_

"_KA-BOOM"_

"_WA-CHUM"_

"_ALA-LOM!" _

_Needless to say, all the costumers back away slowly as he continues to make a fool of himself. Buttercup takes a few steps away from him as she face palms._

"_I DO NOT KNOW THIS MAN! HE IS CRAZY AND I DO NOT KNOW HIM!" She says loudly. Boomer laughs at his brother,_

"_If that idiot's playing, I'll play too," he says stepping foreword. Butch glares at him,_

"_Bring it, sissy!" he taunts. Brick smirks,_

"_If both my brothers are going, I'll go too," he says as he steps forward. The boys stand in circle, the girls behind their partner for movies._

"_Alright, everyone ready?" Bubbles asks the group. Brick and Boomer nod, Butch cracks his neck, fingers, elbows, writs, knees, ankles, toes, shoulders, ears, and back. He takes a large breath, scaring a few more costumers and than finally nods. Buttercup shakes her head, muttering something like:_

"_Imbecile."_

"_Alright! BC, you start," Blossom commands, Buttercup nods._

"_ROCK!" she shouts._

"_Paper!" Bubbles adds,_

"_Scissors!" Blossom continues. _

"_SHOOT!" they scream together staring intently at the boys' hands._

_Butch-Paper_

_Boomer-Paper_

_Brick-Scissors_

_Butch looks at his hand in disappointment,_

"_Aw, and I cheated too," he whines. Buttercup rolls her eyes and thumps his head,_

"_Ow! Hey, I was serious!" he yells at her. Boomer shrugs,_

"_Alright, Brick, you won. Sci-fi it is!" he says as they get in line. Butch impatiently counts the people ahead of them, he sighs._

"_This line is too long!" he whines. Buttercup groans,_

"_Stop whining! What are you? 4?" she scolds. He glares at her,_

"_What are you? 4?" he mocks in an outrageously high voice. Buttercup crosses her arms tightly,_

"_That's it. I can't stand this idiot any longer, I'm going home!" She yells walking toward the exit. _

"_I'm going home!" Butch mocks following her out the door. The crack of skin hitting skin echoes through the store as she slaps him. Bubbles sighs,_

"_I'm going to go make sure they don't kill each other!" she says cheerfully. Boomer smiles grabbing her hand,_

"_I'll go with you, we'll see you guys later!" he calls to Brick and Blossom as he and Bubbles leave the store._

"_Later!" Brick calls stepping forward in the outrageously long line. Blossom smiles and steps up next to him,_

"_And then there were 2," she laughs. He chuckles,_

"_Yup," he agrees, staring at her smiling face. "Hey, Blossom?" he asks. _

"_Yeah?" she responds. _

"_Well, I…I was, uh…Wondering, if you would maybe…uh," he stutters nervously, Blossom stares, biting her lip in anticipation. His eyes find her lips,_

"_Screw this," he mutters grabbing her shoulders and pulling her lips onto his. _

~'_All I want is you, will you be my bride, take me by the hand and stand by my side,'~_

It wasn't until later that she remembered the promise. She had felt so awful about breaking it, she still did. But Brick was probably right; they probably didn't even remember that stupid little promise. She feels Brick grip her waist as he softly starts licking her neck. She lets him push her down on the bed bringing his lips to hers. Her tongue enters his mouth as his hands find her thighs.

~'_All I want is you, will you stay with me, hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.'~_

**Behind the Blue Door. **

Boomer gently sets the shivering Bubbles on his bed before locking the door. He turns on some music to softly play in the background. She sits up straight looking around the room with familiarity. She smiles as the cool color of blue and the soft music calms her a little. Boomer grabs a pillow and an extra blanket, Bubbles looks at him curiously. He smiles at her before plopping the pillow on the floor and spreading out the blanket. Her smiles fades in slight disappointment, she had figured he'd sleep on the bed with her. She sighs quietly, leaning back into his pillows,

"Thanks for letting me sleep on the bed, Boomer," she whispers.

"No problem," he answers. He makes a move towards the light switch,

"Wait!" she calls out, "I'm too scared to sleep!" she whimpers. Boomer sighs sitting beside her on his bed. He takes her hand in his softly, almost nervously. She stares into his eyes, but he looks away. He gives her hand a squeeze,

"It's okay, I'm here, Bubs, I'll protect you," he whispers soothingly as he stares intently at the floor. Bubbles moves closer to him and leans her head on his shoulder. He wraps and arm around her and pulls her closer, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"So don't be afraid, okay? Because I won't let anything hurt you, ever. Just try to get some sleep, okay?" He continues softly. She smiles shyly, brushing her nose against his neck,

"Okay," she whispers in response. They sit silently for a few songs He gives her hand another squeeze,

"Do you think you can sleep now?" he whispers into her hair. A few minutes pass, but still she doesn't answer. He brushes a few blonde strands of hair away from her face to see that she has already fallen asleep. He smiles at her sleeping face, leaning back against the bed frame so he can get more comfortable himself. Unfortunately the movement rouses her from her sleep,

"Boomer?" she whispers quietly rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He gently takes her hands in his,

"Sh, you're asleep. Close your eyes," he whispers, hoping to get her back to bed. She giggles and leans toward him to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. However, in her sleepy state, she misses his cheek and kisses his lips.

~'_I'm sticking with you, 'cause I'm made out of glue, anything that you might do, I'm gonna do too.'~_

Boomer's eyes widen in surprise as she pulls away slowly. She stares at him, shocked herself,

"Boomer… I-I….I…" She tries to explain, "I-" Boomer quiets her by connecting their lips again. She kisses back, placing her arms around his neck as he cups her cheek.

~'_I'll do anything for you, anything you want me too, I'll do anything for you, I'm sticking with you.'~_

**Behind the Green Door**

As soon as Buttercup slams the door, she locks it. Butch smirks,

"Want to be alone and undisturbed, do we?" he questions suggestively. She rolls her eyes and sits on his bed,

"Shut up." She mutters. Butch leans down in front of her,

"Make me!" he whines in her face, sounding much like a six year old brat. She pushes him away, laying on his bed in the process.

"What do you want to do?" she asks. He cocks an eyebrow,

"Uh, how about sleeping? Yeah, I like that idea! Go, Butch you're so smart!" He praises himself loudly.

"No! We can't sleep yet!" she complains. He groans falling on the bed beside her,

"Can't we?" he pleas trying to get some sympathy out of her.

"No." she says sternly, she doesn't have any.

"Please?" he tries again. She glares at him,

"No." she repeats. A moment of silence endures he stares at her silently as she stares at the ceiling.

…

"…Pretty please with sugar on top?" he asks,

"Absolutely not." She glares at him again.

"Please, _my pretty princess_?" he teases her. She stares at him blankly for a moment,

"Do you want kids?" she asks bluntly. Butch's smile falls in surprise,

"Uh… What?" he asks clearly confused.

"Do you want kids?" she asks again with more confidence. He thinks for a moment,

"Yeah, I guess I do," he answers simply.

"Boy or girl?" she asks interested. He laughs shaking his head,

"Okay, what is up with these questions?" he asks. Buttercup shrugs her shoulders slightly,

"I don't know…That little girl made me think about it…If I want kids," she responds looking toward the ceiling. He turns his body on his side, resting his head on his hand as he faces his friend,

"Do you?" he asks intrigued.

"Yeah…I do," she answers, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Boy or girl?" he asks sounding like a teenage girl at a slumber party getting the latest gossip. She laughs, rolling around until she bumps into him, their head centimeters away, his arm lays carelessly over her waist. They stare into each others eyes for a while.

Butch clears his throat,

"Hey, I came up with something we can do," he says.

"What?" she asks sitting up, her back to him.

"Dance party!" He announces, picking a random song on his i-pod and hitting play.

~'_Hey baby girl, what cha doin' tonight, I wanna see what cha got in store. Hey baby.'~_

He jumps to his feet and dances like an utter fool. Buttercup laughs at him from her spot on his bed as he moon walks (which he sucks at), does the disco, head bangs and all around fails. He rolls his eyes and grabs her hand, dragging her to her feet to dance with him.

~'_Hey Baby, you can be my girl, I can be your man and we can pump this jam however you want.'~_

Butch laughs as she also fails at dancing, she head bangs ridiculously only to become dizzy and fall over. They revert to just jumping in place singing the lyrics loudly and out of tune.

They lose energy quickly and the song soon ends. They pant for a second before the next song comes on. Buttercup smirks,

"Really? Why is this song even on _your _i-pod?" she asks growing more and more tired as the night drags on. Butch shrugs,

"I don't know…You wanna dance?" he laughs holding out a hand. She rolls her eyes and takes it, leaning on him in her tiredness.

~'_You're a part time lover and a full time friend.'~_

They sway side to side slightly, both tired as Butch rests his chin on her head.

~'_We sure are cute for two ugly people.'~_

She pulls away slightly, Butch lifting his head off hers as they stare at each other. Buttercup looks away suddenly, looking at the carpet as they continue to sway.

~'_We both have shinny happy fits of rage.'~_

Butch pulls her closer to him, her torso pressed to his as she leans her head on him again.

~'_I'm in love with how you feel.'~_

Buttercup turns her head in his arms and stares up at him as he looks down toward her.

~'_I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swaying side to side.'~_

He leans down slowly and kisses her gently, she lets her lids slide close as her palms rests against his chest.

~'_So, why can't you forgive me?'~_

They part and she pushes him away. Butch sighs, refusing to let go of her hand.

~'_I don't see what anyone could see in anyone else but you.'~_

She closes her eyes,

"What the hell just happened?" she seethes calmly. He rest his forehead against hers,

"No fucking clue." He answers in a similar tone, shutting off his i-pod before another song plays.

"What the hell!" she yells again, pushing him away from her. "That was so gross! Cliché! Disgusting!" She rants pacing about the room. Butch crosses his arms watching her,

"Oh come on! I'm not _that _bad of a kisser!" He shouts. She stops her pacing and glares at him,

"Why did you kiss me?" She demands, he shrugs,

"Why did you kiss back?" he challenges. She groans through her clenched teeth,

"You are such a fucking idiot!" She hollers at him, taking a step closer to him.

"Oh, so it's all _my _fault? You're such a bitch!" He yells back.

"Who you calling bitch, ass hole?" She screams hitting his chest repeatedly. He grabs her wrists, stopping her from hitting him. She struggles in his grip before he suddenly pushes himself forward, causing their lips to connect again. She grabs at his hair forcing him closer to her. He pushes her against the wall moving from her lips to bite at her neck. She claws at his shirt, finally tearing it off as their lips find each other again. Butch moves his hand up her shirt, Buttercup wraps her legs around her waist.

He carries her back to the bed.

**Behind the Red Door.**

Blossom wakes up to the sound of Brick's soft snoring. She glances at the clock to confirm that it's morning before even thinking of waking up.

September 14th 8:49:56am, Saturday

Blossom sighs turning to the sleeping Brick beside her,

"Brick, you up?" she asks, pushing him slightly. He yawns loudly, stretching his arms before sitting up,

"Hey baby, what's up?" he greets, kissing her cheek swiftly. She smiles in response and starts to gather her clothes.

"Hey Brick, could you hand me my shirt, please?" she asks kindly. Brick looks from Blossom to her shirt lazily, he returns his gaze to Blossom,

"If I don't give it to you, will you go without it?" he asks flirtatiously, blowing air down her neck and causing goose bumps to appear on her skin. She smacks his arm blushing,

"Give it," she demands. He smiles handing her the pink material and starts gathering his own clothes. They brush their hair out before heading into the kitchen for breakfast.

**Behind the Blue Door.**

Bubbles wakes up snuggled with Boomer in his bed. She pokes him lightly,

"Boomer? Are you awake?" she asks quietly. He opens his eyes slowly, staring at her,

"So… Did that really happen last night or was it a dream?" he asks seriously. Bubbles giggles,

"It really happened, Boom," she answers kissing his cheek. He immediately brightens and kisses her lips gently. He pulls away, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Come on," she says standing up, "we should go eat." He stares at her, his eyes shinning with hope,

"Food?" he asks trying not to sound too desperate. Bubbles nods,

"Yes, food." She answers. Boomer jumps out of his bed,

"FOOD!" he exclaims running to the kitchen at full speed. Bubbles skips after him laughing all the way.

"Boys and their food…"

**Behind the Green Door.**

Buttercup awakens to find that she is naked and her head is laying on a naked chest of a man. She is not happy to find this.

"BUTCH!" She screams jolting him awake, he nearly falls off the bed from the noise.

"What do you want, woman?" He shouts in return. Buttercup clutches the blankets closer to her body,

"Why, the hell, are we naked?" She questions in rage, not fully remembering the events of last night. Butch looks at her in utter confusion,

"You mean…That wasn't a dream?" He asks beginning to understand.

"Ugh, Butch just…Just get me my clothes," she demands.

"Ok, fine," Butch agrees getting her clothes and his own. Buttercup grabs her clothes and begins changing as does Butch.

"Butch!" Buttercup groans,

"Yes, _dear_?" He answers sarcastically.

"Where is my bra and my shirt?" She yells accusingly. He shrugs innocently,

"Look, I kind of…ripped your shirt to pieces last night AND before you go and yell at me, you did the same to my shirt and it was my favorite, so there!" He says. She taps her foot impatiently, blanket still covering her top half,

"And my bra?" she asks. Butch smirks,

"I thought I'd keep it." He states.

"ASS!" she shouts throwing a random magazine at him.

"Here, calm down, you can have one of my shirts," he says handing her an old black shirt with a neon green skull in the middle. She grabs it from him harshly,

"I want my bra." She threatens. He laughs,

"You're not gettin' it." He replies simply, he puts on a plain black shirt watching from the corner of his eyes as she puts on his shirt. She uses a rubber band to tie it to the side so its not so long and baggy. He smiles, she looks good in his shirt, damn good.

"So!" He exclaims drawing attention to himself, "does this change anything?" he asks. She shrugs,

"Not really, do you think it should?" she questions. He shakes his head,

"Nah…BUT, just so you know," he whispers leaning closer, "you were probably the best I've ever had, defiantly the hottest." He winks, she blushes a soft pink and kicks him in the groin.

"Never mention this again." She states harshly.

"You got it!" he says in pain, "Damn it! Did you really have to hurt it? You seemed to really like it last night…" he mutters earning a sharp slap in the face,

"Never ever mention this again." She threatens before walking out of his door, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Brick and Blossom casually walk into the kitchen, taking consecutive seats at the dinning room table. Brick lazily puts an arm across Blossom's chair. Suddenly, Boomer runs into the kitchen, a dark blue light trailing behind him.<p>

"FOOD!" He hollers only to come to an utter stop at the lack of breakfast on the stove.

"Food?" he whimpers pathetically. Brick rolls his eyes,

"Bubbles is going to cook, Boomer," he says. Boomer brightens up,

"BUBBLES! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE MAKE FOOD!" He begs her as she enters the kitchen. Bubbles giggles and nods at Boomer, who has the cutest gleam in his eyes at the thought of food. He kisses her lips gratefully before taking a seat at the table.

Brick and Blossom stare at Bubbles and Boomer in shook.

"Wait, wait, wait…Boom? Why did you just kiss Bubbles?" Brick asks slowly.

"Oh, yeah. Me and Bubs are a thing now, right babe?" he calls to Bubbles.

"Huh?" she responds not able to hear a thing over the sizzling bacon.

"Right. See?" He says day dreaming about food and not actually paying attention to the conversation. Buttercup enters, Butch a few steps behind her. He takes the seat beside Brick, Buttercup taking the seat beside himself. Boomer stares at her for a second,

"Hey, Butch? Is Buttercup wearing your shirt?" he asks in wonder. Buttercup stomps on his foot under the table,

"Shut it, Blondie." She warns. He shuts his mouth and continues to stare at his plate.

"Oi, Boomer, tell them about you and Bubbles," Brick commands. Boomer smiles,

"Oh yeah, me and Bubs are a thing now, right baby?" he calls to her. She flips a few pieces of bacon,

"Huh?" she asks still unable to hear,

"Right. See?" he says before continuing to stare at his plate. Buttercup yawns,

"Whatever," she sings. Butch cracks his neck,

"Couldn't care less," he states. Blossom drops her jaw in astonishment,

"Wha…What? What about that promise you guys made us make when we were 15?" She exclaims. Butch looks at her blankly.

"Bloss, I barley remember last night- OW!" He shouts as Buttercup slaps his shoulder in warning. "How am I suppose to remember 4 years ago, if I can't remember all of last night!" He finishes his earlier statement while rubbing his arm.

"But you made us promise not to fall for each other!" She explains. Buttercup's eyes light up in recognition,

"Oh yeah! Now I remember… Whatever, it's fine." She dismisses it with a wave of her hand. Bubbles smiles entering the dining room with plates of food,

"Breakfast is served!" she says happily. Boomer smiles gleefully, taking as much food as can possibly fit on his plate.

"FOOD! Yum…Bubbles, you're cooking is so much better than Butch's," He says in bliss. Butch scoffs,

"Whatever, Blondie. You learn to cook than," he mutters. Boomer shakes his head,

"No! If I knew how it worked it would ruin the magic!" He explains. Bubbles giggles and grabs a peace of toast.

After breakfast, they say goodbye, Brick and Blossom sharing an embrace, Boomer giving Bubbles a quick kiss, and Butch giving Buttercup an awkward hug, which he uses as a cover to feel her up. He is promptly slapped.

* * *

><p>I don't own <em>the Powerpuff Girls, 'Hey Baby,' 'All I want is you,' 'Anyone Else but You,' 'Sticking to You.' <em>I hope you liked!


	3. Dinner and a Movie

September 20th 4:09:09pm, Friday.

The rest of the week passes by in a rather boring flash. Finally, Friday is upon them. Tonight they are to watch a movie at the girl's apartment. The movie is of Bubbles' choosing as she was tortured with the last movie. She has chosen 'Dear John.' Needless to say, Buttercup and the boys are not excited.

The boys head out of their apartment and walk across the hall to apartment 6D. Boomer knocks casually, waiting patently for the girls to open the door. Brick raises an eyebrow as crashing can be heard from behind the door; finally it opens Bubbles standing at the door, a tired smile gracing her face. Butch looks past her to see Buttercup being held back by Blossom as she tries to run,

"NO! LET ME GO! It's…It's…..IT'S TOO GIRLY! I'm gonna DIE…" Buttercup screams thrashing in her sister's arms. Butch rolls his eyes carelessly,

"Butterbutt, just sit down and watch the movie," he commands. Buttercup shakes Blossom off her and sticks her tongue out at him, crossing her arms in the process. Butch smirks remembering when that tongue was in his mouth, good times. Good times. Boomer greets Bubbles with a short soft kiss,

"Hey Bubs," he smiles.

"Hi Boomie!" She laughs pulling him into a hug. Brick walks up to Blossom, leaving his hands nonchalantly in his pockets,

"Sup Bloss," he greets easily. She smiles,

"Hello Brick," she replies taking a seat on the couch. He sits next to her and Boomer next to him.

"Hey, Bubs, could you put the movie in?" Brick asks from his spot on the couch. Bubbles smiles,

"Sure!" She agrees, putting the DVD in and dimming the lights. She skips to the spot on the couch next to Boomer and sits. Butch sprints across the room to the remaining seat, smirking at Buttercup as she glares at him in return.

"Butch! That's not fair, I had to sit on the floor last week!" She complains. He leans a bit closer to her,

"Well, you know, you could always sit in my lap again?" He whispers with a wink, she slaps his arm angrily before sitting in front of him, using his legs as a back rest.

"Just sayin'"

1 minute into the movie.

"Oh god, when does it END!" Buttercup groans obnoxiously. Bubbles throws a pillow at her,

"Quiet, it's about to start!" she warns. Buttercup mutters something inaudible, leaning further on Butch's legs.

30 minutes into the movie.

"Aw, they're so cute together!" Bubbles coos, watching the couple intently.

"They're so sweet!" Blossom adds, lost in the romance of the film. Buttercup groans along with Butch, Brick, and Boomer.

"Just kill me, just kill me now," she begs to no one in particular.

75 minutes into the movie.

"Oh my gosh! It's so sad! Boomie, it's sad!" Bubbles cries soaking Boomer's shirt with her tears as she is laying her head on his shoulder. He pulls her closer rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"Ugh! This is so cliché!" Buttercup cries in self pity. "Why? WHY? Why mush you force me to watch this? It's torture. TORTURE!" she groans soaking Butch's pant leg with her salty pity tears. He tries to push her off but she just digs her nails into his skin, drawing a bit of blood. He decides to leave her alone for now.

Blossom lets a few tears drop as she leans onto Brick's shoulder. He puts an arm around her, whispering a sweet nothing in her ear. She smiles,

"Hey guys, quiet, we'll miss what they're saying," Blossom speaks.

"And that's a bad thing?" Buttercup questions. Bubbles glares at her,

"Shut. Up." She warns. Buttercup remains silent.

100 minutes into the movie.

"YES! I knew they would end up together, I just knew it!" Bubbles screams in joy. The racket wakes Butch up from his nap, he turns to the screen and groans seeing the couple kissing on the screen. Buttercup begins to bang her head repeatedly into Butch's leg.

"This…Is…Awful," she mutters in-between hitting her head.

Brick snores quietly, his head resting on Blossom's as she watches the screen silently, a smile on her soft pink lips.

Bubbles stares at the screen, a large smile on her lips. Boomer smiles at her excited expression, his eye lids starting to close.

104 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Bubbles asks in content as the movie draws to a close.

"Yeah they're cute," Blossom agrees smiling. Buttercup mumbles something softly. Bubbles looks toward her confused,

"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't hear you," she explains. Buttercup sighs,

"I said this movie is awful and I wish I would have died instead of watching it." She confesses with a frown. Blossom rolls her eyes,

"Come on, Buttercup, don't be so melodramatic," she scolds annoyed. Buttercup bangs her head again, turning to the screen expecting to see the horror of a happy couple, she smiles seeing the names of the horrible actors instead.

"YES! It's FINALLY OVER!" She shouts jumping for joy. All three boys jolt awake.

"Huh? Oh, it's over," Butch mumbles watching Buttercup intently as she jumps, probably picturing her naked again.

"Wasn't it great, Boomer?" Bubbles asks smiling at him innocently.

"Uh… Yeah! It was great! So awesome!" He cheers with fake enthusiasm. She grins wider hugging him close,

"I knew you'd like it!" She exclaims. Brick groans and checks the time.

September 20th 5:54:33pm, Friday.

He turns to Blossom and nudges her arm with his,

"Hey, is it okay if we stay for dinner?" he asks politely. Blossom nods,

"Sure!" she agrees.

"Cool," he says leaning back into the couch.

"Speaking of dinner, I should get cooking," Bubbles says standing. Boomer stares at her in wonder,

"…food?" he asks timidly. She rolls her eyes with a smile,

"Food." She states. He jumps up and hugs her tightly,

"FOOD!" He exclaims running to the kitchen, his blue light trailing behind him. She follows, shaking her head and giggling all the while. Blossom stands yawning,

"I'm going to my room, want to come, Brick?" she asks. He nods, standing next to her,

"Sure," he agrees, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they head out of the room together leaving Buttercup and Butch alone in the living room. She stands in front of him, her hands on her hips. He stares at her intently, his eyes roaming her body. She gets the feeling he is picturing her naked, which he is, and tries to think of an excuse to leave.

"Uh… I have to go to the bathroom, be right back," she says. He nods in acknowledgment before she leaves and heads to the bathroom.

…

As she dries her hands with the nearest towel, she stares at the calendar.

"Hey, wait a minute," she mutters to herself looking at the calendar closer. "I'm three days late…huh. That's weird. Whatever, it's only three days," She dismisses it opening the door and walking back to the living room to find Butch staring intently at the ceiling.

"Having fun?" she asks, he nods his eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Oh yeah! I'm just having the greatest time ever!" he shouts sarcastically. She breathes out a laugh, taking the seat beside him on the couch.

"So, what's up?" she asks. He shrugs,

"This ceiling I'm staring at," he answers smartly. Buttercup rolls her eyes, leaning back to look at the ceiling too,

"Why are we staring at the ceiling?" she asks.

"How am I supposed to know why _you're _staring at the ceiling?" he counters. She sighs,

"Why are _you _staring at the ceiling?" she tries. He shrugs again, a sigh escaping his lips,

"Nothing better to do, I guess," he says simply, turning his head to look at her.

"Right, of course," she answers sarcastically moving her head to look at him as well. They stare at each other, their heads centimeters away, though they don't feel uncomfortable nor do they make any action to move closer or away. He sighs as she moves to lay down, her head in his lap. He returns his attention to the ceiling and strokes her hair softly as she lets her eyes slide close.

* * *

><p>Blossom sighs taking a seat on her bed.<p>

"Brick, I think we should tell them," she says softly, playing with her hair.

"I know, Bloss, I've been telling you that for months. I told you they wouldn't care," he says plopping down next to her. She rolls her eyes,

"I know, I know… So dinner?" she questions. He nods,

"Yup," he agrees easily, "what's Bubbles making?" he asks curious. She shrugs leaning onto his shoulder,

"Who knows, she likes to surprise us," she explains.

"hm," he mutters giving her cheek a soft peck.

"Dinner!" They hear Bubbles call from the dining room. He stands and helps her up before they walk into the kitchen together to see Boomer stuffing his face full of everything. They sit and get some food, just waiting for Butch and Buttercup before they reveal their secret.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Butterbabe, wake up," Butch whispers softly as he gently shakes her. She groans snuggling closer to him. He sighs playing with a strand of her hair,<p>

"Butterbutt, it's dinner time," he whispers pulling the strand of hair in his hand. Buttercup opens her eyes, yawning before sitting up. He takes her hand and helps her up. They head to the kitchen together.

* * *

><p>Bubbles made spaghetti. Everyone loves it.<p>

Finally Butch and Buttercup join everyone at the table taking a bit of food as Blossom nervously takes Brick's hand under the table.

"Hey, um, Brick and I have something to tell you guys," She says confidently.

"Yes, go on," Bubbles smiles, resting her head in her hands.

"Well, you see…" Blossom starts, unsure of how to say it.

"Blossom and I are together now," Brick states bluntly. Boomer stares at his food, unsurprised, Bubbles claps excitedly and Buttercup yawns tired and uncaring.

"Whatever," Butch breathes out while pouring more milk into his now empty glass.

"Oh my gosh! We can go on double dates now!" Bubbles exclaims with a beaming smile. Boomer nearly chokes on his food,

"Uh yeah… I don't think that's… I mean, I don't want to go on a date with my brother," he says unsure. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings. Brick's or Blossom's? Sure. Bubbles'? Hell no. She looks down, slightly disappointed,

"I guess I see your point, but we should still go on at least _one!" _Bubbles compromises, not giving up. Butch groans,

"Do we have to talk about this now? I'm eating," he complains pointing to his food. Brick raises an eyebrow,

"What's that supposed to mean?" he threatens. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"We don't want to hear all this lovey dovey mush while we're eating, it'll make me sick!" She explains with a disgusted look on her face. Bubbles sighs contently,

"I can't wait until you fall in love, Buttercup. It'll be so cute!" she coos. Suddenly, Buttercup turns a slightly green color.

"Buttercup? You okay?" Blossom asks concerned, Buttercup stands and makes a dash for the bathroom, leaving only her lime streak behind. Butch 'tsks', shaking his head,

"I told you not to talk about it," he sings, earning a few glares. Blossom stands and follows Buttercup's trail. She knocks on the bathroom door,

"Buttercup? Come on, are you okay, sis?" she calls through the door. Inside the bathroom Buttercup had just vomited. It just came over her like a ton of bricks, this had also happened yesterday morning before she went to collage. She hadn't told anyone, she figured it was just morning sickness or something…WAIT.

Morning sickness?

Late period?

Tired? Wait, is that last one even a symptom? It doesn't matter! Is she…pregnant? SHIT!

Buttercup stands and quickly runs out of the bathroom, Blossom staring after her as she rushes to the kitchen to get her keys.

"Buttercup, wait!" Blossom calls, trying to stop her. Butch, Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick all stare at her as she freaks out, her mind on full out panic mode. She runs out of the kitchen, grabbing her sweat shirt and a pair of shoes. She pulls on her sweat shirt and slips on her shoes, not bothering to tie them. She runs out of the apartment, accidentally slamming the door on her way out. She runs as fast as she can without using her powers, if they followed her, her green trail would make her easy to find.

Everyone just stares after her, completely and utterly confused.

"What just happened?" Bubbles questions.

"I have no idea," Boomer replies.

"Should we go after her?" Brick asks.

"I don't know," answers Blossom.

"…Buttercup?.." Butch whispers staring at the door. He runs to grab his shoes,

"I'm going after her," he explains to the group.

"K, don't die!" Boomer calls. Butch rolls his eyes and heads out the door. He takes the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator, hoping to save time and catch up with her.

Buttercup runs down the street, looking for the nearest store that would hold the item she's searching for. Butch spots her easily in the middle of the side walk and runs up to her,

"Hey, Butterbutt, what's the rush?" he greets grabbing her shoulders. She stares at him for a long moment. _Crack._ She slaps him right in the face.

"OW! What was that for?" He groans releasing her shoulders and rubbing his face. She ignores him walking away from him and into a store.

"Hey. HEY!" He yells after her. He curses under his breath and follows her into the store. He looks around for her and finds her at the check out lane. Butch strides up beside her,

"Butterbutt, what's going on?" he whines to her. Buttercup rolls her eyes and the cashier grins, finally something interesting. She hands Buttercup her bag,

"Good luck with those!" she says with a sick smile. Buttercup glares and gives her the finger before stomping out. Butch is all the more confused in this interaction and runs after Buttercup again. Still trying to get her to tell him what, the hell, is going on.

* * *

><p>"20 bucks says she kicks him in the groin!" Brick states confidently. Boomer ponders for a moment,<p>

"Nah, I don't think he'd piss her off that much. I bet she just slaps him," he argues. Brick smirks,

"You're on," he agrees shaking on it. Blossom shakes her head,

"I can't believe you two are betting on how hurt your brother gets." She says in a disapproving tone. Boomer shrugs,

"Not like he doesn't do it to us," he says. Bubbles enters the living room,

"I bet she'd pregnant!" she announces. They stare at her,

"WHAT?" they yell together, completely not understanding. Bubbles giggles childishly,

"Think about it," she explains, "She's tired a lot,"

"Bubbles," Blossom interjects, "that has nothing to do with-"

"She's had morning sickness, just now and yesterday." Bubbles continues.

"Okay so that's a little- wait? She was sick yesterday?" Blossom questions crossing her arms. Bubbles nods,

"Yeah, I could hear her from the hall when I woke up," she explains.

"Okay, but still-" Blossom tries to argue,

"Plus, she's three days late!" Bubbles sings, excited about the possibility of a baby. The guys look at her confused,

"Wait, how do you know?" Brick asks. Bubbles shrugs,

"She always marks it on the calendar, I know her cycle and she's late," she explains. Blossom looks down in thought,

"Yeah, but Bubbles? Who would the father be?" she questions. Bubbles sighs,

"That part I don't know…" she says quietly. Just than the door slams open and shut as Buttercup enters and heads toward the bathroom, Butch trailing behind her.

"Wait, Butterbabe! Come on, TALK TO ME!" he yells trying to get her attention. She ignores him, slamming the bathroom door in his face. Boomer stands,

"Hey, Butch! Did she hurt you?" he questions. Butch shrugs,

"Just a slap…why?" he asks. Boomer jumps up and down, turning to face Brick,

"See! I T-O DOUBLE L DOULBE D ENDS WITH A T, TOOLLDT YOU!" he sings while doing a little victory dance. Brick grumbles and pulls out his wallet handing his brother the twenty he deserved. Boomer takes it harshly,

"Thanks, bro!" he teases sticking out his tongue.

"You guys betting on me again?" Butch asks with a laugh. Brick shrugs carelessly, Boomer smirks,

"Of course, man!" he says happily. Butch shakes his head with a smile,

"Boomer, I think you have a gambling problem," he teases with a smirk. Boomer shoots him a glare,

"Shut up."

…

It's quiet now but it's an odd quiet, like the quiet before a storm.

…

"NO!" Here comes the storm. Large strings of curses can be heard coming from inside the bathroom door, they gather around the door, just staring at it. Brick pushes Butch toward it,

"Knock," he commands. Butch looks back at his brother,

"What? Are you crazy? No way! You knock!" he shouts at him, Brick shakes his head,

"No, you're closer," he explains. Butch drops his jaw,

"Yeah, Because YOU PUSHED ME!" he yells. Brick glares at him,

"How you got there doesn't matter, just knock!" he demands sternly. Butch grumbles and turns toward the door. He knocks very slowly,

"Buttercup? … You okay?" he asks softly. The door opens very, very slowly. Buttercup glares at him and shoves the test in his face. Butch looks at the pink little plus sign outrageously confused. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"It means I'm pregnant, _daddy." _She seethes annoyed. Butch pales and falls on the floor, seeming to have fainted from the news.

"Aw shit!"

* * *

><p>I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>Hope you liked!


	4. PARTY

September 20th 7:33:54pm, Friday.

"WAIT! Butch is the father? But how? When? Wha-What? WHY?" Boomer screams pulling at his hair in confusion. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"Just prop him up okay, he'd going to need some water too," she says dragging Butch toward the couch. He drops him and leaves him helpless on the floor three inches from the couch. Blossom stares at her in confusion,

"Aren't you going to prop him up?" she asks. Buttercup shrugs,

"See, I was going to, but than I realized that I'm pregnant, it's his fault, and I'm lazy." She explains carelessly, Blossom rolls her eyes and props Butch up against the couch. Bubbles comes in from the kitchen with a glass of water for when he wakes up. Brick glances toward Buttercup,

"So, care to explain how, exactly, my brother got you pregnant?" he requests, she shrugs again,

"Sure, whatever," she says simply playing with a strand of her raven hair. They lean closer to her in anticipation. They wait in silence for Buttercup to speak, Boomer nearly pulling his hair out as he rocks back and forth waiting as patiently as he can.

20 minutes later.

Buttercup finishes her braid only to let it loose, returning it to its original state. Blossom glares at her,

"We meant now, Buttercup," she states annoyed. Buttercup looks up at her,

"Oh, right now?" she questions innocently,

"Yes. Now." Blossom responds aggravated, Buttercup throws down the piece of hair she was playing with,

"Well, why didn't you say so? Gosh, okay, look, remember last Friday? With the horror movie and we slept over? Well, Butch and I…. We, you know, did the dirty and now I'm pregnant." She ends with a sigh, glaring at the still passed out Butch. They stare at her in utter confusion,

"Wait? How?" Boomer asks with his jaw dropped in astonishment. Buttercup looks at him in disgust,

"Ask your health teacher, I'm not explaining that to you!" she yells, Boomer shakes his head,

"No, no, no, I know _how,_ but why? You, Butch, in a bed… together, it just doesn't make sense!" He screams in frustration. Buttercup glares crossing her arms,

"Than stop picturing us in bed, perv,"

"You know what? Never mind." Boomer mutters. A groan rings out through the room and everyone turns to Butch as he blinks and looks around the room.

"Oh god," he mumbles grabbing the glass of water and taking a sip. Buttercup scoots close to him,

"Are you alright?" she asks sweetly, cupping his cheek softly.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good actually. This water makes me feel a lot better," He states smiling at her, she smiles back as he puts the cup down.

"Good, I'm glad you're okay," she says rubbing his cheek with her thumb, once the cup is safely on the ground, she slaps him. Hard.

"OW! HEY!" He yells pushing her away from him, she stands up and glares down at him,

"That's for making me pregnant, dumb ass!" She shouts at him angrily.

"What? That was real? Well… Like it's my fault you got pregnant!" He counters, standing beside her.

"YES IT IS!" She screams as their siblings watch in interest wondering where this will lead.

"NO! You kissed me! You dragged yourself into this!"

"You wish Bitchy Boy, you kissed me and you know it!"

"It's your fault you weren't on the pill!"

"Who didn't wear a condom!"

"…IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR HAVING FEMALE SEX ORGANS!"

"Really? Than IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR HAVING MALE SEX ORGANS!"

"It's you fault for being too damn sexy!" Butch yells, the group staring at him in disbelief.

"It's your fault for being funny!"

"It's your fault for having a cute laugh!"

"It's your fault for being so fucking hot!"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" They scream right in each others face, it seems they have been getting closer through out the argument to where they are merely centimeters away. They stare at each other for a long moment, Butch takes one glance toward her pink lips before roughly grabbing her, pulling her lips to his. She accepts his kiss, running her hands through his hair. Boomer smiles,

"Okay, _now _I get it," he states, at Boomer's voice the two harshly pull away. Buttercup wipes her mouth and crosses her arms, Butch grabs the cup and chugs the remaining amount of water. Brick smirks,

"SO, what are you two _love _birds going to do about your _love _child?" he asks, stressing the word love just to piss them off.

"Shut up!" Butch yells chucking the empty cup at Brick's head. Brick just smirks at his angry brother, ignoring the slight pain in his head.

"Seriously though, what are you going to do?" Blossom asks worried. Buttercup sighs, placing a hand on her stomach,

"Well, I suppose I'm keeping it. I mean, I defiantly don't want an abortion and it doesn't feel right to give my kid away so," she glances at Butch, seeking his agreement. He nods,

"Yeah, we'll keep it." He states confidently. Bubbles smiles excitedly,

"I'M GOING TO BE AN ANUTIE!" She shouts jumping up and down, Boomer looks towards her,

"Oh my gosh, that means…I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!" He shouts standing up and joining her as they dance around the room in excitement and joy. Brick rolls his eyes at them and Blossom smiles slightly realizing that she too, will be an aunt.

"At least someone's happy," Buttercup mumbles bitterly.

The boys soon leave, promising to stop the next day.

Exactly 1 day, 22 minutes, and 24 seconds later.

September 21st 7:56:18pm, Saturday.

"We should eat out some where special tonight, you know, in celebration of the baby and all!" Bubbles suggests happily. Boomer smiles, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck,

"I would love to and all, but, you see, Bubbles… I, um, kind of got my brothers and I kicked out of every restaurant in the country…" he says with an awkward laugh. Bubbles stares at him in shock,

"What? How?" she asks. Boomer shrugs nervously,

"Well, you know. I was waiting impatiently for our food and the waiter kept coming by with these huge trays and I just kind of, physically assaulted him to the ground, ate all the food and demanded more… I have to accompanied by a cop in order to eat at a restaurant now…"

"Wait, you what?"

Exactly 1 weeks, 6 days, 4 minutes, and 18 seconds later.

November 3rd 8:00:32pm, Friday.

Today is the day. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom are turning 20 years of age. Buttercup is drawing closer and closer to being one month pregnant though, she is, in no way, showing yet. Some friends from their college are throwing a huge party for the girls at this place down town, after, as it is Friday, they are going to watch a movie at the girls' apartment.

"Bubbles? Are you ready yet?" Blossom calls to her sister who is still locked inside the bathroom preparing for the party.

"Almost!" She sings in reply. Brick and Boomer groan, this is the fifth time she's said that. Brick hugs his date's waist from behind and sighs, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Suddenly, Buttercup comes running down the hall,

"No, stop! Get away or I will KILL YOU!" She screams at whatever is behind her,

"Says the girl that's running away," they could practically hear Butch's smirk in his tone.

"Well, you can't just come up behind me like that, you jerk!" she argues, he chuckles walking up closer to her,

"Aw, can't I?" he teases.

"No, you can't," she answers sternly, he stares at her for a moment before breaking into an evil grin, he than pounces on top of her in a tickling fit.

"NO STOP! GET AWAY! STOP IT!" Buttercup yells in between giggling and trying to push Butch away from her. Finally he stops, leaving Buttercup out of breath. He stands up, helping the panting Buttercup to her feet as well. He cracks his knuckles,

"Ready to go?" he asks rudely. Buttercup kicks his shin, glaring as he grabs it in pain,

"Yeah, I'm ready to go, _daddy," _she says sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at him. He rolls his eyes and walks with her toward his brothers and her sister.

"Bubbles? Are you ready now!" Blossom calls to her growing more and more annoyed.

"Almost!" She calls again. They all groan in response.

34 minutes later.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Bubbles calls unlocking the bathroom.

"Thank god!" is the group response. The bathroom door opens and Bubbles steps out looking like an angel, in Boomer's opinion at least. She floats over to them and puts on her slivery heels, Boomer smiling widely at her all the while.

They finally leave for the party.

* * *

><p>'<em>My friend's got a boyfriend and she hates that dick, (and the guy!) She tells me everyday. (Woo! Everyday now,) He wants more dinero just to stay at home, (stay at home!) Well my friend, you gotta say: (gotta say!) I won't pay, I won't pay (woo!), no way (NO WAY!), Na-na why don't you get a job?'<em>

"OH MY GOD, THIS PARTY IS AMAZING!" Buttercup screams at the top of her lung capacity as she dances wildly to the song. Robin, her friend, nods in agreement,

"Yeah… AND IT'S ALL FOR YOU, YOU CRAZY OLD BITCH!" She yells, her breath indicating that she has taken a few 'sips' of the alcohol served, even if she is underage. Buttercup has been asked multiple times if she would like some, to which she always declined. She had to decline, she's fucking pregnant. Bubbles and Blossom on the other hand, also have been saying no. Bubbles, having tried once with Buttercup, just plain didn't like the taste. Blossom was just 'too responsible' to 'even consider' drinking underage.

"HEY EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME TO CUT THE CAKE!" Some random guy from Blossom's science class announces. The girls gather around the cake, knives in hand. They had decided that instead of blowing out candles and singing 'Happy Birthday,' to simply cut the first slices of cake as everyone cheers.

Buttercup kills her slice of cake brutally, as she puts the piece on a plate an idea forms in her mind…a messy one. She quickly whispers the idea to her sisters. Blossom smiles mischievously, nodding in agreement. Bubbles agrees, on one condition,

"Ruin my dress and I kill you."

They finish slicing the pieces quickly, the crowd cheering. Bubbles smiles at her sisters,

"Ready?" she asks. Buttercup nods, gripping her plate tighter,

"Set," she answers. Blossom slowly finds a target, raising her plate ever so slightly she yells the command,

"GO!" At the sound of her voice, cake flies through the air landing on innocent bystanders in the crowd. Quickly the scene turns into a full out cake fight, Bubbles defending her dress at all costs. Blossom stops throwing for a second, turning to her sisters in thought,

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" she asks. Bubbles stares at her,

"You were thinking about how sexy Boomer would look on a pony too!" she exclaims, a childlike gleam in her eyes.

"No… I was thinking-"

"Ditch our own party before we're stuck cleaning up this mess?" Buttercup finishes for Blossom. She nods smiling,

"You know it!" she exclaims, her breath stinking. Okay, maybe Blossom had a little sip of the alcohol… Whatever the case, the girls quickly catch up to the boys and ditch, laughing all the while.

* * *

><p>"So, where to now?" Brick asks, his arm lazily around Blossom.<p>

"Movie night! DUH!" Bubbles giggles as she skips, her hand holding Boomer's. Butch smirks,

"So what are we watching tonight? 'Nightmare on Elm Street'?" he teases, Buttercup smacks his arm.

"Stop it! We actually agreed on a movie, all three of us. And you have to watch it because it's our birthday and I say so," she says sternly. Butch cocks an eyebrow, he hands interlocked behind his head,

"And what is this movie you all agreed on?" he asks in amusement. Bubbles giggles,

"'How to Train Your Dragon!'" She exclaims excitedly. Butch face palms,

"Great," he says sarcastically. They soon arrive at the apartments and head up to the fourth floor. Once out of the elevator, Buttercup sprints to the apartment, Butch smirks after her,

"Come on, Butterbutt, you don't need to worry about your weight…YET!" he calls after her. Buttercup steps back into the hallway, chucks a lamp at Butch and walks back inside.

"Ow," Butch rubs his head where the lamp had hit him, following his brothers and the girls into the apartment, taking his sweet time. He enters the living room to see all the seats on the couch occupied.

"Shit," he mumbles, sitting on the ground in front of Buttercup. She leans foreword,

"That's why I ran, bitch," she whispers in his ear. She thumps his head and leans back into the cushion of the couch. Butch sighs, looking toward his brothers; Boomer smiles at the giggling Bubbles as she snuggles closer to him. Butch shudders as he kisses her head. Butch quickly looks toward Brick, only to see Blossom laying on his chest as he whispers something in her ear and plays with a strand of her hair. Butch groans and turns back to Buttercup again,

"Please can I sit on the couch?" he begs. Buttercup gives him a hard glare,

"Butch, A: I sat on the floor for, like, the past 5 weeks. B: It's my birthday and C: I'm pregnant, what do you think my answer is?" she demands harshly. He looks at her hopefully,

"Yes?" He whispers with a smile, she thumps him again.

"You're going to keep playing that pregnant card, aren't you?" he asks annoyed as he turns around to face the TV. Buttercup smirks, crossing her arms,

"For as long as I can."

Blossom gets up to put the movie in and Butch contemplates stealing her spot, but one glare from Brick advices him against it.

5 minutes into the movie.

"Please, Buttercup?" Butch begs again. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"Butch, shut up or I will kick you the whole movie," she threatens, Butch grumbles but stays quiet all the same.

30 minutes into the movie.

"Aw, I think Hiccup is cute, don't you think Hiccup is cute, Boomer?" Bubbles asks her eyes glued to the screen. Boomer looks at the screen again, wait. Hiccup is the dude, right? No, wait, maybe he's the dragon….no, no, that's right, Hiccup is the dude, Bubbles is asking him if he thought a dude is cute? Boomer face palms,

"Uh, not particularly," he answers awkwardly. Bubbles turns to him in shock,

"What? Boomie? How can you not?" she asks. He shrugs,

"I don't know…he's a dude…" he mumbles in response. Bubbles smiles,

"Right!" she giggles kissing his cheek. Boomer's just glad his brothers didn't hear that conversation.

72 minutes into the movie.

Butch watches closely as a girl hits and than kisses a boy. He looks back toward Buttercup, man, if she kissed him every time she hit him he'd get, like, 50 kisses an hour.

"Why can't you be like that?" he whispers to himself. Buttercup hears him and looks toward him confused,

"Be like what?" she asks. He shakes his head,

"Nothing, never mind," he answers.

"Whatever." She says leaning deeper into the couch.

"Aw, Brick. Don't you think the dragons are cute?" Blossom whispers to him. Brick doesn't even open his eyes,

"Uh-huh, yeah, they're so fucking adorable," he mumbles leaning on Blossom in his effort to fall asleep. She smiles and snuggles closer to him, letting her own eyes drift closed.

90 minutes into the movie.

Brick is sleeping, Blossom is sleeping, Boomer is sleeping, Bubbles is sleeping. Butch looks back at Buttercup, his baby momma, happy to notice her closing her eyes shut and falling asleep.

97 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

Butch slowly stands, careful not to wake anyone from their slumber. He carefully lifts Buttercup up off the couch and takes her spot, putting her sleeping figure onto his lap. He smirks, happy she didn't wake up. Buttercup suddenly starts stirring and he freezes, completely, worried he's been caught.

"_Butch" _He hears her moan in her sleep gripping onto his shirt and snuggling closer. He smiles, looking back at the screen to see the girl hit and kiss the boy again. He shakes his head, closing his eyes and holding Buttercup close to him, waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

><p>I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls, 'Why don't you get a Job,' or any movies that have been, or will be, mentioned. <em>Hope you liked!


	5. Halloween

October 4th 7:13:29am Saturday

Buttercup awakes to find she is snuggled up against something warm and softly hard, she can feel it moving and can sense that she appears to be in the lap region of this 'thing.' She can also hear some snickering in the background mixing in with a light snoring, she has a good guess of where she is, but hopes and prays she's wrong. She lifts her head slowly to examine her surroundings… damn, she hates being right.

"BUTCH!" she screeches, jolting him awake.

"Ugh! What do you want, woman?" he yells at her, holding his now pounding head in his hands. She grabs his shirt collar infuriated,

"Why am I sitting in your lap?" she seethes, demanding an answer. He shrugs, a playful smirk gracing his lips,

"I guess you just can't stay away," he breathes the answer down her neck, watching as her skin gets goose bumps and ignoring her as she curses him to hell. They hear laughing and turn their heads to see Brick and Boomer standing before them laughing their heads off, a camcorder in Brick's hands. Buttercup narrows her green eyes,

"What are you doing with that camera?" she asks suspiciously. Brick and Boomer exchange glances,

"Nothing," Brick says, slowly hiding the camera behind his back. Boomer looks around the room nervously, refusing to share eye contact with anyone.

"Really?" Buttercup raises an eyebrow as Brick nods,

"Yup," He pops the 'p,' shoving his hands in his pockets along with the camera. Butch grins,

"Well, than. Boomer? What were _you _doing with that camera?" he asks softly. Boomer taps his foot nervously, unable to stay still.

"Uh, well, I was…uh… um… I…" he mumbles uneasy. His eyes finally meet Butch's and he cracks,

"I'M SO SORRY! It was all Brick's idea! He wants to use it to black-mail you! He put me up to it! I SWEAR! I would NEVER EVER do something like that to you, man! I LOVE YOU, BRO! Please don't kill me!" he shouts pathetically as Brick rolls his eyes at his childishness. Butch gives him a hard glare, moving Buttercup off his lap, he stands in front of Boomer with his arms crossed, his lips in a tight line. Finally, he smiles, much to Boomer's relief, he places a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"You've done well, little bro," he praises, Boomer smiles widely at him.

"Cool… can I go now?" he asks. Butch thinks about it for a second,

"Yeah, but one more thing," he answers releasing his shoulders.

"Yeah?" Boomer asks. Butch punches him in the stomach,

"I love you too, man," he smiles as Boomer falls to the floor in pain. Butch returns his attention to Brick and Buttercup, who are in the middle of what appears to be a glaring contest. His gaze falls upon the camera as it sticks out of Brick's pocket.

"Brick, give me that camera," he commands. Brick shakes his head,

"Nah," he answers sternly.

"Brick." Butch demands annoyed.

"No,"

"Brick!"

"No!"

"BRICK!"

"NO!"

"BRICK!"

"NO!"

"GUYS!" Buttercup shouts standing between the two brothers, who look ready to kill each other.

"Come on, let's settle this in a mature adult way." She commands. Butch raises an eyebrow,

"Oh, yeah? And what way is that?"

October 4th 7:34:52am, Saturday.

"COME ON, BUTCH! YOU CAN TAKE HIM!" Buttercup encourages her baby daddy. Blossom, who is standing beside her, scowls,

"Come on, Brick, is that the best you got? DESTORY HIM!" she yells. The two girls glare at each other before returning their attention to the fight before them. Boomer and Bubbles stare at the scene before them in amusement as they sit silently on the couch. Just as Brick starts to gain the upper hand, Butch uses his booster placing him at the top rank.

"YES! Come on, Butch, WIN THIS BABY!" Buttercup cheers. Butch smirks as it becomes clear who the winner will be, he crosses the finish line.

"YES! THAT'S RIGHT, BITCH! Give me that camera!" he yells at his older brother. Brick sighs, throwing his steering wheel controller on the ground,

"Damn game," he mumbles giving the camera to Butch, who deletes all the pictures and videos before handing it back. He sticks his tongues out childishly,

"NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!" he sings annoyingly. Brick thumps his head,

"SHUT IT!"

Exactly 27 days, 14 hours, 10 minutes, and 1 second later.

October 31st 9:23:30pm, Friday.

Today is Buttercup's favorite day of the year. (It used to Butch's favorite as well, but he switched his favorite day to September 13th, Friday, for reasons unknown…) Buttercup is almost 2 months pregnant and the baby is perfectly healthy, due in May. Her and Butch decided to be zombies for Halloween this year, Bubbles and Boomer being ghosts, Brick and Blossom both dressing as vampires. Now at the age of 20, they are a _little _old for 'trick or treating,' much to their disappointment. However, every year their apartment has a haunted maze bonfire type thing for the children that live at the building. This year, the six young adults have volunteered to work at this event, deciding to watch a movie after as it is Friday. They arrive and are quickly assigned to a station:

Brick and Blossom: Bloody Coaster.

Boomer and Bubbles: Grave Eatings.

Butch and Buttercup: Haunted Maze.

**Bloody Coaster**

"Wow, I can't believe they can afford this," Blossom states, awestruck as she examines the roller coaster further.

"I know, this thing is wicked," Brick agrees, his arms holding her close to him via her waist.

"Oi! You kids volunteers?" a man with apparent authority approaches them.

"Yeah," Brick answers as the man studies them closely, trying to suit them to the proper jobs.

"You," he points to Brick, "will man the controls and you," he turns to Blossom now, " will help the kids into the coaster and check for safety belts." He commands, they nod in understanding before he quickly explains how to work the controls and what to check for safety.

"Alright, this place opens at 9:30pm, I'll help the first few rides and supervise the rest. Just ask me if you need anything, oh, and be sure to scare them a little bit," he smiles taking a seat beside the entrance to the ride, he's going to check for heights. Blossom turns toward Brick,

"Ready for this?" she asks. He purses his lips in thought,

"Not quite…" he mumbles, leaning toward her and giving her a soft kiss on her lips. He pulls away smirking,

"Now I am."

**Grave Eatings.**

"Hey, Boomie, you don't think they'll make us scare kids, do you? I'm not really the scaring type…" Bubbles asks in concern as they near the building. Boomer puts a comforting arm around her as they walk,

"I'm sure it will be fine, I mean, they can't force you to scare kids," he comments, Bubbles smiles at him as they enter the tent. A man dressed as an undead chef approaches them immediately,

"Sorry, kids," he says pushing them towards the door, "we don't open till 9:30." Boomer shakes the man away from them,

"We're volunteers," he replies, annoyed they were mistaken for kids. He stares at them for a moment,

"Oh, yes of course. I'm sorry, here… Young lady, why don't you be a waitress and you, sir, can be my assistant," he says apologetically, gesturing to a waitress cleaning a table asking her to come to him. "This is Tammy," he introduces the small girl, she nods at them with a smile. "Tammy, this young lady here is going to be a waitress also. Can you show her what needs to be done?" he asks of her, Tammy nods again.

"Here, I'll show you to the kitchen," she says leading her away, Bubbles gives Boomer a quick kiss on the cheek,

"Bye, Boomie, I'll see you soon!" she calls getting further and further away.

"Right, later, Bubbles!" he responds to his disappearing girlfriend. The man besides him places a hand on his shoulder,

"As my assistant, you're going to be eating 'deadly' foods that I cook. It's just a hoax to scare the kids, all you have to do is 'die' and eat. Though you'll be eating a lot…" he comments. Boomer looks toward him with a strange, wide smile,

"I can do that."

**Haunted Maze.**

"No, I'm just saying, that if it happens to be a boy then I get to name it!" Butch argues with Buttercup as they walk toward the maze. She rolls her eyes,

"Butch, are you giving birth? Are you stretching unnaturally to about 10 inches? Is this thing going to have to come out of you? Are you going to experience that pain?" she asks annoyed. Butch shakes his head slightly, Buttercup grins,

"I DIDN'T THINK SO! You're not naming shit, Butch." She states, staring at the maze in the distance. Butch frowns,

"AW, Butterbutt, come on! Can't I at least help name it?" He whines, begging her to compromise with him. She groans,

"FINE! You can help, but I get the final say!" She yells, irritated they had this conversation at all. Butch smiles,

"YES!" He shouts fist pumping the sky, she knocks his hand down,

"Stop that, you look like an idiot," she commands gripping his wrist. He smirks, twisting his hand around hers,

"Aw, but I'm _your _idiot." He teases, refusing to let go of her hand. Buttercup shakes her head, holding back a laugh, as they walk to the maze hand in hand. As they reach the maze, a dead clown pops up from the shadows, he screams a blood curling scream. They don't even flinch.

"What the hell?" Buttercup questions, releasing Butch's hand and crossing her arms in front of her. Butch shrugs, placing his arms behind his head in a relaxed stance,

"Yeah, man, you look like shit. Wash your hair and get rid of that damn make up. You look like some fat dude with a horrible taste in clothes that got ran over with a car one day and never fixed himself up," Butch states un-amused. The clown frowns,

"Damn it! I can't scare any one these days," he mumbles, looking toward the ground for a moment before looking back up at them, "what can I do for you?" he asks with a smile.

"We're volunteers," Buttercup explains, the clown nods.

"Ah, I see, here, you two can take their tickets," he smiles handing them buckets to put the tickets in. "Oh, and be sure to freak them out before letting them in the ride," he winks. Butch grins taking a spot to the side of the entrance,

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He says smug. The clown smiles,

"Right, we open at 9:30, get ready for the kids!" he calls as he leaves into the maze.

Buttercup walks to the opposite side of the maze from Butch, she shifts her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably as she feels Butch's gaze on her. She turns to glare at him,

"What is it?" she asks, he looks away from her and towards his feet.

"Nothing, nothing," he answers, she narrows her eyes,

"No it's something. Tell me," she demands. He turns back toward her face to glare at her,

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!" He shouts as she sighs,

"Please, tell me?" she asks softly. He stares at her for a second,

"Okay," he smirks. She smiles,

"Really?" she exclaims.

"No!" he laughs. Buttercup frowns, gripping her bucket,

"Whatever, just get ready for the kids." She grumbles, looking at anything but Butch. He frowns as she looks away, his brothers probably all got kissed, him? He'll get slapped by the end of the night….

Stupid Butterbutt.

October 31st 10:34:44pm, Friday.

The hour shift they had at the haunted thing ends and they walk back to the apartments to watch a movie at the boy's apartment. The boys got to pick the movie because last time the girls picked a Halloween movie, they picked 'Casper, the Friendly Ghost,' this was deemed unacceptable and the girls were never allowed to pick a 'scary' movie ever again.

They entered apartment 12D and headed toward the couch, Bubbles next to Boomer, Boomer next to Brick, Brick next to Blossom and Butch stealing the last spot as he sticks his tongue out at his pregnant friend.

"_Butch_!" she whines, he smirks, god he loves the way she says his name.

"_Butch! _I'm pregnant, let me sit!" she whines to him more, he gestures to his lap,

"This spot is always open," he winks. She smacks his arm and sits in front of him on the floor.

"Stupid Butch," she mumbles staring at the screen. Bubbles looks toward Boomer,

"What movie are we watching?" she asks sweetly. He chuckles nervously, sinking as far into the seat as he can,

"Ah, you know…It's that one…with that guy…from that thing…you know." He mumbles vaguely.

"It's a horror movie, isn't it?" Blossom states with narrowed eyes, Bubbles screams.

"NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She ties to run but Boomer grips her around her waist, holding her still.

"Come one, Bubs, it won't be that bad!" he says, trying to calm her,

"YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME! Please don't make me do this again, PLEASE!" she whimpers, Boomer sighs,

"Come on, Bubbles, last time you were 19, now you're a mature 20 year old. Nothing can scare you!" he cheers. She stares at him for a long moment, soaking up his words.

"NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She yells trying to escape, her and Boomer fall onto the floor, him on top, pinning her down and keeping her still. Blossom stares at them,

"What movie is it?" she asks.

"'Halloween'" Boomer responds, before leaning to whisper something in Bubbles ear, she visibly calms at his inaudible words but not enough to watch the movie.

"'Halloween'? Wow, you guys sure are creative," Buttercup scoffs sarcastically. Butch smirks leaning toward her,

"I was creative the night of the last horror movie, wasn't I, Butterbabe?" he whispers. She whirls around and slaps him, _hard. _

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT NIGHT AGAIN!" she yells infuriated. Butch smirks wider,

"But that night was so fun! Wasn't it fun, _princess?"_ he mocks as she clenches he jaw, turning toward Bubbles.

"Bubbles, watch this fucking movie. Butch has made me very pissed and if you scream one more time, I'm going to rip all your hair out strand by strand. Understand?" she takes her anger out on her sister. Bubbles nods and tries to stand,

"Uh, Boomie? Could you get off me?" she requests softly, he stares down at her,

"Oh right, sorry," he mumbles getting off her and helping her stand as well. They sit back on the couch, Bubbles clutching his arm in anticipation.

Butch lifts his foot to kick Buttercup, but than thinks better of it, remembering her mood.

"Buttercup, could you put the movie in, please?" he asks. Buttercup sighs, calming herself down.

"Sure," she replies standing and putting the movie in. She dims the lights before returning to her spot in front of the couch.

2 minutes into the movie.

"I don't get it…" Blossom mutters softly. Bubbles glances toward her,

"That's because it hasn't started yet," she answers innocently. Blossom face palms at her own stupidity,

"Oh, right."

25 minutes into the movie.

"AH!" girlish screams ring through the room as a kill is made on the screen.

"Hm, I got to admit. I didn't see that one coming… not bad." Brick comments staring at the screen intently as Blossom clutches him close to her.

"Yeah, realistic blood, this looks okay," Boomer agrees, Bubbles burying her face in his neck.

"Look at that chainsaw," Butch comments, his eyes never leaving the screen. "It's beautiful," he says in admiration as Buttercup flinches and grabs at his ankles.

56 minutes into the movie.

"HOLY FUCK!" Butch yells not noticing as Buttercup flinches at his loud voice, holding his knee a little tighter.

"Is that what I think it is?" Boomer asks in excitement, Bubbles glances toward the screen to see what they're talking about but quickly looks away as another person is brutally murdered.

"It is," Brick confirms with a smile as Blossom pulls Brick as close to her as possible.

"I think I'm in love…that is the most beautiful weapon, I have ever seen." Butch says dreamily as he stares at the screen in wonder.

79 minutes into the movie.

"Dude! Did you see that blood? I mean holy shit that stuff looked real!" Boomer exclaims as Bubbles clings to him, turning her face to the couch as he rubs soothing circles on her back.

"Yeah and did you see how much of it there was? It was fucking every where man! It was awesome!" Butch yells, Buttercup suddenly flinches as another man is killed on the screen. She grips Butch's legs ever tighter pushing her nails into his skin. He feels the pain and looks down at her, he leans close to her ear,

"You sure you don't want to sit in my lap?" he asks softly. Buttercup faces him and sighs, looking into his eyes. She allows him to help her into his lap and wrap his arms around her.

"See isn't this better?" he asks teasingly.

"Oh shut up," she answers, eyes glued to the screen.

99 minutes into the movie.

"AH! No! NO! HOW COULD YOU?" Bubbles screams as the killer rips a girl's dress, a dress Bubbles had deemed the most beautiful dress in the world. She was touchy when it came to clothes, Boomer held her close whispering soothing words in her ear as she sobs on his shoulder,

"It was so beautiful…" she cries holding him tightly. Blossom looks toward the dress,

"Aw, it is pretty and she was going to wear it to prom too, that sucks." She comments. Brick laughs,

"Only you two could make a horror movie sound girly," he rolls his eyes, giving Blossom a kiss on the head.

"At least we're not too scared this tim-OH MY GOD!" she interrupts herself with a scream as the killer pops out of a mirror, Brick holds her close to him. Butch looks to Buttercup,

"Did you like that dress?" he asks. She purses her lips,

"It was a dress…" she answers simply. He shrugs,

"Whatever," he replies as he notices a girl get her head chopped off on the screen. Buttercup flinches and grabs at his hands. He pulls her closer and she doesn't object, he rests his chin on her shoulder. Oh man, _this_ is why he loves horrors…

103 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

"What? There's a sequel? Oh God, we have to watch it!" Brick exclaims as the movie wraps up with questions still remaining. Blossom shakes her head vigorously,

"No. No sequel, eve-AH!" She interrupts herself again as one last person is murdered on the screen. Buttercup grimaces and Butch holds her tighter. Bubbles doesn't take notice, her ears plugged and her eyes off the screen. Boomer smiles,

"I liked this movie," he praises as the credits rolls by.

"Me too," Butch agrees with a smirk.

"We should watch the sequel next year," Brick suggests.

"NO!" the girls protest. Brick rolls his eyes,

"Come on, you'll be 21 by than. Nothing will scare you!" he says it like it's true. Buttercup thinks, pursing her lips,

"Me and Butchie boy will have a kid by than! Kids can't watch scary movies! HA!" She counters with an excuse. Boomer shrugs,

"So? We'll wait until the kid falls asleep," he says simply. Buttercup glares at him,

"Why are you smart at the most inconvenient times?"

"It is what it is…Wait. HEY! I'm always smart!" he yells offended. Butch rolls his eyes,

"So, are you girls sleeping over again?" he asks hopeful. Buttercup looks toward her sisters and sighs,

"Yeah… But try anything, Butch, and I will kill you," she threatens. He grins,

"Try it," he challenges. She raises and arm to slap him, but lets it fall to her side.

"I'm too tired, carry me to your room," she demands, slipping her arms around his neck.

"It'd be my pleasure," he says with a smile, picking her up bridal style. Before he leaves the room, he turns toward his brothers,

"Oh and don't stay up too late," he says suggestively, "they might get pregnant." Bubbles blushes full on red, Boomer a very light pink, Blossom the shade of Brick's hat, while Brick simply glares at his brother.

"Good night, Butch." He says sternly.

"_Good _night, Brick" Butch answers with a wink before carrying Buttercup to his room. After they're gone, Bubbles turns toward Boomer. She holds her arms out toward him,

"Carry me?" she asks softly. Boomer smiles,

"No problem," he replies picking her up gently and carrying her off to his room. Blossom bites her lip, turning toward Brick. He stares at her for a moment as her eyes shift around the room before returning to his own.

"What? You want me to carry you too?" he asks. She smiles bashfully,

"Could you?" she pleas, he rolls his eyes,

"For you, I guess I could."

* * *

><p>I don't own <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>Hope you liked!


	6. Double Dates

Exactly 16 days, 21 hours, 35 minutes, and 14 seconds later.

November 16th 7:09:58pm Saturday

Today is the day Boomer has been dreading for quite some time.

Today is the day he let Bubbles convince him to go on a double date with his brother and her sister, Brick and Blossom.

"Please! PLEASE! Don't make me do this, Bubbles! Can't we just tell them we're sick and have to cancel?" Boomer begs on his knees from outside Bubble's bed room door as she prepares for this 'date.'

"Boomer, we can't tell them we're sick! They _live_ with us! I think they'd know that we're faking it!" She counters. Boomer frowns,

"No they wouldn't! They'd never know! Please, just… don't make me do this!" he pleas. Bubbles opens the door shaking her head,

"Come on, Boomie, it won't be that bad!" she assures heading to the living room to grab her shoes. Boomer walks after her, his hands shoved in his pockets,

"No, see, it won't be that bad for you because it's your sister. This is my _brother_, my _older brother. _Do you know how much shit he's going to give me later?" he questions leaning against the wall as she pulls on her heels.

"What are you talking about? What's Brick going to do?" she asks checking her make-up one last time in her pocket mirror.

"If I'm too sweet, too nice, too gentlemanly, not gentlemanly enough, if I say something wrong, do something wrong, kiss you at the wrong time… I'll never hear the end of it!" he complains, kicking his weight off the wall as they head out of the apartment and into the hallway. Bubbles giggles, kissing his cheek,

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine!" she encourages just as Brick and Blossom step out of the boys' apartment to meet them.

"Hey!" Blossom smiles, giving her sister a hug.

"Hi, Blossom!" Bubbles answers, returning the hug.

"Sup', Boom?" Brick greets nodding at his youngest brother. Boomer gives a nod back and the four head toward the elevator. Blossom presses the ground floor button and they patiently waits for the 'ding' to announce their arrival. Boomer gently places an arm around Bubbles and flinches, noticing the glance Brick gives him. He sighs, dropping his arm to his side.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"So, you wanna hang out?" Butch asks nonchalantly, leaning on the door frame leading into the girls' apartment. Buttercup tilts her head to the side, thinking over her options carefully. Sit around and do nothing <em>or <em>sit around and do nothing…with Butch….

Buttercup shrugs carelessly, opening the door wider and letting him in.

* * *

><p>Brick glances toward Boomer only long enough for his little brother to notice before returning his attention to his date. He holds Blossom's hand firmly as they walk through the park towards the indoor ice rink. He glances at Boomer for many reasons. One, to make sure he was still keeping up with them. Two, to make sure Boomer, well…and Bubbles, were both having fun. Three, to make sure Boomer's treating Bubbles right. Four, the main reason, is simply to watch Boomer squirm under his gaze. Brick loves how easily he can make his brother feel uncomfortable and nervous. He glances toward Boomer once again, noticing how his little brother gulps and awkwardly shuffles his feet. Brick laughs under his breath, facing the ever nearing ice rink.<p>

This is going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p>Butch grins, placing his feet on top of the table in front of the couch he is sitting on. Buttercup rolls her eyes at his rudeness and takes a seat next to him. He sighs, running a hand through his hair,<p>

"So… What should we do?" he asks.

"I don't know," Buttercup responds, looking around the room for something to amuse them till their siblings get home.

"Hey, how about 'Life?'" She asks, leaning foreword to grab the game from under the table. Butch lazily glances at the game's cover as she puts it on the table. He shrugs,

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>Bubbles ties her ice skate laces delicately, grabbing Boomer's hand excitedly as they head out onto the ice. Blossom smiles at the two as she finishes putting on her own ice skates.<p>

"Aren't they cute?" She asks Brick as he adjusts his red cap on his head.

"Sure," he agrees easily, watching his brother carefully as he skates, examining him. He finishes lacing up his laces and waits for Blossom to finish tying hers. He waits anxiously, nervous to get on the ice. Blossom has spent almost her entire life with ice, she has ice breath after all, Brick has not. He has fire breath, not ice, he was used to heat, not cold. He's never been ice skating in his entire life.

Not that he _couldn't _ice skate.

Oh no, Brick Jojo could do anything. He's just excited is all, excited to get on the ice, not nervous. Not nervous. Blossom grabs his hand, jerking him out of his thoughts,

"Ready?" she asks, he nods loosing himself in her smile. They walk out onto the ice and Brick squeezes her hand tighter, worried _she'll _fall because there's no way _he'd_ fall, no way, not possible. Blossom smiles watching her younger sister and Boomer twirl around on the ice. Brick glances at Boomer, cursing him for taking that one year of hockey that taught him how to skate at least some what well.

Damn him.

Brick skates slower and rougher as he starts losing his balance. He grips Blossom's ever tighter guiding them to side of the rink. Blossom eyes him carefully as he grips the wall of the rink,

"You don't know how to skate, do you?" she asks smugly, laughing on the inside. He glares at her, refusing to admit being the least bit inferior in any way.

"Of course I know how to skate, Blossy," he responds bitterly, forcing his weight off the wall and onto his skates. Blossom can only laugh as he falls almost instantaneously, glaring at the ice as if it slipped him on purpose.

* * *

><p>"I call the green car!" Butch cries snatching it out of the box before Buttercup has the chance. She narrows her eyes at him,<p>

"That's not fair," she complains while he grins selfishly.

"Too bad!" he counters putting a little blue figure in the green car, placing it on the career starting point. Buttercup groans childishly, taking the white car and sticking a pink figure violently into its slot before sticking her car at the college start. She gives her and Butch the starting of $10,000 as well as putting herself $100,000 in debt. Butch randomly takes a career card, smirking at the one he receives.

"Cop," he states plainly, grabbing a random salary card. He frowns at his low salary of $50,000, but says nothing. She looks toward the board,

"Okay, so we'll both spin the spinner thingy and whoever gets the highest number goes first?" she suggests. Butch grins, placing a hand on the dial,

"I'll spin first," he says giving the dial a hard turn. It spins round and round as they stare at it, Buttercup rests her head on her palm, her elbow on her knee. Finally it slows to a stop, resting on '8.'

"BOOM! Beat that!" Butch teases, fist pumping the air. Buttercup rolls her eyes and spins the dial, it only spins round once or twice before slowing to a stop at the number '9.' She smirks,

"What was that?" she mocks, holding a hand up to her ear to 'hear better.' Butch frowns,

"Shut it, Butterbutt."

* * *

><p>Brick glares un-amused at the laughing Blossom from his spot on the ice.<p>

"Baby, as _cute _as your laugh is, please stop before I attack you." He warns as she breathes deeply, trying to catch her breath. She raises an eyebrow at his threat,

"Attack me, huh?" she giggles twirling a strand of her red hair in her slim fingers. Brick grins,

"Yeah, just keep laughing…if you dare," he threatens. Blossom can't help but laugh at his seemingly dark expression. Brick tackles her suddenly, straddling her on the ice. She ignores the chill on her back as they both laugh. Brick smiles tracing her hair line with his finger tips while she bites her lip, holding back a blush. He leans closer, brushing his lips against hers before giving her a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>"10, alright!" Buttercup exclaims moving her car 10 spaces foreword.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, give me $10,000, you crazy speeding bitch." Butch smirks, holding his palm out toward her. She puts the money in his palm, cursing under her breath. She finishes moving her car and reads the tile she's landed on.

"Graduation, get a life... Butch, give me a life!" Buttercup exclaims. Butch sighs dramatically,

"Why can't you get your own life?" he asks with a smile, chucking the small wood token at her. She snatches it from the air and puts it in a neat pile by her paper debt cards. Butch smirks at her, giving the dial a spin for his turn.

"Alright, 4," he says moving his car along the trail. He stops in the middle of a bridge and reads his tile,

"Adopt a pet, get a life. I also passed a payday," he explains grabbing a life token as Buttercup hands him $50,000.

"My turn!" she sings as he organizes his money and life tokens. She gives the dial a spin and it lands on 6, though she only moves foreword one before she has to stop.

"Stop, get a career and a salary," she reads the tile. She grabs three career cards and three salaries to decide between.

"Teacher, artist, or rock star and $40,000, $20,000, $70,000…hm," she mutters thinking to herself, "$70,000 and rock star, defiantly," she exclaims, neatly putting her cards next to her life token.

"Shocker," Butch teases, Buttercup smacks his arm,

"Whatever. It's your turn."

* * *

><p>Boomer holds Bubbles' hand gently as they skid to a stop in front of the fallen Brick and Blossom. The reds don't notice their siblings' presence and continue kissing softly, Boomer clears his throat uncomfortably as Bubbles giggles. Brick shots his head up to them,<p>

"Oh, hey, Boom, Bubbles," he says using the wall to stand.

"Hello, Brick, Blossom," Boomer replies as Brick holds a hand out to Blossom to help her stand.

"So what are you two up to?" Bubbles asks, eyeing Brick as he grips the wall for dear life. Blossom shrugs, leaning onto Brick's chest,

"Nothing much," Blossom answers as Brick puts an arm around her, pulling her closer to him while still having an arm to grip the wall with. Bubbles smiles intertwining her and Boomer's fingers,

"Hey, do you guys know when couples' skate start?" she questions, looking around for a poster or something to give her an answer.

"I think that's not till-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Blossom is cut off by a loud voice over some speaker phone, "IT IS TIME, FOR COUPLES' SKATE!" The voice announces ending in cheers and applausive as the lights dim and the first love song starts.

~'_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you,'~_

"Well, that answers that question," Boomer jokes causing Bubbles to giggle.

"Come on, Boomie! Let's skate some more!" She exclaims squeezing his hand and pulling him along as they skate away from their older siblings.

"So, should we get skating?" Blossom asks, lifting her head off Brick's chest to look at him. He sighs, sending the ice a small glare before releasing the wall.

"Let's do it."

* * *

><p>"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7," Buttercup counts out loud as she moves her car down the path. She stops at a red tile and reads what it says,<p>

"Stop, get married, receive one life token," she says impassively. Butch puts a life token in her small pile as she digs in the game box for another figure. She finds a blue little figure and moves to put it in her car,

"Wait," Butch calls, placing his hand over hers in a way of stopping her. Buttercup stares at him,

"What?" she asks annoyed, he looks away from her, thinking for a moment.

"How about… we marry each other," he suggests as casually as he can, she just stares at him with her jaw dropped,

"What? Why? How would that even work?" she counters, ripping her hand from his and crossing her arms. Butch smiles scooting closer to her on the couch,

"Just, marry me. Come on, this game is boring without a twist or two!" he states, nudging her shoulder with his. Buttercup sighs, giving in,

"Fine, I'll marry you, but only this one time!" She exclaims putting back the bright blue figure. Butch smirks, slyly snaking an arm across her shoulders,

"Cool, so my turn?"

* * *

><p>~'<em>It is that look in your eyes, or is this dancing juice, who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you,'~<em>

Brick holds Blossom close to him via her waist as they skate slowly and carefully. Bubbles and Boomer have lapped them a few times, but they don't pay them much mind. They keep their slow pace mainly so Brick won't fall again, he was lucky Boomer hadn't noticed the first time. Though, this is Boomer, he probably wouldn't have said anything even if he did see Brick fall. At this thought, Brick is immediately glad they didn't bring Butch.

Boomer and Bubbles skid to a stop, growing a little tired from skating in circles repeatedly. He tickles her sides and she falls on the ice, unable to stand while laughing so hard. He smiles down at her and gives her a helping hand. As she stands he leans toward her and blows hot air in her ear, causing her to turn red and loose her balance yet again. He chuckles slightly, helping her to stand once more.

~'_Just say I do, tell me right now, baby, tell me right now, baby, baby.'~_

* * *

><p>"WHAT? No! NO!" Buttercup shouts in disbelief upon landing her very <em>'full' <em>car on the tile reading 'send you kids to college, $50,000 a piece.' She counts her kids with a frown,

"5, 5 fucking kids! That's $250,000!" She groans as Butch simply smirks,

"Nope, 12. 12 kids, you forgot about the kids that live in my car," he says. She glares at him,

"You're joking, right?" she asks, he shakes his head,

"We're married, Butterbutt, their your kids too," he argues. Buttercup's glare darkens. She lifts a hand to hit him, when suddenly a large grin breaks out on her face. Butch looks at it strangely,

"Uh…" he stutters unsure as she continues to smile,

"Butch, if their _our _kids, it's only fair you pay for some, well most, of their college," she states moving a hand toward his money.

"Fuck no!" He yells slapping it away, she smirks as three beautiful, at least to her, words roll off her tongue,

"Child support, bitch!"

* * *

><p>Blossom leans her head against Brick's chest tiredly,<p>

"You ready to go?" he whispers into her hair, she nods as another song starts to blast out of the speakers.

'_Hey Juliet. Hey I've been watching you, every little thing you do,' _

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" They can hear Bubbles laugh as the blue siblings skate closer to them. Boomer and Bubbles skid to a stop,

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Boomer asks as Bubbles twirls in place, lip singing to the song. Brick nods,

"We were just going to ask you the same," he says smiling as their way to the exit.

~'_Hey Juliet, I think you're fine, you really blow my mind, maybe someday, you and me could run away'~_

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm left with two million and ten thousand dollars, you?" Butch asks as he finishes counting all his money and life tokens, his car pulled into the 'retirement' slot.<p>

"One million sixty thousand," Buttercup mumbles in defeat, throwing her money and life tokens at the board game. Butch smirks,

"Aw, babe, it's okay. You're just a failure at Life, that's all," he teases as she glares at him.

"Butch, I'm going to kill you," she threatens as he leans close to her,

"Before you do that," he breathes on her lips as she stares at him, a small blush forming on her cheeks,

"Make me a sandwich."

* * *

><p>Bubbles hums the tune from the song at the rink as she skips back to the apartments, Boomer's hand in hers. They reach the apartments in no time, randomly deciding to take the stairs they head towards their rooms. Brick and Blossom decide to just use their super speed to run to their floor, but Bubbles and Boomer make the decision to walk. In a flash of pink and red, they're left alone.<p>

"Cause, I know you really want me, I hear your friends talk about me, so why you tryin' to do without me, when you got me, where you want me," Bubbles sings the song softly to herself as she slowly ascends the stairs. Boomer, who's a full staircase ahead of her, leans over the balcony,

"HEY JULIET! I THINK YOU'RE FINE, YOU REALLY BLOW MY MIND! MAYBE, SOMEDAY, YOU AND ME CAN RUN AWAY! I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW, I WANNA BE YOU'RE ROMEO, HEY JULIET! HEY JULIET!" He sings to her loudly as she smiles. Bubbles runs up the remaining steps, disappearing and reappearing in a flash of blue. She glomps him, holding him tightly as he holds her up and laughs, she smiles, giving him a sweet little kiss. They pull apart resting their foreheads together,

"Boomer?" she whispers.

"Hm?" he replies, brushing his nose against hers.

"I love you," she says nervously soft. He smiles widely, kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear,

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Brick gives Blossom a short good-bye kiss before turning towards his apartment, leaving her to go to her own. As she reaches for the key in her pocket, the door slams open, Butch sprinting out of it, his face covered with red slap marks. She can hear Buttercup curse after him as he runs to his and his brothers' apartment. Blossom shakes her head and enters her apartment, ready to calm down a very pissed Buttercup.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't own <em>the Powerpuff Girls, 'I wanna Marry You,' or 'Hey Juliet.' <em>I hope you liked!


	7. New Year's

Exactly 34 days, 4 hours, 23 minutes, and 6 seconds.

31st December 11:33:04pm Sunday.

Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, Blossom, Butch, and Buttercup sit gathered around the TV, at the girls' apartment, as it counts down to midnight. Bubbles sporting a brand new dress, an exact replica of the one she deemed 'the most beautiful dress in the world' from the movie 'Halloween.' Boomer had gotten it for her, as he was her secret Santa for Christmas. Boomer, himself, is wearing a deep blue 'Cookie Monster' shirt that Bubbles had gotten him as she had been his secret Santa. She had also baked him a batch of cookies, but those were long gone. Blossom and Brick sit on the floor, slightly cuddled together as they both read the books they had gotten each other for secret Santa gifts. Blossom reads 'Franny and Zooey,' her head leaning on Brick's shoulder as she stares at the pages. A small smile gracing her soft pink lips. Brick plays with a strand of Blossom's long red hair as he scans the pages of 'The Hobbit.' He chews quietly on a very cinnamon smelling type of gum as he twirls her hair around his fingers. Butch, sitting on the couch, looks at the TV with a bored expression. He grabs a mug reading '#1 Dad!' off the table and gulps down the sparkling juice inside. Buttercup had gotten him the mug for a secret Santa gift.

Buttercup sighs, leaning further into the couch as she sly adjusts her new neon green bra, that was disturbingly the perfect size, Butch had bought her for secret Santa. He, being the _loving _and _caring _guy he is, also bought his brothers condoms as well as doing Blossom and Bubbles the _wonderful favor _of getting them pregnancy tests. The looks on their faces were priceless…especially the cashiers.

Buttercup sighs, placing a hand on her prodding belly. At four months, she was just beginning to show and hating every minute of it.

_~'You're a part time lover and a full time friend.'~ _

"No," Buttercup whispers to herself in disbelief. She never thought she'd hear that song again, _their _song. Butch's eyes find hers and they stare at each other for a moment, finally, Butch stands.

"Want to dance?" he asks, an arm outreached to her. She shakes her head slowly,

"No, Butch, I'm too tired," she whines. He smiles, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the couch,

"Come on, Buttercup. Just one dance," he twirls her gently as their song softly plays. She groans,

"_Butch, _I'm tired, let me sit," her whining doesn't faze him. Placing his arms on her waist, he pulls her closer to him. Yawning, she rests her head on his shoulder as their small dance dies down to simple swaying. The music gets softer, coming to an end, as Buttercup pulls away from him.

"Aw, come on, BC," he sighs, "dance a little longer with me! Come on, you know you want to!"

"No, Butch," she answers, falling onto the couch, "maybe another time." Butch stifles a sigh and sits next to her, allowing her to lean her head on his shoulder as she vainly tries to stay awake. His arm finds its way across her shoulders as her palm rests on his chest. He rubs her shoulder soothingly while she yawns again.

"10 minutes!" Bubbles suddenly shouts excitedly. She skips around the room, refilling everyone's cups with more bubbly juice. Brick sighs, folding down the corner of the page to save his place before shutting his book, Blossom does the same and they set their books on the table in front of the couch. Brick stares at the screen lazily as some pop star dances to a some song he's heard too many times on the radio,

"We should do something," he comments as Bubbles finishes pouring her and Boomer's glasses, the last of them.

"Like what?" Butch asks, silently missing Buttercup's warmth as she sits up straight.

"Like, 'Truth or Dare,'" the mischievous glint in Brick's eyes does not go unnoticed by Butch, who shakes his head vigorously.

"NO! You know what I had to do last time I played that game?" he asks, the smirk on Brick's face tells him that he clearly does remember.

"What did you have to do?" Buttercup asks.

"I had to drink sweat from a dirty gym sock mixed in with Boomer's-" Butch stops himself short as he meets the petrified eyes of Boomer, "Boomer's uh…um… _pineapple_. Yeah, Boomer's pineapple… Anyway it was horrible and disgusting and I'm never playing that game ever again," he finishes his rant with a quick sip of his juice before leaning back into the couch once more. Brick smirks at him,

"Aw, come one, Butch! That was so much _fun_!" he teases. Boomer smiles,

"That _was _pretty funny," he agrees. Butch glares at his younger brother,

"Boomer, shut up or I'll tell them what was _really_ in that drink," he threatens, Boomer pales.

"Um…yeah. I agree with Butch, let's not play." He states quickly, staring directly at the floor. Brick rolls his eyes,

"Fine, sissys," he mutters, looking back at the TV, "at least there's only a minute left now."

"Oh, yay!" Bubbles exclaims, stepping closer to the TV with her drink in hand. Boomer steps beside her, his own drink within his reach for the final countdown. Buttercup grabs her drink off the table in anticipation, ready to chug it down and go to sleep. Damn pregnancy, making her tired all the time…

"10!" Bubbles excitedly shouts with the TV, Boomer joins her automatically,

"9!" Butch and Buttercup shrug, joining the countdown with Brick and Blossom.

"8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Their drinks are chugged quickly, Brick and Blossom put their cups back on the table, grab their books and go back to how they were before the 10 minute warning almost immediately. Bubbles finishes her glass and puts in on the table, waiting for Boomer to do the same. Once his cup is one the table, she throws his arms around his neck and pulls his lips onto hers in a loving New Year's kiss. Brick notices them and glances towards Blossom, wondering what she'll do. He chews his gum slowly as she stares at him, she calmly leans closer to him until, finally, their lips connect. Blossom carefully licks his bottom lip as he opens his mouth, letting their tongues meet. Their books lay forgotten as they continue their passionate New Year's kiss. Butch glances at his siblings in small disgust before turning to Buttercup. He looks at her expectantly as she simply stares back at him blankly,

"What?" she asks, annoyed by the look he's giving her. He sighs,

"Can…" he exhales, trying to find the right words, "aren't you going to give me a New Year's kiss?" Buttercup rolls her lime green eyes, Butch is such an idiot.

"No. Why would I? We're just friends."

"You're carrying my baby! I think we passed friendship a while ago!"

"_Butch!"_

"Please! Please, my pretty _princess?" _Buttercup gives him a long stare, considering it slightly. He probably won't leave her alone until she does kiss him, which means no sleeping. Groaning softly, she leans closer to Butch to give him a peck on his cheek. Just as she is about to land on his cheek, he turns his head causing their lips to connect instead. Quickly, before she has a chance to pull away, he cups her cheeks, keeping her head in place as they kiss. He bites her bottom lips softly and she opens her mouth. Their tongues meet tentatively, tasting each other. They kiss slowly, savoring the moment. Leaning down, Butch is suddenly hovering over Buttercup as they share their New Year's kiss.

"You don't want twins, do you?" Brick's snickering statement pulls them apart. Buttercup quickly wipes her mouth while pushing Butch away from her.

"Damn it, Brick!" Butch groans, angry his brother interrupted their moment. Brick merely laughs.

Buttercup stands up from her place on the couch,

"Alright, this pregnant lady needs some sleep. Good night, guys!" she calls with a yawn on her way to her room. Butch exhales loudly, sinking back into the couch cushions. Bored, his eyes scan the room looking for some sort of entertainment. Brick and Blossom have resumed reading their books, lame. The TV is blasting some music from some 16 year-old boy that sounds like a girl, lame. Boomer has Bubbles pressed up against a wall while they kiss, gross.

A bored sigh escapes his lips as he pushes himself off the couch. He walks down the hall, his hands lazily in his pockets, heading towards Buttercup's door. He knocks softly,

"Hey, Buttercup?" he calls through the door, hoping she hadn't fallen asleep yet. To his relief, the door opens.

"Yeah, Butch? What do you want?" she answers, leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Can I come in? It's really lame out there and I don't want to go back to the apartment by myself," he explains. Buttercup purses her lips in thought,

"Eh, why not?" she shrugs, opening the door wider so he can come in. Once inside, he shuts her door while she lays back on her bed. He stands in front of her, watching her as she tries to sleep. Cracking an eye open, she stares back at him,

"You know, it's kind of creepy when you watch me sleep," she whispers as he adverts his eyes else where.

"Sorry," he mutters, staring at her green walls.

"It's okay," she answers softly, already closing her eyes again. Hearing her steady breathing, Butch turns back to her. He creeps closer, sitting on her bed with her cautiously. She doesn't move. He lays beside her, moving slowly for fear of waking her. Resting his arm on her waist, he pulls her a little bit closer to him. She starts to shift and he freezes, he's _so _dead. Opening her eyes, she faces him fully. Smiling at him, she uses his chest as a pillow as he wraps his arms around her tighter.

"Good night, Butch," she whispers to his shirt, he smirks.

"Night, Butterbutt."

* * *

><p>Boomer cups Bubbles' neck, his thumb at her cheek as he continues to kiss her. Bubbles' hands tangle themselves in his blonde hair as he moves from her mouth to her neck. She bites her lip, holding in a moan, as he pulls her closer.<p>

"_Boomer,"_ she breathes out, trailing one of her hands down his chest and back up to his hair. He smirks slightly at the sound of his name, brushing his lips against the skin of her face. Their lips connect again, his tongue licks her lips, asking for entrance. She opens her mouth and his tongue enters, exploring and tasting everything that is 'Bubbles.' He gingerly picks her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist for support. Holding on to him tightly, Bubbles lets Boomer carry her away and into her more _private _room.

They go unnoticed by Brick and Blossom as they continue reading, now on the couch. Blossom yawns, placing her book on the table.

"I think I'm done reading for tonight," she mutters, laying down with her head in Brick's lap. He nods, placing his book besides hers.

"Yeah, me too," he agrees, playing with her hair still as she lays on him. Yawning again, she snuggles closer to him. Letting her eyes drift shut. He smiles,

"So, sleep than?"

"Yeah… Good night, Brick."

"Night, Bloss."

1st January 9:02:44am Monday.

Butch smiles at the sleeping form beside him. His arms around her, squeezing gently as her soft breathes hit his skin. Yeah, _this is the life._

Her eyes slowly open, a yawn coming through her lips as she awakens,

"Butch?" she says in a way of greeting.

"Hey, Butterbabe," he whispers, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Is it morning?" Buttercup asks, sitting up slightly to stretch.

"Yup," he answers, popping the 'p.'

"Alright," she mutters, moving to stand. Butch grabs her hand before she has the chance to leave the bed,

"Where are you going?" he questions.

"Butch, it's morning, I'm pregnant, I have to pee," she replies with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh," Butch mumbles lamely, letting go of her hand so she can stand. She stands up, but before she leaves the room, she hesitantly pecks Butch on the cheek.

"I'll see you at breakfast," she whispers, making her exit.

"Yeah," Butch murmers back, a huge smile threatening to break his face in half.

* * *

><p>Blossom shifts quietly, blinking slowly as she wakes up. Looking up, she smiles at the sleeping Brick. She sits up in his lap and leans her head on his shoulder. He yawns suddenly, moving his arms around Blossom and squeezing her a little as he opens his eyes. The first thing his sight finds is Blossom's pink eyes, cutely gleaming in the morning light. He smiles, god he likes waking up to her.<p>

"Should we grab some breakfast?" Blossom suggests, twirling a small piece of Brick's short hair in her fingers.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Bubbles sighs in content, snuggling closer onto Boomer's bare chest. He smiles, playing gently with her free-from-pigtails blonde hair.<p>

"Bubbles?" he calls to her. She stirs for a moment before meeting his eyes,

"Yes?"

"I love you," he whispers, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"I love you too, Boomer," she replies, leaning into his touch as he cups her cheek. He gives her a quick soft kiss before she sits up on her bed, using the covers covering her bare body as she looks around the room for her clothes. Propping himself on his elbows, Boomer helps her in her search as well as searching for his own clothes. They dress quickly, a shy Bubbles begging Boomer not to look to which an amused Boomer agreed, mumbling that it's nothing he hasn't seen before.

* * *

><p>Blossom puts a French Toast bagel in the toaster and patiently waits for it to pop. Brick, still rather sleepy, wraps his arms around her waist. Resting his chin on her head, he holds her in blissful silence.<p>

Butch enters, nodding to his brother and Blossom as he helps himself to a bowl of cereal. He pours the milk into his bowl as Blossom's bagel pops and she begins to butter it.

Buttercup than enters the room, smiling at Butch as she quickly decides to have a bowl of cereal as well. Brick smirks at his younger brother, stealing a little bit of Blossom's bagel.

"I still say we should of played 'Truth or Dare' last night," he comments. Butch shudders,

"No, never again," he chugs down some water, hoping to chug down the memories as well.

"Aw, come on," Brick laughs. Butch shakes his head,

"No, had to drink Boomer's…_PINEAPPLE!_ His PINEAPPLE, Brick! It. Was. AWFUL!" He screams, earning weird looks from both Blossom and Buttercup.

"It was freaking hilarious!" Butch glares as Brick doubles over in laughter.

"What's so bad about this 'pineapple'?" Blossom asks in confusion.

"Well, see… It's not an actual 'pineapple.' That's just a code word for something…_else_." Brick explains, standing straight.

"Right, and what exactly is that 'something else'?" Buttercup asks, not noticing as Bubbles and Boomer enter the kitchen to have breakfast themselves. Boomer pours Bubbles and himself a glass of milk, too tired to care about whatever the others are talking about.

"Well… Do you really want to know?" Butch asks, glancing between Buttercup and Blossom, both of them nod in curiosity. Butch sighs,

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you. Pineapple is our code word for jizz. I drank a cup full of sweat from a dirty gym sock and Boomer's jizz." he explains. Boomer spits out all the milk he was currently drinking, coughing as he chokes on the liquid. Bubbles stares at the three brothers with a dropped jaw, Blossom stares wide eyed in awe. Buttercup merely laughs,

"That is the most hilarious thing I have ever heard in my life time! You actually drank that?" she asks between her laughter. Brick smirks,

"Of course he did! No brother of mine would ever go back on a dare. Right, Boomer?" he asks. Boomer only groans in response, his skin more pale then is healthy as he gulps down more milk.

"So… How did it taste?" Buttercup asks with a sly smirk, Boomer again spits out all the milk he was drinking. Coughing violently as Bubbles rubs his back comfortingly.

"Well," Butch crossing his arms in thought, "why don't you ask Bubbles? I'm sure she knows." Buttercup again laughs as Bubbles freezes, her cheeks putting Brick's hat to shame in color.

"Hey, how dare you assume we've done dirty things like that!" Boomer shouts at a smug Butch.

"Y-y-yeah!" Bubbles stutters in agreement, turning her head away in embarrassment.

"Oh, so you haven't? Come on, Boomer! Be a man!" Butch jokes, enjoying his younger brother's anger.

"No, we have! Just, how dare you assume that!" Boomer screams. Brick rolls his eyes at his quarreling brothers,

"Come on, Boomer. When are you going to learn to make a good comeback? You should've just asked Buttercup what Butch tastes like, she obviously knows," he says smoothly. Buttercup's cheek get a pinkish tint as she hides her head in her hands.

"Oh yeah?" Butch glares at his older brother, "Blossy? What does Brick taste like? That enough of a comeback for you dipshit!" He shouts.

"Hey, shut up!"

"No! You shut up first, you started this!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Hey! This argument was about me in the first place!"

"Stay out of this, Boomer!"

"Shut up, dick!"

"Stop talking about dicks!"

"You started this conversation!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! You and Buttercu-"

"Leave my woman out of this!"

Blossom sighs, her head in her palms. She glances around the room, making eye contact with her sisters, silently telling them she has a plan. They gather around her and she whispers her intentions to them. They grudgingly agree.

"Hey, hey guys!" Blossom calls, trying to get their attention. They continue their argument as if nothing happened.

"Hey! Guys!" Buttercup yells. Butch glances at her for a split second before joining back in the argument.

"HEY! GUYS! WE'RE TRYING TO TALK TO YOU SO SHUT UP!" Bubbles screams, tapping into her sonic scream a_ little_ bit. The boys stop arguing, looking over at Bubbles with wide eyes. Boomer nods, clearing his throat nervously,

"Yeah, babe, we're listening," he replies. Bubbles smiles sweetly at him.

"Alright, um… Well, I just wanted to say that um, Brick?" Blossom rambles uncomfortably.

"Yeah?" he gives her a nod to show he's listening.

"Um… you…" she takes a deep breath, calming her embarrassment, "you taste like frozen raspberry and strawberry flavored ice cream." Brick can only stare at her with a dropped jaw at her confession. She uncomfortably shifts under his gaze, nudging Buttercup to go next.

"Oh, yeah. Well, um Butch…you taste like, um," she muses as they look at her in interest, "you taste like a cold kiwi and green apple smoothie." Butch stares at her, a mix of shock and amusement in his eyes.

"And, Boomer? Well…ah," Bubbles stares at her feet as she talks quietly, "you taste like, um, ah, blue raspberry liquid candy." Boomer pales and looks like he's about to faint out of the embarrassment he suffered through the day… and he's been up for less than an hour, it's not looking like a good day for him…or a good new year.

"So… Cold kiwi and green apple smoothies are good, right?" Butch asks, an eyebrow raised. Buttercup nods slowly, not sure where this is headed. Butch smirks. Boomer glances towards his older brother,

"Yeah, well, I taste better!" he yells, Butch glares at him,

"You do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"I taste like candy!"

"Yeah, well I taste like smoothies!"

"Hey… I taste like ice cream! That's better than both of you!"

"IS NOT!"

"Is so!"

Dear god. What are they going to do with them.

* * *

><p>I don't own<em> the Powerpuff Girls, or 'Anyone Else but You.'<em> Hope you liked!


	8. Valentine's Day

Exactly 53 days, 11 hours, 7 minutes, and 39 seconds later.

14th February 8:55:05am, Friday.

Valentine's has come to Townsville, and on a Friday no less. Being the creative bunch the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs are, they decide to watch the movie 'Valentine's Day.'

"Why can't 'Valentine's Day' be about some crazy guy with an accent that pronounced 'time' like 'tine' and ran around the world yelling: 'We're running out of 'tine! We're all going to die!' Why doesn't have to be about love? God, I think I'm going to be sick!" Buttercup complains from her spot on the boys' couch. At five months, her stomach is prodding out more and more but still not overly large like it's going to be. She can still wear all her clothes, even if they are a little tight now. She learned in her last OBGYN that she is having a single child, no twins. She never felt happier in her life, expect maybe wh-

Bubbles sighs, staring at Buttercup with a sad sort of look,

"Gee, when are your pregnancy hormones going to kick in and make you love, love?" she cries. Buttercup merely crosses her arms,

"Never," she replies with a scowl. Bubbles sighs again, skipping over to where Boomer sits on the couch and sitting in his lap. Butch enters from the direction of the kitchen,

"Aw! Damn it!" he groans, taking the seat beside Buttercup, "why do we have to watch a romance? Why?" Bubbles smiles,

"Because it's Valentine's Day, silly!" she giggles as Boomer wraps his arms around her waist, smiling at her expression.

"Romance is in the air!" Blossom adds in agreement. Butch scoffs,

"Oh, that's why I feel sick."

"Butch?" Bubbles calls his attention to her with a glare.

"Uh…yeah?" he asks confused by her anger.

"Shut. UP." She growls, Boomer smirks at her… That's his girl, threaten his older brother. God, she's great. Butch leans his head closer to Buttercup's,

"Hey, Butterbutt, your sister can be kind of scary sometimes," he whispers. Buttercup nods,

"I know," she answers. Brick stands, the movie in his hand,

"Alright. Let's get this over with," he says, putting the movie in the DVD player and shutting off the lights.

"Agreed," Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup reply in unison. Boomer looks up to see an angry Bubbles glaring at him,

"Ha, I mean… I can't wait! This movie is going to be _so_ awesome! I _love_ Valentine's Day! Yay love!" He cheers, a fake smile slapped on his face. She smiles and kisses his cheek quickly as Brick returns to his seat beside Blossom and the movie begins.

2 minutes into the movie.

"Wait, pause it!" Buttercup calls out, clutching her stomach. Butch turns to her immediately,

"What? What's wrong? Is it coming? OH MY GOD IT'S COMING!" He screams pathetically. Buttercup slaps him across the face,

"Dude, chill, I just have to pee. It isn't coming for like four more months," she explains, knocking some sense into him.

"Oh, right. I knew that," he says, calming as he sinks into the couch cushion.

"Right, of course you did," she agrees sarcastically. "I'll be right back."

Buttercup exits the room for the bathroom, leaving the group to come up with ways to entertain themselves. Bubbles and Boomer start up a game of patty-cake, annoying the hell out of Butch with that god damn song. Brick and Blossom start discussing the politics and such, boring the hell out of Butch with those god damn long words. He turns towards the ceiling, counting the number of dots and finding odd pictures in them. It's _so _much fun.

A few minutes or pure hell pass for Butch before Buttercup finally returns. She reclaims the seat beside him,

"Okay, I'm ready," she states. Brick nods and presses play as the movie commences.

4 minutes into the movie.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Bubbles coos at the screen.

"Yeah, it is," Blossom agrees with a smile. Buttercup crosses her arms in disgust,

"Please, kill me now. Save my baby, but kill me. Please," she mutters to herself as the couple again kisses.

10 minutes into the movie.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Bubbles cheers, her eyes never leaving the screen as various couples celebrate Valentine's Day in front of her. Buttercup rolls her eyes at her childish sister.

12 minutes into the movie.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Bubbles exclaims again, eyes locked on the couple. Buttercup clenches her jaw, her arms tightly crossed.

13 minutes into the movie.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Buttercup begins tearing at her hair as her sister coos at the screen yet again.

15 minutes into the movie.

"Aw, that's so-"

"I swear, Bubbles, if you say that one more time, I'm going to come over there and kill you myself! ARE WE CLEAR!" Buttercup seethes. Bubbles merely giggles and nods,

"Sorry, Buttercup!" she exclaims. Buttercup simply mutters to herself while sinking further into the couch.

17 minutes into the movie.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Buttercup announces as she stands up from the couch. Butch stares at her in disbelief,

"You're kidding, right?" he asks. She shakes her head,

"I wish I was," she replies, heading to the bathroom. Butch sighs and continues to look for pictures in the ceiling.

…

"I'm back!" Buttercup says with a smile, taking her spot back again as Brick hits play and the movie continues.

32 minutes into the movie.

Bubbles and Blossom laugh quietly as a small joke out 'inklings' is played out on the screen. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"Ha! HA!" she laughs sarcastically, "oh, I'm just _dying _of laughter, truly!" she teases, wiping away a fake tear.

46 minutes into the movie.

"Bathroom!" Buttercup calls again, already leaving the room for the bathroom. Brick sighs and pauses the movie for her, even though she really wouldn't care if he left it running.

"Being pregnant must suck," Blossom muses.

"Yeah," Bubbles whispers in agreement. Butch ignores their conversation and looks up to the ceiling once more, trying to find a good picture in the dots.

…

"Alright! I'm back!" Buttercup announces, plopping into her seat once more.

"Hey, does the look like a goat riding a giraffe to you?" Butch asks with a nudge, his attention on the ceiling. Buttercup gives him a blank look,

"No."

79 minutes into the movie.

"Oh…my…gosh… THAT GUY IS SO HOT!" Blossom exclaims, staring at the screen.

"I've seen better," Brick sneers, glaring at the boy on the screen as if he personally offended him by being attractive.

"Don't you think so, Bubbles?" Blossom asks, ignoring Brick completely.

"No, I like that other guy better. He is so CUTE!" she giggles.

"Hey, I'm cute too!" Boomer exclaims, subconsciously tightening his hold on Bubbles' waist. Buttercup rolls her eyes at her sisters,

"What about their dog! He's pretty cool!" she shouts sarcastically.

"He is?" Bubbles asks, looking closely at the screen. "You're right! He is cool!" she agrees with a smile. Buttercup loudly groans.

109 minutes into the movie.

Butch has fallen asleep; his head resting on Buttercup's prodding stomach as she too, sleeps. Bubbles stares at the screen in wonder, a large smile on her face. Boomer plays with her soft hair lazily as she sits in his lap

Blossom looks back and forth between the screen and Brick, who keeps blowing hot air into her ear, trying to decide what to give her attention too.

110 minutes into the movie.

Brick kisses her ear. He now has Blossom's full attention.

124 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

Brick and Blossom sit cuddled together on the couch, sharing soft kisses and whispering sweet nothings, the movie long forgotten.

Bubbles sighs in content as the movie comes to a close.

"I love happy endings," she whispers softly to no one in particular.

"Me too," Boomer whispers back with a smile. She leans down towards him, their lips inching closer…

"AH!" Butch suddenly screams, falling of the couch in shock. Buttercup clutches her stomach, taking in a sharp breath.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asks frantically. Buttercup laughs quietly,

"Nothing, the baby just kicked is all," she explains. Butch stares at her,

"You mean, that weird bump thing…was out baby?" he asks confused. Buttercup nods. He stares at her stomach in newfound wonder.

"I want to feel!" Bubbles exclaims, jumping off of Boomer's lap. She rushes over to her sister and places a hand on her stomach. Feeling a little bump, she smiles in excitement.

"Aw! Boomer, come here! You have to feel this!" she shouts, running over and grabbing his hand.

"No it's fine, I don't have to um…uh" he mumbles, trying to think of an excuse as Bubbles drags him over. She places his hand on her sister's stomach, he stares at his hand in amazement as he feels a small bump.

"Whoa," he murmurs, turning to look at Bubbles, her blue eyes wide in awe and excitement. He smiles to himself.

Blossom hops off the couch and joins the crowd around Buttercup, Brick following behind her.

"Can I feel?" she asks, Buttercup shrugs,

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she answers carelessly. Blossom puts her hand on Buttercup's stomach gently, smiling when she feels a bump. She quickly grabs Brick's hand and places it on her sister's stomach before he has the chance to object.

"Wow," he whispers, felling a bump. Blossom smiles at him as he pulls his hand away and takes hers. Butch stands up from the floor in front of the couch. He stands in front of Buttercup, a weird sort of nervous look on his face as his eyes look around the room. His hands remain in his pockets as he finally makes eye contact with his baby momma.

"Hey, Butterbabe, could I, you know, feel with my hand instead of my head?" he asks unsure. Buttercup smirks at him.

"I suppose," she answers, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Wicked!" he exclaims, feeling a bump upon his hand. A huge smile crosses his features as he stares at her stomach.

"I know right?" she responds as he takes the seat beside her on the couch.

"So, that's out kid doing that?" he asks as the others disperse, giving them a moment alone.

"Yeah, that's our baby," she responds, smiling at his ever larger smile. He leans down suddenly, giving her stomach a soft kiss.

"Hey, baby," he whispers. Buttercup holds her breathe as the baby kicks _really _hard. He leans up slowly, as she stares at him.

"What?" he asks, confused by her look. She leans close to him and kisses his cheek,

"Nothing," she whispers into his ear. Standing up, she walks towards the door to leave to her own apartment.

"Wait!" Butch calls after her. She turns back around to face him,

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?" he asks, standing up as well. She shrugs in an answer.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"So I can do the same thing in the future," he smirks as she shakes her head with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Butch."

"Happy Valentine's Day…my _princess."_

Exactly 2 days, 3 minutes, and 42 seconds later.

February 10:58:47am, Sunday.

Butch has been waiting for this day all his life. All those days of working the extra shift at his shit job, every day of saving every cent, finally, finally… No more using Brick's lame red car, or stealing Boomer's boring blue car…No.

Today Butch Jojo is getting a car.

And it will be green.

He walks into the dealership with his chest puffed out and his head held high. He's wanted this for so long, so badly. He talks to the receptionist with ease, explaining why exactly he is here. Soon after, a man walks out. He hands Butch the keys, the keys to the green car… _his green car. _It takes all the self control he has to not run out of the building. Once outside, he spots it with ease.

There, shinning in the sunlight is his sparkling, green car. He runs to it now, not caring what others think. He hugs it tightly, whispering his confessions of love to the car basking in the sun.

"_BUTCH_! I'm fucking pregnant! I can't run that fast!" Buttercup huffs, finally catching up with him, "stop hugging your fucking car and get in, we're going to be late!" she scolds, entering the car herself. Oh yeah, they are finding out the gender of the baby today, that must of slipped his mind…

He jumps into the car and starts the engine, loving the way it sounds. He exits the dealership slowly, showing off his baby to everyone on the sidewalk. They finally head back onto the road, heading towards the OBGYN to discover the gender of his baby, the one inside Buttercup, not the car.

They arrive at the OBGYN fashionably late, resulting in a longer wait time. Buttercup blames it all on Butch, who is too lost in his thoughts of his car to realize she is speaking.

Finally, they're called back to room 2A, a room they've become generally familiar with. Buttercup lays down in the same uncomfortable bed thing as Butch takes the seat beside her.

He begins to tap his foot impatiently, wanting to get back to his car, his baby, and be done with this thing. Can't the doctor hurry up already? Suddenly, he feels Buttercup grab his hand. He turns to stare at her as she stares at the door, an unreadable expression on her face. He opens his mouth to say something, but the doctor arrives, cutting off his unspoken thought.

"Hello, Buttercup, Butch, and how are we feeling today, Miss. Buttercup?" she asks, taking a seat on the other side of the bed thing from Butch.

"I'm fine, doc. How's my baby?" Buttercup responds, the doctor smiles at her.

"Well, let's find out! Could you lift up your shirt please?" Buttercup does as she says, squeezing Butch's hand a little tighter when the doctor places cold gel on her stomach. Using the machine, the doctor points out different parts of their baby as they stare at it in awe.

"See, there's the fingers, ten of them, there's the toes, ten of them too. See there, the nose is developing along with the eyes… right there and the ears, two of them, are right there. Your baby is perfectly healthy." She explains with a smile, "would you like to know the gender today?" Butch and Buttercup exchange a glance,

"Yes, we would," Buttercup declares, squeezing Butch's hand a little as he rubs her fingers with his thumb.

"Alright, it looks like you have," the doctor stops, studying the picture carefully, "a girl."

"So, it's a girl? We're having a girl?" Buttercup asks, not noticing as she squeezes the life out of Butch's hand.

"Yes," the doctor answers with a nod, "would you like some pictures?" Buttercup nods,  
>"Yes!" she exclaims as the doctor wipes the goo of her stomach and she pulls her shirt down. The doctor smiles at her before leaving Butch and Buttercup alone to get the pictures.<p>

Butch stares at Buttercup's stomach.

"We're having a girl…" he whispers.

"Yeah, we're having a girl." She responds, also in a whisper. Butch breaks into a large smile,

"WE'RE HAVING A GIRL!" he screams, lifting Buttercup up and hugging her tightly. "You hear that everyone? WE'RE HAVING A GIRL!" He shouts as he puts her back down, running to the door, he announces the news to everyone that passes.

"Hey, nurse! WE'RE HAVING A GIRL! Mailman! WE'RE HAVING A GIRL! Hey! Doc! WE'RE HAVING A GIRL!" Buttercup laughs as Butch goes insane, shouting the news to the entire building.

"Butch, Butch!" she calls. He turns around to look at her, a wide smile present on his face. "Come 'ere!" she commands with a smile, he runs over to her instantly.

"Yeah?" he asks. She smiles at him. Leaning up towards him, she gives him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Two good things in three day! I'm on a roll!" he exclaims, an even wider smile on his face-if that's possible.

The doctor returns to see them hugging, she smiles to herself. She was a little worried when Buttercup and Butch had their first appointment. They were so young and unmarried, they weren't even dating. Plus, Butch has a past of a Rowdyruff Boy, she was worried he would be a bad father because of it or that he might even leave Buttercup. But seeing the two hugging and smiling, discussing their new child, all her worries washes away.

"Here's your pictures," she states, handing an envelope to Buttercup.

"Thank you very much," Butch smiles at her, the doctor returns the smile.

"Anytime, well now, Buttercup, have you been eating right?" she asks, taking a seat next to her again. Buttercup nods,

"Yes, doc. I have." She responds. The doctor asks her a few more questions, making sure she was doing everything to keep the baby healthy as well as explaining to her what she should start experiencing within the next month.

A half an hour later, Butch and Buttercup leave the building and enter Butch's green car to head home.

When they return, they find their siblings waiting for them outside the apartment.

"So," Bubbles asks as they get out of the car, "is it a boy or a girl?" Butch smiles towards Buttercup,

"You tell 'em," he says.

"Uh, okay. Well, we're having a… GIRL!" she shouts.

"AH!" Bubbles and Blossom squeal, rushing to give their sister a hug.

"Yeah, we have pictures too. Want to see them?" Buttercup asks as they start walking inside the building.

"Yeah, we do!" Blossom exclaims. They head inside leaving the boys and Butch's car to themselves.

Boomer lets out a low whistle as he walks around the car, studying it.

"Damn, bro. Not a bad choice, not bad at all," he says, his hands shoved in his pockets. Brick nods in agreement,

"Yeah, nice firepower, awesome acceleration, engine state of the art… That's a mighty fine machine." He states. Butch smiles,

"Yeah, well. She's my baby… my other baby."

"Yeah, it's cool. Not as fast as mine though." Boomer shrugs his shoulders, giving one of the tires a soft kick.

"Shut up, Boomer. You got freaking NOS in your car." Butch says with a glare. Boomer smirks,

"Your point?"

"Shut up." They park the car, Butch showing them the interior, before heading back to the apartments.

"So, you guys excited to have a niece?" Butch asks, his arms clasped behind his head as they walk. Boomer smiles,

"Yeah, I can't wait to be an uncle. I hope she likes me," he says, staring at his feet as he walks.

"Of course she'll like you, what's not to like?" Butch answers, Boomer raises his head to smile at his brother.

"Thanks, Butch."

"Whoa, hey, you didn't let me finish. What's not to like? Besides your hair, clothes, job, attitude, personality, eyes, face, voice, car-"

"Alright, Butch, I get it." He sighs, looking back at his feet.

"Hey, Boom, I'm just messing with you," Butch explains, ruffling his brother's hair up a bit, "she's my daughter, she _has _to like you. If she doesn't, we'll disown her and me and Buttercup can make another one!" he jokes, Boomer smiles at the ground as he walks.

"I can't believe I'm related to you," Brick says, shaking his head with a smile.

"Are you going to like my daughter?" Butch asks. Brick scoffs,

"Of course I will, dumb ass. She's my niece, you and Buttercup's daughter, I'll love her."

Butch smiles, putting an arm around each of his brothers as they walk,

"You guys are awesome, I love yous."

"Hey, Butch, we love you too and everything but-" Boomer begins.

"But what?" Butch interrupts, looking back and forth between his brothers.

"But you smell awful." Brick finishes for his brother, breaking out of Butch's hold. Butch smiles,

"See! There you go, helping me out again!"

"Just take a goddamn shower."

* * *

><p>I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>Hope you like! I love you!


	9. March Showers, April Flowers

Exactly 39 days, 1 minute, and 3 seconds later.

March, 26th 10:59:50am, Friday.

Blossom steps out of the bathroom, tears streaming down her face quietly. She breathes deeply, trying to calm herself as she walks into her room. She dries her tears quickly, for fear the boys would notice when they arrive for movie night. Throwing her Christmas present from Butch into the trash can, she sighs, accepting the outcome for what it is. She hears the apartment door open as the boys arrive. She slightly wonders if Boomer came-as a way of distracting herself-for he hasn't left his apartment for anything, always claiming to be planning something that was none of anyone's business. Walking out of her room with a fake smile graced on her soft lips, she knows she has to tell them and soon. Brick smiles at her when she enters, only to frown when he steps closer. He immediately pulls her into a hug,

"What's wrong?" he whispers into her long red hair. Blossom's eyes widen in surprise, she didn't think he would notice.

"How did you know?" she asks, drawing light hearts on his chest. He smirks in her hair,

"You've been crying?" he states, in a question sort of way. Pulling away from him, she stares into his red eyes.

"I have something to tell you," she whispers, already feeling the tears come back. He slowly wipes away her gently falling tears,

"What is it?"

"I think you should sit down, this is something I have to tell everyone," she answers, gesturing to the couch where everyone else is already gathered. Brick nods and gathers their siblings' attention, though he refuses to sit down.

"So, what is it?" Brick asks again. Blossom sighs, closing her pink eyes in the process. Opening them again, she stares straight into Brick's caring eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

"Welcome to the club," Buttercup scoffs, sinking further into the couch as she holds her ever growing sixth month stomach.

"Yay! I'm going to be an auntie! Again!" Bubbles exclaims with a smile, leaning onto Boomer as he looks between Blossom and his brother, mumbling something no one can hear. Butch stares at Brick,

"Dude, I gave you those condoms for a reason," he states, a cocky grin on his face. Brick is too lost in his thoughts to respond. He stays quiet, lamely staring at the floor as Blossom stares at him.

"Brick..?.." she whispers cautiously, anxious for his response. His head snaps up at the sound of her voice as he immediately steps toward her, connecting their lips in a kiss. Bubbles and Boomer smile while Buttercup only rolls her eyes at their public display. Butch smirks, inappropriate comments on his tongue, however, his thoughts are stopped by a soft hand on his.

"What?" Butch asks, glancing at Buttercup as she rests her hand on top of his.

"Don't interrupt their moment, Blossom probably needs it," she answers in a whispers.

"You didn't need one," he comments, leaning his head slightly closer to hers as they whisper.

"We're different, I guess," she mutters simply, shifting to rest her head on his shoulder as they sit. Butch lets her, squeezing her hand as he entangles it with his.

"Hey, it's okay," Brick whispers, kissing all of Blossom's tears away, "we can do this, I mean, look at Buttercup." He smiles as she giggles quietly,

"Yeah," she agrees, slowly calming down, "you're right. We'll be fine." As she takes a deep breathe, starting to relax, Brick leaves a long lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Bloss," he whispers softly.

"I love you too, Brick," she smiles, giving him one last kiss on the lips before they take a seat on the couch.

"Done with your romantic moment?" Butch asks with disgusted sneer. Brick smirks,

"Yup," he pops the 'p' as he leans closer to his brother. "Don't act so grossed out," he whispers to him and only him, "we all know you wish you had those moments with Buttercup." Butch glares and pushes Brick away, letting go of Buttercup's hand in the process. She shifts her head off his shoulder in response.

"Shut up."

"So, what movie are we watching?" Brick asks, now speaking to the whole group.

"'The Dark Knight,'" Bubbles answers with a smile, hopping of Boomer's lap to put the movie in and dim the lights. Returning to Boomer, she gives him a sweet smile before sitting in his lap again. He smiles back at her and gives her cheek a gentle kiss.

Brick yawns, casually stretching an arm around Blossom as she shifts to lean on his shoulder. Butch leans downs, giving Buttercup's stomach a big kiss as she rolls her eyes.

"Why do you do that?" she asks while rubbing her belly, trying to calm the now kicking baby inside.

"Two reasons," he answers, holding up his fingers to count, "one, I love our baby. Two, it annoys you."

"Whatever," she scoffs as he smirks.

14 minutes into the movie.

"Whoa, man, he's got a sick car," Boomer comments, being the biggest car freak out of his brothers. Butch rolls his eyes at his comment,

"Not as sick as my car, though," He boasts, pride in his baby.

"Butch," Boomer shakes his head as he talks, "my car could kick your car's ass, and that car could kick both our cars' asses."

"Is that a challenge?" Butch asks, a smirk on his face. Boomer narrows his eyes at his older brother, noticing how Butch's smirk falls a bit.

"Want to make it one?" he threatens. Brick glares at the both of them,

"Don't race your car anymore, Boomer, the last time you did you almost ran some girl over!"

"She was in my way!"

"You were driving on the _sidewalk_!"

Boomer sighs, turning his attention back to the movie.

"Whatever."

49 minutes into the movie.

"The Joker's so cool," Buttercup comments, smiling at the screen.

"He's insane," Blossom counters, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"But cool!" Bubbles adds, agreeing with Buttercup. Blossom sighs and studies him closely on the screen.

"Hm… I guess he is pretty cool."

109 minutes into the movie.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Butch and Buttercup erupt with laughter.

"Aw, man, that Joker," Buttercup sighs, leaning on Butch's shoulder in her content.

"Buttercup, he just blew up a hospital. Where, may I remind you, he completely tore down Harvey Dent and forced him into insanity and killing people based on chance!" Blossom argues.

"Ha ha, yeah, those were some good times… The Joker's so awesome."

"I don't know, Buttercup. I think he's kind of scary," Bubbles adds, holding Boomer's hands as she sits in his lap.

"He's great, Bubbles, trust me. He's great," Buttercup says, eyes re-glued to the screen.

"Okay," Bubbles sings, leaning into Boomer's chest as he rubs her fingers with his thumb.

147 minutes into the movie.

"Yes! I knew he'd win!" Bubbles screams in happiness.

"Yes, Bubbles, _once again the day is saved, thanks to…_ Batman," Blossom states. Buttercup sighs,

"I still like the Joker better."

151 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

"The Joker will be BACK BITCES! I KNOW HE WILL! I KNOW IT!" Buttercup screams as the credits roll by. Butch smirks,

"I can't wait."

"Buttercup," Blossom warns with a frown, "you're going to have a kid soon, you should really watch your language."

"Hey, I have three more months of pure swearing bliss, don't ruin that for me," Buttercup answers with a sigh. Blossom rolls her eyes,

"You know the baby can hear you, right?" she asks annoyed.

"Yeah, I know," Buttercup responds carelessly with a shrug. Butch stares at her,

"Wait, you mean, she can hear us?" he asks in confusion.

"Yeah," Buttercup answers like it's obvious, "she could hear like a month ago."

"And you didn't tell me?" He questions, a little hurt as he pushes her off his shoulder.

"I didn't think it would be that important to you," she comments, annoyed that it's such a big issue to him. Butch leans towards her neck, his mouth directly in front of her ear.

"Butterbabe," he whispers as she bites her lip, feeling the baby kick, "everything that has anything to do with our baby is important to me." He blows hot air into her ear before giving her lobe a soft kiss. She turns away from him,

"Well, I'm going to take a nap. Later, everybody!" she calls, leaving the room and Butch as quickly as she can.

Butch jumps to his feet and follows her down the hall to her bedroom door.

"What?" she asks, opening the door.

"You didn't say good night," he answers simply.

"Good night, Butch," she sings sarcastically, complete with a roll of her green eyes.

"Good," he says with a bright smile, "and now a good night kiss."

"Butch," she groans with a glare, "no. We're just friends." He sighs, putting a hand on either side of her head against the wall as he rests his forehead against hers.

"Will you stop saying that?" he whispers intensely, "you're carrying my baby, for God's sake. I call you 'babe;' I hold your hand; I let you lean on me when you're tired or scared, or whatever the hell; I flirt with you constantly; I sleep on the same bed as you and hold you while we sleep; I beg you for a kiss every other second; I make out with you; I tease you; I pay attention to you; I care about you… Buttercup… I…shit… I… this is hard to say…" As he stumbles upon his words, Buttercup stares into his eyes noting their lovely shade of green. She suddenly pushes her lips to his, kissing him gently as he kisses back instantly. Their kiss is a short but filled with love. Pulling back slowly, Buttercup returns to staring into his eyes. Butch smiles at her and tucks a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"Will you go out with me?" he asks.

"Well, see I have a baby on the way," she laughs, pointing at her stomach.

"I don't mind, I'd love to father your child," he winks, chuckling a little.

"I'd be honored if you were the baby daddy," she states, linking her hands behind his neck.

"Only if you're the baby momma," he replies, placing his hands at her waist. "So, is that a yes?"

"It's a yes," she answers with a smile, pulling him into a hug.

"I'll see you later," he whispers into her short dark hair.

"Later, Butch," she whispers back as he pulls away from her. Giving her one last smile, he leaves her alone, heading towards his own apartment.

She shakes her head, wondering if that really just happened, before smiling and entering her room, glad that it did.

Exactly 22 days, 3 hours, 2 minutes, and 14 seconds later.

April 8th 1:03:04pm, Friday.

"Today, is the day," Boomer announces as he walks through the kitchen, "that my plan will unfold. So don't fuck it up!" He glares at his brothers as he gets ready to leave their apartment. Butch gulps nervously,

"Wouldn't dream of it, bro!"

"I would never!" Brick adds at the same time, making them sound like: 'Iwonedreotiter bro!' Boomer rolls his eyes and leaves their apartment, heading straight towards Bubbles'.

He knocks on the door politely, waiting patiently for someone to answer. Bubbles opens the door, a large smile on her face, the dress he bought her for Christmas on her person.

"Hi, Boomie!" she greets him with a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, Bubs," he smiles, "ready to go?" Bubbles nods, quickly grabbing her shoes before calling goodbye to her sisters and stepping out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Walking through the park, Boomer takes her hand in his. He smiles at her as she skips beside him, glancing at everything, claiming it to be beautiful. They come to a small bridge looking over a small pond and she runs with him to the railing, staring at the pond in awe.

"Oh, Boomer, isn't it lovely?" she asks, sighing in content at the view.

"Yes, you are," he automatically answers, kissing her neck softly as she smiles at his complement. She feels him let go of her hand. Missing his warmth, she turns towards him, only to see him fishing a small velvet box out of his pocket. He places it in her hand gently, not saying a word. Bubbles stares at the small pale blue box in wonder. Opening it slowly, timidly, she gasps at the object inside.

A ring, a _beautiful_ ring. A simple silver band with accent specks of sapphire, just as she always secretly hoped. Looking up from the ring, her gaze meets Boomer's.

"Boomer, it's beauti-"

"Will you marry me?" he cuts her off with a smile. Glancing back at the ring, her eyes widen,

"What?" she asks, looking back at Boomer, not believing what she's hearing.

"Will you marry me?" he asks again, breathing a little heavier as he takes a step towards her. Smiling as large as physically possible, she jumps into his waiting arms,

"YES, BOOMER! Yes, I'll marry you!" she announces in jubilance, squeezing him tightly. He hugs her back, a never ending smile on his face.

Setting her down gently, he pulls away to slide the ring on her finger. She stares at it happily; it fits perfectly on her small fingers.

"I love you," Boomer whispers, kissing her neck lovingly.

"I love you too, Boomer." She answers before meeting his lips with her own.

Pulling away, she grasps his hand with hers.

"Come on! We have to go tell everyone!" She calls, already flying at full speed, dragging Boomer behind her… not that he minds, really.

Back at the apartments, Bubbles rushes through the door, happy to see Brick and Butch already over.

"BOOMER AND I ARE ENGRAGED!" She screams the announcement as Boomer trails in behind her.

"Oh my god… LET ME SEE THE RING!" Blossom shouts, rushing towards her sister. Buttercup follows suit, a smile graced on her features.

"Congrats, sis," she exclaims, staring at the ring alongside Blossom.

Boomer walks towards his brothers, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, one hand in his pocket. Butch grabs his brother's hand out of his pocket,

"Well done, sir, well done," he praises while shaking his hand vigorously.

"Yeah, whatever," Boomer answers with a smile. Brick grins at him, ruffling Boomer's hair a bit,

"Aw, the baby's all grown up!" he teases. Boomer shoves his hand away.

"Shut up," he responds with a smile.

* * *

><p>I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>Hope you liked!


	10. May Movers

Exactly 26 days, 7 hours, 7 minutes, and 7 seconds later.

May 4th 8:10:11pm, Friday.

"Ready?" Brick asks from the driver's seat of his car. Blossom nods from her place beside him, her hand on her slowly growing about three months along stomach.

"Yup, let's go," she agrees, pulling on her seat belt. He gives her a quick smile before pulling out of the apartment parking lot and heading to the OBGYN.

Arriving at the OBGYN almost perfectly on the time, they only have to wait a few moments before being called back into a room. Entering room 2B with ease, Blossom takes a seat on the bed thing near the center of the room, Brick taking the seat beside her as they wait for the doctor to appear.

She arrives shortly after they've sat down, waving to each of them with a smile.

"Hello, Brick! Good morning, Blossom! How are you two?" she asks, taking a seat on the other side of the bed from Brick.

"Just fine, Dr. Rosa," Blossom answers, mentally preparing for the cold gel as she watches the doctor get it out.

"That's good to hear," Dr. Rosa responds, ready with the gel, "could you lift your shirt up please?" Blossom does as she asks, grabbing Brick's hand when the cold gel hits her warm stomach.

"Alright," the doctor says, inspecting the picture closely, "everything appears to be normal at this stage. Your baby is perfectly-wait."

"Wait? Wait, what?" Blossom asks in near hysteria, nearly breaking Brick's hand into little tiny pieces with her grip. Dr. Rosa gives her a smile,

"Oh, don't worry. Nothing's wrong, it's just…" she trails off, looking back at the picture.

"It's just what?" Brick asks, glaring at the doctor.

"There's just more than one, congratulations! You're having twins!" she explains. Brick pales, almost passing out right then and there.

"W-what?" he manages to stutter out at the doctor.

"You're having twins, perfectly healthy twins," the doctor clarifies, wiping the goo off of Blossom's stomach. Blossom stares back at her in shock, her pink eyes wide. Brick pales further, but somehow manages to remain conscious. After explaining a few more things about pregnancy to Blossom, they leave the OBGYN once again heading for the apartments.

Sitting in the parking lot of the apartments, Brick stares at Blossom's stomach silently.

"So…Twins," he mutters, placing a gentle hand on her belly. She sighs, placing her hand on top of Brick's,

"I know."

Arriving within the boy's apartment, they notice Boomer trying to fall asleep on Bubbles' shoulder while they sit on the couch. Bubbles smiles at her ring, seemingly exited for their far away wedding on the 6th of December.

"YOU SON A OF BITCH!" Turning, they see Buttercup throw a shoe at Butch. Her stomach large in her eight months, almost nine. Her temper has been growing shorter and shorter as her due date of May 22nd approaches. Butch doges the shoe and tries to step closer to her.

"Whoa, babe, calm down," he soothes, trying to calm her epic mood swing of the moment. She glares, chucking another shoe at his head,

"DON'T CALL ME BABE, MOTHER FUCKER!" she screams as Butch takes a final step towards her, forcing her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, running his hand through her hair as he holds her tightly. Looking up at him, she gives his cheek a short kiss.

"I forgive you… for now." She whispers with a glare, already pulling out of his arms. Brick shakes his head at the two. They make no sense. Buttercup smiles at them, seemingly finally noticing their arrival.

"How'd the appointment go?" she asks, sitting beside Bubbles and, the now wide awake, Boomer on the couch.

"We're having twins," Blossom says with a forced smile and a sigh.

"Ha!" Boomer laughs, glancing towards his oldest brother, "have fun with that!"

"Shut up," Brick states, glaring at Boomer. "What movie are we watching now, anyway?" he asks, changing the subject.

"'The Simpsons Movie!'" Bubbles answer with a giggle, moving to sit on Boomer's lap in order to make more room for the others. Brick groans, plopping on the couch beside them.

"I hate the Simpsons," Blossom complains, taking the seat beside Brick.

"And I hate you," Buttercup glares, sitting by her sister. "Now watch the damn movie."

"How can you hate the Simpsons?" Boomer asks. Blossom simple shrugs in response.

"They're idiotic and stupid," she states.

"But fun to make fun of," Brick adds with a smirk. Boomer rolls his eyes as Butch puts in the movie.

"Whatever, let's just watch it," Butch sighs, sitting next to Buttercup just as the movie begins.

10 minutes into the movie.

Laughter fills the room as Boomer, Butch, Bubbles, and Buttercup laugh at the screen. Brick rolls his eyes,

"It's so dumb," he states, earning a glare from Boomer.

"I know," Blossom agrees with a sigh, leaning onto his shoulder.

47 minutes into the movie.

"Oh, AWESOME!" Butch screams excitedly as animated mayhem erupts on the screen.

"Agreed," Buttercup says with a smirk. Blossom rolls her eyes, but says nothing as she stares blankly at the screen.

Boomer simply stares, a huge smile on his face.

69 minutes into the movie.

Laughter again fills the room as Boomer, Bubbles, Butch, and Buttercup laugh at the screen. Brick merely face palms.

"God," Blossom mutters, hiding her head in Brick's neck, "get me out of here."

86 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

"Go, Homer, go!" Boomer yells. Giggling, Bubbles smiles at him and grabs his hand within hers. Brick begins to lightly tug at Blossom's hair as she lazily leans on him.

"When will it end?" he begs, bored out of his mind. Glancing at the screen again, he smiles noticing the credits.

"Yes!" he exclaims, using his self control to not jump off the couch and push Blossom off of him. Boomer smiles,

"I love that movie," he mumbles, sinking further into the couch.

"Me too," Bubbles giggles, kissing his cheek softly.

Yawning, Buttercup stands from her spot on the couch.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay. Good night, guys," she waves, heading off towards her room. Opening her door, she notices Butch standing beside her.

"Good night, Butch," she whispers, rolling her green eyes at him. Butch smirks, taking a step closer.

"Great and now the kiss," he whispers. Smiling, she leans closer and gives him a sweet little kiss on his waiting lips.

"Later, Butch."

"Bye, Butterbabe." Pulling away, he gives her one last smile before heading back into the living room. Boomer and Bubbles have now entered the kitchen, Bubbles making some sort of late night snack for the two of them. Brick is leaning his head on top of Blossom as she leans on his shoulder, both of them slowly drifting to sleep.

"Alright," he calls, "I'm heading home!"

"K, I'll be there soon!" Boomer replies. Brick only slightly shifts in his slumber. Butch rolls his eyes, heading out the door and to his own room to sleep.

Exactly 1 week, 1 hours, and 1 minutes later.

May 11th 9:11:11pm, Friday.

"Hey, gently, now, gentle," Brick commands, slowly bringing the heavy couch to the new wood floor.

"Can't we just drop it?" Butch asks, loosening his grip on the couch.

"Butch, if you drop that couch, I will personally murder you." Buttercup answers, coming into the room from the direction of the kitchen, Bubbles close behind her.

"Fine, fine, gently it is," Butch rolls his eyes as he and Brick finally set the couch on the floor. Suddenly, a blue light zooms in through the room. Quickly putting everything in it's place, TV on the table, picture on the wall, rug on the floor. The blue light eventually fades, showing Boomer standing with his hands in his pockets in the newly furnished room. Bubbles smiles widely upon the sight of him. She runs towards him and glomps him, her blue trail being the only indicator of her travel.

"Boomie!" She shouts, engulfing his lips in a kiss.

"Hey," Butch calls with a smirk, "save it for the bedroom, you two!" A shoe suddenly comes flying towards his head, a mysterious green trail behind it.

"SHUT UP, BUTCH!" Buttercup yells. He sighs, trying to step closer to her as she continues to rage at him. Finally he's able to force her into a hug and whisper something in her ear. She immediately calms and kisses his cheek, seeming to forgive him for the moment. Taking his hand, she leads him to the couch where they sit together for the moment.

"Well," Brick says, taking a seat on the couch as well, "this is it. Our new home." Blossom sighs in content and sits beside him, smiling as he throws an arm across her shoulders.

"Yes, it is," she defines, looking around the room with new-found familiarity.

"Buying a house was good idea, the kids' rooms are going to be perfect," Bubbles speaks, putting her hands on top of Boomer's as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

"Definitely," Blossom agrees, placing a tender hand on her stomach.

"So," Butch muses, glancing towards Buttercup's gigantic stomach. "What should we name our _little blessing_?" he randomly asks Buttercup. Shrugging, she places a hand on her stomach in thought.

"I don't know, do you have any ideas?"

"We could name her 'Baby,'" he suggests. Buttercup rolls her eyes.

"Wow, Butch, you're so creative," she praises sarcastically.

"Hey, I was just making suggestions! Maybe I like the name 'Baby!'"

"Yeah, because you so want every single boy on the planet to call your daughter 'Baby.'" She states with a smirk, Butch frowns.

"Okay… I see your point," he mumbles. "Well," he says, speaking louder, "it has to start with a 'B' that's for sure."

"Oh yes, for sure," she smiles. The room is silent for a moment as everyone is lost in their thoughts of what the child's name could be.

"Beverlee?"

"Bobbie Sue?"

"Butterfly?"

"Breeze?"

"Beth?"

"Buffy?"

"Bella?"

"Belle?"

"UGH! This is too hard!" Buttercup whines.

"Well, I sure we'll think of something when we meet her," Butch assures, finding her hand and giving it a squeeze. She gives him a smile before releasing his hand and standing up.

"Alright, I'm going to bed," she announces. Butch stands as well, following her out of the room.

"Right behind ya!" he calls, walking with her to their new room. Blossom turns her head to face Brick.

"What do you think we should name our kids?" she asks.

"Bloss," Brick chuckles, "we don't even know their gender yet."

"Yeah, you're right," she agrees with a yawn. "I'm tired."

"To bed we go!" he exclaims. He picks her up softly and carries her to their new room, leaving only Boomer and Bubbles in living room. They stand silently for a moment, Boomer holding her tightly, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I…I like the name Britney for a girl," Bubbles whispers tentatively. Boomer smiles at her.

"I like that too," he replies, blowing air softly down her neck. She smiles, welcoming the feeling as she leans into his chest. Looking down, she pulls one of his hands off her stomach and plays with his fingers.

"Do…Do you think we'll have kids?" she asks softly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, but we'll be ready unlike those fools… Not to mentions the fact that we'll be the best parents in the entire world." Bubbles giggles, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"I hope so... Come on. Let's get to bed!"

May 12th 7:02:14pm, Saturday.

Buttercup opens her eyes. Sniffing the air, she realizes something wonderful.

"Butch!" she yells, shaking him awake. He groans in response. Just because he likes waking up to the sound of her voice doesn't mean she has to freaking yell at him.

"BUTCH! WAKE UP!" her even louder voice shocks him, causing him to fall off the bed and onto the floor.

"Gah, what do you want?" he asks, scratching the back of his head as he stands up off the floor.

"Bubbles made pancakes!" she exclaims, standing up herself. She rushes to the kitchen as fast as her pregnant body lets her, Butch trailing diligently behind.

"Hey, what's this?" Buttercup asks, pointing at the presents as she and Butch arrive in the dining room. Bubbles smiles,

"This is your baby shower!" she exclaims. She ushers Butch and Buttercup to their seats, handing them each a plate of pancakes.

"Open them, open them!" Bubbles chants, returning to her seat beside Boomer. Buttercup shrugs, grabbing the nearest present to open first. It's a small box, green in paper with a large blue bow on top.

"That's from us," Boomer mentions, sipping his orange juice. Buttercup nods, ripping the paper to shreds. Inside is a small blue-green octopus with purple eyes, dressed in a black bow tie and matching top hat. Buttercup smiles,

"It's great, I'm sure she'll love it. Thanks, guys." Boomer shrugs in response while Bubbles simply smiles. The next present Buttercup grabs is wrapped in pink paper donned in green poka-dots. Brick glances at it.

"That's from us, obviously," he states. Butch gives him a nod as Buttercup rips off the paper. Inside the box is a small sparkly green hat with a small bow on it off to the side.

"It's lovely, thank you. All you guys," Buttercup says, carefully putting the gifts away. Butch places an arm around her.

"Yeah, thanks guys," he states.

"Hey," Boomer smiles, "what are brothers for? Besides, apparently, beating to a pulp?" Butch smirks,

"Never gets old."

* * *

><p>I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>I hope you liked!


	11. Double Trouble

Exactly 10 days, 20 minutes, and 2 seconds later.

May 22nd 7:22:16am, Tuesday.

Today is the day.

It is Buttercup's due date.

The doctors have warned her that she will probably have her baby quite early in the morning, but it hasn't happened yet. Bubbles has been following her around the house the entire day, just to make sure she's always okay. Boomer is at his part time job and Brick is at their school, explaining to their teachers why they might have to miss a day or two because of the pregnancies.

Butch is sitting in the living room. His eyes lazily watching the TV as Buttercup sleeps on his shoulder. Bubbles is staring at them, keeping a watchful eye on Buttercup from beside them on the couch. Blossom is in the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water. At four months, her stomach is larger than Buttercup's was, but that's normal because of the twins.

Suddenly, a pained scream rings out. "AH!"

Bubbles and Butch immediately look towards Buttercup, expecting the sound to be from her. Buttercup lazily opens her eyes,

"That wasn't me…" she says slowly, lifting her head off of Butch's shoulder. Bubbles tilts her head in confusion,

"But if that wasn't you, than who would...?"

"AH!" Another scream rings out, promptly followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"Blossom," they mutter in unison before rushing to the kitchen. Bubbles arrives first to find Blossom hunched over on the ground, clutching her stomach tightly. Butch and Buttercup arrive soon after,

"Blossom," Butch whispers, "what are you doing? You're not supposed to go into labor, Buttercup is!" Buttercup slaps him across the face.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES, BUTCH! GET HER IN THE CAR AND CALL BRICK!" she yells. Butch nods, giving her a sarcastic salute before helping Bubbles carry Blossom to his car. Buttercup joins her in the back while Bubbles takes the passenger seat in the front.

"Bubbles," Butch commands as he pulls out of the drive way, "call Brick and tell him what happened, then call Boomer and tell him the same." Bubbles nods, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. She quickly dials Brick's number and holds it by her ear as it rings, once, twice..

"_Hey, Bubbles, what's up?" _she hears his voice ask trough the phone.

"Brick, listen, Blossom is in pain and we're taking her to the hospital right now," she explains.

"_What? Why? What's wrong with her?"_ he asks, growing in hysteria.

"We don't know, just that's very painful stomach pains."

"_You don't think it's the babies, do you?"_ he asks, already knowing the answer but not wanting to hear it.

"We don't know… I'm sorry, Brick, but I have to call Boomer now and tell him what's going on… Be at the hospital."

"_I will." _With that the line goes dead. Sighing, she enters Boomer's number into her phone as fast as she can.

It rings once, twice, a third time, a forth time.

"Come on, come on," Bubbles mutters, holding her phone tighter. Finally after the phone rings a fifth time, he answers.

"_Hey, Bubs. Sorry about the wait my boss wouldn't give me my phone," _he explains. Bubbles takes a large breath, his voice relaxing her.

"It's okay, listen…Blossom is in major pain and we're taking her to the hospital."

"_Don't you mean Buttercup?" _Boomer asks confused. Blossom screams suddenly in the background.

"No, I mean Blossom… We don't know what's wrong with her, is there any chance you could get to the hospital?" she asks, a tear falling as the thought of Boomer not being able to comfort her enters her mind. She hears him sigh,

"_Just a sec." _She waits, almost breaking the phone with her anxious grip.

…

"_Yeah, I'll be there soon," _he speaks after a few minutes.

"Okay," she whispers, wanting, needing him to hold her. "Boomer?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Hurry."

"_Don't worry, Bubs. Everything is going to be fine, I'll be there soon. I promise." _She soaks up his soothing words as he hangs up and repeats them to herself, trying to block out the sound of her sister's screams and cries.

"We're almost there," she hears Butch mumble as they turn onto the high way. "We're almost there."

…

They arrive at the hospital about 5 minutes later. Rushing the now breathing heavily Blossom into the emergency room as she clutches her stomach in pain. All eyes stare at them as they enter, Buttercup gives Bubbles a little nod, as Bubbles has the loudest voice. Quickly wiping her tears on her sleeve, Bubbles glares at the nearest nurse.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! MY SISTER IS IN PAIN! GET HER HELP! NOW!" she yells. The nurses rush around, getting Blossom into a wheel chair, and pushing her down the hall. Butch, Buttercup, and Bubbles begin to follow her but they are stopped.

"You can't go with her right now, we'll let you know when she can see visitors," a man states sternly. Bubbles sighs, sitting in the nearest chair. Buttercup glares at the man before taking the seat beside her sister. Staring blankly ahead, Butch takes the seat beside Buttercup. As soon as he sits down, Brick comes rushing in. Finding them quickly, he sprints to where they are sitting in silence.

"Is she okay? Where is she? What's going on?" he asks, endlessly worrying about Blossom and the twins. Butch sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"They just took her in, they won't let us in with her until later, something about she can't see visitors right now," he explains. Brick takes a deep breath, sitting beside his brother with his head down. Butch pats his shoulder,

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure Blossom and the kids'll be fine, it's probably just a fluke or something, a painful fluke," he says, sort of reassuring. Brick sighs again, closing his eyes in thought.

"If you're not right, Butch, I'm going to fucking murder you," he mutters, opening his eyes to stare in the direction they took Blossom.

Bubbles stares at the entrance, tears flowing freely down her pale face. She's so scared and so worried and she just wants Boomer there to hold her and tell her that everything will be okay. She just wants Boomer… What's taking him so long?

Boomer pulls over, allowing the cop to walk over to his window.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asks, Boomer sighs in agitation.

"I was speeding 100 miles over the speed limit, started driving on the side walk to avoid traffic, ran three stop signs, 4 red lights, almost ran a group of kids playing hopscotch over, drove away from you when you first turned on your lights, and crashed your backup's car." Boomer states as quickly as he can. The cop raises an eyebrow,

"Can you tell me why you did all of that, son?" Boomer taps his foot impatiently,

"Look, man, I got to go! Now!" He yells, the police man shakes his head.

"You're not going anywhere for a long time, drivers license and registration please," he commands, a hand outstretched towards Boomer's window. Boomer glares at him.

"Oh, fuck no!" he shouts, stomping his foot on the gas as he speeds away.

"Hey, get back here!" the cop calls after him before running back to his own car. He quickly grabs his radio, calling it in as he starts his car and speeds off after Boomer.

An epic car chase ensues. Boomer in the lead due to his head start, faster car, and advanced driving skills. He drives on the sidewalk, avoiding people, runs stop lights and stop signs without being seen, avoiding cars and stuff with expert practice.

The cop is not so lucky.

He almost crashes several times and doesn't have the skill of avoiding things at such a fast speed as Boomer does. However, back up soon arrives and joins the chase, surrounding Boomer as he continues down the road. Boomer only drives faster.

Finally, a sigh of relief escapes Boomer's lips as the hospital comes into view. He speeds right up to the door, jumping out of his car and running into the building, the cops not far behind him. As soon as he enters, Bubbles runs into him.

"BOOMER!" she cries, desperately clinging to his shirt. "I was so worried, what took you so long?" He rubs her back in comfort, holding her tighter as the cops burst in.

"Alright, freeze! The car race is over, jack-wipe!" a cop hollers at him. Boomer turns around to face them, his eyes livid as Bubbles clings to his arm, holding his hand tightly in hers.

"Look man, do you see my fiancé over here? She calls me, worried to death about her sister, who is like a sister to me, because her sister's in the hospital, here, with stomach pains and you know what's so bad about that?" he asks darkly, the cops shake their head silently.

"She's freaking pregnant! With freaking twins! We don't know what the hell is going and we're worried to death about it, SO I'M SORRY IF I WAS SPEEDING A LITTE!" Boomer screams, beyond pissed off. The cops awkwardly stare at him.

"We're still going to have to give a tic-"

"Fuck off, leave it on my car!" Boomer responds bitterly, holding Bubbles close again, letting her soak his shirt with her tears. The cops stand and put their guns away, awkward leaving the building, and placing a very expensive ticket in the windshield of Boomer's car.

Boomer softly takes Bubbles' hand, guiding her back towards the seats. He sits in one of them and pulls her onto his lap. Bringing the hand he's holding to his mouth, he kisses it softly.

"I so sorry I took so long, Bubbles," he murmurs into her ear as she leans into him. More tears fall down Bubbles face and he kisses them away.

"It's okay," she whispers, "you're here now. That's all that matters." Smiling slightly, she closes her eyes as Boomer kisses her head. He wraps his arms snugly around her waist, keeping her close as they wait in silence.

…

13 long minutes pass.

Finally, a nurse appears.

"Family of Blossom Utonium, you can see her now." The nurse is barley able to finish her sentence before Brick is up, asking what room.

"Room 13, I'll show-" Before she finishes her thought, Brick is already gone. Only a long red trail left behind. Two blue trails quickly follow him. Butch and Buttercup follow, Butch helping Buttercup along as she's very pregnant and can't quite run at super speed anymore.

Brick nearly kicks the door off its hinges.

"Blossom!" he shouts, rushing to kneel beside her on the floor as she lays in the bed.

"Brick," she whispers, a few tears falling down her face. Brick leans towards her and kisses her deeply.

"I was so worried," he whispers, resting his forehead against hers.

"I know," she sighs, brushing her nose slightly against his.

"Are the twins…?" he leaves the question hanging, not wanting to finish that thought.

"They haven't told me yet," she responds, Brick wiping away her tear as soon as it falls.

"Blossom!" Bubbles yells, running straight towards her. "Thank god you're alright," she whispers, hugging her sister tightly as Brick stands and leans away from Blossom. Boomer sighs in relief upon seeing her. Turning to Brick he asks,

"How are the kids?" Brick stares at the floor, grabbing Blossom's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"We don't know." He answers as Butch and Buttercup enter. Hearing his statement, they figure what it means and both of them sigh. Butch puts an arm around Buttercup and rubs her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

The doctor enters,

"We know what happened," he announces, gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

"And?" Brick asks, Blossom nearly squeezing the life out of his hand.

"Your children are fine." The room lets out a breath no one knew they were holding.

"Thank god," Brick murmurs, rubbing Blossom's fingers with his thumb.

"They were fighting for space in the womb. This happens very rarely in pregnancies and when it does happen it's never this intense. We believe the reason for the intensity is the chemical X, though we can't be sure. We recommend bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy, avoid lifting heavy objects and sudden movements. If you feel anymore pain, be sure to come back," the doctor explains.

"Okay, thank you, doctor," Blossom smiles, weakly sitting up in the bed. The doctor nods in response.

"Oh, and one more thing, we discovered the gender of the babies, if you wish to know." Brick glances at Blossom.

"It's up to you, baby," he says.

"Okay, we wish to know," she responds, smiling brightly.

"Twin boys," the doctor announces, "congratulations." Boomer smiles widely while Blossom falls back onto the bed.

"Dear god," Brick whispers, intently staring at her stomach.

"Wow, now won't that be fun!" Butch exclaims with a smirk.

"Yeah it will!" Buttercup adds with a smile. Bubbles giggles, giving Boomer a large hug and a kiss on his cheek.

Blossom sighs as Brick continues to stare at her stomach in awe.

"When can I go home?" she asks.

"Anytime you want, just remember you're on bed rest, okay? No sudden movements," he explains again. Blossom nods.

"Thank you."

"Anytime!" He calls as he exits, leaving them alone in the room.

"HA! Bed rest! Sucks to be you!" Buttercup teases, sticking her tongue out. Blossom rolls her eyes about to respond when she notices that Butch is now making out with Buttercup, the conversation long forgotten.

"What the hell, Butch!" Buttercup yells, pushing him away and smacking his arm.

"You stuck your tongue out," he says with a shrug. "I decided I wanted it to be in my mouth again!" Buttercup smacks his arm again and turns around.

"Whatever, let's just go." That said, they head out, Boomer growing more and more nervous about the expensive ticket he knows is waiting for him at his car.

Exactly 10 days, 1 hour, 28 minutes, and 34 seconds later.

June 1st, 8:50:50am, Wednesday.

Buttercup still hasn't had her baby yet, making her grow angrier and angrier every day. Blossom is on bed rest, just as the doctor said, and hardly every leaves her room. Brick is with her almost every second of the day, getting her whatever she needs, whenever. However, today he is running to the store for her, Buttercup tagging along just for the heck of it. Butch had told her it wasn't a good idea, to which Buttercup slapped him and told him it wasn't a good idea to not wear a condom either.

Brick parks his car easily, being sure to the lock the doors as Buttercup slams hers shut. She walks nonchalantly towards the entrance, giving the people that stare at her large nine month belly the finger. As soon as she and Brick reach the door, she feels an odd wetness. Looking down, her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh shit." She mumbles, Brick glances back at her.

"What?" he asks, she look up at him, staring into his eyes.

"My water just broke."

"SHIT! GET TO THE CAR!"

* * *

><p>I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>I hope you liked!


	12. June 1st

June 1st, 9:00:00am, Wednesday.

"Buttercup, do you think you can call everyone?" Brick asks, jumping into the driver's seat of his car. Buttercup nods, taking a deep breath as she gets her phone out of her pocket. Dialing Butch's number first, she waits in silence for him to pick up. It rings once.

"_Hey, Buttercup. How's shopping with Brick?" _he asks bitterly.

"Fine, but Butch-"

"_Why'd you go shopping with him anyway?" _

"Because I wanted to get out of the house, anyway, Butch, my-"

"_Why didn't you want to get out of the house with meeeee?" _he whines, Buttercup face palms at his stupidity.

"BUTCH, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" she yells as Brick chuckles beside her. "Butch," she whispers, claming down, "my water broke."

…

Silence.

…

"Butch?" she asks timidly.

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD! Where are you?" _

"Road 7, headed towards the hospital."

"_Right, I'll tell Bubbles, Boom, and Blossom. We're on our way, babe." _A click signals his hanging up, leaving Buttercup to only stare at the road ahead, taking deeper and deeper breaths.

* * *

><p>"BOOMER!" Butch screams, surprised when Bubbles appears in front of him instead.<p>

"He just left for work, did you need him for something?" she asks sweetly.

"Call him, Buttercup's water just broke," Butch explains as she gasps, already pulling out her phone.

"Get in my car, I'll get Blossom," he says, turning towards her room. Bubbles grabs his sleeve, shaking her head.

"No, you go. Blossom and I can catch a ride with Boomer when he gets back," she commands. Butch nods in agreement.

"Right, I should go," he calls, rushing to his waiting green car in the drive way.

The phone rings twice before Boomer answers.

"_Hello." _

"Hi, Boomer! It's me, Bubbles!"

"_Hey, babe, what's up?" _

"Buttercup's water broke! We need you to pick up me and Blossom, we're at the house," she explains, ignoring the honking cars she can hear as Boomer no doubt makes a completely illegal u-turn.

"_Got it, see you soon."_

* * *

><p>Butch speeds down the road, knowing just when to slow down in order to avoid the cops. He smiles to himself, seeing Brick's car in the distance. Speeding up, he is able to reach them and pull up beside his brother's car. They get to a stop light and Butch honks his horn, trying to get their attention. It works and Buttercup turns to him, relief shining in her eyes as she sees him. Taking slower breathes, she turns back to face the road only to have her breathing intensify heavily as she watches a small white vehicle run a red light, headed straight for them.<p>

A crash rings out.

A few minutes later, Boomer, Bubbles, and Blossom pull up on the scene. Brick standing beside his now beat up red car, a long scratch in it from the front of the passenger side to the back. The passenger door open and disconnected, Buttercup no where to be seen.

Butch stands up slowly, coughing roughly as he wipes some car rubble of himself. He cracks his bones carelessly, happy to notice nothing broken. Looking around, his eyes widen in fear at the sight in front of him.

His… his baby…DEAR GOD!

"MY BABY! DEAR GOD SOMEONE SAVE MY BABY!" Butch looks around the crash scene frantically for someone, anyone that could help. He spots Brick and Boomer standing a few feet away and runs towards them at full speed,

"Brick! Boomer! Please help me! Dear god, please help me save my baby! She's dying! My poor baby's in PAIN!" He screams at them. Brick and Boomer exchange worried glances,

"Is it Buttercup? What's wrong with her?" Boomer asks frantic, Buttercup is like a sister to him.

"No it's not Buttercup! IT'S MY BABY! YOU HEAR ME? MY BABY IS DYING!" Butch yells as he points at the car wreckage in hysteria, "WHAT IF SHE DIES? What if she dies?" he asks, growing into depression at the mere thought. A few tears roll down his face as he considers this thought more, Brick rolls his eyes,

"Butch, do you have to be so dramatic? She's just a-"

"She's not your baby! Think, if this was your baby!" Butch interrupts. Brick sighs,

"Alright, I understand. But still, dude, she's just a-" Brick is again interrupted as the police arrive. Butch watches them get out of their cars before he shouts louder than ever before,

"SAVE MY BABY!"

"BUTCH!" Hearing his name, Butch immediately runs towards its source. He arrives, seeing Buttercup clutching her stomach tightly as she uses his car wreckage pile to hold herself up. His car, damn he was going to miss that baby….

"Butch, it hurts!" she screams in pain. He rushes towards her, picking her up bridal style before she had time to say anything against it. Running back to his siblings, he tries not to notice as Buttercup bites his neck to numb her pain.

"Boomer, we'll ride with you," he states, Boomer nods, opening the door for them.

"What, why his car?" Brick asks slightly offended.

"Because you actually follow the law and drive the speed limit, plus you're missing a door," Butch answers setting Buttercup gently in the back seat. Boomer sticks his tongue out at his oldest brother childishly, as if he's won something, before jumping into the driver's seat, Bubbles slipping into the passenger's seat beside him. Brick rolls his eyes, helping Blossom into the back seat of his own car before taking the driver's seat and speeding off, Boomer catching up immediately.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Buttercup repeats, practically hyperventilating in her seat.

"Butterbabe, chill, breathe," Butch soothes, placing a hand on her stomach.

"_Chill?_ How the hell can I chill? I'M GOING TO HAVE THIS FUCKING BABY IN A FUCKING _CAR_, BUTCH! HOW CHILL CAN I BE ABOUT THAT?" She screams in obvious pain.

"Butterbabe, relax, you're not going to have our baby in the car. We're almost at the hospital," he tries to soothe her again; wiping away the tears she didn't even realize were falling.

"Butch, I'm scared," she cries, suddenly crumbling under his touch. Butch holds her tightly, letting her sob on his chest as she clings to his shirt, biting his shoulder at every contraction.

"Boom," Butch calls. Boomer meets his eyes through the rear view mirror, indicating for him to continue. "Hurry." He nods, pressing his foot on the gas as they get closer and closer to the hospital.

…

Four long minutes later, they arrive at the emergency room.

Butch immediately picks up Buttercup, rushing her straight into the hospital, Bubbles and Boomer trailing behind.

"MY GIRLDFREIND IS GOING INTO LABOR! YOU HEAR ME? SHE'S HAVING MY CHILD! NOW!" he shouts, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. Nurses rush about, pulling up a wheel chair for Butch to set Buttercup in.

"Alright, miss, we can only allow one person to come in the back room with you. Who would you like?" a nurse asks. Buttercup looks at the people around her. Boomer sits in a chair, vigorously shaking his head. Bubbles stares at her, a hopeful smile graced on her lips. Butch stares off into space, seemingly uncaring as she has more and more trouble breathing.

"Butch Jojo," she answers. Boomer and Bubbles both sigh, one in relief, one in disappointment. Brick and Blossom enter just as the nurses lead Butch and Buttercup away.

"What did we miss?" Blossom asks, rubbing her prodding five month belly in a way to calm the kicking twins.

"Butch and Buttercup just went back, all that's left is waiting," Bubbles answers, taking Boomer's hand in hers. Blossom sighs, taking the seat beside her sister. Brick silently sits beside her, kissing forehead in a way of calming her nerves as they wait in absolute agony for Buttercup to return.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" they hear Buttercup yell from somewhere down the hall. A crash rings out and they assume she's thrown something at him. It's silent for a moment, Butch probably has calmed her down in the way only he knows how. Hearing her scream out in pain, they are surprised to her Butch's screams join hers.

"BABE! Babe, let go of my hand! YOU'RE HURTING IT!" Oh my god, I THINK YOU BROKE IT, DAMN IT!"

"THAT PAIN IS NOTHING CAMPAIRED TO MINE, SO SHUT UP AND SUCK IT UP, BITCH!"

Butch stares at his hand as it starts to turn a purple color, oh yup, she defiantly broke it. She screams again, clutching his hand tighter-if that's possible. As he stares down at her, he can't help but think she's beautiful, sweaty, angry, in pain… but beautiful… and he has no fucking clue how she is. Admits his thoughts, he suddenly hears a baby cry. A sharp sound cutting through the air like wind. He turns to face the source of the sound, watching as the doctor cuts the umbilical cord, leaving only a baby covered in very gross looking liquids. They carefully lift her away, to weigh her and measure her and clean her. Butch can only smile, somehow finding the strength in his hand to squeeze Buttercup's back. Buttercup smiles at him, letting out a large breath as she lets herself fall back onto the bed. Butch leans forward, pushing hair out of her face as he kisses her forehead.

"You did it, Butterbabe, we got our girl," he whispers to her.

"Yeah?" she asks weakly, still trying to steady her breathing.

"Yeah, babe," he answers, kissing her head again. They sit in silence for a moment, just resting with each other, before the doctor returns.

…

"You're baby girl is perfectly healthy," he announces, walking straight for Butch, "would you like to hold her?" Butch looks at the bundle in the doctor's arms with worry. Carefully wrapping his arms around her, the doctor places her in his arms and leaves the two alone with their new baby for the moment.

Butch holds her gently, not at all sure what he is doing and worried he's doing it wrong… not like he'll admit that though. He pushes the blanket slightly away from her head in order to see her face. The baby smiles at him, her eyes as lime a green as Buttercup's, shinning with an almost yellow light. Her short hair falls on her head in a slightly curled fashion, its color as dark a black as Butch's, sharply contrasting against her eyes. He brings her closer to Buttercup, unable to stop the proud smile on his face,

"Babe, look, it's our baby," he whispers. She smiles at her, curling her soft hair around her finger gently.

"I have a name," she says softly, staring into the baby's eyes.

"Yeah?" Butch asks, curious.

"Butterfly," the name leaves her lips breathlessly and Butch smiles back down at his daughter.

"Butterfly…" he murmurs with a smile.

"Butterfly Kate."

"Butterfly Kate Jojo… I like it," Butch smirks, returning his gaze to Buttercup.

"Give me my baby," she whines, holding her arms out to her. He rolls his eyes, gently placing Butterfly in her arms. Softly playing with her daughter's hair, she doesn't even notice as Brick, Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles enter the room.

"She's so beautiful," Bubbles whispers, slightly startling Buttercup at her presence in the room, "what did you name her?"

"Butterfly Kate Jojo," Butch answers proudly. Bubbles smiles, stepping closer to get a better look at her niece, Boomer right behind her. Brick and Blossom step closer as well, all of them gathering around Buttercup as she hold her baby gently.

Suddenly, Butch's phone ring. He sighs, answering it angrily.

"What do you want?" he snaps, having no idea who called him.

"_Hello, my name is Officer Charlie. I'm here at the crash scene, can you please explain to me why fled the scene please?" _A voice responds, sounding a little annoyed its self. Wait did he say cop… shit.

"Uh, yeah… My girlfriend was going into labor and I had to get her to the hospital," he mutters, trying to explain.

"_Alright, thank you." _Without another word, the voice hangs up. Butch shrugs, deciding not to care as he shoves his phone back in his pocket. Smiling, he moves back towards his new family, he had bigger things to worry about than his car at the moment.

Exactly 2 days, 4 hours, and 3 minutes later.

June 3rd, 1:44:06pm, Friday.

Today, Buttercup and Butch get to take their daughter home. They walk around the house, showing her each and every room, every nook and cranny of the now baby safe house. Finally, they arrive at Butterfly's own room. Her walls painted a soft yellow-green, her octopus already in the crib awaiting her in corner of the room. Buttercup softly sets her down, Butch hugging her from behind as they stare down at their daughter. Her hands cover his quickly recovered chemical x induced no longer broken hand as his chin rests on her shoulder. Both smiling, already head over heels in love with their baby.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked! I don't own <em>the Powerpuff Girls.<em>


	13. A June Afternoon

Exactly 28 days, 1 hours, and 2 minutes later.

June 31st, 2:46:06pm, Friday.

"Peek-a-boo!" Buttercup shouts, moving her hands off her face as Butterfly giggles widely at her expression. Butch tickles her belly, causing her to giggle even more.

"She's so… cute," Butch states, staring down at his daughter in awe.

"I know. I never thought we would make something so cute," she agrees, playing with her daughter's soft curly hair. Butch grins at her.

"So, you thought our kid would be ugly?" he teases, she shakes her head vigorously.

"Well, no… I just, you know, I just…. You know," Buttercup rambles, trying to explain her thoughts. He throws an arm around her, pulling her into his chest.

"I know, Butterbabe, I know," he smiles. Buttercup sighs, giving Butterfly's stomach another tickle, loving the sound of her giggles.

"LUNCH!" Hearing Bubbles' call, they stand, Buttercup holding Butterfly gently in her arms as the head towards the dining room. Sitting in their seats and placing Butterfly in her high chair, they watch as Brick makes two plates-one for him, one for the sixth month pregnant Blossom- and Boomer pours half the bowl of mac & cheese onto his plate. Brick nods at them in a way of acknowledgement before leaving the room. Bubbles smiles, taking her seat beside Boomer as Butch stares at his brother's plate in amusement.

"Boom, bro, I don't get it. How are you not fat?" he asks with a smirk. Boomer shrugs in response, taking another fork full of mac & cheese in his mouth.

"I don't know, 'cause I'm awesome like that," he responds with a smile. Bubbles rolls her blue eyes at him, but smiles all the same.

"So how is the wedding planning going?" Buttercup asks casually. Boomer shrugs again, carelessly placing an arm around Bubbles' chair.

"We got the place, some green house ice garden type thing-"

"'The 'Froid Lumière,'" Bubbles corrects.

"Yeah, that place. It's going to be really cool," he finishes, sipping at his milk.

"Yeah, and that's all we really have planned so far. We're waiting until it's closer before doing any of the hard core planning," she adds with a smile. Buttercup nods in understanding just as Butterfly starts to cry. She sighs, gently picking her daughter out of her high chair and rocking her in her arms comfortingly.

"She's hungry; I'm going to go feed her," she announces, standing up to leave the room.

"Can I watch?" Butch asks, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Buttercup glares at him, throwing her empty cup straight at his head before leaving the room. Butch groans, rubbing his now bruised head as he turns back to Boomer.

"Yeah?" Boomer asks, feeling eyes on him as he grabs seconds.

"What movie are we watching today?" Butch asks, throwing his hands causally behind his head.

"Oh, I don't know," Boomer answers, sitting back down. "Bubbles, do you have any ideas?"

"Hm, I think Buttercup wanted to watch 'Scooby Doo' with Butterfly," she speaks after a moment or two of thinking.

"Aw," Butch whines, "I wanted to watch something 'R' rated," he mumbles under his breath, Boomer merely rolls his eyes in response.

"You guys are lucky," Butch announces. Bubbles eyes him curiously.

"How so?" she asks.

"You guys don't have any kids, you don't have to worry about them or make sure they don't see certain stuff or whatever the hell. Kids are a pain, man, a cute pain, but a pain none the less," he explains with a small sigh. Boomer stares at his plate in silence, an unreadable expression donned on his face.

"Yeah… Lucky," Bubbles agrees, a fake smile on her pale face. Butch, oblivious to their odd behavior, stands from the table.

"Well, I better go check on Butter-cup and –fly," he says, stretching a bit. "Thanks for lunch, Bubbles!" he calls as he leaves down the hall.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Bubbles mumbles, lost in her thoughts. Her eyes glass over, tears threatening to fall on her pinking cheek. Boomer takes her hand in his, rubbing her fingers with his thumb as she forces the tears back. A moment or two of silence passes between them.

"Okay… Well, we should get ready for the movie then, right?" Bubbles asks, finally meeting his eyes.

"Right," Boomer whispers with nod. He stands straight before helping her up as well, she smiles a small smile at him in response. Letting go of her hand, he hugs her to him tightly, burying his face in her hair as she buries hers in his neck.

"I know you're sad, Bubbles… but trust me. Everything will be okay… okay, Bubs? It will, I promise," he whispers intensely, rubbing her back as he feels wet droplets hit his neck.

"Okay," she answers softly, barley able to speak. "I love you, Boomer," she murmurs, clinging tightly to his shirt.

"I love you too, Bubbles," he whispers back, giving her forehead a soft kiss. Sighing, she pulls away from him softly as he gently wipes her tears away with his thumb.

"Alright, how about we clean this mess up and prepare for the absolute epic-ness that is 'Scooby Doo'?" he asks, brightening up the mood a little.

"Okay," she responds, smiling a bit.

"Okay!" he cheers, kissing her cheek before grabbing a few plates to clean and putting them in the sink. Bubbles slowly starts to follow his example, smiling all the while.

Buttercup begins to burp Butterfly just as Butch walks in.

"Aw, I missed the show!" he pouts. Buttercup throws a stuffed dog at him.

"Shut up!" she yells, glaring at his smirk.

"You don't want to be teaching our daughter that kind of language now, do you?" he asks. She rolls her eyes.

"Like the language you use is any better?" she mocks. Butch simply shrugs.

"You got a point there," he agrees, hugging her from behind. He rests his chin on her shoulder just as Brick enters the room.

"Hey, guys, Boomer said to get ready for the movie," he announces.

"Did he say what movie?" Buttercup asks, turning to face him.

"Yeah," Brick nods, "he said we have to prepare for the 'epic-ness' that is 'Scooby Doo.'" He rolls his eyes, "Boomer is such a little kid."

"Awesome, we'll be there in a second," Buttercup replies with a smile. Brick makes a small grunt in response before leaving the room. Buttercup quickly grabs a pacifier and Butterfly's stuffed octopus.

"Is she now ready for the 'epic-ness' of 'Scooby Doo?'" Butch asks smiling.

"As ready as she'll ever be," Buttercup responds, already walking towards the living room.

Blossom is sitting on the couch next to Brick, Boomer next to him with Bubbles in his lap. Buttercup smiles at them and takes the seat next to Blossom, Butterfly in her arms. Butch plops down next to her and Bubbles hops off Boomer's lap to put the movie in. She dims the lights and returns to Boomer's lap just as the movie starts.

1 minute into the movie.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S SO EPIC!" Boomer exclaims, staring the screen in awe. Bubbles laughs at him as Brick shakes his head in annoyance.

"Boomer, all we've seen is the title of the movie, nothing else has happened yet," Brick states. Boomer smiles.

"But the title, was so EPIC!" he yells enthusiastically. Bubbles smiles, leaning into him more as the movie continues.

20 minutes into the movie.

"The hex girls are so sick," Buttercup comments, ignoring Butch as he leans on her shoulder, asleep.

"Yeah, they're really cool!" Bubbles giggles, enjoying the feeling of Boomer's steady breaths as he naps.

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome," the 5th month pregnant Blossom agrees, snuggling with Brick as he too, sleeps.

45 minutes into the movie.

"I love Scooby Doo!" Bubbles exclaims. Blossom sighs at her younger sister.

"He's pretty cool, yeah, but aren't we a little old for cartoons?" she comments.

"NO!" Buttercup shouts, "you're _never _too old for cartoons. Right, Butterfly?" She asks, looking down at her baby, who has now fallen asleep.

"She agrees," Buttercup states. Blossom rolls her eyes.

"Yeah. Okay. Uh-huh."

"She does!"

"Whatever you say~!"

69 minutes into the move, the end of the movie.

"Yay! The mystery is solved!" Bubbles smiles.

"I knew it. That mystery was so predictable," Blossom states.

"Yeah, well the mystery was made for people _a little _younger than you, Blossy." Buttercup mocks, rolling her eyes.

Blossom shrugs, "I'm just saying."

"Yeah, whatever," Buttercup says with a sigh. Butterfly begins to cry and Buttercup sighs again.

"Butch, could you…" she trails off as she realizes he is still asleep. "Butch! BUTCH! BUTCH, WAKE UP!" Buttercup groans at his lack of response, she turns to Bubbles, begging her with her eyes.

"Fine," Bubbles sighs in agreement. "BUTCH, GET UP BUTTERCUP IS TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" She shouts with her sonic scream. All three guys jolt awake.

"THAT MOVIE WAS SO EPIC!" Boomer shouts, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Brick rolls his eyes.

"Boomer, you were asleep for over half of the movie."

"It was still epic."

"Whatever."

Butterfly cries louder, drawing the attention back to herself.

"Butch," Buttercup says, placing Butterfly in his arms, "it's your turn to change her dipper." Butch stares at his baby in new-found horror.

"No, Buttercup, please! Anything but that!" he whines, she shakes her head in reply.

"It's your turn," she answers sternly. He stands, muttering something no one can hear as he heads towards Butterfly's room.

"WHIPPED!" Boomer calls after him, Brick laughs beside him. Butch turns around to glare at his brother.

"I'll kill you," he threatens. Boomer simply smiles as Brick still laughs. Butch mutters something to himself, turning to leave the room again.

"Well, later!" Blossom calls, leaving the room. Brick trails behind her as they walk to their room. Buttercup waves goodbye to them and scoots closer to Bubbles and Boomer.

"So, what's up?" she asks.

Bubbles shrugs, "oh, you know. Stuff." Buttercup smiles at her little sister.

"Like what?"

"Well," Bubbles muses, looking towards the ceiling, "the sky, clouds, the sun, the ceiling…" she answers seriously.

"Babe," Boomer laughs, "she meant what's going on."

"I know," Bubbles giggles. "seriously, though, nothing's going with us. What about you?"

"Nothing but the baby," Buttercup shrugs, not noticing as Bubbles' smile drops and Boomer holds her tighter. "Speaking of the baby, can you guys help me find a baby sitter? We need one for when Blossom goes into labor," she explains.

Bubbles smiles, "sure! We'll help you look!"

"Sweet! I'll go get the phone book," Buttercup exclaims, leaving the room. Bubbles sighs quietly and Boomer kisses her cheek.

"Alright," Buttercup says, announcing her presence in the room, "how about them?" she asks, pointing at a small add in the corner of the book. Bubbles squints her eyes, looking at it closely.

"It says here that they have been arrested for child abuse six times," she answers with a frown. Buttercup breathes a small laugh.

"Man, am I glad you're here!"

A hour passes, Buttercup and Bubbles having finally found a suitable baby sitter. Their names are Baylaa, who is 16, and Bella, who is 14. They are known for being responsible and honest and are also 'Children of the World, World Council' approved. Once called, they said they would be able to come baby sit at a short notice and are completely free the week of Blossom's due date, September 23rd.

"Alright," Buttercup sighs, happy they found someone, "glad that's out of the way."

"Yeah," Bubbles agrees.

"Well, I better get back to Butterfly and Butch," Buttercup announces as she stands.

"Right, bye Buttercup!" Bubbles says, giving a small wave.

"Later!" Buttercup calls, disappearing down the hall. Boomer re-enters the living room from the dining room, where he had been getting a glass of water.

"How's it going?" he asks, taking a seat next to Bubbles.

"Oh, good, you know…" she responds, leaning onto his shoulder.

"Right, want to go back to our room?"

"Yeah, let's go," Bubbles murmurs as Boomer kisses her head. He stands, holding out a hand to help her up as well. Hand in hand, they walk down the hall to their room.

Once inside, Boomer plops down on the bed as Bubbles softly shuts the door behind them. Joining Boomer on the bed, she snuggles up into his side as they watch some random show on the T.V. She sighs again, staring intently at their dresser before her. Following her eyes, Boomer pulls her closer to him, running a hand through her hair soothingly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It'll be fine, I promise," he whispers. She holds him tightly, letting a few tears run down her face and onto his shirt. Quietly, they stay on the bed, holding each other tightly as the T.V. buzzes in the background.

In Butterfly's room, Butch has finally gotten a dipper on Butterfly. He holds her up smiling, proud of his work…even if it did take him an hour to do it. Buttercup enters and Butch smiles at her, flaunting his work.

"See, look how good I did that. You never do it this good," he boasts as she grins at him.

"You're right, I suck at that. Maybe I should let you change all her dippers from now on, you know, since you're _so _much better at it," she suggests. Laughing to herself as his smile drops.

"Please, don't," he whimpers.

"I won't," she chuckles, gently taking Butterfly from him. She places her in her crib, giving Butterfly her octopus before turning out the lights and leaving the room, Butch following her out.

"Finally!" Butch exclaims, dropping on to their bed. "I mean don't get me wrong, babe, I love our baby. But I'm tired!" Buttercup groans, closing the door before plopping on the bed beside him.

"I know what you mean," she sighs, trying to relax. They lay in silence for a moment, both just staring at the ceiling.

"I'm going to bed," Butch announces.

"It's 5 o'clock, we haven't even had diner yet!" Buttercup argues.

"Don't care," Butch answers, shrugging off his shirt. "I'm tired, good night!" he calls, climbing under the covers. He shuts his eyes while Buttercup just stares at him.

"WAIT, Butterbabe!" He yells, shooting out from the covers.

"What?" she asks.

"I forgot your good night kiss!" he answers as she rolls her eyes.

"Butch, you don't have to ki-" She's cut off as Butch slams his lips against hers. He leans over her as she tangles her hands in his hair. Deepening the kiss, he puts a leg over her waist, straddling her. She licks his lips as he slowly begins to slide a hand up her shirt…

"Hey, guys, Bubbles wants to know- WHAT THE- OH MY GOD!" Brick shouts, barging into the room. Buttercup hastily pushes Butch off of her and pulls her shirt down.

"Brick, man, what the hell do you want?" Butch groans.

Brick smirks, "well, sorry to interrupt but Bubbles wants to know what you want for diner."

"Just whatever, okay? I'm busy right now, man!" Butch yells.

"Oh, I can see that," Brick snickers, dodging the pillow Butch chucks at him.

"LEAVE!" he commands in a shout. Brick laughs, closing the door behind him.

"Might want to lock it next time!" he calls. Butch ignores him, leaning closer to Buttercup.

"Where were we?" he asks, breathing air down her neck. Buttercup pushes him away.

"_You _were going to sleep while _I _go help Bubbles in the kitchen, later!" she waves, walking out of the room. Butch watches her go, sinking back into the pillows.

"Damn it, Brick!"

* * *

><p>I don't own <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>The characters 'Baylaa' and 'Bella' belong to _The Flaming Angel and GiGI-SourApple._ The name '_Baylaa'_ belongs to _JayJayBrownie._

I hope you liked!


	14. Fudge

Exactly 1 month and 14 minutes later.

July 31st 3:00:06pm, Friday.

"Yo, Boomer, is something up with Bubbles? She almost never comes out of her room," Butch asks, Buttercup listening intently from her place beside him on the couch.

"Huh? No, ah, Bubbles is fine," Boomer says a little too quickly.

"Really?" Blossom asks, wanting to believe him, but sensing his nervousness.

"Yup, she's totally cool…." Boomer smiles awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"If you say so," Buttercup sighs, Butterfly napping quietly in her arms.

"Anyway, go tell her the movie is ready," Brick commands lazily. Boomer nods, quickly walking out of the room. He frowns, stopping at the door to his and Bubbles' room. Pushing it open softly, he sighs at a sight he didn't want to see.

Bubbles stares at a letter in her hand impassively, not even noticing Boomer as he steps closer to where she sits on their bed. He watches her as she clutches her stomach, tears forming in her light blue eyes as she re-reads one particular sentence over and over.

**Diagnosis- PCOS (Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome)**

…**PCOS makes it extremely difficult to become pregnant…**

The letter goes on, explaining PCOS more, but Bubbles seems unable to move from that one sentence.

Extremely difficult.

Near impossible.

Bubbles sighs again as Boomer moves to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Bubs, I told you to get rid of that," he whispers, sitting beside her. She leans into him and the hand once at her shoulder, now wraps around her entire body. "It makes you sadder each time you read it," he mumbles, stroking her blonde hairs gently.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just… I wanted kids so bad, Boomer, so bad," she whispers, clinging to him helplessly.

"I know, Bubs, I know," he answers, softly rubbing her back, "but hey, it's not impossible for you to have a child."

"I know, but… It's hard to have hope when it's so difficult," she whimpers.

"Maybe, it would be easier if more people were there to support you… Maybe it's time to tell the others."

"I don't know…"

"Bubbles, it's been over a month. They're worrying about you like crazy, you have to tell them."

"But, it's so hard to say."

"I'll be with you the whole time, I promise. I'll be there, Bubbles, you just… you need to tell them."

"…Okay, just, stick with me. Please?" she asks, looking into his blue eyes as they stare down at her, showing nothing but love and compassion.

"Always," he murmurs, taking her hand in his as he leads her out of their room and into the living room.

Their siblings sit on the couch, patiently waiting to start the movie.

"Finally!" Buttercup exclaims while Blossom smiles at them in a greeting. Her smile fades slightly upon seeing their nervous expressions.

"What's wrong?" she asks, staring at her youngest sister worriedly.

"I have to tell you something," Bubbles mumbles, staring intently at her and Boomer's intertwined fingers. Their siblings stare at her intrigued and worried at the same time.

"What is it?" Brick asks, crossing his arms in front of him. Bubbles glances towards Boomer, conveying an emotion their siblings can't understand. Nodding, he brushes his lips quickly against her cheek while giving her hand a soft, but tight, squeeze.

"I have PCOS." She announces, her gaze never leaving Boomer's.

Blossom's jaw drops, her eyes shinning with pity. "Oh, Bubbles, I'm so sorry. No wonder you hardly come out of your room."

"Huh? What's 'PCOS'?" Buttercup asks in confusion.

"It's Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome," Blossom explains. Brick nods in understanding.

"I'm sorry, Bubbles," he says.

"I'm still lost," Buttercup mutters, begging Blossom to explain more with her eyes.

Blossom rolls her pink eyes, "It's a syndrome that makes it very hard to become pregnant," she explains simply.

"Near impossible," Bubbles murmurs, Boomer squeezes her hand again, leaning towards her and giving her neck a gentle kiss.

"Bubbles," Buttercup states, glancing at her with soft green eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Bubs," Butch states, giving her a small sad smile.

Brick runs a hand through his hair as he sighs. "Well, you know, there are other ways to get pregnant. You could always use an assisted reproductive treatment." He suggests encouragingly.

"I know," Bubbles answers softly, "but-"

"It wouldn't be the same," Buttercup interrupts, finishing Bubbles' thought. Bubbles nods in agreement, squeezing Boomer's hand in anxiety.

"Well, there's a chance," Blossom says, smiling at her sister. "It's small, but it's there. You never know, it could happen!" she cheers.

Bubbles smiles, "thanks, Blossom, I'll just try to keep thinking of it like that." Boomer pulls her close and she hides her face in his neck, after whispering something softly in her ear, he turns back to their siblings before them.

"So!" he shouts in his loud voice. "What movie are we watching?" he asks, lightening up the mood.

"Well, since Independence Day wasn't on a Friday, I thought we should watch 'Independence Day' as it's the last day of July." Blossom answers. Brick stands and puts the movie in as Boomer takes a seat and Bubbles sits on his lap.

"Let's do this," Brick announces, hitting play, dimming the lights, and returning to his seat.

40 minutes into the movie.

"Dude, did you just see that explosion?" Butch asks, eyes wide in awe as he stares at the screen.

"Yeah, it was cool, trashed his car though," Brick points out. "Speaking of trashed cars, what ever happened to yours, Butch?"

"Yeah, well, two little old ladies ran a stop light in their little white car drunk as shit," Butch explains.

"Two little old ladies, huh?" Buttercup asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, anyway, they're paying for all the damage done to my baby. She's being fixed right now, should be back next month," he answers, turning back to the screen just in time to see another explosion. "HOLY FU-" Buttercup quickly clamps a hand over his mouth, her green eyes dark with anger.

"Your 2 month daughter is sitting _right next to you _and you're _swearing _like the world's about to end!" she seethes.

Butch shrugs nervously, "whoops." Buttercup slaps his shoulder before sinking back into the couch and returning her attention to the movie.

89 minutes into the movie.

"Ew," Bubbles shudders, "the aliens are so gross."

Boomer smiles, "I know, their skin is all like… I don't even know and their hair is tentacles or something and the way their eyes are all like…" He trails off as he notices the glare Bubbles is giving him. "Never mind."

"HA! And you call me whipped!" Butch laughs.

"Shut up!" Boomer shouts, chucking the nearest pillow at him.

144 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

"That was… surprisingly beautiful," Bubbles states, not moving her gaze from the now blank screen.

"Alright, well, I'm going back to my room," Blossom announces, rubbing her 7th month stomach as she stands.

"Later guys," Brick calls, following her out of the room.

"Later!" They call back. Butterfly suddenly begins to cry.

"Butch!" Buttercup shouts, staring into his eyes. He glances at her, than at Butterfly, than back at her, before running full blast away, his dark green trail glowing slightly behind him.

"BUTCH! GET BACK HERE!" Buttercup yells, chasing after him, her light green trail mixing in with his.

Bubbles sighs, leaning further into Boomer's chest.

"You were right," she whispers with a smile, "I'm glad I told them."

"I…. T-O-Double L Double D end with a T, TOLLDDT you!" He sings with a laugh. She giggles at him, shifting in his lap to face him. Bubbles smiles at him, staring into his blue eyes for a long moment. Slowly, carefully, she leans towards him, giving his cheek a soft tender kiss. Staying close to him, they stare into each other's eyes for another moment, their blue eyes shinning with love.

He feels her hot breath on his lips as he runs a hand down her back, holding her close to him. Her hands caress his face and his eyes close at her touch. Pushing his lips to hers, he feels her rub his cheek with her thumb. Pulling away, Bubbles rests her forehead against his.

"Boomer, I love you," she whispers.

He smiles at her, "I love you too." His lips find hers again, connecting them in a kiss. He trails his hands down to her exposed thighs, using his grip on them to pull her closer. She moans as he licks her lips before entering her mouth. Tangling her fingers in his hair, they break apart for air. He kisses her neck slowly for a moment before leaving butterfly kisses back up to her mouth to kiss her again.

He picks her up and carries her to their room, locking the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you made me do that!" Butch groans as he plops onto his and Buttercup's bed.<p>

"It was your turn," she responds, sitting beside him.

Butch sighs, "I don't know if I can do this anymore, Butterbutt. It's so much work." Buttercup rolls her eyes.

"You're such a drama queen," she teases. He sticks his tongue out in response just as Brick enters the room.

"Sup' guys? Either of you want to make diner?" he asks, leaning on the door frame.

"Why isn't Bubbles cooking?" Buttercup asks in confusion.

"Well, I knocked on their _locked_ door, to which Boomer gave me a '_fuck_ off' and I'm 90 percent sure I heard Bubbles _moan_," he states with a smirk, emphasizing the right words. Butch snickers while Buttercup simply rolls her eyes.

"Fine, I'll cook," she announces, getting off the bed.

"Oh, what are we having?" Butch asks.

"Burnt toast," she says sternly before leaving the room.

Brick sighs, "I guess it's better than nothing."

Butch shrugs, "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

><p>Exactly 1 month and 15 minutes later.<p>

August 31st 4:15:09pm, Friday.

The tiny almost 4 months old Butterfly giggles loudly as Buttercup tickles her belly yet again. Butch smiles at the both of them, when his phone rings, interrupting the moment.

"Hello?"

…

"Charles! My man, how's my baby?"

…

"No way!"

…

"Aw, Charles, dude, thank you, you saved my baby's life, I will forever love you!"

…

"dud-"

…

"No, du-"

…

"I'M NOT A RAPIST I'M JUST HAPPY YOU FIXED MY CAR, MAN! I have no idea where you fu…fudging live and I don't plan on sneaking over there and fu….fudging raping you, ok?"

…

"Yeah, so where is my baby?"

…

"Really?"

…

"Dude, sweet. Thanks, Charles!"

Quickly, he puts his phone back in his pocket and jumps to his feet. In a flash of green, he's suddenly out the door and into the drive way. Picking up Butterfly, Buttercup trails after him.

"Aw, BABY, I MISSED YOU!" Butch screams, running to his shinning green car in the drive way. He hugs it tightly, Butterfly smiling at her father as he acts like an idiot.

"I love you so fucking much," he whispers, rubbing his cheek against the hood. Buttercup rolls her eyes, ignoring the jealously in her chest. Oh come on, he tells his car he loves it in an instant...but her…

Butch locks his car and flies back to her. He kisses her cheek and Butterfly's forehead before heading inside. Buttercup follows him and they walk straight into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Boomer greets from his place on a stool as he watches Bubbles cook. "I saw you got your car back, Butch."

Butch nods, "hell-LO, hecks yes I got my car back!" Boomer smirks at his older sibling.

"Having trouble with that whole 'no swearing' thing, huh?" he asks. Butch sighs, running a hand down his face.

"You have no idea," he answers as Boomer laughs.

"DINER!" Bubbles suddenly announces. Boomer grabs a plate of half of everything before sitting down to inhale his food. Buttercup puts Butterfly in her high chair as Butch and Bubbles grabs some food for themselves.

Turning around, Buttercup grabs a plate to get some food, only to find Butch holding a plate of food out to her.

"Here," he states, handing her the plate.

"Thanks," she says with a smile.

"Whatever," he answers, shoving his hands in his pockets as they sit at the table.

Suddenly, they hear a crash and Brick comes running into the room, a large bruise on his arm.

"Whoa, dude, how did you get that one?" Boomer asks, Brick getting bruises has become the norm since Blossom started having mood swings.

"She threw the TV at me," he states, rubbing it softly.

"Good to see Blossom's powers haven't dwindled in her pregnancy," Butch smirks. "What'd you do to get it anyway?"

"I commented on her weight," Brick mumbles. Bubbles shakes her head at him.

"You should've know about that one," she comments.

"Yeah, I know," Brick sighs. "Anyway, I need chocolate sauce and spinach," he says, running into the kitchen to make the dish before running back to the almost 9 months along pregnant Blossom.

"So," Butch muses, "what do you think Brick and Blossom are going to name their sons?" he asks.

"I don't know, but if they don't start with the letter 'B' I'll… I don't know what I'll do, but it will be bad," Buttercup comments, sipping at her milk.

After diner and putting Butterfly to sleep, Butch and Buttercup head to their own room.

"Tired," Butch mutters, plopping onto the bed. Buttercup ignores him, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Tired," Butch groans again, trying to get her attention. She lays beside him but still says nothing. He licks her cheek, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of her. Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair.

"Butterbabe, come on," he whines. She turns he head to face him and stares into his eyes blankly for a few minutes.

"Do you love me?" she asks bluntly.

"What?" he asks, staring at her confused.

"Do you love me?" she asks again, turning her whole body towards him.

"Duh, of course I do. Why?" he answers, resting his hand on her waist.

"You've never said it before," she mutters.

Smiling, he leans towards her, "if I remember right, I was about to tell you, but than you rudely cut me off with your lips."

"Huh?" she muses, not remembering.

"Let's see if this will help… '_Buttercup… I…shit… I… this is hard to say'_" He smirks, seeing the recognition in her eyes.

"Well," she says with a smile, "I won't cut you off this time."

"Good," he whispers, blowing air in her ear as he leans close to her. "Butterbabe, I love you," he breathes, biting her ear lobe.

"I love you too," she answers as his lips move to brush against hers.

"WAIT!" Butch screams, jumping off the bed.

"What?" Buttercup asks. He runs to the door, locking it before returning to his spot beside her.

"Shitty Brick won't get in here this time," he replies with a smirk, already leaning back towards her lips. He bites her lip, slipping his tongue in her mouth as she moans. Tugging at his shirt, he pulls away from her lips and helps her pull it off. Flipping positions, she straddles him as Butterfly starts to cry in the near distance.

* * *

><p>"Brick… Butterfly's crying… is she sad? I don't want her to be sad…" Blossom murmurs, tears gracing her own eyes.<p>

"Sh, babe, it's okay. Buttercup and Butch will help her in a second, okay?" Brick comforts, an arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Butterfly begins to cry louder.

"BRICK JOJO YOU GO HELP THAT BABY RIGHT NOW BEFORE I THROW THE TV AT YOU AGAIN!" Blossom suddenly seethes, ripping his arm off her.

"Alright, Alright," Brick soothes, backing away from the now angry Blossom. "I'll go check on her…damn mood swings." He mumbles, walking towards their door.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" She hollers, the TV just within her arms reach.

"I love you!" Brick smiles.

"Oh... I love you too, Bricky Pie!" She cheers, a bright smile on her lips. Wait,_ Bricky Pie_? …that's a new one.

His hands in his pockets, Brick walks over to Butch and Buttercup's door. He knocks gently, kicking imaginary balls of lint with his foot as he waits.

… A few moments pass without a response, until finally, Brick hears a soft moaning just beyond the door.

"Oh fuck no!" Brick yells, banging loudly on their door. "Butch, your kid is crying! She's needs her diaper changed!"

"You have kids on the way, you could use the practice!" Butch responds in a muffled voice.

"FUCK YOU!" Brick screams, overly angry at everything and taking it out on his younger brother.

"Sorry," Butch pants from behind the door, "Buttercup beat you to it!"

Brick groans, marching away and into Butterfly's room. He looks from her crying form, to the diapers, and back again.

"I have fucking no idea what I'm doing right now."

* * *

><p>I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>yeah. Hope you liked! I love you!


	15. We Did It

Exactly 18 days, 19 hours, 18 minutes, and 56 seconds later.

September 19th 11:24:05am Thursday.

Blossom lays on the bed comfortably, slowly eating some strawberry yogurt as she stares at the TV in front of her. She anxiously rubs her overly large nine month belly, scared for the days to come, as she is due in four days. Sitting up slightly, she looks to her left to stare at Brick. His red eyes meet hers and they stare at each other, neither of them making a sound.

"I'm sorry," Blossom speaks, breaking the silence, "for throwing the TV at you a while back."

"It's okay," Brick says with a shrug, "I deserved it." Sighing deeply, Blossom breaks his gaze and turns towards her belly.

Suddenly, her eyes widen in fear.

"Brick, there's something I need to tell you," she states.

Brick narrows his eyes in confusion, "what is it?"

"My water just broke," she whispers.

"What? But you're not due for four days!" he exclaims. She grabs his shirt collar, harshly pulling his face towards hers.

"IT. BROKE." She seethes. Brick pulls away from her grip slowly.

"Right, ok, ok, well… shit. GET TO THE CAR, LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" He screams, picking her off the bed and flying towards his car. He puts her gently in the passenger seat before glancing back at the house.

"I'll go tell the others and get my keys, okay? I'll be right back, I swear," he soothes as her breathing becomes deeper and deeper.

"Hurry," she whispers worriedly as he disappears in a flash of red. Grabbing his keys, he rushes to the living room hoping to find _someone _there.

"THE BABIES ARE COMING!" he yells to Butch and Buttercup, who are sitting on the living room floor with Butterfly. They stop playing with her for a moment and stare at Brick in awe.

"Actually?" Buttercup asks, unsure.

"YES, ACUTALLY! They're coming!" he yells again for emphasis before rushing out of the room and back towards his car and Blossom.

They stare at the disappearing red streak before glancing at each other.

"You get Boomer and Bubbles, I'll call the sitters," Buttercup commands, already pulling out her phone. Butch nods, leaving her with just his green trail as he rushes towards their sibling's room.

"_Hello, this is Bella speaking," _a young girl's voice answers the phone after only one ring.

"Hi, I need a sitter now. My sister is going into labor, how soon can you get he-" Buttercup is cut off by the door bell ringing. "Hang on," she sighs, walking towards the door and opening it with a slam.

"What the hell do you want?" she screams, glaring at the two girls before her. One girl appears to be about 16, her brown hair covered in red streaks. The other girl looks younger, probably around 14, her brown hair is covered in green streaks.

"AW!" the younger one screams, locking eyes with Butterfly in Buttercup's arms. "YOUR BABY IS SO CUTE!"

"Yeah! Adorable!" the older one adds with a smile. Buttercup stares at the two for a moment.

"Are you the sitters?" she asks cautiously. They nod, entering the house.

"Bella!" The younger one introduces herself, holding out a hand that Buttercup shakes.

"Baylaa," the older one introduces with a smile.

"Alright," Buttercup says with a nod. "This is Butterfly, she'll need a meal a little later and dippers changed throughout the day. She falls asleep easily, if she doesn't fall asleep right away, read her something- she seems to like fairy tales- and yeah."

"Ok!" the sitters respond together. Just as Buttercup hands Butterfly over to Baylaa, Butch comes running down the stairs, Boomer and Bubbles just behind him.

"Let's go!" he calls, rushing out the door in a streak of green, two blue lights close behind him.

"Right, well, we'll see you girls later!" Buttercup waves, disappearing from the room in a flash of bright green.

They pile into Boomer's car and he drives away from the house, breaking many laws, though no one seems to care.

Six minutes later, they pull into the hospital. Rushing through the door, they see Blossom being helped into a wheel chair, her breathing ragged and heavy.

"Ok, who would you like with you?" a nurse asks. Blossom glances around the room; Boomer sitting on a chair and pulling Bubbles in front of him, hiding; Butch lazily sits next to Buttercup, his arms across her shoulders as she stares into space; Brick looks every where but Blossom, his expression nervous.

"Brick," Blossom breathes out in an answer. Brick sighs, mumbling a few curse words under his breath as he follows them down the hall.

September 19th 1:04:05am Thursday.

"BRICK! YOU SUCK! I HATE YOU!" Blossom screams, clutching his hand for dear life as the doctor tells her to push, again. Brick says nothing, gently moving her sweaty hair away from her beautiful face as she pushes again, screaming in pain. Suddenly he hears crying. Glancing over, he squeezes Blossom's hand gently as he stares at him. That baby, that boy, that's _his son. _Brick suddenly smiles widely, looking back towards Blossom.

"Okay, just one more, Blossom. You can do it, baby, come on," he encourages. Blossom grips his hand, brining it closer to her mouth.

"Blossy? What are you do-AH!" He screams in pain as Blossom nearly bites his hand off. Biting his lip to hold back his screams of agony, he looks back towards the doctors. The baby's out! They did it! Wait… why isn't he crying?

Before Brick has the chance to ask, the doctors rush out of the room, carrying their child away with them. Brick sighs as Blossom takes his hand out of her mouth, what does this mean?

15 minutes pass without a word from doctor.

"I'm sure they're fine," Brick soothes, rubbing Blossom's forehead with his thumb, "just really messy or something," he says, not believing it himself. Blossom sighs, tears rolling down her cheek.

"I hope so," she whispers, squeezing his hand.

Finally, the doctor enters.

"Here is the eldest of your sons, about one minute older," he says, handing a small bundle to Brick. Brick holds him carefully, tucking him close to his chest.

"Where's my other son?" Brick asks the doctor.

He sighs in response. "See, your youngest son had trouble breathing. He's fine now, but we're running a few tests to be sure it's nothing serious."

"But it could be?" Blossom asks. "Something serious?"

"I'm afraid so," the doctor responds, leaving the two alone with their new son. Brick turns towards Blossom, holding the bundle tightly and yet gently. Blossom stares at it in awe.

"Is he handsome?" she asks, sitting up in the bed weakly. Peeling back the blankets, Brick stares at his son. His mass of dark red hair sticks out at odd angles as he shifts in Brick's arms quietly. Yawning, the baby slowly opens his eyes and the intensity of them light up the room. They are dark red, darker than Brick's, with just a small tint of red-orange in them if you look in the right light.

"He's wonderful," Brick whispers, bringing him even closer to Blossom.

"Oh, he's gorgeous," she murmurs, bringing a hand out to wrap a strand of his dark hair around her finger.

"Blake," Brick mumbles, staring into his son's eyes.

"Hm?" Blossom asks, unable to hear what he said.

"Blake," he says again, a little louder. "I like the name Blake." Blossom smiles at the idea.

"Blake… Blake Arthur," she muses.

"Blake Arthur Jojo," Brick smirks at the name, "it's perfect."

At that moment, the doctor re-enters the room, a small bundle in his arms.

"I have news," he announces.

"And?" Blossom asks, finding Brick's hand and clutching onto it.

"We believe your son has asthma," he says.

"What do you mean 'believe'? Don't you know?" Brick complains, squeezing Blossom's hand with his bloody and bitten one.

The doctor shakes his head, "I'm afraid we can't. We can't diagnose a baby with asthma, as a baby can't describe how it's feeling. All we can do is monitor the child and than, once it's older, we can diagnose and get better treatment. Until than, we just have to keep a close eye on the child," he explains. Brick sighs deeply.

"Well," he asks, "can we see him now?"

"Of course!" the doctor exclaims with a smile, handing Blossom the small bundle he had been holding. She takes it carefully, as if he might break at the slightest touch.

"Also, we ask that you stay for a few days. We have much to explain to you and much more to test," the doctor says.

Blossom nods, "Of course, we'll stay," she agrees.

"Alright, I shall leave you for now. Would you like me to call back your family?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright," and with that said, he leaves the two alone with their new two sons.

Blossom smiles at the bundle before her. Softly, she pulls the blanket away from her son's face. His bright red hair sticks out slightly, just a shade lighter and a little shorter than his older brother's. He blinks rapidly, glancing around him with a curious smile on his face. His eyes shine a little lighter than Brick's and yet, in some lights, identical to his brother's. The same red-orange tint lights his eyes, though his tint is a little more obvious than Blake's.

"He's beautiful," Blossom whispers with a smile. Brick stares at him silently, carefully brushing his finger tips against his son's cheeks.

"What do you think about Brett?" she asks suddenly, looking to meet Brick's eyes.

He smiles at her, "Brett. Brett Geremy Jojo."

"Wonderful," Blossom answers, smiling back at him.

"OH MY GOSH! LET ME SEE THEM!" Bubbles squeals, bursting through the hospital door, Boomer right behind her, a bright smile littering his face. They come closer, Bubbles swooning over her new nephews while Boomer holds her by the waist, smiling widely at the new additions to the family.

"What did you name them?" Buttercup asks, entering the room with Butch trailing right behind her, his arms in a relaxed stance behind his head.

"This is Brett Geremy Jojo," Blossom states, indicating to the bundle in her arms.

"And this is Blake Arthur Jojo," he adds, smiling at his siblings as they gather closer to see the babies.

"Wow," Buttercup mutters. "I barley made it through one. I don't know how you made it through two, Bloss."

"It wasn't easy," Blossom replies with a small laugh. Brick glances at his bloody bitten hand as it stings slightly, no it wasn't easy. Blake snickers quietly at his father's uneasy expression.

"Well," Buttercup says, glancing towards the clock, "we got to get back to Butterfly," she announces.

"Yup," Butch agrees, grabbing Buttercup's hand in his.

"Aw," Bubbles pouts, "if they go, we have to go too. We drove together," Bubbles explains with a sad smile. She leans foreword suddenly, kissing both her nephews foreheads. Brett snickers at her as she waves at them.

"Bye Brett, Bye Blake! I love you both!" She exclaims, smiling as she grabs Boomer's hand. The four of them head out with one more wave, leaving Brick and Blossom alone with their sons.

Brick sighs, glancing towards Brett.

"So… asthma," he mumbles.

Blossom nods sadly, "probably." They remain silent for a moment, the only noise being Blake and Brett's steady breathing as they lay motionless in their parents' arms.

"I love you," Brick suddenly announces. Blossom stares at him for a moment, a smile slowly spreading across her mouth.

"I love you too," she whispers. Brick leans towards her, kissing her cheek just as the doctor re-enters the room.

* * *

><p>"Their babies are so cute," Bubbles exclaims in the car as they sped back towards their house.<p>

"Yeah…Not as cute as Butterfly though," Buttercup states with a smile. Butch smirks at her.

"No, of course not," he agrees. Bubbles sighs softly, glancing out the window sadly. Boomer grabs her hand, smiling at her as she slowly smiles back. Squeezing her hand softly, he turns his attention back to the road as they continue back to the house.

Arriving at their house, they step out of the car and walk towards the door. Butch unlocks it, holding the door open as everyone files in.

"Baylaa, Bella, we're back!" Buttercup calls into the house. The girls come from down the hall, both with smiles.

"Omg! Butterfly is so CUTE! You have to let us baby sit her again!" Bella begs.

Buttercup smiles, "yeah, she is cute. And yeah, if we ever need another baby sitter, we'll be sure to call you guys!" she says.

"Sweet!" Baylaa replies with a smile. Butch pays them and they leave the house with a small wave. Boomer takes Bubbles' hand and leads her away to their room, Butch and Buttercup heading to check on Butterfly.

Butterfly sleeps quietly, clutching onto her small octopus as she sucks on her thumb. Buttercup smiles, looking down at her.

"I love her," she whispers. Butch smiles, wrapping his arms around her waist. He quietly rests his head on her shoulder.

"Me too," he replies, kissing her cheek. Stealing one more glance at Butterfly, they silently leave the room and head back to their own.

* * *

><p>Exactly 5 days, and 1 hour later.<p>

September 26th 1:14:05am Tuesday.

Brick and Blossom carefully carry their children through the door and into their house. Blossom smiles, looking in the kitchen to see Boomer sitting on a bar stool, watching Bubbles as she cooks.

"We're back!" Brick announces. Bubbles drops everything, rushing to the hall to greet them.

"Yay! You're back!" she exclaims. "BUTCH! BUTTERCUP! BRICK AND BLOSSOM ARE BACK!" she shouts. In a flash of green, Butch and Buttercup stand at the base of the stairs, smiling at their siblings.

"Hey sis!" Buttercup waves.

"Long time no see!" Butch smirks in a greeting.

"Yeah, yeah," Brick shrugs, careful of his son, Brett, in his arms.

"Bubbles!" Boomer calls.

"Yeah?" Bubbles asks, glancing back in the direction of the kitchen.

"Um, I don't know anything about cooking, really, but, the food usually doesn't set on fire…so I was wondering, is that a bad thing or…?" He asks as Bubbles runs towards the food. She quickly puts out the fire, managing to save the food while Boomer stares at her.

"You're amazing," he praises in complete adoration.

"Thank you," she says with a smile, trying to hide her growing blush. He smiles at her.

Brick and Blossom head down the hall to the nurseries. Brick gently places Brett in the room closet to theirs and Blossom softly places Blake in the room to the right of Brett's. They exit the rooms and meet in the hall. Blossom smiling at the two rooms as Brick smiles at her.

"We did it," he announces, grabbing her hand as she smiles towards him.

"Yup, we did it," she breathes in agreement.

* * *

><p>I hope you like! I don't own <em>the Powerpuff Girls.<em> The characters 'Baylaa' and 'Bella' belong to _The_ Flaming Angel __and__ GiGI-SourApple._ _The name_ '_Baylaa'_ _belongs to_ _JayJayBrownie.__


	16. Preparations

Exactly 1 month, 6 hours, 1 minute, and 56 seconds.

October 26th 7:16:01pm Wednesday.

"Come on, Bubbles! Do I have to go, really?" Buttercup asks for the seemingly hundredth time as the three girls stand before a small bridal shop. Bubbles sighs at her sister, her negative mood ruining this happy day.

"Yes, Buttercup, you do! I need your approval! Come on!" she exclaims, happily latching her elbows with each of her sisters as they walk into the store.

"Hello," a bored and lonely store worker greets them, "can I help you?"

"Yes!" Bubbles squeals with a bright smile, "I'm here to find my wedding dress and my sisters' bride maid's dresses." The young girl nods in response, smiling as she leads them into the back of the store by the changing rooms. A small bench is placed directly in front of a large mirror and Buttercup is quick to take a seat. Blossom walks to the seat beside her while Bubbles skips to the platform in front of the large mirror.

"Do you have any ideas for a dress?" the worker asks, smiling at Bubbles' excited expression.

"Um," Bubbles muses, cutely putting a finger on her chin as she gently sways to and fro, "I was thinking something light blue for me, maybe long sleeve, and for my sisters, like, um, kind of like mine but light green for one and light pink for another… Do have anything like that?" The store clerk nods, glancing around the shop briefly.

"I think I have something," she muses, looking through various racks.

…

"I'm not sure about this one," Bubbles announces, biting her lip as she looks at herself in different angles in the mirror. Blossom scrunches her face together in a look of disgust.

"Yeah, no. You should try a different one," she agrees. Buttercup glances briefly at her sister as she steps off the platform.

"Yeah, I agree. You look ugly," she states bluntly. Bubbles merely sighs, heading back inside the dressing room.

…

"I think… I think I like this one," Blossom muses, looking over Bubbles as she stands before them.

"Are you serious right now?" Buttercup asks, crossing her arms as she looks between her sisters. "She looks like a donkey in expensive make-up."

"Well, I don't think it's that bad," Bubbles states, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Well, it is," Buttercup replies. Blossom shrugs and sighs simultaneously.

"It's up to you," she says. Bubbles turns towards the mirror, clutching the scratchy fabric in her fists as she tries to imagine her walking down the aisle in this dress.

"No. Defiantly not," she shudders, walking back to the dressing room.

…

"Oh my god… I actually like this one," Buttercup mumbles, staring at Bubbles as she does a little twirl in her dress.

"I like it too!" she exclaims with a laugh. Blossom smiles as she continues to dance around the store.

"It's defiantly a dress for you, Bubbles. I think it's perfect," she states. Bubbles smiles at her sister, timidly biting her lip as she turns back towards the mirror. She imagines walking down the aisle, taking Boomer's hand, dancing at the reception… She can't see herself doing any of those things with any other dress.

"It's the one, I love it," Bubbles answers, smiling as she skips back to the dressing room. Blossom and Buttercup wait patiently for her to change, already having found the 'perfect' bride maid's dresses. Bubbles finally skips out, grabbing her dress as they head to the front of the store to pay.

"Ah, did you find the dress you were looking for?" the young store clerk asks as she rings their dresses up.

"Yep," Bubbles says with a smile, growing more and more exited for the wedding by the minute, though it is still about two months away.

After paying, they walk into Brick's car, Bubbles carefully holding the bag of dresses as Blossom drives back to their house. Bubbles looks around Brick's car with unfamiliarity, she would have preferred to take Boomer's car, but his car was too advanced and hard to understand. Buttercup suggested Butch's car, but he said he'd kill them if they so much as touched his 'baby,' so it was left to Brick's car, which isn't necessarily bad, just unfamiliar.

Arriving home, Bubbles skips out of the car, swinging the bag gently beside her. Using her keys, she unlocks the door and steps inside.

"We're back!" she calls, smiling as she kicks off her shoes. She hears a sudden crash as Boomer appears, his face pale and blue eyes wide in fear.

"Thank god!" he exclaims, running towards her and pulling her into a hug. He kisses her lips gratefully, as if she just did something wonderful for him. Pulling away, she laughs at him, a hand resting on his chest.

"What happened to you?" she asks playfully. He shakes his head, blonde locks moving from the motion.

"Brothers," he begins, "are terrible and all they want to do is traumatize you." He explains, just as Brick and Butch enter the hall, laughing hysterically.

"Oh come on!" Butch smiles, "that was your bachelor party, be happy!"

"That was the most horrible experience of my life," Boomer mutters, unconsciously tightening his hold on Bubbles.

"Really?" Butch asks in mock surprise, "well that was definitely the most hilarious experience of _my_ life!" he laughs. Brick shakes his head with a smile, trying to calm down.

"So, what does you dress look like?" he asks, eyeing Bubbles' bag. She pulls it closer, nearly growling at him for asking.

"You can't see it, it's a surprise!" she explains.

"Oh come on," Brick exhales, "just a peek?" he asks, leaning closer to her and the bag.

"No," she demands, stopping her foot in anger.

"Aw, come on, Bubbles. Please?" Butch begs with a wide smile.

"NO!" Bubbles pouts, stomping her feet more rapidly.

"Please?" Butch and Brick beg together, inching towards her.

"NO!" she screams, running away. Butch and Brick snicker, hearing her door slam shut in the distance. Boomer rolls his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets as he follows Bubbles' blue trail to their bedroom door.

Buttercup and Blossom finally enter the house, Buttercup's favorite song was apparently on the radio and they just _had _to listen to the whole thing. Brick glances at them.

"Hey, can we see_ your_ dresses?" he asks.

Blossom shrugs, "Bubbles has them."

"Whatever," Brick breathes in response.

"So," Blossom asks, taking off her shoes, "what did you guys do?" Butch smirks.

"Nothing," he snickers. Buttercup raises an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, huh?" she asks, disbelieving.

"Nothing," he replies, all traces of amusement gone from his face.

"Uh-huh," she sings, leaving the room to check on Butterfly. Butch nods in a way of goodbye to his brother as he follows Buttercup out of the room.

Buttercup enters her daughter's room, happy to hear her babbling as she approaches the crib. Butterfly holds her arms out to her mother, asking her to lift her up. Buttercup complies, twirling her around a little as she holds her close. Butch smiles at the sight, leaning against the door frame.

"She missed you," he announces.

"She better of," Buttercup responds with a smirk, gently putting Butterfly back in her crib so she could sleep. She doesn't notice as Butch walks behind her, suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist, her back against his chest.

"I missed you," he whispers huskily, breathing air into her ear. Turning in his arms, she stares up at him, a playful smirk tugging at her lips.

"You better of," she murmurs, leaning up to meet his lips as he leans down to meet hers.

* * *

><p>"Bubbles! Come on! Please let me in!" Boomer begs from outside his locked door.<p>

"NO!" Bubbles shouts over the loud sound of drawers opening and closing. "I have to hide my dress, you can't see it!" she exclaims. Boomer sighs, hearing the closet open and close for the ninth time.

"Come on, please?" he whines.

"No!" she answers sternly, opening the closet yet again. "Boomie?" she asks, "where in the closet do you never go? _WAIT_ don't tell me! If you do, than you'll know exactly where I put it!"

Brick passes by, laughing at his brother's situation.

"Shut up," Boomer commands with a glare. Shrugging, Brick turns around and continues down the hall to his own room, an amused smile never leaving his lips.

Finally, the door opens and Boomer is let inside. He drags his feet across the floor lazily before falling onto the bed. Bubbles lays beside him, snuggling close to his side as he puts an arm around her.

"Is it pretty?" he asks, she nods, snuggling closer into his chest.

"Beautiful," she responds. Kissing her head, he relaxes, sinking further into the pillows.

"So," she asks, moving her head to look into his eyes, "did you decide?"

"Yeah, I did," he answers, slowly rubbing her arm.

"When do you want to tell them?"

"Oh," Boomer carelessly shrugs, keeping his arm around her, "just whenever."

"Alright," she agrees, kissing his cheek before slowly sitting up, "I'm going to go make lunch."

"Food?" he asks, already sitting up beside her.

"Yes, food," she answers with a giggle. Smiling brightly, he lifts her off the bed and carries her away, into the kitchen.

…

Only half an hour later, Bubbles calls for lunch. Boomer grabs his usually amount, taking a seat between Bubbles and Butterfly. Bubbles giggles at him as the group talks of taboo and unimportant things.

As lunch draws to an end, Brett begins to cry. Blossom picks him up, carrying him off to his room. Buttercup picks up Butterfly and carries her to her room, Butch trailing behind to two, leaving Blake to stare at his dad as Boomer and Bubbles slowly begin to clear the table. Boomer looks towards Brick awkwardly as Brick looks only at Blake and Blake only at Brick.

"Brick, can I ask you something?" Boomer asks nervously. Brick shrugs, turning to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, what is it?" he responds. Boomer shuffles his feet quietly.

"Um, well, I was wondering… Since you're the most responsible out of all of us and a good brother and I love you and stuff… I was wondering, if you would…um… you know, walk Bubbles down the aisle?" he requests, nervously looking up from his shoes to meet his brother's smiling eyes.

"'Course, Boom, I'd be honored to," he responds, arms casually behind his head.

"Thanks, man," Boomer says with a smile.

"Anytime," Brick answers, shrugging as he steps out of his seat. Bubbles re-enters the room to grab more dishes and Boomer gives Brick one more smile before returning to her aid. Brick exhales a quiet laugh to himself, carefully grabbing Blake before leaving the room.

…

Bubbles has fallen asleep, watching some show with Boomer as they lay together on their bed. Boomer carefully pulls his fingers out of hair, lifting himself out of the bed and walking silently out of the room. He walks down the hallway to a closed door. Knocking gently, he waits patiently, hoping Butch opens the door instead of Buttercup.

A yawning Butch stands before him and Boomer smiles as he leans against the door frame.

"Hey, Boom, what's up?" he asks, rubbing his eyes a little at the bright hallway light.

"Hey," Boomer responds, turning his gaze awkwardly to the floor. "I love you…would you…Be my best man?" he asks, not daring to glance at his brother's face. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he slowly looks up to meet a smiling Butch.

"I'd love to," he answers. Boomer smiles at him.

"Thanks, Butch," he says happily. Moving his hand off Boomer's shoulder, he ruffles his brother's blonde hair a bit.

"It's cool… Now get to bed, Boomer!" he commands in mock authority, pushing him away a little bit. Boomer smiles to himself as he walks back to his room. His hands in his pockets, he chuckles a little remembering various things he and his brothers had done.

"Maybe," he whispers, stopping in front of his own door, "maybe brothers aren't so horrible after all."

Exactly 5 days, 3 hours, and 11 minutes later.

October 31st 10:27:02pm Friday.

Buttercups stares at the toilet with disbelieving eyes. She's tired, pucking, and late…. Aw, fuck. She really doesn't want another kid, she loves Butterfly and all…but another one? Really? She didn't want another one, 'least not now. Butch and her aren't even married! How can they have _two _fucking kids and not be married? Is that even legal? Fuck! Sighing, she stands before the mirror and brushes her teeth, trying to get the smell of puke away from her. Slowly opening the door, she sneaks past the Halloween scene before her and heads to a small convenient store down the road.

Living in an actual neighborhood with actual children, this year Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, Blossom, Butch, and Buttercup have decided to hand out candy like any regular person would do. But as it grows late and the 'trick-or-treaters' become fewer and fewer, Brick decides that the next group of kids is their last.

"Bye, happy Halloween!" Bubbles calls to the receding figures of a witch, ghost, and princess. Once off their drive-way, Brick shuts off their lights and locks their door. He gives Boomer a little nod, signaling something…

Boomer suddenly grabs Bubbles tightly by her waist. She looks up to him questionably, but he only smiles.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

He smiles casually, "nothing, just getting ready for the movie." Brick smirks at the two, heading towards the couch where Butch already sits in wait. Blossom enters the room from where she had been checking the babies just as Boomer and Bubbles sit down, Bubbles in his lap as he still holds her to him securely. They wait in silence for Buttercup to return from, where ever she is, to watch the movie.

She's taking forever.

"Butch," Brick groans, looking towards his younger brother. "Go get her, she's taking too long!" he commands. Butch mumbles something to himself before standing.

"Fine, I'll go find her," he mutters bitterly, disappearing in a flash of green. He checks Butterfly's room, their room, their bathroom, the kitchen, the dining room, the basement, Brett's room, Blake's room, the porch, the backyard… finally, he returns to the living room in defeat.

"I can't find her," he mumbles in confusion. Suddenly, the door opens, Buttercup kicking off her shoes as she steps inside.

"Butterbabe! There you are, where have you been?" he asks, eyeing her suspiciously as she holds a small plastic bag close to her body. She simply rolls her eyes, ignoring him as she walks towards the bathroom.

"Babe? Come on, BC, what's up?" he asks, knocking lightly on the door. A few silent minutes pass, Butch unable to hear anything- even with his ear pressed against the door.

Suddenly the door opens and it takes all of Butch's balance to not fall flat on his face.

"Butch, I have to tell you something," Buttercup whispers, not meeting his gaze.

"What is it?" he asks, failing to notice the seriousness in her tone. Taking his arm, she drags him into the living room and pushes him to sit on the couch beside their siblings.

"Don't faint," she commands, slowly looking up to meet his eyes, "but… I'm pregnant…again."

"Aw, fuck," Butch mutters, staring at her wide-eyed. Brick simply laughs while Blossom sighs in sympathy and Boomer and Bubbles smile. Butch sighs running a hand down his face.

"So…another one?" he asks.

"Another one," she nods in confirmation.

"You're such a hypocrite," Brick accuses suddenly.

"What? How?" Butch questions, gently narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

"Well, you're always telling us how we should wear condoms, when you obviously don't. Right, Boom?" Brick answers, looking towards his blonde brother.

"Nah, man," Boomer responds, rapidly shaking his head, "leave me out of this. I want to live long enough to attend my wedding, thanks though," he answers, resting his head on Bubbles' shoulder protectively. Brick simply rolls his eyes.

"Can we move on?" Blossom asks with a sigh, "what movie are we watching?"

Boomer grips Bubbles' waist even tighter, she looks back at him confused, but one look into his nervous eyes says it all.

"NO, PLEASE! I CAN'T WATCH THAT HORROR MOVIE! PLEASE, I BEG YOU! BOOMIE, PLEASE!" she screams, fighting his ever tight grip. Buttercup sighs as Bubbles continues to scream and try to runaway.

"It's 'Halloween 2,' isn't it?" she asks.

"You know it, babe," Butch says with a wink. Rolling her eyes, she puts the movie in and dims the lights. Turning around, she glares at Butch as he spreads his arms out, conveniently taking up two seats.

"Move," she whines as he smirks.

"Nope," he answers, loving the angry expression on her face. Groaning and unwilling for a fight in her tired and apparently pregnant state, she plops down in front of him.

"Just like old times, isn't it?" he asks, leaning towards her a little. She smacks his leg harshly, grinning as he grunts in pain.

"Yup," she responds, "just like old times."

3 minutes into the movie.

"AH!" Bubbles screams, clutching desperately to Boomer as the narrator reminds the audience of major events from the last movie.

"Bubbles," Blossom sighs, "they aren't even showing anything! They're just talking!" Bubbles shudders, grabbing a fistful of Boomer's shirt in her hands.

"I know… but I remember it all so well," she whimpers.

16 minutes into the movie.

"YES! I forgot how awesome their blood looks!" Boomer exclaims, Bubbles whimpering as she turns in his lap to hide her face in his neck.

"I know! Dude, just look at how the blood drips from that chainsaw, it's amazing!" Butch agrees in admiration. Buttercup gently holds his leg, determined not to get _that _scared this time. Brick shakes his head in disbelief as yet another man in killed.

"Where do they come with this stuff? It's great," Brick states, rubbing Blossom's arm as she holds him close from around his neck, her eyes glued to the screen in growing horror.

46 minutes into the movie.

"AH!" the girls scream again, Buttercup losing her 'I will not get scared' determination. She digs her nails into Butch's leg, not caring if it hurts him at all. Feeling the pain, he looks down at her with a smirk. Gently taking her by her waist, he pulls her into his lap, smiling at how she doesn't say a word.

"Man, look at that corpse! It's so…realistic…and awesome… and…bloody…I love this movie, man," Boomer says, staring at the screen in awe. Bubbles shudders, clutching his hair as he pulls her closer.

"This movie is awesome," Brick agrees, playing with Blossom's hair gently as she hides her face in his neck.

78 minutes into the movie.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The boys laugh as a mass of people try to run away from the psycho-killer and his chainsaw. All of them being caught, all of them looking ridiculous and _very_ bloody.

"You see the guy on the right?" Butch asks in-between laughs.

"I was focused on the girl in the middle, did you see her face when she fell? Oh my god, it was fucking hilarious!" Brick comments, laughing as well. Boomer snickers in response.

"You see that guy that sat down and started tripping people? My god, he was funny!" He adds as the girls all look away from the scene, only able to see the blood.

99 minutes into the movie.

"What is he doing?" Brick asks in amusement as a main character runs to hide in a closet.

"Being an idiot," Boomer responds, smiling as the killer pops out of the closet mirror and slits his throat. Bubbles screams, squeezing her eyes shut as she hides in Boomer's neck, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Blossom shivers, looking away from the screen and into Brick's neck. Brick wraps his arms around her tightly, bringing her closer to him as she clutches his shirt.

Buttercup winces, grabbing at Butch's arms as he wraps them around her and pulls her closer, resting his head on her shoulder.

104 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

The movie comes to an end, wrapping up, but _still_ leaving a few questions hanging, suggesting _another _sequel.

Sighing in relief, the girls slightly relax as the movie ends.

"AH!" They scream, being caught off guard by the kill of a final girl before the screen turns black.

Bubbles clings to Boomer's shirt and won't let go.

Blossom hides her face in Brick's neck and won't move.

Buttercup stares at the screen and won't look away.

Boomer softly and slowly lifts Bubbles up, waving a silent good-bye to his brothers before carrying her off to their room. Butch follows his example, though once standing, Buttercup insists she can walk on her own. Blossom sighs shakily as Brick picks her up, carefully lifting her off to their room for a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

><p>I don't own <em>the Powerpuff Girls. <em>I don't own the movie '_Halloween.' _I hope you liked!


	17. Big Day

Exactly 1 month, 4 hours, and 1 minute later.

November 24th 5:15:05pm Thursday.

"Come on, Butterfly," Buttercup coos from the living room floor, "say 'mommy!'"

"No, Butterfly, say 'daddy!'" Butch cheers, glaring at Buttercup. She meets his glare with just as much anger before turning back to Butterfly. Butterfly looks back and forth between her parents as they argue, she babbles, though doesn't say anything.

"Hey guys, diner's ready," Boomer announces, walking into the living room. The two don't notice him, too focused on their argument.

"Guys… Guys!... GUYS!" Upon his shout, they stop their argument and turn to him. "Diner's ready," he announces again.

"Ok," Butch says as he stands, "thanks, Boom."

"BOOM!" Butterfly repeats with a giggle. Buttercup face palms as they all stare at Butterfly in shock.

"I can't believe her first word is Boomer's nickname," she mutters.

"I know, right? It's so un-fair," Butch agrees, picking his daughter up off the floor. Boomer smirks, standing close to his niece as they walk into the dining room.

"Hey, Butterfly, can you say my whole name?" he asks.

"Boom…ER!" she responds, giggling and clapping as he smiles at her.

"Aw, come on!" Butch groans as they enter the dining room. He places Butterfly in her high chair and takes the seat next to her, Buttercup sits next to him and Boomer goes to take a seat on the other side.

"Boomer!" Butterfly cries, reaching her arms out to him, "Boom!"

Bubbles smiles at her, setting some silverware on the table.

"Aw, her first word's 'Boomer!' That's so cute!" She coos, tapping her niece's nose gently.

"Oh, yeah, adorable," Butch mumbles sarcastically.

"Boomer!" Butterfly cries again.

"I think," Buttercup sighs, rubbing her temples, "I think she wants you to sit next to her."

"Sure," Boomer answers with a shrug, taking the seat on the other side of Butterfly's high chair. She smiles at him, clapping her hands in joy.

Brick and Blossom enter, holding Brett and Blake in their arms. They place them in their high chairs and take seats beside them as Bubbles sets the food down on the table. Boomer takes his normal helping as Butterfly laughs at him.

"Boomer!" she exclaims again, Brick and Blossom stare at her.

"Her first word is 'Boomer?'" Blossom asks, staring at Butterfly in awe.

"Yup," Boomer confirms, smiling proudly.

"Actually, her first word was 'Boom,'" Butch corrects with a frown.

"Whatever, it's still my name. She said it after you called me that," he counters, drinking some of his milk.

"Just move on," Buttercup groans, falling onto Butch's shoulder as he eats.

The rest of Thanksgiving diner is relatively silent and peaceful, not much going on at the house. Bubbles begins to pick up the dishes as Brett begins to cry, his crying making Blake cry, and their crying making Brick sigh. He grabs Blake, Blossom grabbing Brett, and they head out of the room. Buttercup sighs, staring at Butterfly.

"Why?" she asks, "why didn't you say 'mommy' or even 'daddy'! Why 'Boom,' why?" Butterfly giggles and babbles in response, moving her hands as she speaks. Sighing, Butch picks up his daughter and carries her out of the room, Buttercup following him out.

* * *

><p>Having put both Blake and Brett to bed, Brick falls onto his bed, seemingly unable to move, as he tells Blossom.<p>

"Oh, baby," he groans into the pillow, "I don't think I can take this anymore!"

Blossom rests on the bed, using his back as a pillow.

"I know. They're just insane and they never cease to cry!" she complains, burying her face into his shirt. Brick sighs, turning over so she now lays on his chest. He gently lifts a hand and begins to play with her long red hair.

"What do you think Brett or Blake's first word will be?" he asks. Shrugging, she leans into his touch as he brushes the hair out of her face.

"It will probably be 'Boomer,' than all three of the babies in here will be constantly crying 'Boomer!' Let's see how much he likes being their uncle then," she mutters with a small laugh. Brick grins at her as their door suddenly opens. Brick looks at his smiling siblings in confusion.

"What's with the smiles, guys?" he asks as Boomer, Butch, Bubbles, and Buttercup approach their bed.

"It's Blossom's baby shower!" Bubbles exclaims. "I know you already had your babies, but we were so caught up in everything we forgot to give you one! So we're having it now!" She explains, sitting on the bed with Boomer, invading their personal space. Boomer hands Blossom a small dark blue box with a bright red bow at the top. Smiling, she carefully lifts off the bow and takes off the lid to the box, revealing the present inside. She shows it to Brick and he grins widely at the contents, two large hats, one a dark red and one a bright red, both very similar to Brick's own hat.

"Thanks, bro and Bubbles," he states, eyes shinning in glee.

"Well," Boomer muses with a shrug, "gotta keep the tradition of the hat, no?" he asks, sharing a wide grin with his oldest brother.

Butch hands Blossom another present, it's wrapped messily in pink paper with green tissue paper spiting out of the box at random points.

"Butch wrapped it," Buttercup blames. Butch rolls his eyes while Blossom nods, slowly tearing off the paper to get to the present inside. She pulls out two small items, a red Nerf basket ball and a red Nerf baseball, and smiles.

"Thank you, I'm sure they'll love them," she says as Brick nods behind her.

"I know they will," he agrees. Bubbles smiles, helping Blossom clean up the wrapping paper as Butterfly suddenly begins to cry.

"BOOMER!" they hear her voice yell down the hall. Buttercup smirks, turning to look at Boomer. He gulps, looking away from her piercing gaze.

"Oh god," he mumbles under his breath. Buttercup grabs his shirt collar, dragging him out of the room, a smirking Butch following behind them.

Arriving at Butterfly's door, Buttercup is quick to shove Boomer inside. He stands straight, nervously glancing around the room. Butch rolls his eyes, pointing at Butterfly's crib where she lays screaming Boomer's name. Boomer nods, slowly walking towards her. Looking down at her, he gives her a soft smile, glad to hear her slowly stop crying.

"Boom!" she exclaims, holding out her arms. Boomer raises an eyebrow at her, confused by her actions.

"She wants you to hold her," Butch explains, watching them curiously. Boomer stares back at his niece.

"Oh, right, duh," he mumbles, reaching down to pick her up. He lifts her gently, holding her tightly and yet carefully as she clings to him with a smile.

"Boom!" Butterfly yells again, resting her head against his shoulder. Boomer smiles, nervously glancing at his brother.

"Am I holding her right?" he asks, awkwardly swaying back and forth with her in his arms. Butch nods.

"Yeah, bro, you're doing fine," he encourages, leaving Boomer with a grin as he looks back at his niece. Buttercup smiles, leaning her head on Butch's shoulder.

"Maybe 'Boomer' being her first word isn't too bad," she whispers, allowing Butch to throw an arm across her shoulders and pull her closer as he smiles at his brother and daughter.

"Maybe," he murmurs.

Exactly 12 days, 15 hours, 59 minutes, and 2 seconds later.

December 6th 9:14:07am Wednesday.

"Well, this is it," Buttercup says, packing up the last of the dresses into Brick's car.

"Yup, our little sister is getting married," Blossom announces, sighing as she closes the trunk.

"She doesn't look ready," Buttercup observes, watching her little sister as she stares in the direction Boomer and his brothers had left in a little while ago.

Blossom laughs, "that's just because of the bags under her eyes, she said she would have trouble sleeping without Boomer to cling onto."

Buttercup smiles, "and by the look of the bags under Boomer's eyes, he had the same sort of trouble."

Blossom laughs again, glancing towards their driveway as a small white car pulls into it. Once parked, two girls get out, Bella and Baylaa.

"Hey, girls!" Buttercup greets, leading them towards the door to their house, Blossom at her side.

"Hi," they respond, stepping into house with them.

"Alright," Blossom begins, looking around the house once before meeting Baylaa's eyes, "so, baby food in the cupboard, emergency numbers on the fridge, if Brett has any trouble breathing, call us, if he seems to be having an asthma attack or something that seems like one, use the nebulizer next to his hat on the dresser. Okay?"

The girls nod.

"So," Baylaa asks, a hopeful smile on her face. "Can I see the twins now?" Blossom smiles, leading her down the hall an into her son's rooms. Baylaa runs into one in excitement, 'awing' before running out and into the next one.

"They're so CUTE!" She squeals in admiration.

"Yeah, um, Blake hates it when you lift him up, he's only about three months, but he gets pretty feisty. Brett, on the other hand, is an angel. He loves it when you play with him and he really likes hugs," Blossom explains. Baylaa smiles at her widely.

"They're adorable, I'll do my best to take care of them, I swear!" she states. Blossom nods, a small smile gracing her lips as she leaves the hall and meets up with Buttercup at the door. Bella stands next to her, Butterfly in her arms, babbling away.

Waving good-bye, they enter Brick's car where Bubbles had been waiting and drive off towards the _Froid Lumière, _mentally preparing for the wedding ahead the whole way there.

December 6th 10:19:59am Wednesday.

Bubbles silently wipes away a small tear, careful not to ruin her make-up as she does so. Blossom and Buttercup stand beside her holding blue and white roses as they examine Bubbles one final time. Her blonde hair is in pigtails, as usual, with light blue rim-stones in her hair bands, matching the color of her eyes. Her dress is off the shoulder and long sleeved, lace covers the soft blue dress, down to the ruffles that go down to the floor. The medium train of her dress flows behind her, completely lace. Standing before the mirror, she slowly sways, moving the ruffles gently with her. Blossom smiles at her sister, concluding that she is ready. Smoothing out her own light pink, knee high, ruffled dress, she checks the pink rim stoned band in her hair as a knock falls upon the door.

"Bubs, we're ready for you," Butch's voice speaks through the door

Buttercup carefully puts on Bubble's dark blue lace veil, giving her an encouraging pat on the shoulder before heading towards the door. Bubbles breathes deeply, the veil coming closer to her mouth and further away as she exhales.

"Are you ready?" Blossom asks, Bubbles nods, glancing at herself in the mirror one last time.

"I think I am," she answers, a small nervous smile gracing her lips as she thinks of Boomer waiting for her at the alter. Buttercup opens the door, allowing Brick and Butch to enter. Butch smiles at Buttercup, loving her in the off shoulder, long sleeved, light green, and ruffled dress, a lime green gem shinning brightly in her dark hair.

"You look beautiful, Buttercup," he whispers, earning a smile as she stares back into his eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she answers, admiring his dark green, almost black, suit, complete with a white shirt, green tie, and white rose tucked neatly inside his jacket pocket. He smirks and links arms with her, leading the way towards the entrance of the aisle for their siblings to follow.

Brick links arms with Bubbles, his dark red suit contrasting brightly against her pale blue dress sleeve. Blossom smiles at him, quickly checking his white rose as it sits in his jacket pocket and his white shirt collar as he rolls his eyes. She sighs at him, kissing his cheek before heading behind them to hold Bubbles' train.

"Nervous?" Brick asks teasingly, his eyes meeting Bubbles'.

"A little," she admits, holding her stomach gently as butterflies fly around it wildly. He smiles, nudging her a little in encouragement.

"Come on, this is Boomer we're talking about, what is there to be nervous about?" he states reassuringly, Bubbles smiles, biting her lip as she thinks of Boomer, waiting just beyond the aisle.

"You're right," she whispers, squeezing the steams of her blue and white roses tightly. "This is Boomer."

The music begins, a soft song, not the traditional one.

_~Come with me, my love, to the sea, the sea of love~_

Butch and Buttercup begin the walk, holding each other by the arm as they slowly transcend foreword.

Citizens watch them in awe, many had come to witness this wedding, many more than were expected, but that didn't matter. They grew a little cold in the snowy sanctuary, but the beauty was enough to over look it.

Reaching the end of their walk, Butch takes his place next to Boomer as the best man and Buttercup takes her place beside where Bubbles will be as maid of honor. Breathing out slowly, Buttercup looks up towards the entrance, as does everyone, anxiously awaiting the bride.

Bubbles walks out slowly, holding her flowers tight as she nervously bites her lip behind her veil. Brick walks beside her, placing a hand on their linked arms in a way of calming her. She looks up at him, her steps growing shorter as she finds it hard to breathe. He smiles at her, gesturing his head towards the alter, indicating to her that she should look there instead of her clear Cinderella-like heels.

She glances up and it takes all of her self-control to not just run right up there to him. He stands there causally, as if they were simply meeting at her locker after school and not about to get married. His hands are in his pockets as he smiles at her, his dark blue suit shinning against his pale skin, his smile and white rose popping in contrast to the color. She just wants to hug him, she wants to hug him so badly and tell him how much she loves him. Tears begin to fall down her cheek again, but she pays them no mind, she can only concentrate on Boomer and Boomer alone.

The citizens stare at her, at a lost for words at her beauty.

They reach the end of the aisle and Blossom straightens out her train one last time before taking her spot beside Buttercup. Boomer walks towards Bubbles and Brick, and she smiles at him from behind her veil. Brick turns to her, giving her a small hug while she continues to stare longingly at Boomer. Brick smiles at his younger brother, ruffling his hair up a bit as the audience chuckles airlessly in amusement and Blossom rolls her eyes at him for ruining Boomer's hair, though she smiles none the less.

Boomer takes Bubbles' hand, walking her the rest of the way up the aisle. She squeezes his tightly, watching as his breaths evaporate into the cold air. Reaching the podium the song comes to an end, the mayor standing before them in all his short glory. He clears his throat loudly, drawing everyone's attention towards him.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and, uh, pickles, we are gathered here today to join this here Bubbles with this here Boomer in holy matrimony," he announces, proceeding with the formal procedures, Ms. Bellum right behind him, ensuring he does it right.

"Do you have the ring?" he asks of Boomer, he nods in response, Butch stepping forward. Boomer glances at his brother, smiling as he holds out his hand. Butch smiles back, checking his front right pocket…than his left, than his right back pocket, left back pocket, jacket pockets, his shoe. Boomer drops his smile, glaring at his brother who probably lost the ring. Butch smirks, dropping the ring into Boomer's open palm.

"Just kidding," he whispers, earning a soft laughter from the crowd gathered before them. Boomer shakes his head, turning back towards Bubbles as he clutches the small slivery blue band in his fist.

"Do you, Boomer, take this here Bubbles to be you lawful wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, in pickles and in no pickles, forever and always, as long as you both shall live?" the Mayor asks, glancing towards him.

"Hell yes, I do," Boomer answers with a smirk, gently slipping the ring onto Bubbles' pale finger. Bubbles laughs quietly, the air before her looking distorted.

"Do you have the ring?" the Mayor asks her. She smiles, glancing back at her sister, Buttercup, as she slides it off one of the roses in her bundle. Smiling, Buttercup places the ring in her sister's hand before returning to her spot beside Blossom.

"Do you, Bubbles, take this here Boomer to be your lawful wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, in pickles and in no pickles, forever and always, as long as you both shall live?" he asks watching Bubbles as she nods vigorously.

"Yeah…I do," she whispers, tears of joy falling all over her face. She slips the matching sliver-blue band onto Boomer's finger as the audience claps, happy to see such a wonderful couple.

"I now pronounce you husband, wife, and pickles, you my kiss the bride!" the mayor exclaims, smiling brightly at the two.

Boomer peels back Bubbles' veil slowly, smiling at her beautiful face. He uses his thumb to gently wipe away a few of her falling tears, leaning towards her lips as she leans towards his. Just when their lips are about to touch, he suddenly lifts her up by the waist, spinning her in a circle before lowering her lips down to his, to finally seal their marriage with a kiss.

Everyone claps, enjoyed by the sight, Boomer's brothers shouting rude comments in the background.

"WOO! GO BOOMER!"

"YEAH, BOOMER! USE SOME TONGUE!"

Boomer and Bubbles finally break apart, Boomer shifting her weight in his arms to hold her bridal style as he walks down the aisle.

He sets her down in a white limo, the interior being blue. He takes the seat beside her as their siblings join them in the car. Boomer and Bubbles pay them no mind as she sits in his lap. Boomer whispering something in her ear as she smiles and draws pictures on his chest, they kiss softly every few seconds, cuddling closer and closer in the large limo.

Blossom rests her head on Brick's shoulder, her make-up a little runny as she cries tears of joy.

"I love weddings," she whispers, clutching Brick's arm.

"Me too," he answers, rubbing her hair gently as he kisses her head.

Butch and Buttercup sit together in the corner of the limo, whispering about their apparent new baby.

"So you went to the appointment yesterday, right?" Butch asks, holding Buttercup's hand.

She nods, "yeah, the doctor said I was already 2 months along. Guess I just didn't notice," she answers. Butch sighs, kissing her hand softly.

"Well, here we go again," he murmurs.

"Yeah," Buttercup whispers, leaning onto his chest, "here we go again... And you know what sucks the most?" she asks, turning her head to meet his eyes.

"No, what?"

"It's my sister's wedding reception, I'm finally 21, and I can't drink!" she complains, shifting her gaze to their intertwined hands.

"Look," Butch states with a smirk, "I won't drink either, ok?" Buttercup rolls her eyes in an answer.

"The only reason you're not drinking is because if you do, I'd be the one driving your 'baby' home."

Butch shrugs, "details."

After a half hour or so of randomly driving around the town, the limo heads back to the ice garden for the reception. Quickly, Blossom helps Bubbles take off her veil and train to make it easier to move around the party.

They enter the party, their guests applauding them as they greet them, a few guests whispering of how the two are too young, though most whispering of how cute they are.

The party begins with lunch and the toasts, a part Boomer really wasn't looking forward to. Everyone grabs a plate of food, those who could drink grabbing a glass before taking a seat at one of the many tables.

Butch is first to clang his glass, standing tall at the table as he clears his throat.

"Alright, so yup, little Boomer's married. Guess I can't tease him about never having a girlfriend anymore, don't worry though, Boom, I have plenty of other ways to torture you, just wait. I mean, what else are brothers for? Well, anyway, Boom, Bubs, I love you both and I hope you blondes are happy together!" Butch exclaims with a raise of his glass. Smiling, the crowd clap at Butch's speech as Brick takes his turn to stand. The crowd quiets, waiting for the oldest of the six to give his speech.

"Yeah, congrats, Boomer, I think you finally found a keeper. Bubs, you're amazing and like a sister to me. I was so proud and honored to be able to walk you down the aisle to my blonde little brother. Boom, I love you, man, hope you two have an awesome life together!" he cheers with a smile, the crowd claps whole heartedly as Blossom stands straight, ready to give her speech.

"Bubbles, I love you and you're wedding was beautiful. The snow is fantastic and you couldn't have planned it better. Boomer, you're like a younger brother to me and I love you, please take care of Bubbles… I love you both, I hope you live together happily!" Blossom says, earning another round of applause from the audience as Buttercup slowly stands.

"Well, Bubs, congrats! You're married! And to a wonderful guy. Boomer, I love you and I'm glad to call you my brother-in-law. I hope you two live _happily ever after_," she stops her speech briefly, catching the small wink Butch gives her, "I love you both," she finishes. She sits down as the crowd claps one final time before digging into their food.

They all eat, with the occasional kiss from Bubbles and Boomer as the crowd clangs their glasses.

After the meal came the dancing, the bride and groom sharing the first dance as is custom. Bubbles chose the song _'I'm Sticking With You',_ as that was the song playing during her and Boomer's first kiss.

_~I'm sticking with you, 'cause I'm made out of glue, anything that you might do, I'm gonna do too~_

They dance slowly together, holding hands tightly as they simply sway to the song. Bubbles rests her head against his shoulder as he tightens his arm around her waist. They continue to sway slowly as other couples finally start to join them, Blossom holding onto Brick's hand tightly as he twirls her around a couple of times. More couples start to join as Butch finally convinces Buttercup to dance with him.

_~~I'll do anything for you, anything you want me too, I'll do anything for you, I'm sticking with you~_

Finally comes the time to throw the garter and than the bouquet.

"Alright! Every single unmarried man gather 'round, Boomer's about to throw the garter!" Butch announces, joining the crowd himself. Brick rolls his eyes, joining the crowd beside his brother.

Boomer slowly gets down on his knees before Bubbles as she sits in front of the crowd of men. Gently, he pulls her right leg forward, letting his hands slowly travel up her silky smooth leg, being careful to keep her leg hidden from view under her dress. His hand grasps the fabric of the garter high on her thigh and he slowly pulls it down and eventually, off her leg.

Bubbles smiles at him as he stands, moving his hand off her leg, and turns to the group of boys. They cheer, getting ready to catch the blue lacey item. Boomer turns around, giving Bubbles a quick wink before tossing the garter high and into the crowd. He turns to watch it as it soars through the air, heading straight for Butch. Butch prepares, slowly reaching his hand up towards it as it falls. Suddenly a hand shoots out and grabs it from the air, just a little above Butch's hand. Butch turns towards the hand owner in outrage.

"Brick? What the hell, man!" he yells as Brick clutches the lace tightly.

"God damn reflexes," he mutters, cursing himself as Blossom catches his eye.

"Okay, okay! Now it's time for the bouquet toss!" Bubbles exclaims, standing from her chair. All the girls gather around, all hoping to catch the bouquet, all but Buttercup anyway.

"Why do I even have to stand over here?" she asks irritated.

"Because, Buttercup," Blossom answers, in an annoyed tone, "it's a tradition!"

"Pfft, whatever," Buttercup scoffs.

"Ready?" Bubbles asks the crowd. Eager faces nod back at her, arms already in the air. "Okay!" Bubbles exclaims, turning around and tossing the bouquet into the crowd. Many reach for it, but only one grabs it. Robin smiles victoriously, holding the bouquet of blue and white roses preciously in her hands. The crowd disperses, some sighing at their misfortune, some grinning, happy for Robin's.

"Hey, Robin," a voice calls, shaking Robin from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she asks, turning to face the voice. She smiles upon seeing Mitch.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he requests, slyly sneaking his hand into hers.

"Sure," she responds, letting him lead her some where away from the crowds, but still in the ice garden. Mitch scratches the back of his neck nervously, staring at his shoes.

"Look, I know, we've only been dating for a week or two, but…I've known you since kindergarten and…Well, I was wondering if…" he stops suddenly, sighing as he looks up to meet her eyes, one hand still on his neck, "will you marry me?" Robin gasps, dropping the bouquet at her feet. Mitch stands, awkwardly waiting for her answer.

"Oh, I, uh, got you a ring too," he mumbles, taking a small box out of his pocket. "I hope you like it," he smiles, tossing it at her. She luckily catches it, much like the bouquet, and opens it excitedly, her mouth twitching into a smile at the sight of the gold band with a single simple opal, shinning a rainbow at her. Nodding, she slowly looks back up to meet his eyes.

"Yes, Mitch, I'll marry you," she whispers as he smiles. He laughs lightheartedly in relief, practically skipping towards her. He grabs the ring out of the small box, before taking her hand in his.

"I love you," he announces, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"I love you too," she breathes, the mist of her words surrounding them in the cold air. Mitch smiles once again, slowly leaning towards her lips as she cups his cheeks, his hands gently holding her waist.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours, the reception draws to a close. Boomer carries Bubbles into the limo, their siblings begging for a ride to which they refused. They wanted to be alone for a while, not to mention they had to get Butch and Brick's cars back somehow. Brick sighs and enters his car, Blossom beside him while Butch shrugs and steps into his car, Buttercup right behind him. Pulling out of the <em>Froid Lumière, <em>the two cars follow the limo home.

Boomer gently takes Bubbles' hand in his, kissing her ring gently.

"We're married now," she whispers, leaning onto his chest.

"Yeah, we are," he breathes, leaning towards her ear, "Mrs. Jojo." She laughs, kissing his cheek before he connects his lips to hers, not wanting the day to end.

December 6th 5:23:46pm Wednesday.

The limo arrives at their home first and Boomer helps Bubbles out before picking her up and carrying her through the yard, through their house, and into their room, locking the door behind them.

Brick and Blossom arrive next, heading straight to Blake and Brett's rooms to check on them and pay the baby sitter. Once Buttercup and Butch arrive, they do the same, heading into Butterfly's room to greet Bella.

"How was she?" Butch asks, entering the room.

Bella smiles, "oh, she so CUTE! She babbled for hours, but I'm not quite sure what she was saying, I think she said 'Boom' or 'Boomer' once or twice but yeah. She's adorable!" she coos, Buttercup pays her with a smile and waves good-bye to her and her sister as they leave for their own home.

Buttercup walks towards the crib, looking down to see Butterfly holding onto her octopus as she sleeps soundlessly. Butch silently hugs Buttercup from behind, kissing her head gently as he looks down at their daughter.

"Big day, huh?" he whispers, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She nods, "big day."

* * *

><p>I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>The characters 'Baylaa' and 'Bella' belong to _The_ Flaming Angel __and__ GiGI-SourApple._ _The name_ '_Baylaa'_ _belongs to_ _JayJayBrownie. __Hope you liked!


	18. Winter

Exactly 14 days, 15 hours, 7 minutes, and 4 seconds later.

December 20th 8:30:50am Thursday.

"Hey, we're back!" Boomer shouts, opening the door. Bubbles skips into the hall, dropping her bags next to her shoes as Boomer follows into the hall beside her.

"You're back?" Blossom mumbles, stepping down the stairs. Upon seeing them, she smiles. "Brick, Buttercup, Butch, they're back!" she calls up the stairs. Brick and Butch come running.

"BOOMER!" they scream, engulfing their younger brother in a very painful, awkward hug.

"Guys… y-you're chocking me," Boomer squeezes out as Butch holds him tighter.

"Good," Butch smiles, refusing to let him go. Buttercup shakes her head at him as she steps down the stairs and walks towards her sisters.

"Hey, Bubbles, how was London?" Blossom asks.

"Great! We rode the London Eye like everyday! It was so much fun, right, Boomie?" Bubbles exclaims, turning to her husband as he continues to be abused by his brothers.

"Right," he chokes out.

"Right," Butch muses, rubbing Boomer's head until it almost sets on fire, "and how much sex did you have?" Bubbles flushes red at the question, shifting her gaze to the ground as she bites her lip timidly.

"Shut the fuck up, Butch!" Boomer yells, finally breaking free of his brothers' grasp.

"Well, it was your honeymoon, we all know you did the dirty, so just admit it," Butch taunts.

"Butch, you're a fucking idiot," Brick states, crossing his arms impassively.

"It's true and you know it!" Butch answers, sneering at the glare Boomer gives him.

"Butch, I hate you."

"LOVE YOU TOO, BRO!"

Bubbles sighs, grabbing her bags, "I'm heading to our room to unpack," she announces. Boomer nods, grabbing his bags to follow. He gives Butch one last glare, childishly sticking out his tongue, before following Bubbles up the stairs.

Exactly 5 days, 11 hours, 29 minutes, and 15 seconds later.

December 25th 8:00:05pm Monday.

"Merry Christmas, Butch," Brick and Boomer chorus, handing their brother a large tightly wrapped present. Butch smiles, a child-like gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you!" he exclaims, viciously ripping off the paper while Buttercup rolls her eyes at him. His eyes twitch, staring at the box.

"You're kidding," he states, glaring up at his brothers.

"Nope," Brick says, trying to contain his laughter.

"We're serious," Boomer adds, unable to keep his face straight. Curious, Buttercup glances into the box, laughing her head off at the sight.

"Brick, Boomer, brothers… I'm going to fucking murder you," Butch threatens, standing up to chase them around the house.

"What's in it, Buttercup?" Blossom asks, leaning over to see. Buttercup breathes slowly, trying to catch her breath from her laughing fit. She shows the box to her and Bubbles, the box being completely filled to the brim with condoms.

Exactly 31 days, 11 hours, 30 minutes, and 45 seconds later.

January 26th 8:30:50am Thursday.

"Bubbles, come on, what are you doing in there? Are you okay?" Boomer asks from outside their bathroom door. She ran in there a little earlier, locking the door behind her. Boomer had heard her vomit a while ago and now all he can hear is her odd breathing as she seems to cry.

Bubbles holds a small object tightly, biting her smiling lips as tears fall from her eyes. She wipes them away quickly, hearing Boomer knock again.

"Bubbles?" he sighs, resting an arm on the door frame, "please, tell me what's going on."

"Boomer?" she calls timidly, slowly opening the door. He stares at her, glad to see that she looks fine, aside the few tears falling from her bright blue eyes.

"Yeah?" he asks, moving his arm off the door frame. Bubbles runs towards him suddenly, jumping into his arms as he instinctively hugs her back.

"We're having a baby!" she announces in joy. Boomer smiles widely, spinning her around in his arms as he lifts her off the ground.

"YES!" he exclaims, continuing to spin her. "We have to tell everyone," he states, no longer spinning her.

"I know!" she agrees, giggling as he carries her into the living room where their siblings, niece, and nephews are. They enter in a flash of blue light and Butch can only glance at their smiling expressions and slowly back away. Butterfly sees them and smiles.

"Boom!" she exclaims, standing up to face him. Brett babbles while Blake stares at Brick, seemingly uninterested in whatever Boomer and Bubbles have to say. Bubbles smiles at her niece before glancing towards Boomer.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" she asks. Boomer smiles and gently kisses her cheek.

"You tell them," he whispers. Bubbles looks to the floor, taking a large breath before looking back up towards her family.

"I'm pregnant!" she announces.

Buttercup smiles, "at least I'm not alone!" Blossom smiles, rushing up to give her sister an awkward hug- as Boomer refuses to let her go.

"Congratulations," she says. Brick smiles from his place beside Brett on the floor.

"Yeah, congrats, guys!" he calls.

"Boom!" Butterfly says again, before babbling off some nonsense. Butch faces her, morphing his features to something funny as she giggles at him. Butch turns to the rest of the room and Brett bursts out laughing, Blake just stares at him oddly.

Brick raises an eyebrow at his son, gently tickling his stomach. Blake only turns his stare to his father, not making any sound. Brick makes a silly face, Blake stares. Brick acts like an idiot, Blake stares. He does everything that any other baby would consider hilarious, Blake stares. Brett and Butterfly nearly die laughing.

Butch snickers at his brother.

"Brick, you look like an idiot," he taunts, choosing to ignore the glare Brick shoots him.

"Shut it!" he yells. Blake slowly moves his attention to Butch, staring at his uncle as he makes a silly face, as he tickles him, as he goofs around. Blake looses interest, turning his gaze back to Brick as he sighs.

"Why won't he laugh?" he groans.

Blossom shrugs in response, "I don't know." They all stare at Blake in wonder, gathering in a tight circle around him. Blake, noticing the attention, babbles a little before reaching out to the closet of his parents.

Brick sighs, lifting him up and into his arms. He rocks Blake carefully as he hides in his shirt. Blossom smiles, giving Blake's soft red hair a light kiss.

"Aw," she whispers in adoration, "he's shy." Brick rolls his eyes, tickling Blake's belly again in a vain attempt to make him laugh. Brett babbles beside him and Blossom picks him up, smiling at him as he smiles at her. Butterfly yawns, crawling towards Butch.

"Dad," she calls, holding her arms out to him. He grins, lifting her into his lap as Buttercup smiles at the two, gently rubbing her 4 month along belly.

Bubbles sighs, leaning onto Boomer's shoulder.

"I can't wait to be a mom," she whispers into his shirt as he holds her tighter.

"I know," he answers, nudging his nose into her hair, "I can't wait to be a dad."

Brick and Blossom stand, carrying their children down the hall and to their rooms.

Brick gently places Blake down into his crib, strocking his cheek softly before turning to leave the room.

Just as he's about to leave, he hears a voice mutter, "red." Brick whirls back to his son as he points as a red Nerf ball from his place in the crib.

"Red," he says again, clearer.

"BLOSSOM!" Brick calls excitedly. She runs in from Brett's run.

"What is it?" she asks.

Brick points over to Blake, who, as if on cue, murmurs a soft, "red."

"He…his…" Blossom murmurs, staring at Blake in awe, "his first word's 'red.'"

"I know," Brick answers, grabbing the red basketball off the shelf and handing it to Blake. He smiles down at him as Blake turns his head to the side and closes his eyes, trying to sleep.

"Breakfast!" Bubbles' call pulls Brick and Blossom away from their older son, by about a minute.

Entering the dining room, they watch as Boomer stuffs his face and as Buttercup eats a healthy helping of spinach and carrots in ice cream with marshmallow paste and mayo. Brick shakes his head, taking a seat next to Boomer.

"Wow," Blossom comments with a smile, "you really got a lot of weird cravings this time."

"I know, it's weird. I didn't get, like, any when I was pregnant with Butterfly," Buttercup agrees, taking another spoonful of her odd food.

"Yeah, speaking of which, when do you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" she asks, getting some food for herself.

Buttercup shrugs, "I think she said next appointment, but yeah." Bubbles smiles across the table at her, resting her head in her hands.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asks curiously.

"I want it to be a baby," Buttercup answers plainly. "Not an alien, not an elephant, just a little baby. As long as it's that, I'm happy." Butch rolls his eyes, gulping down some of his milk.

"Yeah, because it's so likely to be something other than a baby," he replies sarcastically. Buttercup narrows her eyes at him, chomping hard on her meal.

"Well, with your genes, I'm surprised Butterfly isn't a mutant of some sort."

"Don't you mean your genes?" Butch counters, staring at her face.

"No, I mean yours."

"Well, I mean yours."

"Who cares what you meant?"

"Who cares what _you _meant?"

"God, you're an asshole!"

"Don't call me an 'asshole,' bitch!"

"BUTCH, YOU MOTHE-" Butch cuts her off by brushing his lips against hers, she calms immediately.

"I love you," she murmurs, ignoring the feel of their siblings' stares.

"I love you too," he answers, quickly connecting their lips in a small kiss. Breaking apart, Buttercup stares at her plate in silence.

Blossom turns to Brick, "I will never understand them," she mutters.

"Neither will I," Brick agrees, continuing to stare at his brother.

Breakfast passes without much thought, Brett crying as Boomer and Bubbles begin to clean the dishes. Butterfly crying soon after, Buttercup and Butch heading to her room with a sigh.

Done with the dishes, Boomer takes Bubbles' hand and leads her back to their room. Bubbles sighs, heading straight for the bed, Boomer taking a spot beside her without a word. They lay for awhile, not really saying anything. He stares at her, slowly beginning to play with the loose strands of her blonde hair. His gaze falls upon her stomach and he smiles, leaning closer to gently kiss her cheek.

"I love you," he whispers, "I can not wait to start this family with you."

"I know," Bubbles giggles with a smile, "I can't wait for this baby…or babies, like Brick and Blossom." He smiles, kissing her again before leaning back. Resting with her for a moment longer.

Blossom finishes changing Brett's dipper quickly, having gotten used to it. Brett smiles at his parents, falling asleep quickly as they set him back in his crib. Brick exhales, grabbing Blossom's hand and dragging her out of the room and into their own. Closing the door, he plops on the bed. Blossom turns on the TV, sitting beside him as he stares at the TV in silence. Blossom scoots closer, snuggling herself into her chest. He wraps his arms around her, holding her close as they stare mindlessly at the TV.

"Your turn!" Buttercup claims, shoving Butch into Butterfly's room. Butch mutters something under his breath, but heads towards Butterfly's crib none the less. She stands at the doorway as Butch changes Butterfly's dipper before placing her back in her crib.

"There, happy?" he grumbles, standing in front of her.

"Very," Buttercup whispers, kissing the corner of his mouth before walking away to their room. Butch sighs deeply, running a hand through his hair before following after her.

Arriving in their room, he eyes her as she lays on the bed, staring up at the ceiling silently. He lays beside her, looking up at the ceiling as he cautiously places a hand on her stomach. Buttercup says nothing, looking blankly at the ceiling above her. Butch suddenly glances at his hand on her stomach, a smile on his face.

"Our baby's kicking," he whispers.

"I know," she answers, non-chalantly. Butch rolls his eyes, gently kissing her cheek before returning to stare at the ceiling. Not missing the way her lips curve into a smile upon his touch.

Exactly 14 days, 1 hour, 3 minutes, and 8 seconds later.

January 30th 9:33:58am Thursday.

The winter has been getting worse, the news channel warning of a strong storm making it's way to Townsville, advising the population to stay indoors. Of course, Butch and Buttercup completely ignore the warnings, heading to the OBGYN for their appointment. Butch drives quickly, never even slipping on the ice in his 'baby.' They arrive a little early, only waiting a few minutes before being called back in to the familiar room. Buttercup sits on the bed thing as the doctor greets her.

"Hello, Buttercup, how are you today?" she asks, getting the gel ready.

"Just fine, doc. How's my baby?" Buttercup responds with a smile.

"Well, lift your shirt up a little and I'll tell you," the doctor answers, smiling as she spreads the cold gel on Buttercup's now exposed stomach. Feeling the cold gel, Buttercup groans quietly, squeezing Butch's hand a little when he grabs onto hers.

"Alright," the doctor muses, staring at the screen. "See there? That's the fingers, ten of them, ten toes- over there… Two eyes starting to develop, along side the two ears, and one nose… Your baby is perfectly healthy and well on track for development, would you like to know the gender?" Butch glances at Buttercup, who nods, biting her lip as she stares at the screen.

"Okay, it looks like you have a…" the doctor studies the picture closely, "a…Boy! A wonderful, cute little boy!" she exclaims with a grin. Butch smirks, kissing Buttercup's hand as she smiles at the screen.

"Alright, you remember the basics, your due June 27th," the doctor explains, wiping the gel of Buttercup's stomach.

"Right, thanks, doc!" Butch calls, helping Buttercup off the bed to walk to the car together. Out in the snow, Buttercup can hardly see where she's going. Slipping on the ice hidden on the snow, she braces herself for the fall, holding her stomach in a way to protect the baby… though, she never touches the ground. Buttercup opens a green eye, staring up at Butch as he grins down at her.

"Whoa there, babe, you almost hurt yourself. Want me to carry you to the car?" he asks, holding her gently. Buttercup shakes her head, pushing him away.

"No, thanks!" she spits, "I can walk by myself!" Butch smirks, following her to the car, being sure she doesn't slip again. He drives them home easily, never slipping on the icy roads as the snow crashes down upon them.

Once inside, Bubbles runs up to them, the rest of their siblings behind her as she hops down the stairs.

"Boy or girl? Boy or girl? Boy or girl? Boy or girl? Boy or girl? Boy or girl?" she asks excitedly. Butch smirks, kicking off his shoes.

"Boy," he announces.

"Aw!" Bubbles coos in adoration. Boomer hugs her from behind, kissing her neck as she giggles at the sensation.

"Now Butterfly will have a little brother, how cute," Blossom adds with a smile.

"Yeah," Brick agrees, "Plus, Blake and Brett will have a guy cousin to hang out with."

"Oh!" Blossom exclaims, pink eyes lighting up in excitement, "we didn't tell you guys!"

"Tell us what?" Bubbles asks, tilting her head in confusion.

"Blake said his first word!" she announces, her smile only growing. Bubbles practically jumps up and down.

"OMGosh! What was it?" she questions, Boomer holds her a little tighter, calming her a bit.

"'Red,' his first word was 'red,'" Blossom states with pride.

Brett suddenly begins to cry, Blake joining his brother as he shouts, "red!" down the halls. Brick and Blossom meet each others eyes, sharing a smile before heading off to their kids' rooms.

Abruptly, Bubbles shivers, leaning closer into Boomer's touch.

"Is something wrong, Bubbles?" Buttercup asks, eyeing her sister carefully.

"I'm f-f-fine… J-just real-ly co-cold," she stutters, trying to smile in her cool temperature. Boomer wraps his arms around her tighter, trying to share more of his body warmth.

"Come on, we can go to our room and get under the blankets," he suggests. Bubbles nods, allowing him to guide her to their room.

Buttercup nudges Butch, indicating that they should cheek on Butterfly. Butch nods in a silent agreement, following her down the hall. It seems to get colder the closer they get to Butterfly's room, it being freezing once they enter her room.

"MOM! DAD!" Butterfly loudly cries. Butch rushes to her side, Buttercup right behind him, rubbing soothing circles on her belly as the baby kicks up a storm.

"What's wrong, lovely?" he asks, lifting Butterfly out of her crib. Burying her head in his neck, he can feel her cold temperature.

"Buttercup, she's cold," he whispers, holding his daughter closer. Buttercup glances around the room, sighing, she walks towards an open window in the corner of the room.

"We left the window open, no wonder it's freezing in here," she mutters, slamming it shut and locking it tightly. Butch sighs, kissing Butterfly's head before leaning to place her back in the crib.

"Dad!" she cries, clinging to him tightly, refusing to let go.

"She won't let go," Butch mumbles, stroking Butterfly's growing black hair softly. Buttercup steps closer, gently kissing her forehead.

"She can stay in our room with us for a while," she says, already walking back to their room. Butch nods, following after her, Butterfly never loosening her grip.

* * *

><p>I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>Hope you liked~!


	19. February

Exactly 30 days, 10 minutes, and 2 seconds later.

February 29th 9:44:00am Friday.

"WHY? Why did we let you pick?" Buttercup complains, sinking further into the couch. Bubbles rolls her eyes, skipping towards the DVD player.

"Come on, you'll love it!" she exclaims, placing 'the Notebook' in the movie player and dimming the lights before returning to her spot beside Boomer. Buttercup scoffs, not caring as Butch gets comfortable next to her, lazily putting an arm across her shoulders. Blossom says nothing, leaning further into Brick's chest as she sits in his lap.

2 minutes into the movie.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry, Bubbles, but I truly can't LIVE through this!" Buttercup shouts dramatically, her hands on her 5 month belly as the baby kicks in agreement. Blossom rolls her eyes, narrowing them at Buttercup.

"Buttercup, just be quiet. It'll be over before you know it," she tells her.

"You're only saying that because you love this movie," Buttercup groans. Blossom shrugs, her eyes moving back to the screen.

"So? Just be quiet," she commands.

44 minutes into the movie.

Boomer glances at Bubbles to see her crying softly as a sad scene plays out on the screen. He puts an arm around her, pulling her into his chest. She gives him gentle smile before turning her attention back to the screen.

"This movie is so predictable, boring, cliché, girly, and gross," Buttercup mutters. Butch groans in agreement in his sleep, leaning onto her shoulder.

Blossom says, her wet eyes engrossed in the screen as Brick gently wraps an arm around her waist.

79 minutes into the movie.

"OH MY GOSH!" Bubbles exclaims, jolting Butch out of his peaceful slumber. He groans, tiredly pushing his head off Buttercup's shoulder.

"I can't believe that just happened," Blossom whispers, not seeming to notice as Brick rests his chin on her shoulder.

Buttercup shakes her head, gently leaning onto Butch's shoulder as he tries to go back to sleep.

"That was so predictable," she mutters bitterly.

111 minutes into the movie.

"Aw, they're so cute together…Don't you think so, Boomie?" Bubbles asks in a whisper, her eyes cutely gleaming as she stares ahead at the screen.

"Uh…yeah, they're adorable," Boomer answers slowly, unsure of what he should say. Bubbles giggles, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before returning her attention to the screen. Smiling, Boomer pulls her a little closer. Guess he said the right thing.

Butch snores lightly as Buttercup unconsciously nuzzles her head into his neck.

Brick breathes easily down Blossom's neck as she giggles quietly at the screen.

122 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

"I KNEW IT!" Bubbles loudly exclaims.

"AH!" Buttercup awakes from the noise with a scream, grabbing onto Butch's hands instinctively. Bubbles giggles at her sister.

"I know, it's a shocker," she agrees, eyes lost on the screen.

The movie draws to a close, Blossom sighing in content while Brick nuzzles her neck with his nose.

Bubbles sighs, standing tall and stretching out her back as she glances around the corner towards the kitchen.

"Well," she muses, "guess I better start brunch," she announces, leaving the room. Boomer stares at her as she walks past before jumping off the couch and running after her. Butch groans and cracks his back as Buttercup stands and leaves the room. Butch follows her with a yawn, heading towards their bedroom.

Once alone, Blossom shifts her weight off of Brick and sits beside him. He moves an arm across her shoulders as they sit in the room in silence.

"So," Blossom muses, placing her head on his chest.

"So," Brick answers, gently playing with her hair. He holds her gently in silence for a while, the only noise being their deep breathing.

The peace is eventually interrupted by the cries of their sons, at the same time.

Brick kisses Blossom's forehead before she stands and follows her out of the room towards their sons' rooms.

Bubbles works in the kitchen, making some eggs and bacon for everyone as Boomer watches diligently from his stool. He watches intently as she flips the bacon and stirs the eggs. Her ring catches the light and shines a light blue, Boomer smiles at the sight. He thinks back to their wedding, how beautiful she was in that dress…How beautiful she is right now.

Finally brunch in finished and Bubbles makes the call. Boomer helps her set the table as their siblings, niece, and nephews arrive.

As Brick, Blossom, and Buttercup set the kids in the high chairs and get their baby food, Boomer proceeds to stuff his face with about half of the cooked food. Brick laughs, rolling his eyes, while Butch stares at him with a smile.

"Will you ever stop this eating thing?" Brick asks.

Boomer nods, "yeah, when I'm done growing."

"Boomer," Brick laughs, "you're 21, you're not a 'growing boy' anymore." Shrugging, Boomer turns his attention back to his food.

"Whatever," he sings, not really caring.

They continue to talk idly at the table until the meal is over. Boomer and Bubbles begin cleaning the table as Brick and Blossom take Brett and Blake back to their rooms. Butch and Buttercup grab Butterfly and place her back into her crib before heading back to their own room.

"So," Butch muses, plopping onto their bed, "a dude. What should we name him?" Buttercup shrugs in response, taking a seat beside him.

"I don't know," she mumbles, turning on the TV. Butch stares at her 5 month along stomach in thought. His green eyes brighten suddenly as he turns to face Buttercup with an idea.

"BUTTERCUP! I know what we should name him!" He exclaims in excitement.

"And what would that be?" Buttercup asks, crossing her arms.

"BUTCH J.R.!" Butch responds. Buttercup rolls her eyes, falling back onto the bed. His once bright smile drops as he lays beside her.

"Please?" he whines.

"No!" Buttercup yells, smacking his arm for emphasis. Mumbling under his breath, he turns to the TV. Letting it wash away all of his thoughts.

Bubbles sighs, turning on some music as she enters her and Boomer's room, Boomer right behind her. She sits on the bed, absently looking at her 2 month along stomach while Boomer kneels before her.

"Will you grace me with a dance?" he asks, extending an arm for her to grab. Nodding with a smile, she places her palm in his and stands. He rests his hands at her waist while she rests hers at his shoulders. They sway softly to the music, Bubbles resting her head on his shoulder in silence. He pulls her closer to him as the music ends and a new song begins.

_~Do you hear me, I'm talking to you. Across the water, across the deep, blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying~_

Bubbles softly murmurs the lyrics to herself as Boomer takes her hand and twirls her around. The chorus begins and he joins her in singing, laughing to themselves at their terrible dancing.

"And so I'm sailing through the sea, to an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air. I'll put a flower in your hair," Boomer sings, meeting Bubbles blue eyes with a wink.

"Though the breezes through trees, move so pretty you're all I see. As the world keeps spinning round, you hold me right here right now," Bubbles answers in song, her eyes gleaming as her lips form a wide smile. He twirls her again, laughing as she latches her arms around his neck to keep from falling. His arms take their place back at her waist as she smiles up at him, the song playing the final chorus.

"I'm lucky we're in love every way!" They sing, having fun in each other's arms. They laugh as the song draws to an end, Boomer resting his forehead against hers. He grins at her, Bubbles getting lost in his deep blue eyes as he slowly pushes his lips to hers.

They kiss for a while, lost in their own little world.

"Boomer?" Bubbles ask pleadingly, her lips just brushing his as she speaks. Boomer grins, loving the way his name rolls off her tongue.

"Yeah?" he responds, gently brushing his lips against hers again.

"I love you."

"I love you too…Mrs. Jojo."

* * *

><p>Yup. Hope you liked! I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls<em> or _'Lucky'_ or '_The Notebook.'_


	20. St Patrick's Day

Exactly 17 days, 12 hours, 12 minutes, and 9 seconds later.

March 17th 10:00:09pm Tuesday

"Another St. Patrick's day and I still can't drink!" Buttercup yells in anger, directed at Butch.

"You son of a bitch! You did this to me! You're the reason I can't drink!" She accuses, throwing various objects at his head. Butch ducks, dodging most of the objects thrown his way.

"Babe! Buttercup! Chill! I'm not drinking either!" he yells, just dodging a lamp. She stops throwing, clutching the paper weight in her hand tightly.

"Why aren't you drinking?" she asks suspiciously. Shrugging, he takes a step closer to her.

"Someone has to make sure Boomer doesn't gamble all his money and Brick doesn't pass out drunk."

"You're the designated driver, aren't you?" she asks, venom returning to her voice. Glancing around the room, he refuses to meet her eyes.

"Maybe," he whispers, rubbing his stomach in pain when she throws the paper weight at him.

"Butch, they're about to leave!" Bubbles calls into the Green's room as she walks down the hall. Butch grins, forcing Buttercup to let him give her a quick peek on the cheek and on her 6th month stomach. Buttercup mutters a string of curses after him as the baby kicks fiercely. Stopping at their bedroom door, he turns and gives her a wink. She rolls her eyes as he runs out into the hall towards his brothers.

Brick gives Blossom a small smirk before pulling her towards him in a hug. She smiles into his shoulder at the comfort before pulling away slightly.

Leaning up to his ear, she whispers, "get drunk, and I'll kill you." Brick only smiles as he nods, kissing her lips quickly.

"I won't get drunk, I promise," he whispers, pulling away from her. He follows Butch out the door and to the car, giving Blossom one final wave before heading outside.

Bubbles and Boomer share a long kiss, filled with longing and love.

"I'll be back at around 12:30," he whispers. Smiling, she kisses him one last time before he pulls away, walking to the door. He gives her one last smile before following his brothers outside and into Butch's 'baby.'

Blossom sighs, quietly closing and locking the door. She had decided not to go to the bar, though she could drink. She didn't want to be the only girl there, plus, this would give her and her sisters some girl time.

"So," Blossom smiles, "what should we do?" she asks.

"I don't know," Bubbles answers, tilting her head a little. Suddenly, the cries of Brett and Butterfly are heard from down the hall.

"Well, that answers that question," Buttercup mutters.

Butch pulls into the parking lot of a local bar known as 'Stop Lights.' Turning off the engine, he steps outside, Brick getting out of the passenger side and Boomer hopping out of the back.

They stand for a moment, simply staring at the bar in awe. Boomer spots a large table towards the back of the building. He smirks, a hand on his cash as he walks inside, Brick and Butch behind him. Brick takes a seat at the bar, as does Butch, while Boomer walks straight to the table. Pulling out a twenty he takes a seat.

"Put me in," he commands. Smirking as the head of the table takes his cash.

"Sure thing, little boy blue," he answers with a wink.

A bartender approaches Brick and Butch as they sit at the bar silently.

"I.D.s?" he asks. Brick and Butch pull them out for him to inspect. He stares at them for a moment before nodding in approval.

"What can I get ya?" he asks.

"I'll have a beer," Brick answers.

"Same," Butch breathes with a careless wave of his hand.

"Alright," the bartender agrees with a nod, leaving them to get their drinks.

Blossom enters Brett's room quietly. Quickly changing Brett's diaper and placing him back within his crib. He sits still in his crib, staring at his mother's pink eyes as she stares back at his red ones.

"F-F-F," he suddenly stutters. Blossom looks at him in shock, griping his crib as she leans a little closer.

"F-F-F-Fu-F-Fu-u." Blossom closes her eyes, praying it isn't 'fuck.'

"Fun!" he exclaims, letting Blossom release her held breath in relief. She smiles at her son.

"Bubbles! Buttercup!" she calls, looking at her son in pride.

"What is it?" Bubbles asks as they enter.

"Fun!" Brett exclaims, Blossom beaming at his side.

"Aw!" Bubbles coos, "his first word is 'fun,' that's so adorable!" Buttercup smiles at her nephew.

"I guess it is sort of cute," she agrees quietly. Blossom grins, kissing Brett's head softly as he smiles.

"Little boy blue wins again!" Phil, the man in charge of the poker table, exclaims. Boomer smirks as the multiple chips are passed into his ever growing pile.

He has now won around $240.00 and isn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

"Hey, bro, how you hanging?" Butch asks, taking a seat beside him at the table. Boomer shrugs, his eyes locked on his cards.

"Pretty good," he answers simply. Brick rolls his eyes, taking a seat on the other side of him.

"How much you lose?" he asks bluntly, taking another swing of his beer.

"Unlike you, I'm actually a good gambler," Boomer answers with a smile.

"Uh-huh," Brick agrees sarcastically, "sure."

The game comes to a close and the cards are laid out on the table. Phil looks them over for a moment before spotting the winner.

"Little boy blue again!" he shouts with a smile, handing Boomer all his winnings.

"That's my little bro!" Butch teases, ruffling his blonde brother's hair up viciously. Boomer smiles, pushing his hand away.

"Shut up," he mumbles, adding his new chips into his pile.

"So, Bubble, do you want a boy or a girl?" Blossom asks from her spot on the living room couch where the sisters sit gathered around the TV as it blasts a show they had found somewhat interesting.

"I don't know," Bubbles answers, thoughtfully twirling a strand of her hair in her hand. "Either really."

"Have you thought of any names?" Buttercup asks. Bubbles bites her lip, thinking.

"Well, I thought of Britney for a girl, I don't know for a boy, though," she says softly. Blossom nods in understanding.

"Well, you'll know what you're having soon enough," she states with a smile. Bubbles nods brightly, turning her attention back to the TV.

"LITTLE BOY BLUE WINS!" Phil yells in excitement. Boomer smiles as even more chips are added to his huge pile. Brick shakes his head, taking another swing of his beer.

"I don't know how you do it, Boom," he teases with a smile.

"It is what it is," Boomer smirks. Butch laughs, counting the chips as he sips at his coke.

"Dude, you just made $2,000 out of a twenty dollar bill," he praises in disbelief. Brick smirks, lightly nudging Boomer with his elbow.

"You're so paying for my tab," he demands. Boomer rolls his eyes, smiling.

"Yo, Butch, what time is it?" he asks, taking a small sip of his beer.

"Uh," Butch muses, taking out his phone, "12:13, we better go. Make this your last game."

"Kk," Boomer agrees, taking another sip of his drink.

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" Bubbles asks, anxiously looking out the window.

"Yeah, it's about 12:16, they said they'd be back around 12:30," Blossom explains, stealing a glance out the window herself. Bubbles nods, biting her lip as she continues to search the night for Butch's headlights.

"K, guys, I'm cashing out," Boomer announces, handing Phil his tokens. Phil nods, giving Boomer his winnings of $2,020. Boomer quickly pays off his and his brothers' drinks and meets them in the car.

March 17th 12:29:48am Tuesday

Pulling into the driveway, Butch kills the engine and hops out of his car, his brothers right behind him. They walk slowly to the door, taking their time as they laugh about their night. Before Brick even unlocks the door, Bubbles comes rushing out, jumping straight into Boomer's arms.

"Boomie!" she exclaims, crushing him in a hug. He smiles, pulling her even closer.

"Hey, Bubs," he whispers into her hair, gently leading her inside. Leaning up, she leaves a lingering kiss upon his lips, pulling away from him slowly.

Brick smiles at Blossom as she kisses his lips softly.

Butch winks at Buttercup as she stands in front of him with her arms crossed. Rolling her eyes, she walks away from him.

"Damn pregnancy," he mutters, following her to their room.

"Hey, guess what!" Blossom speaks excitedly.

"What?" Brick asks, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Brett said his first word," she answers, smiling brightly.

"Really?" Brick exclaims, pulling back to look into her pink eyes.

"Yeah! It's 'fun,' his first word is 'fun!'"

"His first word is 'fun,'" Brick repeats in awe. Blossom nods, her eyes gleaming with joy. Brick kisses her suddenly, taking her hand and leading her back to their room.

"So, what did you do?" Bubbles asks as her and Boomer enter their room.

"Oh, you know, I gambled a little," Boomer smirks, pulling out his cash. Bubbles laughs as he places the cash in a drawer.

"What did you win?"

"Only about $2,000, you know, nothing big," he answers nonchalantly, earning another giggle from Bubbles as she sits on their bed. He grins, leaning foreword to kiss her neck. She laughs at the sensation as he breathes hot air across her cheek.

"Good night, Boomer," she whispers. Smiling, he gets in the bed beside her.

"Good night, Bubs."

"So how was girl's night?" Butch asks, laying beside Buttercup on their bed. She shrugs, turning her body to better face him.

"You know, okay… Brett said his first word," she announces after a moment.

Butch smiles, "what was it?"

"'Fun.'"

"Cool," he murmurs, turning to face the ceiling.

"How was the bar?" she asks, staring at his expressionless face as he stares at the ceiling.

"Boomer made $2,000 out of $20," he says with a laugh, thinking back at the day's events.

"Wow," she laughs, "he likes to gamble, doesn't he?"

"Since he could," Butch agrees with a shrug. He turns his head back to look at her, "what I don't get is how he's so good at it."

"Well…as he says, 'it is what it is,'" she answers with a smirk. Butch breathes out a laugh, gently tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"Good night, Butch," she whispers, closing her eyes at his touch.

Leaning closer, he breathes hot air across her face, "good night kiss," he whispers in a demand. Rolling her eyes, she gently kisses his cheek.

"There, now shut up and sleep."

"I love you too~!"

* * *

><p>There... I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>Hope you liked!


	21. April 29th

Exactly 1 month, 10 days, 21 hours, 38 minutes, and 21 seconds later

April 28th 10:08:09pm Friday.

"Alright, everybody ready?" Blossom asks, placing the movie, _'The Phantom of the Opera,'_ within the DVD player.

"Yup!" Bubbles answers with a nod, hand resting gently on her fourth month belly, having just found out she is having twins last week. "We're all ready!"

Blossom smiles in response, dimming the lights before taking her spot on Brick's lap.

9 minutes into the movie.

"Wait…what's happening?" Boomer questions, watching in amazement as cobwebs seem to magically lift off the walls.

"They're going back in time," Blossom quietly answers. Boomer looks at her astounded.

"Oh, I was going to say… I mean, that light can sure lighten up the room and clean it and everything…wow. I feel sort of dumb now." He states sheepishly.

"That's because you _are_ dumb, Boom," Brick taunts. Boomer sticks out his tongue at him as the movie continues.

42 minutes into the movie.

"AH!" Bubbles screams, automatically hiding in Boomer's chest.

"Bubbles," Buttercup drawls, raising an un-amused eyebrow, "what could possible scare you right now?"

"He was in the mirror! That's so creepy! How would you react if you saw someone in your mirror asking you to follow them?" Bubbles argues, nuzzling deep into Boomer's neck.

"Fine, fine, that would be sort of creepy." Buttercup agrees, patting her 7th month belly in thought. "Why the fuck is she going with him anyway?"

"Because she's an idiot, now shut up. They're singing," Blossom commands, shushing them.

43 minutes into the movie.

"THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE…INSIDE MY MIND!" Butch screams. Buttercup turns to him, annoyed as she crosses her arms.

"Sing with me babe, you be the Phantom, I'll be Christine!" he exclaims, winking as she rolls her eyes.

"THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE… INSIDE YOUR MIND!" she sings loudly, rubbing her furiously kicking belly as Butch joins her. He's not at all able to hit the notes that the female actress does, but they have fun none the less…even with their siblings begging them to stop.

78 minutes into the movie.

"She's in love with him," Bubbles coos, leaning against Boomer comfortably.

"Um…no she's not," Blossom argues.

"Yes she is," Bubble pouts.

"No, Bubbles, she isn't. Madame Giry is defiantly not in love with the Phantom. She just has pity and respect for him."

"Nope, it's love."

"No, she just thinks he's genius and stuff. She doesn't have feelings for him, at all."

"Yes, she does. I know, she loves him."

Blossom rolls her eyes, giving up on the logic within her sister, "sure, Bubbles. Sure."

"Well it makes more sense the Phantom and Christine!" Buttercup shouts, suddenly joining the argument. "He's like Madame Giry's age and he's going after Christine? That's just…wrong."

"Well…" Blossom sighs, seeing the point, "I guess, he's a little old for her."

"A little old?" Buttercup scoffs, "he's like 20 years older! That's like pedophile or something!"

"I agree with Buttercup!" Butch adds.

"He's only, like, 10 years older, at most," Blossom states, completely ignoring Butch.

"It's still weird. The Phantom is a creepy pedophile stalker if you ask me."

"Which is why he should be with Madame Giry!"

"Dear god."

99 minutes into the movie.

"Wow, this is lame," Brick comments, watching blankly as the Phantom and Raoul battle.

"Agreed," Butch mutters bitterly.

Boomer exhales slowly, "oh, look, his sword has a skull on it."

"Hm… I like him better now," Brick says lazily.

"Yeah," Butch muses, watching with little interest as the Phantom declares war, "agreed."

123 minutes into the movie.

"Why does he want her to go?" Bubbles asks, not understanding as the Phantom shouts on the TV.

"Because he knows she only kissed him to save Raoul," Blossom explains, eyes not moving from the screen.

"Aw~ Poor Phantom…Don't worry, Madame Giry still loves you!"

"She doesn't love him!"

142 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

"Wow, that was…weird," Bubbles muses, twirling a blonde strand of her hair around her finger. "I feel sad for the Phantom…but he was kind of a-"

"Creepy pedophile murderer stalker dude?" Buttercup suggests. Bubbles nods, stifling a yawn as she leans onto Boomer's shoulder.

"Whatever, I liked it," Blossom states, leaning further into Brick's chest.

"Yeah, well, good night. I'm going to bed," Buttercup announces, standing with a yawn. Butch says nothing, but follows her out of the living room and to their own room.

April 29th 12:06:09am Saturday.

Buttercup groans, awakening to the feel of a sudden wetness.

…

Wait a second.

"BUTCH!" she screams, panting heavily as he jolts awake beside her.

"What? What? Who's dying?" he asks, still half asleep as their siblings pile into their room, having heard Buttercup scream in panic.

"My water broke," she whispers, biting her lip softly as she states at him.

"But, but," he mutters, trying to understand the situation, "you're not due for another two months, at least!"

"I know!" she shouts, "but, damn it… just… JUST GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" she screams, her panic rising. Quickly, he picks her up, not waiting for their siblings as he seats her in his car and rushes to the hospital. Blossom and Brick rush behind them, Bubbles and Boomer staying to gather the stuff and to call the sitters.

"We probably could've flown," Buttercup comments, trying to keep her mind of the contractions.

"Yeah, but driving is easier. Carrying a pregnant, screaming, biting woman while trying to fly as fast as you can would be very difficult," Butch responds with a smirk, only partly sarcastic. Buttercup rolls her eyes, hand on her stomach as she pants slightly.

"I could fly myself, you know," she retorts.

"Uh huh, sure, how would you handle a mid-air contraction?" he taunts. Huffing, Buttercup doesn't respond, but only stares out the window.

They arrive at the hospital in less than 10 minutes, luckily no one is really on the road at this time of night.

Butch quickly runs to the passenger side, not even bothering to shut off the engine. He grabs Buttercup, carrying her inside.

"GET OVER HERE! MY BABY IS HAVING MY BABY!" he shouts, watching the nurses carefully as they get him a wheel chair to set Buttercup in. She grunts in pain as they wheel her away, Butch following close behind.

A few minutes pass before Brick and Blossom arrive, Bubbles and Boomer only a minute or two behind them. They take a seat in the waiting room, impatiently awaiting word from the doctor.

From down the hall they can hear Buttercup screaming, but it's muffled and unclear.

"BUTCH!" they suddenly hear her yell as Butch is shoved into the waiting room with them. Mumbling strings of curses, he doesn't notice as Brick stands beside him.

"Dude," Brick whispers, placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, "what's going on? Why are you out here?"

Butch exhales angrily before answering, "they said the baby was too early and coming too fast. There was too much to check, they feared I would get in the way or some shit, so I can't be there," he mutters bitterly. Longingly glancing down the hall where he can hear Buttercup call his name. He sighs, taking a seat beside Boomer as he buries his head in his hands. Brick glances at him once more before returning to his seat beside Blossom.

Minutes tick by in absolute torture. Buttercup won't stop screaming Butch's name and it's driving him to the edge of insanity. He contemplates going back there, killing anyone who opposes him on his way, when Boomer places a hand on his back.

"Chill, man, I'm sure Buttercup and the kid will be fine," he whispers reassuringly. Butch exhales, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself.

"You better be right," he answers bitterly, saying nothing else while Boomer pats his back.

More minutes tick by, Butch taping his foot continuously as his anxiety grows.

"Family of Buttercup Utonium?" a voice calls, shaking Butch out of his thoughts.

"Where is she? How's my baby?" Butch asks, jumping to his feet before the doctor.

"She's fine, as is your son. He'll have to stay here for a while though," the doctor explains with a small smile.

Butch nods, "where is she?" he asks again. The doctor points to a door down the hall and Butch sprints to it, a dark green trail indicating his path as his sibling and Buttercup's sisters follow behind him.

Butch bursts in the room, almost breaking the door behind him.

"Butch," Buttercup whispers, trying to ignore the tears falling across her face. He rushes to her side, kneeling before her bed.

"Sh, sh, babe," he murmurs, kissing away her tears as she squeezes his hand.

"It hurt, Butch… It hurt, I needed you," she whimpers softly. He kisses her gently, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm here now," he whispers, ignoring their siblings as they stand in the room awkwardly, feeling as though they're intruding on a moment.

The doctor enters, automatically getting all their attention without a word.

"You can see you child now, though you can't hold him. Follow me if you like," he announces, leaving the room with all of them trailing behind.

"There he is," he exclaims, pointing to a small child within a small plastic crib, hooked to a breathing monitor. Bright green eyes stare back at them, not particularly light in color, in fact they were quite dark, but they had a shine in them that could lighten up the sun. He didn't have any hair yet, but that was to be expected at 2 months early. Buttercup smiles, turning to better face Butch as his arm hangs loosely across her shoulders.

"How about 'Butchercut'?" she asks in a whisper, her eyes not leaving her son's.

"Butchercut…" he murmurs. "Butchercut Tom Jojo."

Buttercup smiles, kissing his cheek quickly, "agreed," she whispers against his skin.

"Butchercut Tom?" Brick asks, overhearing part of their conversation.

"Yup," Butch answers, looking towards his son again.

"I like it," Bubbles coos, smiling at Butchercut fondly.

"He doesn't have nipples," Boomer states in observation, Bubbles giggles. Blossom rolls her eyes at them, looking at her nephew with a smile.

Exactly 8 days and 13 hours later.

May 6th 1:17:12pm Sunday.

Buttercup places Butchercut gently in his crib, a tuff of black hair beginning to peak out of his scalp. Buttercup rubs his cheek softly as Butch holds her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as he stares at his son.

"Another one," he whispers, his hot breath hitting her neck. She smiles, leaning her head against his.

"Another one."

* * *

><p>I don't own <em>the Powerpuff Girls. <em>The name 'Butchercut' belongs to _T__he flaming Angel._


	22. A May Day

Exactly 20 days and 3 minutes later

May 26th 1:20:13pm Saturday.

Bubbles waits anxiously for the nurse to call her back into the room. Boomer, beside her, simply stares into space, an empty and blank expression on his face.

"Bubbles Jojo," a short nurse suddenly calls, snapping him out of his trance. He stands, giving Bubbles a helping hand to stand as well before following the nurse down the hall and to a room on the corner.

"Take a seat on that bed there, Bubbles, and the doctor will be with you in a moment," the nurse explains before leaving them to wait by themselves. Bubbles sighs, trying to relax as butterflies swarm in her stomach, wanting to know the gender of her twins. Boomer smiles a small smile, taking the seat beside Bubbles as they wait.

"Hello, Bubbles, Boomer!" the doctor greets, enthusiastically.

"Hi," Bubbles answers, grabbing onto Boomer's hand as the doctor gets out the gel.

"Alright, well, you know that this will be a little chilly, so, ready?" the doctor asks. Bubbles nods, squeezing Boomer's hand as the doctor, Mrs. Rose, spreads the gel on her stomach and gets out the ultra-sound machine.

"Okay, see there," Mrs. Rose speaks, pointing at the screen, "those are the ten toes, then the ten fingers, the developing noses, and eyes and ears… Yup, they are perfectly healthy. Would you like to know the genders?"

"Yes!" Bubbles smiles, gripping Boomer's hand ever tighter as he clenches his jaw in anticipation.

"Okay! Well," the doctor mutters, examining the screen closer, "that one, there, is a boy, and this one, over here, is a girl. Congratulations, a boy and a girl. They are fraternal!"

Bubbles smiles, utterly speechless while Boomer kisses her face in happiness. Mrs. Rose smiles at them, whipping off the goo and quietly explaining a few important things about pregnancy to Bubbles before they say good-bye.  
>Bubbles and Boomer drive home in silence, a happy smile stained on each of their faces. Upon arriving back at the house, Bubbles jumps out of the car as fast as she can. She sprints to the door, kicking off her shoes as she intakes a large breath.<p>

"THEY'RE FATERNAL!" she screams, "I'm going to have a boy and a girl!" Blossom comes running down the stairs, Buttercup being dragged behind her.

"Pictures, dining room, now!" Blossom commands with a smile, leading them into the room.

Boomer walks slowly into the house, a goofy smile on his face as he stares at the floor with his hands in his pockets. He barely kicks off his shoes before Butch tackles him to the floor. They fall with a thud and Boomer struggles to get up while Butch laughs.

"Hey, Boom," he greets. Boomer rolls his eyes, continuing his effort to stand.

"BOOMER!" Brick suddenly shouts, jumping on top of Butch and pushing Boomer back onto the ground. Boomer exhales in annoyance, struggling to breathe beneath the weight of both his brothers.

"Get off!" he commands, wriggling his shoulders in an attempt to slide away.

"I can't~" Butch whines. "Ow!" he shouts, clutching his back in pain where Brick had apparently elbowed him. Brick laughs at his brothers while Boomer sighs and Butch continues to rubs his back in pain.

"Seriously, Brick," Boomer begs, "get off."

"You didn't even say 'please?' Really, Boomer? After I spent all that time trying to teach you manners and everything…"

"Brick," Boomer murmurs, "when I asked you about manners, you told that it was shitty shit that I didn't need to give a shit about…"

"Ha!" Brick laughs, smirking in memory of his childhood, "that's right…Anyway, Boomer, I'm not getting off of you."

"Aw, Brick, come on, man!" Boomer groans, twisting a bit underneath them, "I'll even do you a favor."

"Any favor?" Brick asks with a smirk.

"Yes, anything, now get off of me!" Boomer yells.

"Okay," Brick answers, standing up. Butch stands after him, kicking Boomer in the stomach just to cause him more pain. He laughs while Boomer stands, breathing deeply and clutching his stomach, glaring at Butch. They stand in silence for a moment, just looking at each other.

"Well, um, I should…go," Boomer mumbles awkwardly, heading towards the stairs.

"No, wait," Brick states, grabbing onto Boomer's arm, "you owe me a favor." Boomer groans, regretting having said anything.

"Fine," he sighs, "what do you want me to do?"

"Get your shoes back on, we're going for a drive," he announces, slipping on his own shoes. Butch grabs one of his own shoes but Brick knocks it from his hands.

"Not you, idiot, you're not coming."

"What? That's not fair!" Butch complains, pouting while Boomer shrugs. "Why does Boomer get to go?"

"Hey, I'd be gad to switch places with you!"

"Nope! Boomer you're coming, Butch you're staying," Brick commands.

"Sorry, man," Boomer mumbles, checking to make sure his phone is in his pocket.

"Fine!" Butch shouts, "I guess my brothers don't love me!" Brick rolls his eyes and slaps him.

"Dude," he speaks, grabbing onto Butch shoulders and shaking him slightly, "dude, chill. We'll be back later, just tell Blossom and 'em that we went to…get ice cream or something, k, man?"

"Alright, fine, whatever. Later, Boom, Brick," he calls. Boomer waves back while Brick practically drags him outside.

Butch sighs, hearing girly giggling around the corner and in the dining room.

"All alone with the girls…joy," he mutters bitterly. Sighing again, he heads into the dining room.

Upon entering her notices Buttercup rolling her eyes while Blossom and Bubbles talk about children and the like. He takes the seat next to her, lazily putting an arm around her. Buttercup smiles, kissing his cheek quickly, managing to cheer him up already. Blossom looks at him, and than around the room.

"Where's Brick?" she asks in confusion. Butch opens his mouth to answer, but quickly closes it. Was is it Brick wanted him to say? Was it getting ice cream? Henchmen? Light bulbs? …was he getting lice? Whatever…

"He took Boomer to get some Ice Cream or something," Butch explains.

"Why didn't you go?" Bubbles asks with a tilt of her head. Aw shit, now what did he say?

"Um… You know, I…I just wasn't hungry and Boomer, he's always hungry…that kid," he answers, laughing nervously.

"Whatever," Blossom sighs, not noticing as Butch exhales in relief. Suddenly a cry rings out from Butchercut, and Buttercup leaves the room- as it's her turn- leaving Butch with Blossom and Bubbles.

"So," Butch muses, trying to start a conversation. He pops his lips, trying to get rid of the intense silence.

"So, Butch, do you want to see your future niece and nephew?" Bubbles asks, holding out a picture to him. He smiles and nods, taking the picture and looking at it closely. He grins at it, not actually able to make out anything, but happy to just know they exist. He sighs, handing the paper back, wishing he was with Brick and Boomer. What are they doing anyway?

"So, Brick, what are we doing?" Boomer asks, gazing curiously out the passenger window. Brick sighs, glancing at him for a moment before turning back to the road.

"Look," he mutters, "I want to ask Blossom to marry me, but I don't know how to and you already asked Bubbles, plus your girly and romantic and shit…so I thought you could help me," he spits, angry at himself for going to his younger brother for help.

Boomer smiles, deciding to ignore the fact that he was just called girly, "I'm happy to help, bro, where are we off to first?"

"The jewelry store," Brick answers carelessly. Boomer nods, returning his attention to the window as Brick continues driving.

Finally, Buttercup re-enters the room, Butchercut now in her arms as she re-takes her seat beside Butch. He sighs in relief at her return, having been running out of things to talk about with Blossom and Bubbles. Smiling at his son, he slowly tickles, grinning all the more when Butchercut snickers brightly. Suddenly, Butterfly's cries are heard from down the hall, shortly followed by Brett's. There is a collective sigh in the room and Butch turns his gaze to Bubbles' stomach.

"Just think," he whispers, "soon there will be two more. I don't know if I can take all that crying…" Bubbles simply giggles in reply while Blossom exhales slowly.

"Well, I'll be back in a moment with Brett," she announces before standing and leaving the room. Butch stands as well.

"Yeah," he mutters, "I gotta go get Butterfly." Once Butch is gone, the only people left in the room are Bubbles, Buttercup, and little Butchercut. Bubbles sighs contently, staring at Butchercut with happy eyes.  
>"I can't wait to be a mom," she murmurs. Buttercup smiles, rocking Butchercut a little in her arms.<p>

"You and Boomer are going to be awesome parents, I know it," she replies. Bubbles grins, eyes gleaming a bright blue as she looks up to meet her sister's gaze.

"Thanks."

Brick sighs deeply, slowly following behind Boomer as they enter 'the Pinky-Ring' the girly-est, yet best, jeweler in town. The fumes he inhales upon entering almost make him barf and leave the store right then, yet he stays, knowing that he has to do this for Blossom….for Blossom. They head towards the ring section on the right side of the store. Brick kneels, looking through the glass at all his choices…some blue, some purple, some gold, some silver, some green…but none of them right for Blossom. He loses track of time while looking, but somewhere in his mind he registers that Boomer has said that he'll be right back. Brick merely shrugs in response, gaze not moving from the glass case. Eventually he sighs and stands, unable to find something right for Blossom.

"Can I help you?" a voice suddenly asks. Brick turns, startled by the sudden voice. His gaze meets the eyes of a store clerk, somewhere in his thirties; his eyes are kind, soft, and blue grey while his hair is a dark blonde. He calms, relaxing the man is only there to help.

"See, I'm…uh… looking for a ring…for my girlfriend," he explains, eyes scanning the name tag of the store clerk. 'Bartbarto,' he smirks at the name, but says nothing, not wanting to offend the man that might help. Bartbarto looks into the ring case himself.

"Well, what kind of ring are you looking for?" he asks, wanting to know more in order to better help. Brick sighs in frustration.

"Something special…Pink, she likes pink…Something she'll like, you know?... I don't know…" he vaguely explains.

"Hm, well, I think we have a couple of pink rings over here," Bartbarto announces, leading Brick behind the counter to a small locked cupboard. Unlocking it, Bartbarto opens it to reveal two rings. One, shines a green, Brick doesn't glance at it for more than a second…but the other. He grins widely, carefully picking up the pale pink velvet case.

"That's it, thanks, man."

"No problem," Bartbarto responds with a smile, "it's my job."

After paying for the ring, Brick meets up with Boomer, who is clutching a bag tightly, towards the front of the store. Brick stares at his younger brother curiously for a moment.

"What's in the bag, Boomer?" he asks, Boomer clutches the bag tighter, holding it closer to his body.

"Nothing," he answers.

"Oh, I don't think it's nothing," Brick teases with a smirk, "come on, let me see!" he calls, taking a step closer.

"NO!" Boomer yells, gaining many odd looks as he runs out of the store, clutching the bag for dear life. Brick smiles, shaking his head with a small laugh as he follows his brother outside. Unlocking the car, Boomer jumps in and hides his bag as far away from Brick as possible. He runs a hand through his blonde hair as Brick starts the car again and drives off.

"Hey, can I see the ring?" Boomer asks. Brick nods, handing him the ring from inside his pocket. He opens the case, smiling brightly at the contents.

"She's going to love it, man, I swear," he mumbles, passing it back.

"I know," Brick agrees with a smile.

"So where to next?"

"Coffee shop."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know."

Butch smirks at his son as they sit together on the carpet of the living room. Buttercup, Butterfly, Brett, Blossom, and Bubbles all joined there as well while Butch and Butchercut continue to make funny faces at each other. Butchercut laughs suddenly, losing the battle. Buttercup smiles, tickling his belly lightly while he continues to laugh loudly.

"We should give him a nickname," she announces, gaze not moving from Butchercut.

"Yeah, maybe," Butch answers, playing lightly with Butterfly's short black hair.

"Well, what should it be?"

"I don't know…let's just see what we end up calling him," Butch suggests. Buttercup nods in agreement, letting Butch hold her close while he kisses her forehead. Butterfly giggles at her parents before turning to face her little brother. She stares at him while he stares back, the room is silent and tense, waiting to see what the first reaction will be between the siblings.

Butchercut gets bored, suddenly twisting his face into some silly expression his dad taught him. Butterfly giggles again before breaking her eye contact with him and crawling to the spot beside Buttercup and crossing her little arms. Brett crawls curiously to Butchercut, laughing outrageously once seeing his face. Blossom smiles at her son and gently tickles his tummy.

"He obviously got that look from you," Buttercup announces, looking towards Butch.

"I know," Butch answers with a smirk, "and I'm oddly proud that he's annoying."

"Dada," Butterfly suddenly cries, holding her arms out to him. Butch smiles picking her up and rocking her slightly while she buries her head in his shoulder with a yawn.

"Alright," he announces as he stands, "I'm going to go put little Butterfly to bed, k?"

"K," Buttercup answers, watching him as he leaves the room. Brett babbles something to Butchercut, who simply stares in return. Bubbles smiles at them, twirling a strand of Brett's hair around her finger.

"Babies are so cute," she coos.

"Yeah," Blossom murmurs, "they are." Butchercut yawns, and Buttercup picks him up with a smile.

"Bye, bye!" Brett calls after them as they head down the hall to Butchercut's room.

She gently sets Butchercut in his crib, where he softly falls asleep. She watches him for a moment, making sure he is okay before heading back into the hallway.

On her way back to the living room she can't help but over ear Butch as he whispers something to Butterfly.

"-and the prince and the princess-"

"Pony?"

"Yes, the prince, the princess, and the pony lived happily ever after." Buttercup smiles at his sweetness, watching him closely as he turns out the lights and steps into the hall. He stares at her nervously, awkwardly glancing back to the room where Butterfly softly sleeps.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asks. Shrugging, Buttercup takes a step closer to him, letting her lips gently hit his.

Brett yawns, growing tired as well. Blossom smiles, gently picking him up and carrying him towards his room, Bubbles following as she doesn't want to be left alone. Turning into the hall, they gasp at the sight before them.

"Fun!" Brett shouts, causing Butch and Buttercup to quickly and roughly pull apart from their make-out session.

"No wonder you were taking so long~" Bubbles teases with a giggle.

"Shut up!" Buttercup replies, Bubbles only giggles louder.

Brick and Boomer enter 'Ol' Ben's Coffee' silently, quickly ordering a black coffee and a cappuccino before taking a seat for two beside the front window of the store.

"So," Brick muses, stirring his coffee, "how do you propose to a girl?"

"Well, you just kind of say 'will you marry me' and she gives an answer," Boomer explains, taking a sip of his drink.

Brick rolls his eyes at Boomer's simple-ness.

"I know that much. But, when? Where? Do I get down on one knee or what?"

"Well, where is up to you. I mean, where do you think Blossom would want you to propose. And when is just whenever you're ready, man. As for the one knee thing, I didn't. But you have to think if Blossom would want you to or not, I guess." Brick nods, taking in his words while he takes a sip of his coffee.

Blossom comes back into the hall with a stretch of her arms. Bubbles has finally stopped giggling and now, everyone is silent. It is the weird silent, like the one before a storm and Butch subconsciously turns to Buttercup.

Suddenly, the storm hits.

"DAD!" a voice cries, coming from Blake's room. The four of them run towards it, Blossom in the lead. She rushes right over to his crib where Blake lays crying and screaming. Bubbles steps beside her, looking worriedly into the crib.

"He must have had a nightmare," she whispers. Blossom nods, gingerly reaching forward to her son only to have him roll away.

"DAD!" he cries again, soaking his sheets with his tears.

"I have to call Brick," Blossom announces, stepping away from the crib and grabbing her phone. She dials his number, her phone getting wet with her own tears, while the others vainly try to calm down Blake.

"See, I don't know, man. I mean, yeah it would be romantic, but I'm pretty sure it's not legal to leave the country using our powers and not using a passport and stuff."

"So? It doesn't mean we can't."

"Uh…yeah. Illegal means we sort of can't do it, Brick."

"Whatever, I'll think of somewhere else."

"Yeah, okay."

Their thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Brick's ring tone. He picks it up casually, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hello?"

…

"Hey, baby, what's up?"

…

"WHAT? Okay, hey, we'll be right there, okay?"

…

"I love you too, see you soon."

With that, he shoves his phone back in his pocket and drags Boomer out of the store, not caring about the trash they left at their table.

"What's going on?" Boomer asks.

"Just get in the car!"

"DAD!" Blake cries, only getting louder.

"Where's Brick?" Blossom mumbles, staring worriedly at Blake in his crib.

"He'll be here soon, Bloss, it'll be fine," Buttercup responds, trying to calm her sister down. Blossom nods, but doesn't seem any less anxious.

"DAD! DAD!" Blake sobs, crying desperately.

Finally they hear the front door open and Brick comes running into the room, heading straight for the crib. Blake holds his arms out and Brick gently picks him up, holding him close while Blake hides his face in his father's shirt. Blossom sighs in relief upon seeing Blake finally calm down. She steps closer to them, gently rubbing Blake's back while he gently coos into his dad's shoulder.

Boomer's hand intertwines with Bubbles' and he gestures to the door, suggesting they leave them alone for now. Bubbles nods and they exit, Butch and Buttercup close behind.

Brick slowly moves back towards the crib, but Blake won't let go. He tries to force Blake back into the crib, but he only whimpers and cries again. Sighing, he turns back towards Blossom.

"He won't go back in the crib," he states. Blossom bites her lip.

"He'll just have to sleep with us," she reasons, gently kissing the top of Blake's head. Brick nods and follows her as she leads the way back to their room. He quickly hides the ring in one of his drawers when her back is turned and her attention is focused on making sure the bed would be fine for Blake to sleep in. She crawls into bed and Brick crawls beside her, turning out the light as he gently sets Blake on the bed. Blossom kisses Blake's head and Brick's kiss softly before letting her head sink into her pillow.

"Good night, Blake, good night, Brick," she whispers, smiling when she feels Blake's muscles relax.

"Night, Bloss, night Blake," Brick responds, closing his red eyes and Blake closes his.

* * *

><p>I don't own <em>the Powerpuff Girls. <em>The name 'Butchercut' belongs to _T__he flaming Angel._


	23. Happy Birthday

Exactly 5 days, 7 hours, 11 minutes, and 51 seconds later

June 1st 4:32:08am Friday.

_Running…running…_

_Can't stop…_

_Already got Brett…_

_After him…now…_

_Run…run!_

_No…no…not mom…NO!_

_No…run…RUN! RUN!_

_DAD! DAD! Where is he?_

_Run…he's catching up…_

_He's almost here…_

_He's reaching out…_

…_can't run anymore…_

_DAD!_

"DAD!" Blake screams, awakening from his nightmare. Brick sighs, waking to the sounds of his son's cries. Slowly, he stands with a yawn and walks over to Blake's room. Blake calms a little at the sight of his father, but still continues to cry loudly until Brick picks him out of the crib. He holds him gently, letting Blake cry into his shoulder and wet his shirt with tears.

Sighing, Blossom enters the room. She stands beside Brick, softly rubbing Blake's back while he whimpers and pants, trying to regain his normal breathing.

"When will he stop?" she questions, worriedly staring at Blake while she gently plays with his hair.

"I don't know," Brick answers, letting Blake fall asleep in his arms before placing him back in his crib.

June 1st 9:47:08am Friday.

Brick is again awakened by the sound of screaming, only this time it's simply Buttercup yelling at Butch about God knows what. He groans, rubbing his red eyes as he turns on the light and the room brightens. Looking to his right, he notices that Blossom must already be up, as she's not in bed. He groans again before standing and stretching, heading down the hall towards the dining room, where he can still hear Buttercup and Butch yelling at each other.

"Oh, Brick!" Bubbles exclaims, noticing his entrance, "I was just about to call for you, breakfast is done."

"Oh, cool," Brick murmurs, quietly taking a seat beside Blossom as Boomer stuffs his face and Butch and Buttercup glare at each other.

"So, what are we doing for Butterfly's birthday today?" Bubbles asks, decidedly ignoring their angered expressions.

"Well, since it's Friday, we were thinking of seeing a movie. We know, it's _way _out there, but what do you think?" he asks, voice dripping in sarcasm. Buttercup smirks in amusement, their previous argument apparently forgotten.

"What movie?" Brick asks, causally pouring himself and Blossom a glass of orange juice.

"Duh, Brick," Buttercup answers sassily, "'Winnie the Pooh.'"

"OH MY GOSH! Really?" Bubbles exclaims, Brick can only face palm. "I love 'Winne the Pooh," she adds with a giggle.

"Yeah," Boomer mumbles, a fake smile plastered on his face, "me too."

Butch coughs, "whipped," and a spoon is suddenly thrown at his head. It may have been from the grumbling blonde across the table, glaring at him with bright blue eyes….but…these things are hard to tell.

"We're seeing the 11:00am showing," Buttercup announces, smiling at Butch as he rubs his hurt head with a pout.

June 1st 10:47:09am Friday.

"Aw," Bubbles coos, gently adjusting Butterfly's hat that Brick and Blossom had bought her, "she looks so cute."

"I know," Buttercup laughs, smiling at her daughter.

"Is she ready yet?" Butch whines, entering the room, "we're going to be late." Rolling her green eyes, Buttercup picks up her daughter.

"Yeah, we're ready," she answers, heading out the door, Bubbles and Butch following behind her. Heading out to the drive way, Bubbles heads into Boomer's car while Buttercup carefully puts Butterfly in her car seat beside Butchercut. Butchercut sticks his tongue out at her in a greeting while Butterfly merely crosses her arms. Once settled, they head off to the Movie Theater, Boomer first, Butch behind, and Brick following after them.

June 1st 10:54:57am Friday.

Rushing out of the cars, they hurry to buy the tickets. Brick rolls his eyes, insisting that they didn't need to hurry for the 'Winnie the Pooh' movie, they ignore him.

They run into the theater quietly, happy to notice they are the only ones in the theater.

"Told you we didn't need to hurry," Brick mutters, adjusting his hat a little as Blake sits calmly in his lap.

"Oh, you're right, Brick… YOU T-O DOUBLE L DOUBLE D ENDS IN A T, TOLLDDT US."

"Boomer… shut up."

"Yes, sir."

7 minutes into the movie.

"ha ha, dada," Butterfly murmurs, babbling as she stares at the screen. She turns to Butch, hoping to get her father's attention. He merely snores in his sleep, having lost interest in the movie before it began. Butterfly's smile dropping a little, she turns to her mother, hoping to find attention from her. However, Butchercut begins to cry, leaving Buttercup to sigh and leave the theater with him. Pouting, Butterfly turns back to the movie, not used to having to share her parents with her brother. She begins to cry, thinking her parents prefer Butchercut over her.

"Butterfly, what's wrong?" Butch asks, having jolted awake from her wailing. She cuddles into his stomach, as she's sitting on his lap, and pouts, her sobs having died down to small tears.

"You and mama…. like Butchercut more…" she explains vaguely, hiding her face in his shirt.

"No we don't, Butterfly," he soothes, gently rubbing her back, "we love you both equally, princess, okay?" She nods slowly as he softly wipes a few tears off her soft cheeks. She gives him a bright smile before turning her eyes back to the screen.

37 minutes into the movie.

Bubbles and Butterfly giggle, completely enjoying the movie. Boomer smiles at Bubbles, loving her laugh more than the actual movie. Butchercut's eyes leave the movie and begin wandering around the theater, trying to find something interesting. His green eyes land on Blake, seated beside him. Blake's dark red eyes meet his and he stares.

"Green," he mutters, narrowing his eyes as Butchercut begins to glare back at him. Brick and Buttercup hold them tightly, cautiously, not sure where their staring will lead.

Suddenly, Butchercut breaks into a grin, Blake following suit with a laugh. Buttercup sighs in relief, loosening her grip as he continues to laugh. Brick smiling, watching his laughing son happily as he, too, loosens his grip.

54 minutes into the movie.

"Do you think they'll save the day?" Bubbles asks, leaning her tired head onto Boomer's shoulder.

He smiles, gently kissing her cheek as he whispers, "of course."

Butterfly smiles, watching Roo gleefully as he hops about with Tigger. Butchercut catches her eye and he smiles, the first genuine smile he's ever given her. She only smiles back, eyes bright as she turns her attention back to the movie.

62 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

"YES!" Bubbles shouts, smiling happily, "THEY DID IT!"

"Fun!" Brett laughs, grinning up at his aunt, Butterfly giggles.

The credits start to roll by and Brick stands, having been wanting to leave the theater before the movie even began.

"Alright," he mutters, shifting Blake's weight in his arms, "let's go."

They head out of the theater and enter the mall the theater is connected too. Buttercup turns towards the exit, intent on leaving the mall and heading back to their house.

"Wait," Blossom commands, gently grabbing her wrist.

"We have a surprise for you~" Bubbles adds.

"And what is this surprise?" Buttercup asks, eyeing her sisters wearily. Blossom smiles.

"You'll see," she answers, dragging her and Butterfly across the mall, Butch and the others following behind.

They stop suddenly, in front of a pink store with a large purple girly sign.

"What are we doing at Clare's?" Buttercup asks, shaking out of Blossom's hold.

"Boomer and I thought we'd get Butterfly pierced ears," Bubbles explains with a smile.

"Really?" Buttercup exclaims, excitedly glancing into the store.

Bubbles nods, "I know you were talking about it, so here we are~!" Buttercup smiles, gently adjusting her hold on Butterfly before entering the store. Butterfly looks around the store in wonder while her mom talks to the clerk about something she herself doesn't really know nor care about.

Next thing she knows, she finds herself being set down on a chair by her mom.

"Do you want your ears pierced, Butterfly?" she whispers.

"Like yours?" Butterfly asks, looking curiously at her mother.

"Yeah, like mine," she responds, Butterfly smiles.

"Yeah! I do~!" she giggles.

"Alright," the store clerk speaks, "which earring would you like?" Butterfly looks at the options curiously, eyes scanning over the pinks and the blues of the gems, before one catches her eye.

"That one," she announces, pointing to a small silver butterfly earring, with a small shinning yellow-green emerald in the center.

"Good choice," the clerk agrees, quickly getting everything ready while Buttercup smiles at her daughter.

"Alright, here it comes," the clerk warns. Butterfly shuts her eyes in anticipation, Buttercup grabbing her tiny hand with her larger one.

…

"OW!" Butterfly yells, squeezing her mother's hand tightly.

"Okay, one down," the clerk speaks, making sure the holes are going to be even before going to put the second one it.

…

"AH!" Butterfly breathes in slight pain.

"Done~!" the clerk smiles, showing Butterfly her new earrings with a smile. Butterfly grins at her reflection, ignoring Butchercut as he laughs at her from outside the window.

"Thank you aunt Bubs and uncle Boom~!" Butterfly cheers with a smile as Buttercup lifts her up. They grin at her in response before paying, grabbing the starter kit, and heading out.

"Our turn!" Blossom announces, leading them to another store, fancier than the first and filled with clothes.

"Alright, Butterfly, you pick and outfit and we'll buy it for you," Brick speaks. Butterfly smiles widely, having her mother carry her across the store until she finds something she wants.

Eventually, she picks something out. A small dress, light green in color, that's soft to the touch. Butchercut sticks his tongue out at her as she grins at her new dress, though she's too happy to care. Brick and Blossom purchase it and they leave the mall for the parking lot.

"Thanks, aunt Bloss and uncle Brick," Butterfly murmurs, they smile, Brick gently adjusting her hat before heading into his car.

They head back to the house.

June 1st 12:46:17am Friday.

Upon arriving at the house, Bubbles practically leaps out of the car and into the kitchen, Boomer following behind her. She then begins to make a cake, Boomer watching her from a nearby stool as he usually does.

Blossom and Buttercup take Butterfly into her room and help her into her new dress. Brick grabs Blake's basketball before heading to the living room where Butchercut, Blake, Brett, and Butch are. He hands the toy to Blake, who rolls it to Butchercut, who rolls it back, starting a little game of rolling the ball between the two.

Admits their playing, Butterfly is set down next to Butchercut. He rolls the ball to his sister, who rolls it to Brett, expanding the game between the four of them.

Bubbles carefully sets one candle in the middle of the cake before calling everyone to the dining room.

Brick lights the candle with a small bit of his fire breath, to which Blake and Brett could only stare. Buttercup gently sets Butterfly in her high chair and explains to her that she has to try to blow the candle out when they're done singing the song. Butterfly nods and the song begins.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Butterfly, happy birthday to you~!" they sing, smiling as she blows the candle out after two tries. They cheer as Boomer begins to cut the cake, giving himself the biggest piece.

Butterfly and Brett play with the food in front on them, unaware that it's edible until a small chunk falls into their mouth. They smile widely and continue to eat the new food.

Blake stares at his slice cautiously, looking around the room curiously as everyone eats. He ventures a taste, gently putting a small piece into his mouth. Finding it good, he continues to eat, his mind wandering between the new food and the way his father light up the candle.

They talk and celebrate for another hour or so, but eventually babies need naps and the children begin to fall asleep on the spot. Their respective parents put them to bed while Boomer and Bubbles begin to clean the cake and the kitchen.

Gently, Buttercup sets the sleeping Butterfly into her crib.

"Happy birthday, Butterfly," she murmurs, kissing her daughter gently on the head. She shifts in her sleep, a gently smile forming on her face as Buttercup turns off the lights and closes the door.

* * *

><p>I don't own <em>the Powerpuff Girls. <em>The name 'Butchercut' belongs to _T__he flaming Angel._


	24. 4th of July

Exactly 33 days, 9 hours, 5 minutes, and 2 seconds later.

July 4th 9:51:19pm Thursday.

Bubbles bites her lip, self consciously tugging at her shirt in a vain attempt to hide her growing 7 month along stomach as she looks into the mirror.

"Bubs, you ready to go?" Boomer asks, causally entering the room. She nods slowly, her pigtails bouncing slightly at the action.

"Do I," she stops, tugging again at her shirt, "do I look fat?" Boomer sighs, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly.

"You look beautiful," he murmurs, "the fireworks will have trouble comparing to your beauty."

She giggles, nuzzling her head into his shoulder, "you're so corny."

"You love my corny-ness," he pouts. She laughs again, kissing his cheek quickly before pulling out of his embrace.

"Alright," she sighs with a smile, "let's go."

"Come on, Butterfly, come on, walk to momma!" Buttercup cheers, holding her arms out to the small child as she stands in the center of the living room.

"No, Butterfly," Butch argues, holding Butchercut close to his chest, "come to dada!" Butterfly simply stands straight looking back and forth between her parents in complete and utter confusion.

"Come on, Butterfly, just one step, just one step towards your mom!" she coos, smile plastered on her face.

"Here, Butterfly, come to daddy!" Butch speaks, the same sort of smile on his face. Their eyes meet and they glare, silently arguing over who Butterfly will walk to.

Brick smirks at them from where he sits on the couch, his arm around Blossom as she holds Blake and Brett on her lap.

Boomer and Bubbles finally enter the room, hand in hand.

"Uncle Boom!" Butterfly greets with a smile.

"Hey, Butterfly," he answers, "how are you doing?" She twists her face into a confused frown, looking between her parents as they continue to smile obsessively.

"Come to me, Butterfly," Butch calls.

"NO!" Buttercup yells, "come to me!" Butterfly's attention move back to her uncle as she slowly, so carefully, takes a step towards him. Taking another step, she almost loses her balance and falls, but is able to regain herself at the last second. Her soft green eyes meet her uncle's smiling blue ones.

"Boom!" she exclaims, smiling brightly as she reaches her uncle. She holds her arms up to him and Boomer gently picks her up.

Butch's jaw drops.

"DUDE!" he whines, "stop stealing my children! You already got he first word, but NO! You just had to take her first steps too, didn't you?" Buttercup only rolls her eyes, gently taking Butterfly out of Boomer's arms and into her own.

"Let's go, we're going to be late!" she calls, already walking out of the room and towards Butch's car. Butch sighs, looking down to his son in his arms. Following Butchercut's eyes, he is unhappy to find them watching Boomer.

He groans, "not you too!"

"Butch, let's go!"

July 4th 9:55:49pm Thursday.

Boomer and Bubbles arrive first, mainly because of Boomer's driving skill and inability to drive at the speed limit. They rush out of the car and quickly grab a patch of grass beneath the clear sky, having been worried they wouldn't get a seat at all because of their tardiness. Butch, Buttercup, Brick, and Blossom spot them quickly and head over with their blankets and children.

They spread out the blankets, creating a comfortable little spot, and seat the children down on one side of it, giving Blake his basketball so they can play a little bit before the show begins.

Butch yawns, carelessly throwing an arm across Buttercup's shoulders while she leans against him. Bubbles leans her head against Boomer's should, gently resting her palm against his chest while he nuzzles his cheek against her hair. Brick takes a seat beside Blossom a bit nervously, endless searching for something within his pocket. His face lights up upon finding it, he smiles, all that's left now is waiting for the show to begin.

July 4th 10:01:00pm Thursday

The first firework goes off.

There's a mix of ohs and ahs admits the crowd as the ashes fall down to the ground.

"Red.," Blake whispers, unable to remove his gaze from the sky. Brett glances at Blake before turning back to the sky.

"Again!" he shouts, happily clapping his hands in excitement. Butterfly smiles gleefully, sharing a quick glance with her awe-struck brother before turning back to the sky just in time to catch the next explosion.

As the fireworks continue, Brick begins to slowly kiss Blossom's next, hoping to gain her attention.

"What is it?" she murmurs, turning her head back to look at him.

He gestures towards the car, "go somewhere with me?" he commands in a question tone. She nods, her red hair blowing in the small breeze as he takes her hand and leads her to his car.

Boomer smiles, catching the secret thumbs up Brick sends his way, and holds Bubbles closer as she stares up at the sky lost in its colors.

Brick drives away from the park in silence, Blossom watching the fading fireworks from outside her window as they drive further and further away.

They arrive at the top of a large cliff over looking the town. Blossom smiles in awe, dazed as Brick carefully helps her out of the care and towards the edge of the cliff.

All around are fireworks, seen from every show going on in the large city of Townsville.

"Brick," Blossom murmurs, smiling brightly, "this is wonderful." Brick smiles back as she stares up at the sky. Slowly, he reaches into his pocket, clutching a small square object tightly in anticipation.

"Hey, Bloss?" he calls. She turns to him, her pink eyes shinning as she watched him slowly, so slowly, descend onto one knee.

"Yes?" she answers, confused at his actions. He breathes deeply, pulling the small pink velvet box out of his pocket.

"Marry me?"

"…YES!" Upon her out burst she runs into him, crushing him in a hug while kissing his face repeatedly. "I'd love to marry you, Brick, I'd love, love, love to." He smiles, pulling away slightly to open the box and show her the ring, a small sliver ring with a heart at its center, half the heart filled with ruby, the other half with pink diamond. Blossom smiles, watching closely as he slips it onto her finger, a perfect fit. Once on, she jumps towards him again, holding him tightly while he kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Brick," she whispers, playing with his short red hair under his hat.

"I love you too," he answers against her skin. They hug in silence for a bit, the only noise being their breathing and the explosions of the fireworks in the sky above them.

"Do we have to go back to the kids now?" Blossom asks, pulling away to look again at the view.

"Nah," Brick responds, grabbing onto her hand, "I got Boomer to watch them for us." She smiles again, leaning onto his shoulder as the fireworks continue to pop beautifully in the distance.

July 4th 10:33:04pm Thursday.

The show begins its finale just as Brick and Blossom arrive back at the park. They take their original seat, not noticing the knowing glance Boomer sends their way.

A final explosion makes it way across the sky, leaving the crowd in utter awe.

"Fun!" Brett shouts, staring up at the sky happily. Blake smiles at his brother in silent agreement. Blossom smiles at the two before picking Blake up, preparing to leave.

They pack up slowly, not excited for the traffic they know awaits them.

Bubbles sighs in content as she opens her door. She is about to enter when something catches her eye.

…a ring?

…on Blossom?

"OH MY GODDNESS!" she screams rushing over to where her sister is putting a folded blanket into the car. Bubbles grabs her hand, staring at the ring intensely. "Brick proposed?" she asks. Blossom nods, a wide smile etched into her face.

"Really?" Buttercup questions, quickly stepping towards her sisters, Blossom nods in response, seemingly unable to form words. Buttercup looks towards the ring in adoration, "wow, that is an awesome ring," she praises.

Blossom smiles, "I know," she whispers. Butch grins, patting Brick hard on the back.

"Nicely done," he praises. Brick smirks.

"Well, you know… Boomer helped," he answers, giving his little brother a smile, "NOT! IT WAS ALL ME, BABY!" Boomer only rolls his eyes.

"Whatever," he grumbles, "come on, babe, let's go home," he calls to Bubbles, already jumping back into his car.

"I'll see you guys when we get back!" Bubbles speaks, sending her sisters a wave. They wave back before dispersing into their own cars and heading into the stop and go they knew was waiting for them.

July 4th 11:00:03pm Thursday.

Once home, they quickly put their tired and awestruck children to bed before meeting in the living room for the girls to discuss Blossom's wedding and the guys to discuss…

"So," Butch mutters, glancing over at Brick, "what are we doing for _your_ bachelor party?"

"NOTHING. Nothing, Butch!" Brick shouts, paling in color at the thought.

Boomer smirks, "nah, you guys gave me one! It'd only be fair!"

Brick gulps, "oh god no."

Butch grins, "oh god yes!" he shouts, gathering the girls attention as he and Boomer slowly step closer to their eldest brother. Brick glances at his brothers, than at the girls, than at the door to his room.

"Fuck!" he yells, sprinting into his room down the hall in a flash of red. His brother nearly fall over in laughter.

"Seriously though," Boomer pants, "what are we going to do for his bachelor party?"

"I don't know," Butch answers, equally out of breath, "but it has to be worse than yours, that's for sure."

"What did you do at your party, Boomie?" Bubbles asks, looking up at him innocently. Boomer's face reddens darkly while Butch laughs hysterically.

"It was…uh….uh… I GOTTA GO!" he screams, running out of the room in a flash of blue. Butch merely laughs harder, holding his stomach tightly as he tries to breathe. Buttercup raises an eyebrow at him.

"What was his party like?" she asks.

Butch smirks, shaking his head a few times before answering, "just guy stuff, babe, don't even worry about it." Buttercup scoffs in return.

"Whatever," she mutters, heading out of the room. Butch trails behind her, staring at her hips as they sway while she walks.

"You are a perv," Buttercup announces once reaching their room.

"A perv that you love~"

"shut up."

* * *

><p>I don't own <em>the Powerpuff Girls. <em>The name 'Butchercut' belongs to _T__he flaming Angel._


	25. Birthday Sequel

Exactly 54 days, 9 hours, 16 minutes, and 51 seconds later.

August 28th 7:08:10am Wednesday.

Bubbles sighs, standing nervously in front of her family. Boomer stares at his shoes under the dining room table while he anxiously twiddles his thumbs. He knows where this is going, he know this would happen soon, but even so…he doesn't think he can bear to hear her say it.

"I can't cook anymore," she announces, gently rubbing her 8 month along, almost 9, large belly, "it's too tiring, I'm sorry, everyone, but I just can't for right now."

"Food?" Boomer whimpers, looking up at her with helpless glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry," Bubbles answers, shaking her head sadly. Letting a tear fall, Boomer dramatically frails his arms in the air before collapsing onto the table altogether, his head landing on his forearm.

"NO! Foood!" he screams desperately, "FOOOOOOODDDD!"

"Boomer," Brick sighs, his arms crossed impatiently, "do you have to be so dramatic? Someone else can cook for a few months."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Boomer challenges, meeting his brother's red eyes with a glare. "Brick, you only know how to make cereal, and sometimes you even mess that up. Buttercup can only make burnt toast, and Butch... Butch, I am never touching anything you cook ever again...those were some nasty years."

Brick shudders at the memories, "agreed."

"And Blossom can't cook, last time she did she set the oven for 850 degrees and almost set the house on fire!"

"I thought it would go faster!" Blossom interjects in self defence, "850 at 5 minutes should be the same as 425 for 10!"

"Foooooooooooddddd," Boomer whines, not really caring about what Blossom has to say. He bangs his head against the table disappointingly. Butchercut stares at his aunt and uncle curiously as Bubbles begins to gently pat Boomer's pat encouragingly. Smiling, Butchercut claps his hands, gathering himself attention at the noise.

"Foooooooood," he murmurs slowly, causing Boomer to smile widely while Butch's jaw simply drops to the floor.

"Stop stealing my kids, man!" Butch groans, though Boomer merely ignores him.

"See?" He yells, suddenly cheerful, "someone understands!"

"FOOD!" Butchercut yells again. Buttercup groans, running a hand down her face.

"Here we go," she mutters, kicking Butch's calf as he whines still about Boomer stealing his children.

"Food!" Butchercut grins, happily clapping his hands in time with Boomer's as they begin to chant, "food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food." It gets annoying fast and Brick decides it needs to end. Now.

Rubbing his temples, he screams, "SHUT UP!" at the pair, who silence immediately upon his outburst.

The room falls into silence, leaving Blake and Brett to only stare at their father in wide-eyed amazement.

A few silent minutes pass before, suddenly, Blake bursts into laughter. The room's attention turns to the melancholy boy in wonder and, within a few seconds, Brett joins his brother.

Soon the entire table is bursting into laughter at a joke they neither know nor understand.

A phone erupts through the room, blasting over the gleeful noise of their laughter.

"Hello," Buttercup breathes, trying to calm down from her laughing fit.

…

"Hey, Robs, 'sup with you?"

…

"Dude, no! No way!"

…

"Yeah but...I mean, are you sure about this? You guys..."

….

"Yeah."

…

"Yeah, I guess."

…

"Yeah, I'll see you at Blossom's wedding, I guess."

…

"Yup, late," Buttercup sighs, tucking her phone back inside her pocket. "Um... Robin and Mitch are calling off their engagement."

Upon the announcement , the room again falls into a silence.

"That's terrible," Bubbles mumbles, soft voice cutting through the silence with surprising vigor.

"Yeah," Blossom murmurs in agreement, "they looked so happy."

"I guess they weren't happy enough," Buttercup adds with a shrug.

"Yeah, this sucks," Boomer mutters, throwing an arm across Bubbles' shoulders, "BUT we have bigger issues! Like, WHO'S GOING TO COOK per example!"

"FOOD!" Butchercut yells, almost in a way of emphasising Boomer's point.

Brick smirks, a wonderful idea littering his mind as he stares down at Boomer from across the table.

"Boomer, I think that you should cook," he announces, noting the way Boomer shrinks away.

"Wha-what?" Boomer stutters, staring at his brother.

"Bubbles? Could you teach Boomer please?" Brick asks, completely and totally ignoring Boomer as he screams in protest.

"Sure!" Bubbles smiles, grabbing onto Boomer's hand and dragging him into the kitchen while he begs and whines in protest.

Once left from the blue siblings' presence, Brick leans to whisper something softly into Blossom's ear, lightly caressing her hair while Butch and Buttercup do their best to ignore the public display.

"Save it for the bedroom," well, Buttercup was trying to ignore them at least, Butch not so much. Brick rolls his red eyes, smiling briefly when Blossom lays her lips against his cheek.

"Come 'ere, dip shit, I want to talk to you," Brick commands as he stands from his chair. Not waiting for a response, he grabs ahold of one of Butch's ears and drags him away into the living room.

"Ow, damn it, Brick, what I'd do this time?" Butch whines, rubbing his ear in pain after Brick had finally released it.

"Nothing...yet...I just wanted to talk to you is all," Brick explains, looking towards Butch, but not quite at him. Brick's gaze is fixed directly at the wall behind Butch while his palms sweat for a stupid reason Brick doesn't even feel the need to think over at the moment.

"Okay," Butch mumbles, shifting his hands into his pockets, "what is it?"

"I...," Brick sighs, shifting his gaze ever so slightly to look Butch straight in his green eyes, "I was wondering if you could walk Blossom down the aisle?"

"Sure," Butch states with a smirk, his mind not on his elder brother's wedding but his younger brother's bet.

"Thanks, bro," Brick smiles, adjusting his hat slightly to cover his sigh of relief.

"Nah, don't worry about it...You're my older brother after all, I pretty much have to do whatever you tell me to."

Brick breathes a laugh, ruffling his brother's black hair for a moment before shaking his head at him and leaving the room with a silent wave.

Once alone, Butch can't help but smile an ear-splitting grin.

"What now, Boomer?" he mumbles, "you owe me forty bucks~ I told you Brick would ask me to walk Blossom down the-wait...Oh shit...fucking, Boomer."

With a final bitter groan for himself, Butch follows his brother's way out of the room and back into the dining room.

"AH!" they can easily hear Boomer scream in pain from behind the door of the kitchen.

"BOOMER! WHEN THE STOVE IS RED IT MEANS IT'S HOT!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!"

"I THOUGHT IT WAS OBVIOUS!"

"AH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! What do I do? What do I do?"

"Run it under cool water." Upon her suggestion, Boomer bolts to the sink, being careful to turn on the cold water instead of hot before letting the water touch his hurting hand.

"Thanks," Boomer breathes, sighing at the feeling of the cool water's touch. Bubbles giggles in response, giving him a reassuring smile when he happens to give her a glance.

"Ok, we are almost done," Bubbles sings with a smile, "I'll go ask Buttercup and Blossom to set the table for us!"

Boomer sighs as she leaves, looking from the food on the stove to his still slightly stinging hand.

Re-entering, Bubbles closely examines the food, wanting Boomer's first cooked meal to be the best it can be while Buttercup and Blossom carry dishes into the dining room.

"Alright," Bubbles murmurs after a few minutes, "it's ready!" Boomer nods, quickly grabbing the pots of food in his hands to carry to the nest room, successfully ignoring the pain in his hand as he curses his chemical x blood for not being faster in healing his hand under his breath.

He sets down the food with a sigh, taking his normal helping, though eating it slower than usual, quite tired from the efforts of cooking.

Having taken a bite, Butch abruptly puts down his fork and simply stares at his food in utter amazement.

"Boomer," he murmurs in surprise, "this is really good...I mean, not Bubbles good, obviously, but ..GOOD."

Boomer rolls his eyes at his surprised tone, "gee, thanks, Butch, I knew you had faith in me."

Butch smiles in response, the table growing quiet until the meal is finished.

Upon it's completion, Butch and Buttercup take their children and head off to their room, Blossom taking the twins, one on each arm, and heading off to theirs. Boomer begins to pick up and wash the dishes, Bubbles helping a little before leaving him for their room, having grown too tired to be of any help.

Brick lingers in the kitchen as Boomer tries to wash the dishes as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Boom," he murmurs in to the otherwise quiet atmosphere, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, man, what's up?" Boomer answers, drying the last of the dishes.

"Would you be my best man?" he asks, attempting to look indifferent by shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"Of course!" Boomer answers, smiling brightly at his sibling.

"Awesome, man," Brick replies with his own smile, "well, I'll see you later."

"Yup, later bro!"

Boomer smirks upon his brother's exit, his mind focused on the forty dollars just waiting for him inside of Butch's pocket.

Exactly 22 days, 1 hour, 40 minutes, and 16 seconds later.

September 19th 8:48:26am Friday.

Bubbles sighs as she gets in the car, rubbing her 'ready to pop' belly anxiously.

"God," she whispers as Boomer starts the car, "when will they just come out!"

"Bubs," he laughs, pulling out of the drive way and heading out on the road to follow his brother to their destination of the movie theater at the mall, "you're not due until the 21st, you have a few days yet."

"I KNOW, BOOMER! I'm just so fucking sick of being pregnant!" Bubbles yells, suddenly extremely angry.

"Yeah...heh," Boomer mumbles, not wanting to upset her hormones any further.

A pregnant Bubbles is a scary Bubbles...especially an angry pregnant Bubbles.

They arrive at the movie theater at relatively the same time as their siblings, heading into the theater to buy tickets to the kid's movie 'Cars 2.' Buttercup and Butch walk in carrying Butchercut and Butterfly while Brick and Blossom hold the birthday boys, Brett and Blake.

Butch smirks upon entering the theater.

"Hey, guys, the theater's empty again!" he cheers, happily taking a seat and putting his feet up on the chair in front of him.

"Wow, we must come at the right time," Boomer announces, taking a seat on one side of his brother while Buttercup takes the seat on the other side.

"Whatever," she answers, "we're late anyway, the movie's almost about to start."

Buttercup is right as the lights are already dimmed and upon her words, the feature presentation announcement appears.

16 minutes into the movie.

"Look!" Brett exclaims, overly excited as Lightening McQueen crosses the finish line. Blake merely glances at his brother, seemingly uninterested in the actual movie before him.

47 minutes into the movie.

Bubbles shifts against Boomer's shoulder, fast asleep as he rubs her arms soothingly, eyes wandering around the room, no longer interested in the screen.

Butch yawns, cracking his neck as he blinks his eyes, willing himself to stay awake while Buttercup simply stares at him, but yet, not at him, her eyes vacant and dead.

Blossom rubs Brett's back softly while he smile at the screen, his brother watching the movie with small intest until an explosion happens to appear across the screen. Brick smiles, noticing the way Blake's eyes light up in amusement at the fire.

80 minutes into the movie.

"YES!" Brett screams at the screen, not noticing the way Bubbles jolts awake and glares at Boomer, blaming him for her sleep's interruption. He smiles back at her gaze uneasily, trying gently to coax her back to sleep. Brett, per chance, happens to glance towards her with one of his huge bright smile, she giggles, giving him a smile back.

Yawning, she kisses Boomer's cheek before re-resting upon his shoulder and shutting her eyes once again.

111 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

Brett can't help but smile as all the loose ends are tied up and the day is saved, if not the world, by the one and only Lightning McQueen...and his friends. Blake, beside him, smiles smalley to himself both at his brother's happiness and the movie.

Upon seeing the credits out of the corner of her eye, Buttercup is finally able to snap out of her daze she had been in for most of the movie. Looking down, she smiles to see the sleeping Butterfly in her arms, Butchercut sleeping in the sleeping Butch's lap beside her. Buttercup raises an eyebrow, noticing the sleeping blues in the two seats beside Butch. What? Was she the only parent that stayed awake through that whole movie? Gee...

"Can we go now?" a fully awake Brick asks, Blossom wide awake beside him. So she wasn't the only one..cool.

"Yeah, it's just that everyone else fell asleep..." Buttercup replies, standing up. Blossom rolls her pink eyes before reaching down to lightly tug at Bubbles' hair.

Looking back, the pink puff should really have thought more about this action.

But..it was a habit from waking her sisters up to get to high school.

...her sisters were never pregnant in high school...

"AH! BLOSSOM, YOU MOTHER FUCKER, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILLL YOU! You hurt my hair...MY HAIR! For that...you die!"

"BUBBLES!" Boomer shouts, luckily awake from Bubbles' loud outburst. He grabs onto her large waist, preventing her from jumping onto of Blossom, something that would hurt Blossom and their future children.

"LET ME GO!"

"Whoa...Butterbutt...you're sister is crazy when she's prego," Butch murmurs, holding Butchercut carefully as he whimpers.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M HARDCORE! HARDCORE!"

"Bubbles...right now you're just fucking crazy," Buttercup answers, eyeing her sister carefully as she thrashes in Boomer's arms.

"BUTTERCUP! Watch your language, our children are here," Blossom warns, holding Brett closer while he only laughs at the situation, not fully understanding.

"BLOSSOM, WHEN WE GET HOME I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR HAIR _STRAND_ BY RED _STRAND_!"

"Bubbles, calm down," Boomer whispers, gently brushing his lips against her cheek as she angrily glares at Blossom.

"Boomer, bro, you got this right?" Brick asks. Boomer shrugs, holding Bubbles a little tighter as she reaches for a shoe to throw.

"Cool, we out," Butch calls, taking the simple shrug as an absolute yes. Brick follows behind him, grabbing Blossom's hand and dragging her and Brett out too. Buttercup blows air through her lips before following them, not sparing the blue siblings a second glance before leaving them to their own ways.

Boomer sighs as Bubbles giggles, having calmed immediately after Blossom left the theater.

"Thank god this pregnancy won't last much longer..." he whispers to himself.

"What was that?" she asks, peering back at him innocently.

"NOTHING! I just...love you, you know?" he answers, loving the way she giggles and hugs him, gently rubbing her cheek against his as her large stomach presses against him.

He sighs again, this pregnancy needs to end...soon.

They head out the way their siblings have already gone, getting into their car and hurrying home, hoping to not be too far behind the others. They arrive back at the house just as the others are entering through the front door.

Immediately they gather in the living room, passing out pieces of the marble cake Boomer had finished prior to leaving for the movie.

The first present to be picked is for Brett, it's wrapping a light blue with a dark red ribbon. Boomer and Bubbles smile at the choice, watching closely as Brett tries to tear off the paper, eventually realizing the he needs the help that his older brother, Blake, supplies him with.

Together they rip off the paper, revealing the small object inside. Brett smiles gleefully at the object, lifting the fluffy red teddy bear out of the box with care.

"An inhaler can fit inside," Boomer whispers to Blossom, to which she smiles gratefully.

"Thank you Bubs and Boom!" Brett giggles, smiling widely as he hugs and caress his new toy.

"You're welcome, Brett," Bubbles answers, answering his pleasant smile with one of her own.

"Okay, Blake," Brick speaks, turning his attention for his youngest son to his eldest, "your turn to pick one to open." Blake nods in understanding, grabbing a red box splattered with light green paint and dragging it over closer to him.

"That's from us," Buttercup murmurs, anxious to see as to whether her nephew likes the present or not. Brick gives her a glance and a thankful grin before turning back to his sons as they rip the paper off together and open the box.

Blake smirks, a Nerf basketball hoop to go with his ball.

"Thank you," he murmurs, meeting the Green's gaze with his happy red eyes.

"No prob, Blake," Butch replies, giving him a little wink.

Brett drags his next present over with some effort, tilting his head at his brother before they begin to rip the red and green striped paper off together.

Inside is a fine starter set of Hot Wheels, which normally wouldn't be given to a child until they were much older than Brett's current age, but seeing as how Brett and Blake, along with Butterfly for that matter, seem to have matured so quickly, the gift givers had no fear of giving the gift and the parents of the gift receivers had no fear about receiving the gift.

Brett smiles at his aunt and uncle widely, "thank you, Buttercup and Butch!"

"You're welcome," Buttercup answers, watching her nephew with a smile as he stares at the toybox in wonder-filled happiness. Blake turns to his last present, a blue box with red polka dots, and he and Brett rip the paper off.

Blake carefully takes his present out, clutching the silky material tightly as he shows the gift to his parents.

"Townsville Vipers, jersey number 5," Brick reads, smiling as his son looks at the shirt curiously. After examining the jersey closely, he smiles a small smile, "thank you aunt Bubbles and uncle Boomer."

"You're welcome, Blake," Boomer answers, throwing an arm around Bubbles as she smiles brightly. Brett moves from Blake's present to his own and begins to try to open his Hot Wheels while Blake turns to his parents and asks them to put up his basketball hoop.

Bubbles yawns, growing a little weary, "I'm going to go to our room," she announces. Boomer nods, walking with her out of the room and into their own.

"This is a good day..."

* * *

><p>Somewhere off on the other side of town, Robin puts her last box from Mitch's apartment into her car. He stares at her longingly for a moment, unsure of what exactly to do.<p>

Feeling his gaze, she looks back towards him, not willing herself to let their eyes meet.

"What?" she asks, feigning annoyance. Mitch stares at her for another moment or two, perhaps thinking, perhaps not.

"We don't have to break up...just because I found out about Princess..." he stops, unsure as how to say it, the idea of it all too new to him. Robin looks away, hoping her doesn't notice her tears.

"Yes, we do," she argues quietly. "She...you have a family with her, not with me. It wouldn't have worked anyway, Mitch, we just don't get along...we're just...we're not meant to be."

"We could've been meant to be," he states, taking several steps closer to her, "we just have to try harder. I want to try, why don't you?" His question roams against her face with his breath, his lips way too close to her own. Robin sighs, forcing herself to look him in the eyes.

"You love Princess, I know you do...and...I love you too, but...but we're just...we're different," she murmurs, commanding herself to not fall back into his arms when he rests his forehead against hers. "We're just different, Mitch."

"But it's a good different, isn't it?"

Smiling sadly, Robin can only answer with, "it _was_."

"Was? Robin...please...please, don't leave me..."

"Goodbye, Mitch." Her whisper hits his ear with agonizing pain and it's all he can do to grab her shoulders, restraining her from moving away.

"Mitch? What ar-" Her thought is interrupted by the feel of Mitch's lips against hers.

The conversation is instantly lost.

The kiss is passionate and Mitch's tongue desperately touches her, embedding her taste into his memory. Her feet lift off the ground as he caresses her thighs thoughtfully, his lips moving to her neck as she tries to catch her breath.

"Mitch," she breathes, "Mitch, Mitch, we have to stop...Stop." Shutting his eyes tightly, he obeys her commands, gently setting her on the ground and taking a step away from her to give her some room.

"Please, Robin," he begs, "please don't leave me...I..I love you..." His tears gently roll out of his eyes and onto his cheek as he stares at her.

"...I love you too," she whispers, kissing his cheek gently. The salty taste of his tears stings her heart and causes her tears to flow rapidly down her face. "Goodbye, Mitch."

She slips away from and into her car, wiping her tears hastily as she starts the car and slowly drives away. Her eyes wander to the rear-view mirror, Mitch sadly watching her go, his hands shoved into his pockets, as he kicks the ground. He turns, gloomily walking back to his apartment.

Robin sighs, ignoring her heart as it screams at her to turn around and jump back into his arms, and returns her attention to the road, the radio only helping in her never-ending tears.

_'Is your heart filled with pain? Shall I come back again? Tell me, dear, are you lonesome tonight?'_

Exactly 2 days, 10 hours, 4 minutes, and 8 seconds later.

September 22nd 6:04:08am Monday.

"Boomer," Bubbles murmurs, poking his side softly as they lay in bed.

"Go back to sleep," he whines, shifting away from her, "I'm too tired right now."

"But, Boomer!," the pregnant Bubbles whimpers, "this is important!" Boomer turns back towards her, an eyebrow raised. Usually if he were to respond like that she would throw a shoe at him and being screaming about what a terrible man he is...seeing she hasn't tried to bite his head off yet, this must be actually important.

"What is it?" he asks, shifting into a sitting position. She purses her lips, watching him closely as he runs a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"My water broke."

* * *

><p>I don't own <em>the Powerpuff Girls<em> or the song '_Are You Lonesome?' _by Elvis.The name 'Butchercut' belongs to _T__he flaming Angel._


	26. Born to be Jailed

September 22nd 6:04:14am Monday.

"What?" Boomer utters, lost in shock as his wide blue eyes stare at Bubbles.

"My water broke," she whispers, her own eyes shutting closed in fear of the pain about to come.

They sit in the silence of their dark room for a few moments. Boomer's shocked gaze never leaving Bubbles as she clutches her shirt, groaning softly with a contraction comes, the first of many.

Finally, the situation seems to hit Boomer square in the face.

"WHAT?" he screams anxiously, "What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?" Bubbles grabs his arm in a small attempt to calm him.

"You have to take me to the hospital," she reminds him, wanting to just get this whole birth thing over with and have her kids.

"Right, right," he nods, arms shooting out to lift her out of the bed and down the hall. "BUTCH! BUTTERCUP! BLOSSOM! BRICK!" he shouts, rushing to the front door, "BUBBLES IS HAVING THE BABIES!"

The Green's door flings open upon the outburst, Buttercup grabbing anything and everything they might need at the hospital. Blossom, already awake and in the kitchen, dials the baby sitters while Brick chugs the rest of his coffee, muttering something about how they'll wait here for the sitters.

Boomer nods offhandedly at Brick's statement, hurrying Bubbles to his car and speeding off towards the hospital. Butch and Buttercup are out a second later, throwing a bag into the back seat of Butch's car before jumping in and hurrying off after them.

Blossom sighs, waiting anxiously for the sitters while Brick rubs his temples, equally as impatient.

After what seems like an eternity, the doorbell rings. Brick answers it with a quick red flash, almost flipping the door off it's hinges at the speed of which he opens it.

"Hi!" the eldest, Baylaa, greets with a wave. "You may be wondering why we have another girl here with us this time."  
>"Actually, no, not really," Brick answers, anxious to get to the hospital.<p>

"Well," Baylaa continues, ignoring his uncaring statement, "this is our cousin, Bitzi. I hope you don't mind that we brought extra help, she's very loyal and also Children of the World World Council approved!"

"Whatever. BLOSSOM, THE SITTERS ARE HERE, LET'S GO!" he calls over his shoulder, making his way past the girls and into his car. Blossom rushes out, giving the new girl a glance over, she's about twelve and blue-grey streaks all throughout her brown hair.

"Emergency numbers are on the fridge, if Brett has a breathing problem or Blake has a nightmare, be sure to call us! Butchercut is newer to the family, you haven't really meet him. He's-" A car horn interrupts her frantic explanation and Blossom decides that she gave all the urgent information and the rest should be self explanatory.

"Bye, girls! Take care!" she yells, rushing into Brick's car in a flash of pink. The three baby sitters head into the house as Brick's car takes off down the road, hoping to maybe catch up with Butch, but knowing there's no way in hell they can catch up with Boomer.

"PULL OVER! YOUNG MAN, I SAID PULL OVER!" The cop's yells don't faze Boomer for a second as he speeds down the highway, his only thought being getting Bubbles to the hospital and avoiding a car crash.

Bubbles bites her pale lips, nervously looking back at the multiple police cars now chasing them down the street.

"Boomer," she murmurs, "maybe we should pull over..." Sighing, Boomer does as she says, knowing if he doesn't she'll just yell at him and force him to do it anyway. He taps his foot impatiently as the Police officer slowly gets out of his car and stands in front of Boomer's, leaning through his open window.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Boomer asks bitterly, snarling a little as the officer stares at him.

"Hey, wait a second! You're that guy I pulled over in May! Gee, I really thought that ticket would straighten you out! What the heck are you doing driving down the highway 198 miles per hour?" he questions, raising an eyebrow as Bubbles screams in pain while clutching her shirt above her stomach. Boomer glances at her, brushing his fingers against her forehead soothingly before turning towards the officer.

"Sir, step away from the window," he commands darkly. The cop meets Boomer's intense gaze with a glare of his own.

"Is that a threat?" he asks.

"Want to make it one?" Boomer returns, challenging the officer with his eyes. Bubbles screams again and the officer moves his gaze from Boomer to stare at her as she whimpers quietly.

"What's wrong with her?" the officer asks, studying her behavior carefully, "is she why you were speeding just now?"

Boomer groans, there is really no easy way out of this. He can't just speed off when the officer is leaning through the window like this, he could very well lose his head.

"Look, _sir," _Boomer spits, "that girl over there is my wife and she's in pain because she's about to go into labor, so I would very much appreciate it if you stepped away from the window and let me continue to the hospital so she doesn't have to give birth on the side of the road!" Sighing, the officer shakes his head, pity shining in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, son, but I'm afraid I just can't let you go, not with your record...however," he whispers, leaning the slightest bit closer, "I can give you a little bit of a head start." Boomer smirks as the officer leans away from his window, fingers twitching towards the keys.

"Alright, son, I want you to wait right there while I run the report!" the officer shouts, putting on a small show for the two back up cops standing outside their own car, watching. The officer walks back to his car slowly, being sure to keep the other two cops distracted as Boomer starts his car and hurriedly speed off. One of the cops quickly notices Boomer as he heads back down the road, he jumps into his car, yelling at the other two to do the same as he calls the chase in through his radio.

The officer smiles, while his two backup cops worry about radioing in the chase and turning the police lights on their car back on, this officer worries about the finer things.

Sunglasses on? check.

_Born to be Wild _blasting? check.

This is going to be fun.

With a smile, the officer takes off down the road, intently following the fading blue blur.

* * *

><p>Boomer frowns, narrowly missing another car as he speeds down the crowded highway. Honking horns and raised fingers blur past him as he drives, his focus solely on every twitch and groan Bubbles makes and the hospital a few miles ahead of them.<p>

"Damn," he mutters under his breath, "why do we have to live so far from the hospital?" Bubbles bites her lip, unable to respond as another contraction shoots through her body. Glancing at her out of the corner of his blue eyes, Boomer is suddenly very glad he was too lazy to take the NOS out of his car from when he used to race it in High School. Powering it on, he speeds down the highway, retaining perfect control of his vehicle.

_'Get your motor runnin', head out on the highway, looking for adventure, and whatever comes our way'  
><em>  
>Boomer raises an eyebrow as the song blasts clearly across the highway.<p>

Glancing to his left, Boomer can't help but smile as the officer smirks at him, song blasting out through his speakers as he tips his sunglasses and yells, "PULL OVER!" Boomer only shakes his head in response, pushing his speed further with help from the NOS, successfully breaking the speed limit by about 250mph.

_'Yeah darlin', gonna make it happen, take the world in a love embrace, fire all of your guns at once and explode into space'  
><em>  
>"HOLY SHIT!" Butch exclaims, three helicopters, 2 with police stickers, one from a local news station, shooting over his car as he drives down the highway.<p>

"Boomer?" Buttercup questions, staring after them. Butch nods, giving a short glance before turning his attention back to the road with a smirk.

"Got to be."

_'I like smoke and lightnin', heavy metal thunder, racing in the wind, and the feeling that I'm under'  
><em>  
>The helicopters hover over Boomer's car as he speeds across the highway, thankful for the way other cars drive out of his path.<p>

"PULL OVER NOW!" cops command over the speakers of the helicopters. Boomer smirks, his memories slowly fading to his teenage racing days. He pushes his speed even further, having missed the thrill of driving this fast.

_'Yeah darlin', gonna make it happen, take the world in a love embrace, fire all of your guns at once and explode into space'  
><em>  
>Back at the house, Baylaa sits on the couch, lazily turning on the TV while the babies still quietly sleep across the hall. She flips through the channels uninterested until, finally, something catches her attention.<p>

A newscast.

A very_ special _newscast.

"BELLA! BITZI! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" The girls come running at their oldest relative's call, quickly taking a seat on the couch beside her.  
>"What is it?" Bitzi asks, looking from Baylaa to the TV curiously.<p>

"It that Boomer's car?" Bella asks, staring in wide-eyed wonder as a blue car expertly maneuvers across the highway.

"Yep," Baylaa answers. Hearing a cry down the hall, Baylaa gives the news report one last glance before leaving the room. Her sister and cousin still staring the TV in utter shock as the helicopter camera zooms in.

_'Like a true nature child, we were born, born to be wild, we can climb so high, I never want to die'  
><em>  
>"WE COMMANDED YOU TO PULL OVER, NOW STAND DOWN!" Boomer's ears ring at the sound police's shouts, though he ignores them. Smiling, he finally sees the exit he's been looking for. He heads off the highway, the confused police officers following him to a destination they're unsure of...well..all of them are unsure but one lone officer, sitting with his sunglasses, <em>Born to be Wild <em>blasting out of his radio.

_'Born to be wild, born to be wild'  
><em>  
>Baylaa re-enters the living room, Blake safely in her arms as he quietly sips out of a bottle. Tiredly, he pushes the bottle away from his small lips and lazily turns his head towards the TV screen.<p>

"Uncle?" he asks in confusion, a slight tilt to his head as he watches the blue car in recognition. Baylaa nods, smiling brightly at the cute little baby in her arms.

"Yep, that's Boomer's car," she replies, gently taking the bottle out of his hands. Blake blinks, mouth muscles twitching into a small smile as he watches flames shoot out of the back of his uncle's car.

_'Like a true nature child, we were born, born to be wild, we can climb so high, I never want to die. Born to be wild, born to be wild.'  
><em>  
>"Thank god," Boomer mutters, the hospital finally raising into his view. The cops follow him confused as he pulls into the building's parking lot, Bubbles muffling a scream of pain beside him.<p>

Boomer drives right up to the emergency entrance, he doesn't even bother to shut off the engine before picking up Bubbles and carrying her inside.

"I'M HAVING MY BABIES!" Bubbles yells upon their entrance, "SOMEONE HELP ME NOW!" A nurse hurries towards her with a wheelchair just as the cops burst in through the doors. A second nurse looks at them, startled by their sudden appearance.

"What is it officers?" she asks, "are one of you hurt?"

"No, no, we're here for that man there," an officer explains, pointing to Boomer, "he was in high speed chase down the highway, we're going to have to take him in."

"Okay," Boomer responds, answering Bubbles' questioning gaze with a shrug. "Good luck, Bubs, don't name them without me!"

"NO!" Bubbles shouts, grabbing onto Boomer's shirt before he has the chance to walk over to the gathered cops. "Boomer, you are going into that room with me."

"But, miss, he's under arrest," a cop argues, "we can't ju-"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S ON FREAKING DEATH ROLL! He is going into that room with me!" she commands, gripping Boomer's shirt ever tighter.  
>Sighing, the cops share a few silent glances, trying to decide what to do.<p>

"Fine," the officer announces, "you may go back with her, but we'll be waiting here! You will not get off your punishment!" Boomer smirks in response, waving at the cops as Bubbles drags him behind the wheelchair.

September 22nd 6:24:14am Monday.

Butch, Buttercup, Blossom, and Brick finally arrive at the hospital, about 10 minutes behind Boomer.

"I knew it was Boomer," Butch smirks, eyeing the cops. Buttercup slaps his arm, taking a seat as Blossom informs the receptionist on who they are so they can be called back when the babies are born.

There is nothing left to do but wait.

* * *

><p>Boomer bites his lip, anxiously pushing Bubbles' hair out off of her sweaty face as she grips his hand painfully tight.<p>

"BOOMER! This hurts!" she screams, gripping his hand even tighter. He holds his breath, trying not to scream out himself as he brushes his lips against the side of her face, doing anything he can think of to soothe her pain.

"Push!" the doctor commands. Bubbles screams in response, Boomer groaning in pain as the grip on his hand becomes unbearably tight.  
>Suddenly, admits the pain the soft sound of a cry fills the room. Boomer only glances at his child before turning back to Bubbles, caressing her hair softly while gently pressing his lips to her cheek.<p>

"Good, good job, Bubbles," the doctor praises, "just one left! Push!"

Bubbles pants, groaning loudly at the pain. She whimpers, turning her head into Boomer's hand when he happens to brush it against her face.

"Push! Now! Push!" the doctor yells again, Bubbles only screams in response.

7 long minutes of agony pass before, finally, a child's cry breaks through the screams of the room.

Bubbles breathes deeply, loosening her grip on Boomer's hand as she closes her eyes, completely exhausted. Boomer exhales softly, gently kissing her forehead as she sighs in content and tiredness.

"I have your daughter," a doctor announces as he enters, Bubbles' eyes opening wide at his words. She watches him carefully as carries the small bundle over to her. "This is your daughter," he explains, gently placing her in Bubbles' arms, "she is the elder of the two twins." Boomer smiles and gives the doctor a small nod as he leaves, Bubbles being much too absorbed in her baby to notice his exit.

Gently, she pulls back the blanket, tears of joy dripping out of her eyes at the sight of her daughter's soft baby blue eyes looking back at her. Bubbles notices how they twinkle with lavender in the light and smiles. Boomer smiles down at his daughter, gently brushing a strand of her long bright blonde hair away from her face while Bubbles strokes her soft cheek lovingly.

"Britney," she whispers, smiling as the baby smiles brightly at her, "Britney Paulina Jojo."

"Agreed," Boomer answers, kissing her cheek gently as the doctor again enters the room.

The doctor smiles, handing Boomer a second bundle, "this is your son," he states. "The younger of the two by about seven minutes." Boomer nods in understanding, holding his son as carefully as he possibly can. Cautiously, he lifts a hand, slowly brushing the blanket away to look at his son's face.

"Look, babe," he whispers, gently bringing the baby closer to Bubbles so she could see his beautiful face as well. She laughs softly, twirling a small strand of his dark blonde hair around her finger. His short hair sticks out in every angle imaginable and the baby only yawns at his mother's soft laughter. Boomer smiles at his son, looking him straight in his handsome medium blue eyes, a shade not quite like Boomer's and not quite like Bubbles'. He marvels at the way they sparkle, a small blue violet tint shining through in the right areas of light.

"Bradley," he murmurs, glancing back towards Bubbles, "I like the name Bradley."

"Bradley James Jojo," she mumbles, holding Britney a little closer.

Boomer smiles, "BJ for short."

"I like it," Bubbles giggles, sinking her tired head further into her pillow.

"Me too," he agrees, kissing her forehead softly as their siblings enter the room.

"Can I see them?" Blossom asks politely, swinging her and Brick's intertwined hands at her side.

"Yes! Of course!" Bubbles answers, beckoning her siblings closer.

"What are their names?" Buttercup asks, looking down at them in interest, Blossom smiling happily at the small children in her sister's and brother-in-law's arms.

"This is Britney Paulina, and that is Bradley James, or BJ if you like that better," Bubbles explains, gesturing towards her son in Boomer's arms.

"Sir," a voice interrupts, "I don't mean to intrude, but the police are still waiting for you out front." Boomer sighs in response, having forgotten all about them.

"Right, uh here, Brick," he mutters, softly placing his son in his brother's arms. He gives a quick gentle kiss before heading towards the door.

"See you in a few months!" Butch teases, smirk on his lips.

"I'll see you _tonight_, Butch!" Boomer calls, just as he exits down the hall. Brick chuckles at the scene, Bradley watching his father go with a curious gaze.

"Will we really see him tonight?" Bubbles asks, biting her lip in worry.

"Probably," Brick answers with a careful shrug, "I don't know how he does it, but he's never arrested for long."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you saying Boomer's been arrested before?" Blossom questions, starting at incredulously as he grins in response.

"Baby," he sighs, "we're the Rowdyruff Boys, we've _all _been arrested before." Blossom rolls her pink eyes, deciding to turn her attention to her nephew instead.

"I hope Boomer's back soon," Bubbles whispers, thoughts drifting to unpleasant nights alone, hoping and wishing for Boomer to be back with her soon.

* * *

><p>"You're under arrest," a cop announces, roughly forcing handcuffs onto Boomer's pale wrists. Boomer rolls his eyes, following the officer diligently to his car.<p>

"Okay, whatever you say~," he sings with smug smile, not caring as the cop only laughs in response, heading off towards the police station.

...

"Hey, Boomer!" a prison yells from a holding cell, "hey guys look! Boomer's back!"

"Hey, Macalister!" Boomer greets back with a smile and a wave. "How's the feds treating ya?" Macalister scoffs in response, but says nothing more as the cop escorting Boomer leads him down another hallway.

"Wait here," the officer commands, shoving Boomer onto a chair.

"Whatever," he breathes, stretching out comfortably. The cop shakes his head at him, walking away and into the office type room behind Boomer's chair.

A few seconds pass and the officer is standing once again in front of Boomer, a shocked look sketched into his face.

"So," Boomer muses, "am I free to go now?"

"...Yes."

* * *

><p><em>I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the song 'Born to Be Wild' by: Steppenwolf. The name Butchercut belongs to the flaming Angel. The characters of Baylaa, Bella, and Bitzi belong to the flaming Angel and GIGI-SourApple. The name 'Baylaa' belongs to JayJayBrownie.<em>


	27. Cousins

Exactly 4 days, 6 hours, 4 minutes, and 6 seconds later.

September 26th 12:40:20pm Friday.

Bubbles softly places her sleeping daughter in her crib, careful not to wake Britney from her slumber as she gently rubs her finger against her soft cheek. Giving Britney one last glance, she leaves the room and enters the living room, where everyone had been waiting for her, edger to start their Friday tradition. Boomer smiles at her as he puts the DVD, 'The Fast and the Furious', in. She simply smiles in return, taking the spot beside him when he returns to the couch.

4 minutes into the movie.

"That's pathetic, that guy can't drive worth a shit," Boomer comments, lazily watching the screen.

"Dude," Brick responds, rolling his annoyed red eyes, "it's not his fault, his car tapped out at that speed."

Boomer scoffs, crossing his arms as he mutters, "than his car is shit."

Butch smiles at the car, absentmindedly playing with Buttercup's hair as she sits in front of him on the floor, "but it's such a pretty shade of green."

24 minutes into the movie.

"He's still a shit driver," Boomer mutters, watching the main character drive in a street race uninterestedly.

"Whatever," Brick breathes with a shrug.

"Is this what street racing was really like, Boomie?" Bubbles asks, her head resting softly upon his shoulder. He shrugs in response, her head moving with the motion of his shoulders.

"Some, probably, not the ones I was in though. I mean, we were in high school and things just weren't as intense, but yeah…kind of like these races, I guess," he mumbles in response, a small smile on his face as he thinks back to his high school days.

"Hey," Buttercup calls, bringing the room's attention to herself, "how did you get out of jail so fast anyway?"

"Well, let's just say the chief of police and I have a lot of history and leave it at that," Boomer says with a smirk.

Blossom frowns, "just tell us the story."

"Nope."

"Why not?" Bubbles asks quietly, looking up at him with curious eyes.

"Because," he murmurs, "I wouldn't be as mysterious and awesome if I did." Bubbles giggles in response, shifting slightly closer to him before turning her attention back to the movie.

59 minutes into the movie.

"OH MY GOD!" Butch screams, tearing his fingers from Buttercup's hair and sitting up straight.

Brick groans at the loud noise, "what?"

"That car," Butch murmurs, staring at the screen in complete and utter wonder and love, "that car is so pretty."

"Not only is it pretty, it's a 9 second car, lots of NOS, kickass engine…that car is…awesome," Boomer adds with a grin.

Butch smiles, "so…beautiful.."

87 minutes into the movie.

"Oh my god," Blossom gasps, watching in suspense as a character's arm is stuck in wire tied to a speeding truck.

"Someone save him!" Bubbles shouts, clinging onto Boomer's arm helplessly.

Buttercup rolls her eyes at her sister, "come on, Bubbles, don't be such a baby."

"I am not a baby!" Bubbles yells, ripping herself away from Boomer, "I'm hardcore!"

"Whatever, Bubs," Buttercup responds, leaning onto the couch behind her.

106 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

"No! His car! HIS BEAUTIFUL CAR!" Butch shouts in anguish, leaning back into the couch while his hands rest on Buttercup's shoulders, the car he had deemed beautiful being crushed by a large tuck. Buttercup rolls her green eyes at his need for drama, punching his knee as it rests to the side of her body.

"Wait," Blossom murmurs, analyzing the screen, "did the cop just let him get away?"

"Yup," Brick answers carelessly.

"But…isn't that illegal?" she asks, tilting her head a bit.

Brick thinks for a moment before responding in his careless tone, "…yup."

Suddenly a gigantic chorus of cries rings out from just down the hall

"Why?" Butch groans, "why must they all cry at once?" Buttercup shakes her head in response.

"Just go get Butterfly," she commands, standing and making her way down the hall.

They all leave the living room for their respective child's, though before long they are gathered once again, Bubbles eager to introduce her children to her nephews and niece.

"Butchercut, Brett, Blake, Butterfly, these are your cousins, Bradley, or BJ, and Britney," Bubbles introduces, smiling brightly.

"HI!" Brett shouts, waving excitedly, Bradley shyly smiles in response.

"Hey!" Butterfly greets, smiling at Britney. Britney smiles a small smile in response before shyly turning towards her brother.

"Hello," Blake whispers, sounding bored in tone. Bradley smiles widely at him, ignoring his sister as she tries to grab at his hand in her shyness.

"Sup?" Butchercut greets the twins, winking at Britney as she tilts her head in confusion.

Buttercup and Butch look on with dropped jaws.

"Did you teach him that?" she asks, eyes unable to move from her son.

"No," Butch responds, shaking his head vigorously, "did you?"  
>"…No," she answers slowly.<p>

"So," Butchercut mumbles flirtatiously, "come here often?"

"OK!" Butch yells, "I defiantly did NOT teach him that!" Brick, Blossom, and Bubbles can only laugh at this interaction.

"Dude!" Boomer exclaims, holding in his laughter, "stop your son from hitting on my daughter!" Bubbles giggles as Boomer starts to laugh himself, unable to hold it in any longer. Britney tilts her head to the other side, confused as Butchercut turns towards his sister and sticks out his tongue. Butterfly rolls her eyes and does so back, causing a face-making war to erupt between the two of them.

Blake yawns, growing even more bored than when he was alone in his room. He glances towards his brother, who had crawled over to this Bradley kid and sighs.

Nothing to do, nothing to do…

"Dad," Blake calls, standing up from his spot on the carpet. He holds his arms out, hoping Brick will pick him up. Brick smiles, holding his arms out as well as he sits across the circle from his son.

"Come here, Blake," he encourages softly, hoping to get Blake to take his first steps. Blake stares for a moment, not sure how to proceed.

Finally, he slowly, so carefully, puts one foot in front of the other. Another step forward puts him a little bit off balance, luckily he is able to regain himself and continue towards his dad.

"You can do it, Blake," Blossom coos, watching with a gleeful smile as Blake reaches his father's feet. Butch frowns and Brick lifts him up with a smile.

"No fair!" Butch whines, "Butterfly, why didn't you come to me? Why Boomer? WHY?"

"Uncle Boom!" Butterfly responds with a giggle, either not understanding or simply ignoring whatever her father had just said. She crawls over to her uncle, Bradley on her other side. Butch sighs, contemplating giving up and trying to get his daughter to notice him more than his stupid little brother.

A cry brings Butch to look up from the floor, his mind heavy with depressing thoughts. He watches Bubbles lazily as she tries to calm the crying Britney. Britney sobs loudly, louder than Butch thinks he's ever heard a baby cry- Butterfly sure didn't cry that loud. Than again, this _is _Bubbles' daughter we're talking about. Butch snickers to himself at the thought, though is sure not to make it too noticeable, not wanting to have to explain himself and possibly get beat up or ranted at by Boomer and Bubbles…and most likely Buttercup.

Suddenly, he notices that the crying has stopped. Britney sits on the floor, staring up at him with a large smile.

Wait a second…

Butch frowns, Britney frowns, Butch smiles, Britney smiles, the others simply look on in awe.

"HA HA! WHAT NOW, BOOMER? You steal my kids, I steal yours! THAT'S RIGHT, BI-" Buttercup quickly covers his mouth, preventing him from exclaiming anything inappropriate for the children around them to hear.

"Whatever," Boomer mutters, complete with a rolls of his blue eyes. Butch can only smile, proud and happy.

A phone interrupts the moment and Blossom sighs softly as she flips open her pink phone, "Hello?"

…

"Oh, hey, Robin!"

…

"Wow! Really? Congrats!"

…

"Yeah! We defiantly should! But…you know, I feel bad because you're not-"

…

"Really? Well, okay, I'm glad you understand. So what time?"

…

"Awesome, yup, see you there! Bye!" Blossom smiles as she hangs up, turning towards her sisters in excitement.

"You guys!" she exclaims, "Robin is getting married on the 4th! She wants us to come pick out her dress with her because she wants us to be the bride's maids, she also said we can look for my dress while we're there!"

"Yay!" Bubbles shouts, smiling widely at the thought of another wedding. Buttercup merely rolls her eyes, completely uninterested.

"Who is she marring?" Buttercup asks, stifling a yawn.

"Mike Believe, she also said she wants to tell us something when we go shopping," Blossom answers, curious as to what Robin would have to tell them.

"Well, that's great, I so can't wait for you guys to go shopping," Brick mumbles sarcastically.

"We know you can't, Brick, because we're throwing you your bachelor party as soon as they leave!" Butch teases, smiling widely as Brick pales, grabbing onto Blake tightly.

"Oh God no, please…have mercy," he mumbles.

"Nope~" Boomer sings, "I got no mercy, no mercy for you!" Brick shudders, picking Blake up and leaving the room, not wanting to talk about his inevitable doom.

"OK," Blossom sighs, "what exactly did you guys do at the bachelor party?" Boomer only shudders in response, grabbing Bradley and leaving the room, avoiding everyone's eyes on the way out. Butch smirks after him.

"Just guy stuff," he explains vaguely, "you wouldn't understand." Laughing to himself, he reaches over to pick up Butchercut and leaves the room.

"Guy stuff," Buttercup scoffs, "what idiots." Bubbles sighs softly, her gaze wandering to her ring.

"But they're our idiots," she whispers. Buttercup rolls her eyes, trying not to think too much as her gaze lands on her noticeably ring-less finger.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Fast and the Furious. the name 'Butchercut' belongs to the flaming Angel.<p> 


	28. Fall for a Dress

Exactly 6 days, 41 minutes, and 56 seconds later.

November 2nd 1:22:16pm Thursday.

"Please, Blossom, don't leave! You can go shopping another day!" Brick begs as Blossom puts on her shoes, getting ready to go shopping with Robin and her sisters.

"Aw, come on, Brick, this'll be fun for me, plus it gives you guys some guy time without us!" Blossom answers with an innocent smile. Brick sighs as he notices Butch smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," he mumbles, "fun guy time..."

"Bye, Boomie," Bubbles whispers, giving his cheek a quick kiss, "I'll be back!" Boomer smiles and waves at her as the exits the door and heads to Brick's car. Buttercup groans, looking from Butch to Blossom.

"Do I have to go?" she whines, not excited for this 'super fun' shopping adventure. "You guys can pick a dress without me, right? Come on, I hate shopping!"

"Sorry, Buttercup, you have to go. Besides, Robin really wants to tell us something and she wants us all to be there for it!" Blossom explains, crossing her arms in annoyance to show her sister that going with them was _not_ a choice.

"Fine!" Buttercup groans, turning her gaze to Butch. He smirks as she rolls her eyes.

"Bye, Butch!" she calls, heading towards the door. He sighs, grabbing her arm and forcing her into a tight hug while Blossom turns her attention to Brick, whose red eyes stare into hers pleadingly.

"See you when I get back, Brick," she whispers, pushing her lips to his for a short kiss before leaving out to the door to where Bubbles waits in the car.

"Bye, Butterbabe!" Butch calls, having finally let Buttercup go. She exhales angrily in response, practically stomping out of the door and over to Brick's car.

Butch smirks at the car's disappearance down the road. He grips Brick right shoulder while Boomer grips his left.

"Oh god…please have mercy…" Brick sighs, feeling their grip tighten.

"Nope!" Butch laughs, crazy ideas already littering his mind.

"Sorry, bro," Boomer shrugs, helping Butch drag Brick down the hall, Brick screaming and begging the whole way.

Blossom pulls into the parking lot with little hesitation, hopping out of the car as soon as it's parked. Bubbles skips happily beside her while Buttercup drags herself behind them.

"Girly city here we come," she mumbles, wincing as they enter through the front door.

"Hey, girls, long time no see!" Robin greets, leading them to the back of the store by the changing rooms.

Blossom smiles, "yeah it's been awhile! How have you been?"

"Good," Robin answers, "how about you?"

"I, for one, have been better," Buttercup responds, bitterly taking a seat on one of the benches.

"Oh ignore her," Blossom states, sending Buttercup a warning look while Bubbles giggles, "she's just mad because we made her come to pick out dresses with us."

"Oh, I see, well that sounds like Buttercup," Robin laughs.

Buttercup smirks, "you know me so well."

"Well, anyway, Robin, I just wanted to apologize again for not inviting you as a bridesmaid to either mine or Bubbles wedding, we just wanted to keep at as kind of family thing, I hope you understand," Blossom speaks, biting her lip.

Robin laughs again, "oh don't worry about it, I understand completely! Speaking of weddings, though, we should probably get started on looking for our dresses!"

Bubbles jumps up excitedly in agreement, "let's!"

"NO, BOOMER, BUTCH, PLEASE STOP THIS NOW!" Brick's screams echo through the house.

"SHUT UP, THE STUFF I HAD TO DO WAS WAY WORSE!" Boomer screams, Butch only laughs.

"Okay, what about this one?" Robin asks, gently smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress as she stands in front of the mirrors.

"Oh," Bubbles smiles, "that one is just lovely."

"Very beautiful," Blossom agrees.

Robin bites her smiling lips, "yeah, this is the one, I really like it."

"It's cool," Buttercup offers, looking thoughtfully at the dress.

"Awesome, now let's find those bridesmaid dresses!" Robin cheers, making her way back to the dressing room.

Bubbles hums happily, skipping over to the racks, "yeah!"

"NO!"

"Aw, come one, Brick, I had to do this too!" Boomer shouts.

"I don't care, there is no way in hell I am ever doing that!"

"It's not a choice, Brick," Butch mutters darkly with a smirk. Brick squeezes his eyes shut.

"Oh god."

"OH MY GOD," Bubbles exclaims, hands flailing beside her, "Blossom, come here, this is the perfect dress for you!"

"Oh wow," Blossom breathes, fingering the fabric softly, "it is beautiful."

Buttercup boredly crosses her arms, "go try it on already!"

"That's a great idea, Butch," Boomer praises.

"I know," Butch smirks arrogantly.

"You can't be serious," Brick argues nervously, "Boomer didn't have to do anything like that!"

"Yeah, well, you do."

"Perfect! Blossom, that dress is just perfect for you!" Robin exclaims, blue eyes shinning with glee.

"Really, you think so?" Blossom asks bashfully, eyes downcast embarrassedly at the ground.

"Yes!" Bubbles cheers, blonde pigtails dancing lightly by her shoulders as she moves, "it's beautiful~"

"Wonderful," Buttercup agrees, giving her eldest sister a small reassuring smile.

"Awful, just awful."

"Aw, come on, Brick," Boomer pouts.

"No. You two are seriously the worst brothers ever."

Butch scoffs, "says you!"

"Alright, are we done here?" Buttercup asks, tiredly glancing toward their pile of dresses.

"Well, actually, there was something I wanted to tell you guys," Robin states nervously, biting her lips softly as she shifts her gaze between the three sisters.

"What is it?" Blossom asks kindly as Bubbles shifts her head to the side, gently twirling a strand of her blonde hair in her finger.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gosh, really?" Bubbles asks, barley able to contain her excitement.

Robin breathes out a laugh, "yes, really."

"Wow," Blossom smiles softly. "Well, is…is Mike the father or…?"

"Don't worry, Mike is the father. There are no doubts."

"Well, congrats, Robin," Buttercup speaks, letting a smile slip to her thin lips.

"Thanks."

"I hate you," Brick groans painfully.

"We know, bro, we know."

"Well, should we go?" Buttercup asks hopefully, slowly stretching out her legs.

"Sure, I'll go pay for the dresses and meet you guys by the door!" Blossom calls, gathering up the multiple dresses in her arms as her sisters and Robin make their way to the door to head home.

"NO!" Brick shouts, rushing down the hall and away from his brothers.

"Aw, come on, Brick!" Boomer laughs, running after him. Butch smirks, reaching a hand to grab Brick just as the front door opens.

"BLOSSOM!" Brick nearly tackles her to the ground upon her entrance. He buries his face in her red hair, whispering how much he's missed.

"I missed you too," she murmurs, smiling gently as she wraps her arms around his back.

Bubbles and Buttercup enter behind her, taking off their shoes and setting them in the hall beside the others.

Boomer's blue eyes meet Bubbles and her lips break into a grin.

"Boomie!" she calls, jumping into his arms. Boomer smiles happily in response, holding his wife close.

Butch scratches the back of his neck, eyeing Buttercup awkwardly as she crosses her arms in an angered stance.

"Hey," he mumbles, offering his arms out for a hug. Nodding in acknowledgment, she turns down the hall, holding her bag of dresses carelessly.

Butch sighs, following her slowly towards their room.

Bubbles kisses Boomer's face swiftly before pulling out of his arms and running down the hall to hide her dresses before Boomer or Brick has the chance to see them.

Sighing, Boomer shuffles after her, "here we go again…"

Brick sighs contently, softly pulling away from the embrace to cast a glance at Blossom's bag.

"Is the dress perfect?" he asks.

"Of course it is," she responds, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Well," he smiles, "I had a down right miserable time without you, how was your time without me?"

Blossom laughs, gently leaning away from him again, "Oh you know, fun~" He chuckles, breaking the embrace to lead her down the hall to their room.

"Oh!" she exclaims, suddenly remembering Robin's announcement as Brick closes their door behind them. "That's right, Robin is pregnant!"

"What? Really?" Brick asks, plopping down on their soft red sheets.

"Yeah," she answers with a smile, lying down beside him.

"Cool."

"Come on, Bubbles! You aren't even the bride this time!" Boomer begs outside his locked door.

"It doesn't matter!" Bubbles voice responds, "it's bad luck for anyone but the girls to see the dresses before the wedding!...Plus I want it to be a surprise~!"

Boomer sighs, listening as at least four more drawers open and close before, finally, the door is opened.

"Come on in!" Bubbles commands gently, smiling as he smirks, stepping into the room.

Butch tiredly jumps onto the bed beside Buttercup. She tosses her bag of dresses off into some corner of the room before grabbing the remote and flipping on the television. Her green eyes mindlessly absorb the TV's screen while Butch states at her intensely. Bending towards her neck, he kisses it softly before biting it harshly and giving it a quick lick.

He gets no reaction what-so-ever.

"Buttercup!" he groans loudly. Lazily, she shifts her gaze to him.

"What?" she drawls.

"What's wrong?" he begs in a question, gently resting one of his hands on her waist.

"Nothing," she mutters, turning her face away from him and back to the TV.

"No," he argues, "no, something's wrong. What is it?" He clenches his jaw at the silence that follows, subconsciously holding her waist tighter. Buttercup's gaze finds her plain ring-less finger and scowls.

"It's nothing."


	29. Nightmare on Sibling Street

250+ reviews? :') AMAZING! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Sorry about the Mayor's weird talking, I just always remember him being overly obsessed with pickles…so I added to his obsession. Shyeah, I thought it would be boring if he said the same thing every time so yeah.

To **itsmyshow: **Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ Robin cheating on Mike…?... hmmmmm maybe… you'll just have to see! :P and yeah, sure! Why not? The blues' kids first words will be "Hey did you see that naked baled guy holding a knife?" and than they'll point at Butch. XD Awesome idea, it'll be amazing! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you!

To **mcdonaldsduck** HI-A! Yeah, I'll draw all their kids for ya! :D I'll draw Britney first! ^-^ Sorry if they look bad though…I may not be the best artist…ANYWAY! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you! :D

(This will be the last time I do the disclaimer. It's really annoying to write every time…plus…I'm sort of lazy…) **I don't own the **_**Powerpuff Girls. **_**The name 'Butchercut' belongs to 3B-JOJO-66.**

I love all you guys! Hope you like~!

* * *

><p>Exactly 39 days, 1 hour, 46 minutes, and 38 seconds later.<p>

October 29th 12:11:10pm Friday.

Time continues to pass as Butchercut is now 6 months, Britney and Bradley are now 2 months. Blossom and Brick had gone on their honeymoon, they went to Italy for a week before returning. They had received word of Mitch's and Princess' wedding as well as pictures of their kids, Wallace and Daniella both around one year old. They had also received pictures of Robin's and Mike's kids, Avari, she's about 1, and James, he's about 4 months. Robin has also said she has another on the way, as does Princess, both of them are having girls. Today, Bubbles is in the kitchen making lunch, Boomer sitting at the stool watching her in the way he always does. Another Halloween is creeping up on them and they plan to do the same as last year, minus the scary movie as Halloween is not on a Friday this year.

Bubbles places the grilled cheese sandwiches on the table and calls for lunch. There is a rush about as Brick, Blossom, Brett, Blake, Butch, Buttercup, Butterfly, and Butchercut arrive on the scene. Britney and Bradley are already in their high chairs. They all take their normal helping of food and continue eating with idle chat. Boomer shoves his 10th sandwich down his throat as Butchercut and Butch just stare at him,

"I still don't get how you eat that much, man," Butch says grinning as he takes a sip of his milk. Boomer laughs as he shrugs,

"Guess it's in my DNA," he says. Bubbles abruptly puts down her fork and stares at Bradley.

"FOOD!" Butchercut shouts suddenly, Boomer gives him a smile as Butch sighs. Brett laughs at his cousin and Blake just eats his food without any emotion.

"So, what movie are we watching tonight?" Buttercup asks. The table stops talking, all of them in thought. Butch smirks,

"Well, since Halloween is coming up and it's not on a Friday…We're going to have to watch a horror movie tonight!" He exclaims. Bubbles shudders,

"NO!" She screams, Boomer grabs her hand in an attempt to calm her down. She takes a deep breath and squeezes his hand. Brick smirks,

"Seriously though, let's watch a horror," he says. Blossom looks to her sons,

"What about the kids?" she asks. Butch shrugs,

"We'll wait until they fall asleep. Come on! We haven't watched a horror in forever!" he complains dramatically. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"I guess we can watch a horror. It's true we haven't seen one in a long while…" she gives in. Butch practically jumps for joy. Just than, Britney cries, Bubbles picks her out of her high chair,

"She's hungry, I'll be right back," she explains, giving Boomer a quick kiss on the cheek. Boomer stares at her as she leaves, Butch smirks noticing.

"We all know you want to watch her…" he whispers to him, Boomer glares at his older brother,

"Shut it!" he yells. Butchercut taps his fingers on his high chair table, quite bored from sitting still for a full 20 minutes or so. Butterfly watches her younger brother with interest as he bangs his hands on his high chair table.

"Out!" he demands, banging louder. Buttercup sighs rubbing her temples, she picks him up out of the high chair and carries him back to his room. He always found a way to entertain himself when he was in there. Butch picks up Butterfly and follows Buttercup out of the room, leaving Boomer, Bradley, Brett, Blake, Brick, and Blossom.

Bubbles soon returns with Britney and places her back in her high chair. Then, seeing how everyone is done eating, she begins cleaning off the table. Boomer takes this as his cue to help her and Brick and Blossom take this as their cue to leave. They grab their kids and head to Blake's room so they can play.

Butchercut stares at his older sister in confusion as she walks around his room. Butterfly looks at her brother's toys with little interest. She stops walking when she's standing directly in front of him, he stares at her still. Buttercup and Butch stare at their kids, waiting to see how this will turn out. Butterfly looks at her sitting brother,

"Stand," she demands of him. He puts his hands on the floor to try, but abruptly stops.

"You're not the boss of me!" he says, crossing his arms. Butterfly rolls her eyes,

"Just stand," she says. He shakes his head,

"No," he refuses. She stomps her foot,

"Stand!"

"No!

"STAND!"

"NO!"

"STAND!"

"NO!" Butchercut yells at his older aggravated sister, he can't help but crack a grin at her anger.

"STAND!"

"NO!"

"STAND!"

"NO!"

"STAND!" Butch and Buttercup look at their bickering children in wonder,

"Should we do something?" Butch asks.

"I don't know," Buttercup answers, her eyes not leaving her kids.

"NO!"

"STAND!"

"NO!"

"STAND!"

"NO!"

"UGH! UNCLE BOOM!" Butterfly finally cracks and screams. She stomps out of the room towards her uncle. Butch sighs,

"Even after her first sibling argument…She still favors Boomer!" he complains. Buttercup rolls her eyes and heads to Butchercut, who is smiling in victory, still seated on the floor.

Boomer looks in surprise to see his niece standing in his doorway crying. He bends down to her level,

"Hey, Butterfly, what's wrong?" he asks. She huffs and crosses her arms,

"Butchercut is being a jerk! He wouldn't listen to me when I was just trying to help him learn to walk!" she explains, venting to her uncle. Boomer nods, seemingly understanding. On the inside he's wondering what the hell he's supposed to do. To his luck, Butch appears in the hall.

"Hey, Butterfly," he greets his daughter. Butterfly wipes her eyes,

"Hi dad," she says, facing the floor instead of her father. Butch comes closer to her and kneels in front of her so he's her height. He takes her hands in his,

"Tell me what's wrong," he whispers. She nods,

"I just wanted to help Butchercut, but he's such a jerk! He wouldn't do as I say," she vents. Butch nods in understanding, he, unlike Boomer, actually knows what to do.

"Well, maybe he thought you were being a bit bossy by telling him what to do," he explains. Buttercup bites her lip, lifting her head to look her father in the eyes.

"Maybe…Maybe I was a little bossy…" she mutters confessing. Butch smiles,

"Come on, let's get back to mom and Butcher," he says. She smiles, gripping his hand tighter,

"Ok! Bye, uncle Boom!" Butterfly calls skipping off with Butch. Boomer waves,

"Bye!" he calls. He shakes his head smiling as he reenters his and Bubbles' room. He continues to smile until he hears crying. He sighs and heads toward his kids' rooms. Boomer sees that Bubbles is already in Bradley's room and Britney is the one that's crying. He enters and she wails louder, he approaches her crib and she calms a little upon seeing his face. Britney holds out her arms to him, sniffling. Boomer smiles, picking her up and holding her gently. Britney calms down and eventually closes her eyes and falls back to sleep.

Boomer stares at his sleeping daughter in his arms with a goofy smile on his face. He kisses her head and gently places her back in her crib, Britney grips her blanket and sucks her thumb as her dream unfolds in her head. Boomer looks at her for a moment before exciting the room and entering Bradley's.

Bubbles smiles as Bradley plays with strands of her hair. She strokes his cheek lovingly as Boomer slowly wraps his arms around her waist from behind. Bubbles kisses his cheek and Bradley smiles at his dad. Bradley slowly closes his eyes as his parents continue to look at him lovingly. Bubbles gently places Bradley in his crib once he had fallen asleep. She smiles at Boomer and he grabs her hand, leading her out of Bradley's room and to their own.

On their way, they see a red basket ball roll out of Blake's room. Brick comes out of the room and rolls it back. Blake picks it up and continues to shoot hoops, making almost all of his shots. Brett watches his slightly older brother with little interest.

"Want to do something else now?" he asks. Blake stops shooting,

"Like what?" he asks. Brett shrugs,

"We could race our _'Hot Wheels?'"_ he suggests. Blake nods picking up his basketball,

"Yeah sure," he agrees joining his brother on the carpet. Brick and Blossom watch them,

"They get along so well," Blossom comments. Brick nods,

"Yeah, they do," he agrees, "Blake is so less melancholy when he either plays basketball, or is with his brother." He observes as Blake laughs with his slightly younger brother. Blossom smiles and leans on Brick's shoulder, continuing to watch the brothers.

Finally, the hour comes when all little children are asleep. The times has come for the horror movie.

Bubbles grips Boomer's arm tightly in anticipation. Buttercup puts in the movie, '_Nightmare on Elm Street,' _into the DVD player. She than takes her seat in front of Butch, on the floor.

16 minutes into the movie.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The boys laugh hysterically.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Butch shouts.

"That is the most unrealistic blood known to man!" Boomer comments in laughter.

"This movie is so terrible," Brick agrees laughing his head off. Bubbles hides in Boomer's shirt, not daring to glance at the screen. Blossom grips Brick's arm, pulling him slightly closer. Buttercup just stares at the screen, mouth open, eyes wide.

38 minutes into the movie.

"AH! SWIM, SWIM! NO DON'T DROWN! NOOOOO!" Bubbles screams as the main character is being dragged further into the water by the killer. She shuts her eyes tightly and hides deeper into Boomer's chest. He smiles wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

Blossom stares at the main character in shock.

"What the hell?" she exclaims. Everyone turns to her,

"What?" Buttercup asks. Blossom exhales,

"What the- I mean- If I were being murdered in my sleep and my mom asked me about it, I would TELL HER! I MEAN COME ON! She's going crazy and she says nothing! REALLY?" Blossom exclaims. Brick smiles, rubbing her arm,

"I know, baby, I know," he says softly. Buttercup sighs, tired, and rests her head on Butch's knee.

71 minutes into the movie.

"AH!" All three girls scream at the top of their lungs.

"HE LICKED HER! HE LICKED HER! EW! EW EW EW EW EW EW! EW! HE LICKED HER!" Bubbles screams in disgust and fear, holding Boomer as close as possible. She hides in his shirt as he rubs her back in a way of comfort.

Blossom hides in Brick's shirt as he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. Buttercup grips Butch's leg until her nails are digging into his skin. He leans forward,

"Want to sit on my lap?" he whispers. She shakes her head, stubborn and angry at him for a reason he doesn't know.

78 minutes into the movie.

"AAAAAAH!" The girls scream again, they boys just laugh hysterically. Bubbles holds Boomer even closer as she squeezes her eyes shut. Blossom shudders and hides her face in Brick's shirt. Buttercup can't take it, she hugs Butch's leg tightly. The boys don't notice the girls reaction, as they are to busy laughing.

"Oh my god, that was the most unrealistic blood 'explosion' I have ever seen!" Boomer exclaims.

"That was so ridiculous!" Brick says. Butch just laughs insanely.

82 minutes into the movie.

As another person is killed on the screen, Buttercup holds Butch's leg even tighter. He sighs, leaning toward her ear,

"Just sit in my lap," he breathes the demand. Buttercup clenches her jaw but obeys none the less. Butch wraps his arms around her securely as she grips his hands involuntarily.

90 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

"OH MY GOD!" Butch exclaims laughing his head off.

"Stupidest. Ending. Ever!" Brick shouts, laughing as well.

"Did you see how she went through the door! I mean really!" Boomer comments, trying to calm his laughter. Bubbles holds onto Boomer's shirt tighter,

"Boomie, I want to go to our room now," she whispers pleadingly. He stops his laughter and looks toward the frightened girl in his arms. He gently lifts her into a bridal position.

"We're going to bed now," Boomer announces to the group. Butch and Brick wave toward their little brother,

"K, good night!" Butch calls to him. Boomer only nods in response before entering him and Bubbles' room. Blossom shakily stands,

"I'm going to bed too, are you coming, Brick?" she asks trying and failing to act brave. Brick stands putting an arm around her,

"Of course," he whispers to her, "later bro," he says to Butch as he walks off with Blossom. They leave Buttercup sitting in Butch's lap on the couch, in the dark. Buttercup sighs,

"We should get to bed too," she whispers. Butch smirks in the darkness,

"Do we have too?" he whines. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"Yeah," she replies. Butch exhales, blowing air on Buttercup's neck, sending chills down her spine.

"Butch, stop," she says, making a move to stand. Butch holds her still as he licks and kisses her neck,

"Butch, stop," she tries again. Butch stops briefly,

"Why?" he asks. Buttercup clenches her jaw,

"Because I said so," she answers. Butch shrugs and licks her neck again, biting her a little as well. She involuntarily moans, he smirks as he kisses her neck again.

"I love you, Buttercup," he whispers. She turns in his lap to face him,

"I love you too, Butch," she whispers back. He smirks before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. He bites her lip and she parts them, letting his tongue slip in her mouth. He picks her up by her thighs, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. Locked in a kiss, he carries her to their room. He sets her on the bed and locks the door before joining her. The rest of the night is a blur of moans, clothes, kisses, bites, licks, and love.

Butch holds Buttercup tighter as he mutters something about how much he loves her. She rests her head closer to his bare chest… why was she slightly mad at him again?

* * *

><p>HEY! How'd you like it? I'm sorry to huge fans of 'Nightmare on Elm Street,' though i did actually watch that one...bad decision on my part...<p>

ANYWAY! I hope you liked! :D


	30. SingAlong on Christmas

Hello, dolls, how are you? I'm wonderful, thanks to all you reviewers brightening my day! I love you guys!

To **puglyfug **Yes, I know they're quite advanced babies. Writing about babies is boring and hard so I kind of made them toddlers… already… I know, I'm terrible and I'm sorry if it's annoying and unrealistic. (I don't actually know what babies or toddlers act like, sorry.) Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D Hope that clears up your confusion! I love you!

To **(an anonymous reviewer) **No, I don't like Justin Bieber. Why? Do you? Also, thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you! :D

To **KeroNya **Was it really close to an 'M' scene? Oops, my bad. The story was getting too 'K' for my tastes, I had to spice it up, bring back some of the swearing and make-out scenes. Get it back to 'T' material, you know? I know 'Nightmare on Elm Street' isn't THAT scary. But it's scary to me! *cough* wimp *cough* 'Burlesque' eh? I'll keep it mind! I actually wanted to watch that, I haven't seen it yet… Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you! :D

To **Cassie locke **Does she get pregnant again? …Maybe… When does Butch propose to Buttercup? …Eventually… I'm glad you like this story! :D After this, the next update will either be… I don't know… I'm going with the flow! I luv ya too! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**I finished drawing the kids! They're on my deviant if you want to check them out! Link is on my profile page.**

_I don't own any movies or songs mentioned in this chapter. _

Alrighty! On to the story we go! (hi ho, hi ho, it's off to the story we go!) Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Exactly 25 days, 11 hours, and 50 seconds later.<p>

December 24th 11:12:00am Friday

Another month comes and goes. Butchercut is now 7 months old, Britney and Bradley are both 3 months. Buttercup got over the whole 'Butch not proposing' thing and is back to her usual self, for the most part. Today is Christmas Eve, a wonderful time of the year. TAt the moment everyone was gathered at the couch preparing to watch a few Christmas movies. Bubbles puts in the first movie, "Elf,' before sitting in her original spot next to Boomer, Britney in her lap and Bradley in his. Sitting to the other side of Bubbles is Blossom, with Brett in her lap, next to her is Brick with Blake in his lap. To the side of Brick is Butch, Butterfly in his lap. Buttercup is seated on the ground in front of Butch, with Butchercut in her lap. They are all silent as the movie starts.

11 minutes into the movie.

"heh, he's silly!" Butterfly states as they watch 'Buddy' walk the streets of New York. Butch nods agreeing and laughing with everyone else.

"OH! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM!" Butchercut shouts excitedly,

"Yeah, Butcher?" Buttercup asks him. He points to the screen where 'Buddy' is currently spinning round and round in a revolving door.

"Can we do that?" he asks with a goofy smile on his face. Buttercup can't say no to such a cute face…

"No," or can she.

"PLEASE, MOM! PLEEEEAAAASSEEE!" he whines trying to convince his mother. Finally, Buttercup sighs giving in,

"Fine, but only once!"

"YAY!"

34 minutes into the movie.

"YES!" Butch exclaims at the epic snowball fight taking place on the screen.

"Oh epic!" Boomer states staring at the screen.

"DESTROY 'EM BUDDY!" Butchercut exclaims. Butch smirks,

"That's my boy…"

67 minutes into the movie.

"YAY! 'Buddy' asked 'Jovie' out!" Bubbles exclaims with a smile.

"They look happy together," Blossom comments. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"Whatever," she says. Butterfly smiles at the screen.

80 minutes into the movie

"SANTA!" Brett shouts in excitement. Blake looks toward his brother then looks back to the screen, his bored expression never changing. Bradley looks toward his cousins with a confused expression before turning back to the movie.

94 minutes into the movie.

"They need us to sing! We have to sing for Santa!" Brett exclaims. Butchercut crosses his arms,

"I don't have to so what you say!" he says. Butterfly rolls her eyes at her brother and joins Brett in singing the Christmas Carol. Blake looks toward his cousin and brother and quietly joins in their song, Britney and Bradley both babble in an effort to sing along. Soon Bubbles joins, than Boomer, Blossom and Brick, than Butch and Buttercup, till it's only Butchercut that won't sing.

"Come on, Butcher, just sing along!" Butterfly tells her younger sibling. He still crosses his arms and pouts,

"No, I won't do what you tell me to!" he shouts. Buttercup laughs at him,

"Come on, it's fun!" she tells him. Butchercut looks from his smiling mom to his smiling dad. Finally, he sings a little of the song and soon he too, has a smile on his face.

96 minutes into the movie the end of the movie.

"Yay, happy endings!" Bubbles smiles as the movie draws to a close. Boomer smiles at her, putting an arm over her shoulders.

"What are we watching next?" Butchercut asks a millisecond after the credits start. Buttercup shrugs,

"I don't know, what do you guys want to watch?" she asks. Bubbles smiles,

"How about 'Frosty the Snowman!'" she suggests.

"Ok, and after 'Rudolph!'" Blossom agrees. Buttercup nods, standing up to put 'Frosty the Snowman' in the DVD player. She sits back down and the movie begins.

11 minutes into the movie.

"Do snowmen really come alive, mom?" Brett asks Blossom. Blossom merely smiles,

"Maybe," she says wanting her kids to believe in magic. Blake looks to his mother skeptically,

"Really?" he asks unsure. She smiles,

"It's possible," she says. Blake looks to the screen in new found wonder.

24 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

"SINGING AGAIN? YES! '_Frosty the snowman, was a jolly, happy, soul!" _Butch screams, singing in joy. Butterfly laughs at her brother and joins in his singing, Brett joining immediately after. Britney and Bradley babbling along, Boomer and Bubbles joining in as well. Soon, Blake, Brick, Blossom, Butch, and Buttercup are all singing.

"_thumpty thump thump, thumpty thump thump. Look at Frosty go._ _thumpty thump thump, thumpty thump thump. Over the hills of snow!" _They finish the song in joy. Butchercut laughs,

"What movie next?" he asks his mom. She smiles,

"'Rudolph'" she says putting it in. Brett smiles in anticipation as Buttercup sits back down and the movie begins.

12 minutes into the movie.

"'Rudolph' is so cool!" Brett says. Blake smiles slightly,

"Yeah, he's pretty cool." He whispers, agreeing. Brick smiles at his sons before turning back to the movie.

24 minutes into the movie.

"Oh, more singing! I love these movies!" Butchercut exclaims joining in another song from the movie, though he doesn't actually know the words. Butterfly laughs at him, joining in his singing as well.

46 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

"YAY! Rudolph saved the day!" Brett shouts excited.

"Yay!" Butterfly says as well, but with almost no emotion. Butchercut says nothing, until the song starts.

"_RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDER! HAD A VERY SHINNY NOSE!"_ He sings loudly, Butterfly laughs joining, Brett, Blake, and everyone singing along as well. As the song draws to a close, Bradley yawns. Bubbles, noticing his yawn, checks the time.

December 24th 2:11:00pm Friday.

"Alright, it's nap time!" she announces standing up. Butch nods, yawning and stretching,

"Our nap time right?" he says, jokingly. Butter cup and fly laugh at him. They head to the kids' rooms and let them sleep.

Once back in the living room, Boomer casually looks at the time again.

December 24th 2:16:04pm Friday.

Lunch time…

"Hey Bubbles, is…I mean…Are you making lunch today?" he asks, trying not to sound too desperate. She smiles at him,

"Yes," she says. He smiles in glee,

"FOOD?" he yells. She nods, giggling,

"Yes, food!" she yells, walking to the kitchen.

"FOOOOD!" he yells, grabbing her hand and skipping to the kitchen with her. Brick shakes his head smiling,

"He'll never grow up, will he?" he asks no one in particular. Blossom shakes her head,

"No, and neither will they," she says pointing to Butch and Buttercup who are shaking their presents, trying to figure out what it is before opening it tomorrow. Blossom and Brick laugh sitting back on the couch together.

Exactly 23 days, 2 hours, 10 minutes and 4 seconds later.

January 16th 4:26:08pm Thursday.

A month or so passes leaving Butchercut 8 months and Britney and Bradley both 4 months. At this second, Bubbles is cooking, Boomer watching her from his stool as always. This time they are joined by Britney and Bradley. The room is relatively silent when Butch walks in for some water. As he grabs a glass, Bradley opens his mouth.

"H-H-H" he stutters, "H-Hey, di-did" Boomer stares at his son in shock.

"YOUUUUU!" Britney screams in joy, seemingly talking with her brother. "seeeee," she continues,

"That naked,"

"Baled guy,"

"holding,"

"A"

"Knife?" they finish together, pointing at Butch as if indicating that he is this 'Naked baled guy holding a knife.' Everyone just stares for a full 9 minutes before…

"Oh my god…That is the funniest thing I have ever heard!" Boomer yells doubling over in laughter. Bubbles giggles as well, well Butch just crosses his arms.

"It's not funny!" he says. Boomer just laughs harder,

"You're the one that wanted kids to notice you!" he says laughing more. Butch groans and leaves the room, leaving the laughing blues and the confused children.

* * *

><p>Yes, yes, I'm sorry it's a short chapter! I hope you liked anyway!<p> 


	31. Rainbow Hearts

Wow, chapter 31…remember when I wrote the first chapter? Good times. Goooooooood tiiiiiimmmeeess. Well, anyway, enjoy this chappie! :D

Rad Review Replies (alliteration, gottta love it.)

To **babydoll: **It's just a joke, doll. It's ok if you don't get it ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love ya! :D

To **narwhaleman: **Thanks! :D I'm glad you think they're cute! ^-^ And don't worry, I won't stop writing without telling you guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you!

To **Britney: **Hey, doll! Don't worry, you were just repeating what you heard on a TV. You have no idea what it means and when you do know, you'll never, ever, say something like that. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you!

Thanks for all the reviews, dolls! I love you all! :D (I'm going to call you 'dolls' now and forever. I love calling people 'doll' :3 so… Accept it. I LOVE YOU!)

Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Exactly 29 days, 3 hour, 14 minutes and 1 second later.<p>

February 14th 7:40:09pm Wednesday.

Even more time passes and Butchercut is now 9 months, Britney and Bradley both 5 months. It turns out Britney and Bradley heard that from the TV a while before they went to the kitchen and they just started quoting it, at Butch's expense of course. But that's in the past, at the present, it's Valentine's day. Buttercup is a little less than excited. Butch is taking her out on the town, as Brick and Boomer are doing with Blossom and Bubbles. They have just left the baby sitters at their house and are currently sitting in their cars.

Buttercup sighs,

"Do we have to do anything tonight?" she asks trying to get out of doing whatever Butch has planned. Butch smirks,

"Yes, we do. You're coming with me and you're going to like it!" he commands starting up his car. Buttercup rolls her eyes and they drive off. Their siblings' cars leaving as well, but to different places.

**Red Hearts: **February 14th 7:42:09pm Wednesday.

Blossom looks out the window, curious,

"Where are we going, Brick?" she asks not taking her eyes off the scene outside the window. Brick smiles a small smile,

"You'll see," is his only reply as he drives further down the dark road.

…

February 14th 8:12:28pm Wednesday.

"We're here!" Brick's voice booms through the otherwise silent car. Blossom looks out the window with a confused expression on her face.

"We're here? Where is here?" she asks as he gets out of his side and opens her door for her. Brick grins, taking her hand and leading her through the bushes.

"Brick, seriously! Will you just tell me where we- oh…" Blossom soon is at a loss for words as she looks out at the scene before her.

"Here, that's where we are," Brick whispers into Blossom ear, sending chills down her spine. She smiles looking out at the ever stretching lake before them. It seems to go on for miles and miles without ever possibly stopping. Beneath her cherry pink sandals is sand, she smiles to herself as she looks at the beach. Brick tugs at her hand a little,

"Want to walk around a bit?" he asks. She smiles,

"Yeah, of course I do." They head down to the shore line and walk with their toes in both the sand and the water.

"It's so beautiful out here," Blossom whispers in awe of the moon and the stars reflecting off the water's surface. Brick leans even closer and whispers in her awaiting ear,

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," he says, brushing his lips against her neck slightly. Blossom laughs,

"That wasn't the most cliché line ever used," she says sarcastically. Brick smirks, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground. She laughs as he spins her around in the hug, he sets her down gently and she turns to face him.

"It may be cliché, but it's true," he states kissing her cheek softly. She smiles,

"I love you," Blossom whispers, staring into his red eyes. He smirks,

"I love you too, Bloss," he says looking into her pink eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. Brick holds her close, hiding his face in her silky smooth soft hair. They sway slowly back and forth, dancing to music only they can hear. Brick takes his head out of her hair and kisses her neck gently. She lets him, smiling a small smile as she traces hearts on his chest.

**Blue Hearts: **February 14th 7:42:09pm Wednesday.

Bubbles looks out the window at the blurry visions in excitement.

"Where are we going, Boomie?" she asks curiously, eyes glued to the blurs out the window. Boomer smiles at her, gently taking her hand,

"You'll see soon enough," he says. She smiles at him, gives his hand a squeeze and returns her attention to the blurs.

…

February 14th 7:59:08pm Wednesday

Boomer's blue car finally comes to a stop. Bubbles sits up immediately and looks out the window, she smiles. Boomer comes to her car door and helps her out. She claps her hands excitedly,

"Oh, Boomie! I love the park! And no one's here! It's so nice to be here alone," she says happily. Boomer smiles, letting her cling to his arm as they walk through the somewhat dark park. They walk down the path in blissful silence, joyful in each other's presence. They come upon a tree, a tree Bubbles recognizes… She stops walking.

Bubbles tilts her head to the side, trying to figure out where she knows that tree from. Boomer watches her in slight amusement, her confused expression is just so cute, he thinks to himself. He leans closer without her noticing and kisses the corner of her mouth. Bubbles turns her head sharply, letting out a small gasp of surprise. She blushes when noticing Boomer so close to her. He smirks at her blush and wraps his arms around her, she, of course, blushes redder. He walks forward with her until her back is against the tree she recognized. She turns her head to look at the tree more, Boomer leans closer and kisses her neck.

"Boomer?" she asks,

"mm?" he mumbles, his lips vibrating against Bubbles' neck. She giggles at the tickle sensation.

"um, do you….recognize this tree?" she asks. Boomer leans away from her neck and takes a closer look at the tree, he smiles.

"Yeah…Look!" he exclaims pointing to a small carving in the large tree. Bubbles looks at it closely, _Powerpuff Girls x Rowdyruff Boys Forever,_ she smiles to herself. Remembering when they wrote it…

_Flashback: Exactly 5 years, 9 months, 2 days, 13 hours, 44 minutes, and 4 seconds ago._

_May 12__th__ 9:16:04am Thursday. They're 16 years of age._

_Brick and Blossom sit beneath a tree in the bustling park, laughing at their green siblings as said siblings race each other climbing to the top of the tree. Boomer and Bubbles sit on a branch, Boomer's arm lazily across her shoulders. _

"_HA! I win!" Butch exclaims, reaching the top branch. Buttercup glares at him,_

"_Yeah…BUT YOU CHEATED!" she accuses. Butch narrows his eyes,_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too! You used your powers!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

"_DID NOT!"_

"_DID TOO!" _

"_NOT-UH!"_

"_YEAH-HUH!"_

"_NOT-UH!'_

"_YEAH-HUH!"_

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_NO! Gah! Woman! I did NOT cheat!" Butch exclaims throwing his hands in the air._

"_did too," Buttercup says quietly. Butch rolls his eyes, jumping to the ground. Buttercup soon follows his example, landing on the ground beside him. _

"_So, Butch won?" Brick asks, not that he need to, as everyone could hear the green's argument. Butch smirks and Buttercup crosses her arms._

"_Yeah, I won," he says cockily. Buttercup huffs,_

"_Yeah because you cheated!" she accuses again. Butch sighs,_

"_I didn't cheat!" he says again. She frowns,_

"_yes, you did," she turns away from him. Butch smirks, grabbing her waist and spinning her around. He holds her waist with one hand and uses the other to lift her face towards his. His thumb brushes over her lips as he whispers,_

"_Don't frown, it ruins that pretty face of yours," he blows in her ear, smirking all the more at her deep crimson blush. Buttercup is too stunned to move as the hand that once rested on her waist moves downward… _

"_AH! BUTCH, YOU ASS! PERVERTED BASTARD!" She screams, hitting his chest repeatedly. Their siblings, having seen the whole thing, just laugh their heads off. Butch smirks at her anger, glad to push her buttons, not to mention…she has a nice ass…_

"_BUTCH! Gah! I hate you!" Buttercup screams in rage, Butch smiles grabbing her by her waist again and crushing her to his chest in a hug of sorts,_

"_Aw, Butterbabe, I know you love me!" he says, teasing her. She harshly pulls away, scoffing as she takes a seat beside her sister. Butch still only smiles, taking a seat beside his red haired brother. Bubbles exhales, leaning against Boomer, he rubs her arm a bit,_

"_Hey, so what should we do?" he asks the group. Butch shrug and. Buttercup clicks her teeth. _

"_I don't know," Brick responds. Blossom is quiet in thought for a moment, _

"_We should something memorable… Something we can look at years from now and always remember this exact moment…" She speaks. Boomer smiles,_

"_That's perfect! But… What memorable 'thing' should we do?" he asks the group. Blossom sighs, unable to think of something. Bubbles purses her lips, saying nothing. Buttercup and Butch are now having a staring contest, nearly forgetting whatever conversation their siblings are having. Brick sees a couple walk through the trees…of course! _

"_We should carve our names into this tree!" he exclaims. Bubbles giggles,_

"_That's perfect!" she repeats what Boomer had said earlier. Boomer smiles, gently grabbing her waist and pulling her onto his lap,_

"_Boomie? What are you doing?" Bubbles asks blushing insanely when she feels Boomer's breath on her neck. He holds her tight, not answering her question. He jumps off the tree, holding her off the ground till he safely lands so he can gently put her on the ground. She blushes as he let's go, secretly missing his warmth,_

"_Thanks," she whispers. Boomer smiles,_

"_No prob!" he says sweetly. Brick and Blossom examine the tree looking for the perfect spot. Their hands brush each other as they search, Blossom blushes moving her hand away. Brick merely smiles, taking her hand in his and giving it a soft squeeze and giving her a wink. Blossom smiles a small smile at him before turning her attention back to the tree, trying to hide her growing blush. She bits her lips searching the tree and Brick holds her hand a bit tighter. Finally they find the perfect spot._

"_Guys, here," Brick calls over their siblings. Boomer walks over, his hands in his pockets, Bubbles skips beside him, a large smile on her face. Butch and Buttercup walk over slowly, still in the midst of their staring contest. Boomer and Bubbles smile at the spot they found,_

"_It's perfect…What should we write?" Bubbles inquires._

"_I WON! WHAT NOW BUTCHIE BOY!" Buttercup gloats. Butch smirks, watching her victory dance, he never truly loses…Brick rolls his eyes at the two greens, though he laughs at them as well. Blossom smiles,_

"_How about 'Powerpuff Girls x Rowdyruff boys Forever'?" she asks. Brick nods, Boomer gives a thumbs up and Bubbles giggles,_

"_I like it!" she says. Butch shrugs, his hands behind his head,_

"_Yeah, that's cool," he agrees. Buttercup nods agreeing. Brick looks around,_

"_WAIT! I'll be right back!" he calls, running off into a red streak. He's back within a second or two._

"_What'd you have to get?" Blossom asks. Brick shows her the screw driver,_

"_We need something to carve with, right?" he says handing it to her. Blossom smiles taking the screw driver and approaching the spot on the tree. The spot it a place where a large branch once grew, the branch had been cut off for reasons they didn't know. But it left a smooth, light wooded, slightly heart shaped spot on the tree. Blossom wrote, in her best cursive hand writing,_

'_Power' she than handed the screw driver to Buttercup, who wrote in her scratchy hand writing,_

'_Puff.' She gave it to Bubbles, who wrote in her curly girly handwriting,_

'_Girls.' She also made one scratch for the 'x' She gave the screw driver to Brick, who wrote in his somewhat neat handwriting,_

'_Rowdy' he hands it to Butch who writes in his messy handwriting,_

'_ruff' he hands the screw driver to Boomer, who writes in his boyish cool scrawl,_

'_Boys' he also writes the other dash in the 'x.' He hands the screw driver back to Brick who writes the 'F.' Blossom writes the 'O' Buttercup writes the 'R' Butch writes the 'E' Boomer writes the 'V' Bubbles writes the 'E' and holding the screw driver steadily together, all of them write the final 'R' They step back and look at their work._

_ Bubbles smiles, holding Boomer around his torso. He smiles wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Butch smirks, proud of his work. He turns to Buttercup, who smirks at the tree and turns to him. Butch makes a funny face at her and she laughs silently, shaking her head as she stands a little closer to him. Without warning, he puts an arm across her shoulders. She lets him, letting herself lean on his shoulder in content. Blossom smiles happily at the tree. Brick smiles also, slipping her hand in his. She gives his hand a squeeze and steps closer to him, turning her body into his. _

_Finally though, they must leave. Butch and Buttercup leave first, Buttercup slipping out of his arm as soon as possible. Brick and Blossom leave next, not letting go of each other's hands and talking excitedly of the day ahead of them. Bubbles and Boomer linger a bit longer, till finally, Boomer lets Bubbles out of his embrace. She slowly steps back and puts her arms at her sides, still smiling at the tree. Boomer smiles at her,_

"_Bubbles, come on, we got to get to school," he says. Bubbles smiles toward him,_

"_Oh right! Let's go!" she says, grabbing and clinging to his arm as they join their siblings on their walk to the school…_

_End of Flashback._

Bubbles smiles fondly at the memory as Boomer continues to kiss her neck softly.

"Boomer, I love you," she whispers. Boomer smiles, bringing his lips to the front of her face,

"I love you too, Bubbles," he says softly before gently pushing his lips to hers. Bubbles smiles into the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck and he tightens his grip around her waist, lifting her slightly off the ground as they kiss.

**Green Hearts: ** February 14th 7:42:09pm Wednesday.

Butch smirks as Buttercup sits in the car, slightly bored and anxious to get Valentine's day over with.

"Where are we going anyway?" Buttercup asks, well, demands. Butch shakes his head,

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you!" he sings, Buttercups sighs looking out the window.

"Whatever."

…

February 14th 7:52:03pm Wednesday.

"Are we there yet?" Buttercup asks for the 14th time. Butch puts the car in park,

"Yes, yes we are," he says getting out of the car. Buttercup gets out of her seat and joins him in the center of the place they parked. Buttercup looks around,

"Why are we on the roof of an empty parking ramp?" she asks, annoyed. Butch merely points up,

"That's why," he answers. Buttercup looks up to an amazing sight, the completely clear sky is breath taking as she looks at the stars and the moon. She loses herself to the beauty of it. Butch smiles at her 'awe' expression, he hugs her from behind, kissing her exposed neck before looking at the sky himself. They stand there in silence for a moment, just staring at the amazing view.

Buttercup turns in her embrace, she stares into his green eyes for a moment. She moves her hands to his head and plays with his hair. He tightens his grip around her waist as he backs her up to the hood of his car. She sits on the hood and he stand between her legs, her hands now clutching his hair. They lean toward each other and Butch pushes his lips to hers in a kiss. The kiss lasts for a long while, as neither want it to end. Finally though, even super humans need air. They rest their foreheads against each other's, panting as they try to catch their breath. Butch's eyes widen,

"OH CRAP!" he yells, digging in his pockets.

"What? What?" she asks concerned. He finds what he's looking for and a smile breaks on his face,

"I forgot to tell you!" he shouts excited.

"What?" she asks, no longer concerned.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" he yells pulling out a small box and showing her the ring. It's a gold band with a square emerald in the middle, it's perfect! But…

"What do you mean 'We're getting married?' When was this decided?" Buttercup complains, offended he didn't ask her if she wanted to marry him. Butch shrugs, forcing the ring on her finger,

"It was decided when I fell in love with you, which was really when I met you so you never really stood a chance. I love you, so you'll be my wife, end of story," he says simply. Buttercup stares at her no longer ring-less finger,

"But, couldn't you of ju-" she doesn't finish the sentence as Butch shoves his mouth over hers. Buttercup's anger slowly fades and she sees the romance and sweetness in Butch's proposal, though there is little, there is some. He bites her lip, wanting to explore her mouth, she allows him, clutching his hair and pulling him closer.

**Red Hearts: **February 14th 9:44:56pm Wednesday.

Blossom pulls Brick ever closer as they lay on the sandy shore, covered in nothing but Brick's sweat shirt, which is zipped open and over the two in a vain attempt at hiding their naked bodies. Brick leans over Blossom and strokes her hair and cheek, stealing a kiss every now and than.

"Happy Valentine's day," he whispers in her ear huskily. She shivers, kissing him again.

"We should get back, we said 10:00pm" Blossom says gathering her clothes. Brick nods sitting up as well. Once the two are again dressed, Blossom grabs his hand and they walk back to Brick's car. Stealing a final glance at the lake and sharing a final kiss before going home, they get in the car and drive off.

**Blue Hearts: **February 14th 9:50:01pm Wednesday.

Bubbles clutches at Boomer's shirt, she was sitting on a tree branch in their tree. Boomer sits across from her in no shirt and his jeans. She's wearing his shirt and her shorts. The rest of their clothes lie in a heap at the trunk of the tree where they had had some fun in getting their clothes off a little earlier. Bubbles smiles at Boomer before jumping down and gathering their clothes in her arms. Boomer jumps down as well,

"What is it?" he asks, snaking his arms around her waist. She giggles,

"It's time to go home," she says, turning to face him. He smiles and kisses her softly,

"Alright, let's go then," he says, letting her cling to his arm as they walk back to the car. They throw the clothes in the trunk and Boomer opens the car door for Bubbles, she gives him a soft kiss before sitting down. Boomer joins her in the car and starts it up,

"Alright, home we go!" he says, not really happy to leave.

**Green Hearts: **February 14th 9:47:27pm Wednesday.

"Butch" Buttercup moans gripping his bare chest tighter.

"Yeah?" he asks, brushing his lips against the side of her face.

"We have to go now," she says, sitting up and getting her clothes. Butch sighs and follows her example, soon the two and dressed and ready to go. They walk the short distance to the car, laughing at absolutely nothing. Buttercup gives Butch a small kiss before getting in the passenger seat. Butch smirks and gets in the driver's seat, starting the car and starting to drive away.

"So, how was Valentine's day this year?" Butch asks cockily, his eyes on the road. Buttercup smiles, playing with her ring,

"It wasn't bad…Maybe Valentine's day isn't such a bad holiday…"

* * *

><p>^-^ DID YOU LIKE IT? Please tell me! PLEASE! I hope you liked!<p>

Love you, dolls! Later!


	32. Here We Go Again

DOLLS! LOOK, LOOOOOOK! I think my eyes are lying because it says there are 302 reviews! OH MY GOD! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Rad Review Replies (you knew I was going to use this every time now, didn't you?)

To **mcdonaldsduck: **You were the first one to review last chapter! ^-^ Thanks for reading and reviewing, DOLL! XD Love you too, too! (heh to-to (sorry I had to say that…I'm too immature not to! :D ) )

To **Deep Sea Neko: **Oh yes, they're having LOADS of FUN! XD Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love ya!

To **megablast108: **Welllllllllllll, I don't know how many times Butch and Buttercup will have sex, these characters have a mind of their own. XP As for the more kids part…Buttercup may or may not have more kids. BUT if she does have any more, she'll only have one. That much is for sure! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you!

To **ppgrulz123: **YAY! Thanks so much, doll! I love you! And this is me trying to update soon!

To **itsmyshow: **Hello, doll! There will be no sequel about their kids specifically. This story will end a little bit after the kids graduate from high school. I'd never report you! Or would I…DUN DUN DUN! Seriously, I won't! Sure thing! I'll put Butchercut saying "You make Moby Dick look like a tic-tac." To Boomer in there, that's what he's meant to say right? Sorry if I got it wrong. Well! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love ya!

To **babydoll: **Thanks! :D I love the word epic…It's so…Epic. Don't worry, doll, I ramble all the time! ;) Marching band is cool! My brother is in it and I wish I could be, but I play the oboe and oboes can't march. Oh, well! Well, doll, Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you! :D

To **lovemelonng time: **Hello, doll! Yes, I am trying to add more drama to this story. (I'm finding it rather boring myself) But it's hard because I want to add drama to the kids but they're babies and I don't want too much drama because then it's not realistic (because having super powers isn't out there at all) As for the kids' story, I plan this story to end a little after the kids graduate, so the kids' story would be this one. So yeah…yeah. Thanks for the congrats! (I nearly died when I saw that number) Thanks so, SO much for reviewing and reading! I love you too!

'OPEN THE MOUTH! BETWEEN THE GUMS! LOOK OUT STOMACH, HERE IT COMES!' yes, I did just quote Scooby Doo.

HOPE YOU LIKE!

* * *

><p>Exactly 31 days, 21 hours, 35 minutes, and 42 seconds later.<p>

March 18th 7:33:09am Saturday.

Another month and Butchercut is now 10 months, Britney and Bradley both 6 months. Buttercup had told her sisters and brothers-in-law the morning after Valentine's day, they're reactions were something like…

"_OH MY GOD! SHOW ME THE RING!" Blossom screamed._

"_YAY!" Bubbles cheered._

"'_bout time!" Brick muttered._

"_SHUT UP BRICK!" Butch shouted._

"_Way to go, bro," Boomer encouraged. _

Now, they are leaving to get their dresses. The wedding is to be March 28th, a very short engagement.

Butch sighs as he watches the girls pile into his car and drive away. His brothers place their hands on his shoulders,

"Ready for this?" Brick asks darkly. Butch shudders,

"Let's get this shit over with…"

"Welcome! May I ask what dress you're looking for?" The store clerk asks, guiding the girls to the back of the store. Buttercup thinks for a moment,

"A greenish dress…yeah. They need a blue and pink one," she answers. The lady smiles,

"I think I have something like that," she than leaves gathering green, blue, and pink dresses.

"One more time!" Boomer shouts excitedly.

"NO! Come on! I already did that like 6 times!" Butch complains. Brick smirks evilly,

"Well, we say you do it again…I got no mercy, Boomer got no mercy… You get no mercy!"

"SHIT!"

"No, that one's way to girly," Buttercup exclaims, examining a mint green puffy dress. Bubbles nods,

"It's not your style," she agrees. The store clerk nods and shows her some other green-ish dresses. Buttercup smiles upon the sight of one,

"Can I try that one on?" she asks. The store clerk smiles and nods,

"Yup just go right in," she says. Buttercup nods, grabbing the dress and heading into the changing room.

"DAD!" Blake screams, Brick looks toward his room.

"I'll be right back, Boomer you can take a break from torturing Butch," he says walking into Blake's room. Butch exhales in relief,

"Thank god," he mumbles. Boomer only smirks. Butch stands and runs from the room, following Brick into Blake's room. Boomer enters the room soon after Butch. Brick picks Blake up out of his crib,

"What is it?" he asks, holding him gently.

"I had another nightmare," Blake whispers softly. Brick sighs holding him closer,

"Was it the same one?" he asks. Blake shakes his head,

"No…This one was much different," he says hiding in his dad's shirt. Butch and Boomer approach their brother and nephew slowly. Butch puts a comforting hand on Blake's back, while Boomer strokes his arm and hair. Finally, Blake calms down and falls asleep again. Brick gently places him back in his crib. He sighs turning to his brothers,

"I thought he was done with the nightmares," he whispers. Butch and Boomer shrug, not knowing what to say. Brick looks toward Butch suddenly,

"Hey, don't think we're done with you," he says. Boomer smirks, griping Butch's shoulders.

"FUCK!"

"Oh my god, Buttercup. You look so…beautiful…" Blossom whispers as Buttercup examines herself in the mirror.

"You think so? I think I like this one," she says. Bubbles smiles,

"It's perfect for you!" she says. Buttercup smiles at her,

"Right, now as for your dresses," she says heading to the changing room to change back to her clothes. Blossom and Bubbles smile,

"We already have them, the match the style of yours," Bubbles starts,

"But they're in our colors," Blossom finishes. Buttercup exits the changing room,  
>"Great, now let's get out of here."<p>

"COME ON! NEITHER OF YOU HAD TO DO THAT!" Butch yells. Brick smirks,

"Sorry bro, that's how it works!" he says simply. Butch shakes his head,

"No, I won't do it!" he rebels. Boomer sighs,

"Just do it," he commands. Butch shakes his head, standing up from the floor,

"NO!" he yells.

"Butch, YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT!" Brick screams, Butch shakes his head,

"NOOO!" he yells running away. Boomer and Brick follow him, laughing their heads off.

"Come on, Butch!" Brick yells to him.

"You know you want to!" Boomer teases. Butch shakes his head, running faster,

"NO! I DON'T!" he yells as the door opens to reveal Buttercup standing in the door way. Butch forces her into a hug,

"Oh, thank god you're home!" he yells holding her close as Blossom and Bubbles walk in. Blossom stares at Brick as he and Boomer continue to laugh.

"What are you two laughing about?" she asks. Boomer and Brick stop laughing, the former looking very nervous while the latter is trying not to burst into laughter again.

"Nothing, baby, nothing," Brick says. Boomer nods, nervously scratching the back of his head. Blossom nods slowly,

"Ok, whatever you say," she sings walking away. Boomer and Brick turn their attention to the bags in Bubbles' hands.

"Can we see the dresses?" Brick asks. Boomer shakes his head,

"Don't do it man," he mutters, Brick ignores him.

"Bubbles, can we see the dresses?" he asks again. Bubbles shakes her head,

"No!" she shouts, holding the bags closer to her body. Boomer looks at Brick, willing him to stop. He doesn't want to get locked out of his bedroom again!

"Brick, leave it alone," he pleas. Brick smiles at him,

"Bubbles, please let us see the dresses?" he begs again.

"NO!" Bubbles screams running to her and Boomer's room, she slams the door and locks it. Looking for a place to hide the dresses until the wedding day. Boomer sighs walking to his door,

"Now you've done it," he mumbles. Brick pats his shoulder as he passes,

"You're welcome!" he calls heading to his own room. Boomer sighs and knocks on the door,

"Please let me in, Bubbles!" he begs.

"NO!" is the only response. Boomer sighs, all he can do is wait…again.

Brick enters the bedroom to see Blossom looking slightly troubled. She smiles upon seeing him,

"Hey, Brick!" she greets him. He smiles steeping closer to her,

"Hey, Blossom," he says softly, pulling her toward him. Blossom sighs in content as he kisses her forehead.

"So, what did you guys do today?" she asks. Brick smirks,

"Guy stuff…Oh, Blake had another nightmare," he says. Blossom exhales, even more troubled,

"Was he ok?" she asks. Brick nods,

"He wasn't as freaked out as he usually is and it didn't take as long to calm him down, but still…" Brick trails off, Blossom sighs pulling away from Brick's embrace. He watches her as she lays on the bed, he lays next to her and lets her use his chest as a pillow. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Brick…I have to tell you something," Blossom says softly. Brick looks in her eyes,  
>"What is it?" he asks. Blossom exhales slowly, trying to calm her nerves.<p>

"I'm pregnant."

"Please let me in, Bubbles!" Boomer begs again. He hears more drawers open and close, the closet doors open and close, more drawers, more drawers…and finally, she opens the door. Boomer smiles at her as he walks in, he closes the door behind him. Bubbles smiles at him as he brushes stray stands of her hair behind her ear,

"I missed you," he whispers. She steps closer,

"I missed you too," she whispers back. He steps closer, wrapping one arm around her waist and placing the other on her neck, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Bubbles puts her hands on his chest gently as he closes the distance between their lips.

"So I take it you didn't have a good time while I was gone?" Buttercup asks Butch as he clings to her.

"GAH! It was awful! I'm surprised I'm still alive!" he exclaims. Buttercup rolls her eyes and walks toward their room. Butch follows behind her, smirking that she didn't notice that he felt her up while he was clinging to her. Once inside their room, they hear two screams, one from Boomer,

"FOOD?" It must mean Bubble is making lunch and a

"WHAT?" from Brick, they don't know what that means and they don't really care. Butch closes their door and flops onto the bed,

"So," he muses,

"So," Buttercup repeats laying down next to him. He stares at her for a moment,

"Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" he asks. Buttercup shrugs,

"Away from here," she says simply. Butch nods thinking,

"How about Germany?" he asks. She nods,

"Ok, Germany it is."

"WHAT? HOW? WHEN? WHAT?" Brick exclaims, lost as to how it was even possible that Blossom was pregnant again. He used a condom every time…he did didn't he? He thought he did, oh shit, Blossom's pregnant again. Blossom sighs,

"I made an OBGYN appointment March 31st, we'll find everything out then," she explains. Brick nods, gently grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry, Bloss, we'll get through another one…We can do this, right?" he says, lacking in confidence. Blossom smiles, leaning on his shoulder,

"Yeah, we can get through another one. Though, if it's twins, I don't know what we're going to do," she says with a smile. Brick laughs softly, putting a hand on her stomach,

"Here we go again."

"LUNCH!" Bubbles calls setting the food on the table. Boomer takes his normal helping and sits down next to Bubbles. All the children were sleeping at the moment so they let them be for now. Butch and Buttercup came in, laughing at something that had been said in their bedroom. Brick and Blossom come out holding hands and smiling. Everyone sits down and begins to eat, or in Boomer's case, inhale.

After a bit, Blossom clears her throat.

"I have some news," she says steadily. Brick grips her hand under the table. "I'm pregnant," she says. The table stops eating and stares at her in stunned silence. Eventually, Bubbles smiles,

"YAY! Congrats! I can't wait! You're so lucky, Bloss! I don't think I can get pregnant again…" Bubbles whispers the last part, becoming slightly sad at that thought. Boomer grabs her hand with a reassuring smile. Buttercup and Butch just laugh at the reds.

"Another one! Good luck with that!" Buttercup says. Butch holds his stomach as he laughs,

"You know, you'll have to build another room for it too. We don't have any left!" he says in amusement. Buttercup smirks,

"It could be two kids again, Butch." She laughs again. Blossom exhales with a trace of a smile on her face as she rests her head in her hands. Brick smiles, putting an arm across Blossom's shoulders lazily.

"yeah, yeah, laugh all you want! I can't wait until you get Buttercup pregnant again!" Brick yells at Butch. Butch shakes his head,

"No, that won't happen! I'm careful," he says cockily. Boomer smirks,

"More like Buttercup never let's you touch her!" he says. Butch glares at him,

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I hope you did! :D Later, doll! I love you!<p> 


	33. More Rugrats?

Wow, update much? Sorry, dolls! Let's just get to it…

Rad Review Replies:

To **KARUO E BRICK LOVE: ** Don't worry, doll! BC will be pregnant before you know it! Bloss will NOT have more kids than her! I MEAN! Secret…..SECRET! Yeah, Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you, doll!

To **crazy chick: **Well- WAIT! I can't tell you! It's a secret! SECRET! X3 Thanks for reading and reviewing, doll! I love you!

To **babydoll: **I never did tell you guys what they did at the bachelor parties… I'll leave up to your imagination ;) The color guard is sooooo cool! Shyeah, man! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you!

To **mcdonaldsduck: **Thanks, doll! :D You are an awesome fan! YAY for epicness! :D Ah, immaturity…All the best people speak its language. ;) hm… You're whose ever 'doll' you would like to be! I just like to call people that! XP And as for your story, go for it! I'm fine with you using whatever you like and doing whatever you like as long as you please credit me with what you use and all that jazz. And fair warning, I plan on introuducing you when Britney is in middle school. (I think… I don't really plan plots, they just sort of happen…) 'Donald' will also be introduced as one of Mike Believe's and Robin's kids….so yeah. Feel free to change anything or whatever… I don't know what you have planned. Have fun, doll! :D As always, Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you! :D

To **itsmyshow: **So sorry, doll. I didn't mean to offend you in any way. I'm sorry, I just wanted to be sure I got it right….Sorry if I came off rude or offensive. Please forgive me? I love you! And thank you! I'm glad you like what I write! :D

To **Red Angel Lover: **Hello, doll! Well the boys…..It's a secret! ;) You'll find out by the end of the fic, but not yet….not yet…. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you!

HOPE YOU LIKE! (I Love You! :3 )

* * *

><p>Exactly 10 days, 2 hours, 26 minutes, and 51 seconds later.<p>

March 28th 10:31:06am Tuesday.

Today is the day. Butch and Buttercup are getting married.

Right now, Buttercup is putting the final touches on her outfit. Her sisters stand next to her, dressed in their bridesmaids dresses. Buttercup exhales as she straightens her dress a little more. Her dress is an olive green, off the shoulder, elbow sleeve, and layered. Her train is medium length, a little shorter than average. Buttercup takes another deep breath as a knock comes on the door.

"Come in," Blossom says, the door opens and in walk Boomer and Brick both in black tuxes with a dress shirt in their signature color and a dark green tie.

"We're ready for you," Brick says softly. Buttercup nods, standing straight and taking yet another deep breath to calm her nerves. Blossom links arms with Brick, her dress layered in the same fashion as Buttercup's dress, but Blossom's ends at her knees and is pink. Bubbles' dress is the same only blue. Blossom and Brick start their walk toward the tree and down the make shift aisle. Buttercup and Butch decided to get married by the tree, the one with _Powerpuff Girls x Rowdyruff Boys Forever _engraved into it. They turned that section of the park into a make sift alter for their wedding. Brick and Blossom reach the end of the aisle, Blossom standing near where Buttercup will stand and Brick taking the spot next to Butch.

Buttercup glances around nervously, her anxiety growing. Boomer smiles,

"Chill," he says, laughing a little. Buttercup rolls her eyes at him and they begin the walk down the aisle, Bubbles holding Buttercup's train straight. As soon as Buttercup sees Butch, smirking at the alter, all her nerves fly out the window. They reach the end of the walk and Butch walks toward her and his brother. Boomer smiles at him while Butch rolls his eyes and ruffles up his hair. Boomer shrugs him away and stands next to Brick, leaving Butch to take Buttercup's arm and lead her to the alter.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, pickles, we are once again gathered to join this here green Rowdyruff boy with this here green Powerpuff girl." He continues the normal procedures, Ms. Bellum only correcting him twice or so.

"Well, now. Do have the pickle? I mean, ring?" the mayor asks Butch. He nods as Brick steps forward, he hands it to him and walks back to his place. Butch slips the ring, a simple gold band with his name and a heart engraved into it, he smiles as it fits perfectly.

"Let's see… Do you, Butch, take this pickle, Buttercup, to be your lawful wedded wife? For rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, in pickles and lack of pickles, forever and always, as long as you both shall live?" he asks. Butch smirks,

"Duh, why else would I be here?" He says, earning a few laughs from the crowd and Buttercup.

"Alrighty! Buttercup, do you have the ring?" the Mayor asks. Blossom steps forward and gives it to her, Buttercup smiles at her as she steps back to her place. Buttercup slips the gold band on Butch's finger, his ring having Buttercup's name and a heart engraved on it.

Okay… Do you, Buttercup, take this here pickle, Butch, to be your lawful wedded husband? For rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, in pickles and lack of pickles, forever and always, as long as you both shall live?" the Mayor asks. Buttercup smiles,

"I guess, I could do that..." she says softly. Butch smirks at her in amusement,

"WELL THAN! Butch! Buttercup! I now pronounce you pickle and pickle! You may kiss the Powerpuff!" the Mayor shouts in excitement. They lean towards each other and at the last second, Butch dips Buttercup and pushes his lips to hers. The crowd cheers as Butch piggy backs Buttercup to the white limo. Their siblings joining them in the car, the limo drives around a bit before heading back to the house. The reds and blues look at it in confusion,

"What are we doing here? What about the reception?" Blossom asks. Buttercup shrugs,

"We're skipping that part," she says as Butch hops out of the limo. Bubbles stares at her in shock,

"What? But why?" she asks. Buttercup looks to the floor,

"Oh, no reason…We just wanted to go straight to the honeymoon, I guess," she says quietly as Butch returns to the limo. He shoves in all their packed bags,

"Alright, Brick, Boomer, Bubbles, Blossom…LATER!" he yells kicking them out of the limo.

"Bye!" Buttercup calls as Butch closes the door and the limo drives off toward the air port. Blossom sighs,

"I guess they're gone for a week," she says. Brick shrugs,

"I guess," he agrees. Bubbles looks toward the house,

"Well, let's go inside. There's no point in staying out here," she says heading back to the house. Boomer follows her immediately, Brick and Blossom following shortly after.

Exactly 3 days, 4 hours, 3 minutes, and 8 seconds later.

March 31st 2:34:14pm Friday.

Blossom and Brick walk into the similar room. Blossom sits on the similar bed and they're greeted by the similar doctor.

"Hello! Pregnant again, Blossom?" the doctor asks with a smile. Blossom nods meekly,

"Yup," she says, grabbing Brick's hand as the doctor rubs the cold goo on her stomach for the ultrasound. The doctor examines the small thing carefully.

"Well, you're a little more than a month along which would put the conceiving … somewhere between the 10th and the 16th of February. Can you think of a date where it could've been possible you forgot a condom?" the doctor asks so she can know exactly how far along Blossom is and know when the baby will probably come. Brick exchanges a glance with Blossom,

"The 14th….probably…" he says. The doctor nods,

"Valentine's day, of course! That puts it in October 15th, around." She says with a smile. Brick and Blossom nod.

"Great, can we go?" Brick asks, eager to leave. The doctor nods, wiping the goo of Blossom's stomach,

"Yes, you may. See you soon!" she calls as they leave and head home.

"When are we going to watch the movie, aunt Bubs?" Brett asks impatiently. Bubbles smiles,

"As soon as Blossom and Brick get home, which should be any minute now…Right Boomer?" she asks for support. He smiles,

"Yeah," he answers. Butchercut looks to his cousins, getting rather bored. He turns to Britney,

"Hey Britney," he calls to her. She turns to him,

"Yes, Butcher?" she asks. He makes a silly face at her, making funky noises. Britney giggles and shyly turns to her mom. Butchercut frowns, he wanted attention. Suddenly a thought hits him, where are his parents? He turns to his older sister,

"Butterfly!" he calls. She turns to him annoyed,

"What?" she asks.

"Where's mum and dad?" he asks. She shrugs,

"I don't know…Uncle Boom!" she calls walking over to him. Boomer smiles at her,

"Yeah, Butterfly?" he responds.

"Where's our mom and dad?" she asks. Boomer looks to Bubbles nervously,

"Um…Well, they're in Germany," he says slowly. Butterfly tilts her head in confusion,

"Where's that? What are they doing there?" she asks. Boomer scratches the back of his head, unsure of what to say. To his luck, Brick and Blossom come home just than. They walk causally into the living room,

"Hey guys," Blossom greets. Sitting on the couch with Brick, Blake smiles,

"Hi dad," he says. Brick smiles at him, pulling him into his lap,

"Hey Blake."

"Mom, we're going to watch '_Rugrats: the Movie'"_ Brett exclaims excitedly. Britney smiles, while Bradley stares at the screen, emotionless. Butchercut looks at his cousins and uncles and aunts in slight jealousy. He wouldn't admit it…but he missed his parents. Butchercut sighs, turning to Butterfly.

"They're in Germany," she says plainly. He looks confused,

"Where's that?" he asks. She shrugs,

"Away from here," she answers. He exhales turning to the screen,

"Whatever."

9 minutes into the movie.

"WOAH! Why can't we do that?" Butchercut asks, Bradley smiles.

"We should do that," he agrees watching the screen. Butcher nods at him, Blake rolls his eyes but says nothing. Brett shakes his head,

"I'm not going to do that, look at how dangerous that is," he exclaims. Britney smiles at him,

"I won't do it either, I'd rather stay here with mom and dad," she says Bradley stares at her for a moment before turning back to the screen. Butchercut turns to his own sister,

"Will you do that with me and Bradley?" he asks. Butterfly looks toward him,

"Ok," she says slowly smiling. Butchercut returns the smile, looking back toward the screen,

"Okay."

56 minutes into the movie.

"Who is your favorite character?" Brett asks Blake. Blake looks at the screen bored,

"Tommy," he answers.

"Mine's Dil!" Butchercut exclaims, "who's your favorite, Butterfly?" he asks. She sighs,

"I like Angelica" she says, "Who do you like, Britney?" she asks. Britney smiles at her,

"Lil…What about you, Bradley?" she asks her brother. He turns to her,

"Phil," he answers quickly. He looks toward Brett, "Who do you like the best, Brett?" he asks. Brett smiles,

"Chuckie," he says. Butchercut smiles,

"See? Would could so be like them, go on epic adventures, steal food…" Bradley's head whips towards Butchercut as soon as he finished the word 'food.'

"Food?" he asks, un sure if Butchercut is lying or not. Butcher merely nods,

"Food." Bradley smiles,

"I'm in." Bubbles sighs, knowing her son will have the same food obsession as Boomer.

79 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

"Yay! I'm so glad they made it home!" Britney exclaims as the movie draws to a close. Bradley smiles,

"I'm just glad Spike is ok, he's so cool," he says. Brett nods,

"Dogs are awesome," he says agreeing. Blake glances at his brother than turns back to the screen without a word. Butchercut exhales as the credits roll on the screen,

"What are we going to do now?" he asks impatiently. Bubbles smiles,

"Nap time!" she says, picking Britney and Bradley up and carrying them to their rooms. Butcher crosses his arms while Brett yawns.

"I'm NOT tired!" Butchercut whines. Blossom smiles and picks him up carrying him to his room, Boomer follows behind her with a smiling Butterfly. Brick heads towards Brett and Blake's rooms, them being in his arms.

They'd get some quiet for an hour or two…

Exactly 11 days, 1 hour, 10 minutes, and 39 seconds later.

April 11th 3:44:53pm Sunday

A little more than a week passes by and Butchercut's birthday is coming up on the 29th. Britney and Bradley are now 7 months. Buttercup and Butch got back from Germany about a week ago. Buttercup has been extremely tired over the past view days, Butch and their siblings blame it on the time changes, but Buttercup knows it's something else.

Buttercup flushes the toilet, banging her head against the wall as she stares at the pink plus sing from Hell.

"Shit."

"LUNCH!" Bubbles calls setting the last of the food on the table. Boomer takes his usual amount, sitting down as Brick, Blossom, and Butch enter the room. They take a normal helping of food and sit in their usual spots. Butch looks toward the empty seat to his left with a frown,

"Where's Buttercup?" he asks. Bubbles shrugs,

"I don't know," she says. Blossom looks towards her seat,

"Something's up with her. She's so tired lately," she observes. Butch cracks his neck,

"It's probably just the time change, it takes a while to get used to it," he says. Blossom nods,

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Guess what?" Buttercup asks entering the room. Blossom smiles at her,

"Nothing," she says. Buttercup stares at her confused,

"No. Guess what?" she exclaims. Butch looks toward her,

"I don't know, what?" he asks. She frowns placing her hands on her stomach,

"I'm pregnant." Buttercup says softly. The room is filled with a minutes of silence before Boomer and Brick start laughing hysterically.

"What happened to 'I'm careful' huh, Butch?" Boomer asks between laughs.

"I told you, you would get Buttercup pregnant again! I told you, didn't I, Boomer?" he smiles towards his youngest brother.

"Yup, Butch, he T-O-Double L, Double D, Ends with a T, TOLLDDT YOU!" He sings. Butch grumbles, crossing his arms.

"SHUT UP BOOMER!" he yells. Boomer and Brick slowly stop laughing, still wearing goofy smiles. Butch sighs looking toward Buttercup,

"Do we have to have another one?" he whines, Buttercup rolls her eyes and thumps his head.

"You and Brick can get started on building more rooms tomorrow," she says simply. Butch groans, hitting his head against the table. Brick smiles,

"Welcome to the club."

* * *

><p>Jeeze...I don't know what to say about this... I hope it's good! HOPE YOU LIKED!<p> 


	34. Same Old Birthdays

'Sup guys? (sup? SOUP! CHICKEN NOODLE!) GAH! It has been forever! This chapter was SO HARD TO WRITE! I was going to update like a week ago, but, like, this chapter was just…. GAH! And than High School started and I just didn't have time… In case anyone cares what took me so long to update.

**What the Boys do when the Girls aren't there will remain a secret…for now….**

**CHECK THIS OUT! Luvbugbecca on DA drew Butchercut and Butterfly and Britney and they look awesome. She is a way better drawer than me. Link is on my profile under 'Stories that are in progress: 'Oh Baby' if you want to see 'em. **

Rad Review Replies

To **itsmyshow: **It'll be in there soon, maybe today's chapter, I don't know. I reply to these before I finish writing the next chappie….so yeah…. Buttercup will have kids of some amount…you'll see :P Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you! ^-^

To **Boomer-And-Bubbles: **XD I know what you mean, Writer's block is the devil! I'll be on the look out for your fic! ^-^ Can't wait! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you! :D

To **mcdonaldsduck: **Hello again, doll! You're very welcome! ^-^ I can't wait to read your fic, it's going to be EPIC! Yay for epic-ness! I didn't know they had the same voice actors! XD That's funny, I'm going to have to listen for it next time I watch the show! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you! :D

To **kadienewberg: **Hey there! So yeah, No I don't really plan on Blossom's daughter being mean to her brothers or Butcher and Butterfly being jealous of their youngest sibling. They might be a little jealous and Blossom's kid might be a little mean, but it's just sibling rivalry and all that jazz….so shyeah… Thanks for reading and reviewing! I luv U! OH WAIT! Super powers. That will be discussed later in the story, if you really want to know the kids will have powers like their parents do. Even though I don't really mention them still using their powers…..yeah. Ok! Later, doll!

To **babydoll: **HI AGAIN! Congrats on the game! I'm glad you did well, even if the team didn't! XD Yeah, most of the time I was so caught up in writing the kids' conversation I forgot the parents were there… XP I love the Rugrats too! As you can probably tell by my picture of Reptar…"I AM REPTAR, HEAR ME ROAR!" oh yeah. I'm sooooooo cool. I watched the Rugrats movie before I wrote that chap…So amazing. Thanks, I'm glad you like this story! ^-^ I love you, doll!

To **animeskullgirl16: **XP I'm glad you like it! I made that song up when I was in 7th grade. Good times, goooood tiiimmmess. Butchercut loves you now because you are the only one that felt sorry for him. :D They're amazing talking ability will come up later actually, at least I think it will. I'm not good at making plans on the plot….Oh well, something like that will come up. Yeah, Thanks for reading and reviewing, doll! I LOVE YOU! :D

To **RainingHearts4Ever:** First off, Thanks! I'm glad you like it! As for their powers… I don't mention them often just because I guess…Sometimes I forget they still have them! XD They will come up later though, I promise you that! Thanks for reviewing, doll!

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! It means a lot to me!

**UPDATES: I will try to update once a week, every Saturday. Please don't freak out if I miss a Saturday, I promise you I'm still working on it! I won't abandon this piece, though it may take a while to update… *shrugs* That's just life. Also, sorry if you knew I was going to update on Saturday and you've been waiting for this chapter… I was busier than I thought I was going to be. …Stupid friends begging you to do stuff with 'em…**

Story time! Story time! (long author's notes suck...) HOPE YOU LIKE!

* * *

><p>Exactly 17 days, 17 hours, 24 minutes, and 4 seconds later.<p>

April 29th 9:08:57am Thursday

Today is Butchercut's birthday, as he had announced when he woke up this morning. At the moment the whole gang is gathered around the table, singing 'Happy Birthday' to little Butcher.

"~HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUUUU!~" They finish as Butchercut blows out the candle. Boomer smiles and cuts out the cake, giving Bradley and himself the biggest pieces. Bubbles rolls her eyes as the two devour their slices. Butchercut seems to have more fun playing with his chocolate cake than eating it. Butterfly rolls her eyes at him, eating her cake happily. After creating a huge mess of his cake, Butchercut turns to his sister,

"I'm as old as you are now," he says with a smile. Butterfly rolls her eyes,

"No you're not," she says. He nods,

"Yes I am, I'm one and you're one. I'm just as old as you," he explains. Butterfly crosses her arms,

"Uncle Boom, is Butcher as old as me?" she asks her uncle. Butch frowns, it's always Boomer. Boomer drops his fork and stares at Butterfly in confusion, he was so focused on his food he wasn't actually listening.

"Hm?" he asks, swallowing his last bite of cake. Butterfly huffs,

"Is Butchercut as old as me?" she asks again. Boomer looks from Butterfly to Butchercut,

"Well, you're about 11 months older than him. But technically you're one and he's one, so you're the same age…I guess…" he explains, unsure of himself. Butterfly frowns while Butchercut smirks in victory.

"How about we open presents now," Blossom suggests grabbing said presents and putting them in front of Butcher. He smiles grabbing the one closest to him and ripping the red and green stripped paper to shreds. Inside is a box filled with toy dinosaurs,

"YES! RAWR!" he shouts playing with his toys. Buttercup laughs at him,

"Say thank you to Blossom and Brick, Butcher," she tells him.

"THANK YOU!" he shouts. Brick smiles at him,

"You're Welcome, Butcher," he says. Butchercut smiles widely, setting his toy dinosaurs down for the moment and grabbing the next present. He rips the blue green paper away to reveal a giant green stuffed chimpanzee. He smiles holding the gigantic creature,

"THANK YOU!" he shouts staring at his present in awe.

"You're welcome," Bubbles says with a smile. Her and Boomer begin cleaning up everyone's empty plates. They leave for the kitchen and Brick, Butch, Blossom, and Buttercup take the kids to the living room. They set the kids on the floor gently before taking a seat on the couch. Blake stands and walks to his dad, Brett watches him go. He roughly gets to his feet and slowly follows his brother toward their parents. Taking his first steps. Blossom smiles widely elbowing Brick to get his attention,

"What?" he asks looking over to her. She points at Brett as he reaches them,

"Hi!" he says cheerfully as he holds his arms out wanting to sit next to them. Brick smiles,

"Hi." He greets Brett picking him up and placing him beside himself and Blake. Butterfly, Britney, Bradley, and Butchercut sit on the floor in silence. Butchercut does not like this,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he suddenly shouts. Butch and Buttercup are at his side in a second using their super speed to get there as fast as they can, Bubbles and Boomer run in from the kitchen also using their powers to run faster. They gather around Butcher,

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asks in hysteria worried something terrible happened to him. What, she didn't know, but it HAD to be bad. Butchercut merely shrugs,

"The silence was boring so I decided to fill it with a scream," he says simply.

"You're so immature," Butterfly scolds, though her eyes are filled with amusement as their parents nearly faint. Butcher sighs placing his hands behind his head,

"Well, I am one after all," he says. Butterfly shrugs and looks towards Britney. Butchercut stares at Boomer for a long moment before,

"You make 'Moby Dick' look like a tic-tac," he states. Butch stares at him in awe,

"YES! I LOVE YOU, BUTCHER!" He screams happy his child made fun of Boomer. He pulls Butchercut into a hug while Buttercup just stares curiously at Butcher,

"How did he know what 'Moby Dick' is?… He can't read…Can he?" she wonders to herself. Butch puts Butchercut back down and Butcher lays on top of his chimp, who he had named 'Moby Dick.'

Exactly 33 days, 13 hours, 24 minutes, and 7 seconds later.

May 31st 10:33:04pm Friday

Blossom is now in her third month, Buttercup in her second. The children are asleep and the boys and girls are staying up to watch a movie and talk about life… Okay, mainly just to watch a movie.

"What movie are we watching?" Blossom asks from her place on the couch. Buttercup shrugs and kicks Butch, who is sitting in front of her on the floor.

"What movie are we watching?" she asks. Butch smirks,

"You'll see," he says simply. Boomer puts the movie in and returns to his spot next to Bubbles.

12 minutes into the movie.

"You got 'Burlesque?'" Buttercup asks in disbelief. Butch smirks,

"Hell yeah!" he exclaims.

"You know there's no nudity…right?" Blossom asks. Butch frowns,

"Really?" he asks. Buttercup thumps his head,

"Yes really. It's rated PG-13." She explains.

"Damn it… Well at least they're in hot outfits," he says simply. Buttercup kicks him, hard.

"Ow, what?" he asks rubbing his back in pain. Buttercup crosses her arms and ignores him.

33 minutes into the movie.

Boomer, Brick, and Butch all stare at the screen as the main girl dances on stage in a rather revealing outfit. Buttercup kicks Butch so hard he falls over. Blossom elbows Brick roughly in the stomach. He clutches his stomach and turns away from the screen quickly, acting like he never looked at it at all. Bubbles leans on Boomer's shoulder and smiles when she feels him wrap an arm around her. He turns away from the screen to kiss Bubbles' cheek and she gets even closer to him.

46 minutes into the movie.

"OMGOSH! LOOK AT THOSE SHOES!" Bubbles exclaims jumping out of her seat. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"Bubbles their just shoes," she says. Bubbles shakes her head.

"They're not JUST shoes. They're the most beautiful shoes I have ever seen," she says in complete awe. Blossom smiles,

"There are amazing," she agrees, "Though not my color." She adds. Bubbles sits back in her seat in a daze, still staring at the shoes. Boomer sighs, there goes last year's pay checks.

69 minutes into the movie.

"OH MY GOD!" Buttercup exclaims sitting on the edge of her seat. Blossom goes wide eyed,

"That guy is hot," she says. Bubbles nods, giggling,

"I want a cookie!" she laughs. Buttercup and Blossom smile, agreeing with their sister. Butch scoffs,

"Hypocrite," he mutters. Buttercup leans forward to his ear,

"Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?" she whispers. He pales and says nothing. Brick looks toward Blossom, he leans close to her ear and whispers,

"He's not as hot as me, right?" he asks blowing hot air down her neck. She smiles,

"No one's as hot as you," she whispers in reply. Brick smirks and kisses her neck.

Boomer stares at Bubbles with sly smirk on his face. She doesn't notice and continues to watch the movie as he leans toward her. He kisses her neck softly,

"I'll give you a cookie," he whispers causing her to blush deeply. He pushes his lips to hers in a kiss.

118 minutes into the movie, the end of the movie.

"Well, what do you know? Everything worked out in the end. What a surprise," Buttercup says sarcastically. Butch laughs,

"Yeah," he agrees, "but the chicks were hot, right Brick?" he asks.

"Yeah, not nearly as hot as Blossom is though," Brick says keeping on good terms with his wife. Butch rolls his eyes,

"Yeah, whatever. Which chick did you like the best, Boomer?" he asks his younger brother. He waits for a moment,

"Boomer?" he asks again after he had gotten no response. Butch sighs in frustration and turns on the lights,

"Boomer, damn it, answer me when I'm- Oh," Butch exclaims upon seeing his younger brother and his younger sister-in-law lip locking on the couch. Buttercup's jaw drops as she stares at her younger sister as she straddles Boomer's lap and clutches at his hair. Everyone just stares at the blues for a moment, completely lost in their shock. Brick snaps out of it first,

"Boomer!" he shouts trying to get his attention. Boomer ignores him. Butch and Brick nod at each other,

"3…2…1, BOOMER!" They shout together. Boomer moves his hand away from Bubbles and uses it to 'shoo' his brothers away. Brick groans,

"How long have they been making out anyway?" Blossom asks. Brick shrugs,

"Who cares, let's just leave them alone." He says standing and helping Blossom off the couch. They walk to their room, Buttercup and Butch walking to their own room behind them. Butch sighs and plops on the bed,

"Tired," he mutters into the pillow. Buttercup laughs at him and joins him on the bed. He turns onto his back and she uses his chest as a pillow, he smirks.

"See, I couldn't sleep on the couch. What would you use as a pillow?" he asks slyly. Buttercup smirks back at him,

"More like where would Boomer and Bubble ha-" He covers her mouth,

"Dear god, don't finish that sentence," he shudders, "I'm never sitting on that couch again." He whispers. Buttercup laughs at him and moves even closer,

"Good night, Butch," she says tiredly. He smiles and kisses her head,

"Night, Butterbabe."

* * *

><p>HOW WAS IT? It was short, I know. I'm sorry, I've just been really busy lately. T.T I'll try for every Saturday though! I will! I don't know how to feel about this chapter... It was so hard to write, I hope it turned out okay. Well, I have to finish my home work! Later! Thanks for much for reading! :D Hope you liked!<p> 


	35. Graduation

Guess who officially sucks at updating? MEEEEEEEEEE! GAH Stupid school giving me stupid home work…

Rad Review Replies:

To **Mcd: **Hey! Thanks! XP Green chimps are pretty unbelievable… Thanks for reading and reviewing, again, doll! I love you! :D

To **ppggrulz123: **I know right? It seems like just yesterday Butterfly was born… Oh how the time goes by… XD Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you!

To **itsmyshow: **Hello, doll! Ummm updates will probably take place sometime on Friday, Saturday, Sunday, or Monday every week. Sorry if I'm late or if I miss a week… High School Sucks T.T Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you! :D

To **babyflowers:** Thanks! And yes, he did learn that from the TV. XD They should really learn to turn their TV volume down… gosh. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you!

To **Megablast108: **I know, I'm sorry I'm bad at updating. T.T I've just been busy with life and stuff…Yeah. I'm trying to update faster though! I think it would be safe to say that I will update at least once a week. Yeah. I'm planning some drama-o-rama to happen soon! I hope you enjoy it! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you!

Awesome Possum Lemon Blossom, let's get to it, shall we?

HOPE YOU LIKE! (please like it and review because it makes me smile! )

* * *

><p>Exactly 11 hours, 26 minutes, and 56 seconds later.<p>

June 1st 11:00:00am Saturday.

One whole day has passed and today is Butterfly's birthday. They started out the day with Bubbles picking out a perfect '2 year old birthday' outfit for her. At the moment, they have just finished cakes and presents and are sitting in the living room carelessly.

Butch watches Butterfly and Butchercut play with their cousins on the floor with a blank expression. Buttercup sighs,

They grow up so fast," she whispers. Butch nods throwing an arm around her shoulders,

"I know, think about it. Two years and nine months ago, I accidentally got my best friend pregnant. Now, you're my wife and we have two kids with another one on the way," he says. Buttercup groans,

"Don't remind me about this one," she says pointing to her stomach. Butch laughs,

"What are we going to name him?" he asks. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"Who said it was a him?" she asks. He shrugs staring at her still flat stomach,

"Sometimes, a guy just knows," he says simply. Buttercup laughs, leaning on his shoulder,

"Yeah, ok." She responds sarcastically. Brick looks toward his own wife's slightly bulging stomach,

"You don't think it will be twins again… do you?" he asks seemingly unable to move his eyes from her stomach. Blossom sighs, glancing toward Blake and Brett,

"I love our sons…But if we have twin sons again, I'll die in labor," she mutters. Brick breathes out a laugh, putting an arm around her shoulders,

"What should we name them? If they are a them," he asks. Blossom shrugs,

"I don't know about boy names… I hope it's a girl. One girl," she whispers. Brick smiles holding her closer as they watch their children play.

Bubbles bites her lip and leaves the living room for the kitchen. Boomer watches her go with a confused expression on his face, he gives his kids one last glance before following her. Bubbles runs the water and starts to clean the dishes from the marble cake they had earlier. Boomer watches her sad expression with his confused one, he wraps his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he whispers. Bubbles breathes deeply,

"Nothing," she lies as she continues to do the dishes. Boomer kisses the side of her face,

"You're lying," he sings. Bubbles turns her head away from him as he shuts off the water. He frowns when he notices her tears,

"Hey babe, look at me," he cups her chin and tries to turn her head to him, "look at me," he whispers again. She slowly moves her head to face him, letting her tears fall freely now. Boomer wipes them away as best he can but she starts to cry more, he pulls her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder and soak his shirt.

"What's wrong, Bubbles? Please tell me," he whispers in her ear. She takes a deep breath and pulls away from him slightly,

"It's just…" she sighs, Boomer just stares at her intently, patiently awaiting her answer. "It's just, Blossom and Buttercup are both pregnant again and… I probably will never be. I mean, I love Britney and Bradley so much but… It's hard to see that and know it's not even an option, we got lucky to get Britney and Bradley and I'm happy for my sisters I'm just…Sad that I can't get pregnant and have more kids," Bubbles confesses. Boomer sighs pulling her toward him again,

"We'll figure something out. Maybe we can try again, you never know" he whispers, it hurt him to see Bubbles so sad and low. She clings onto his shirt.

"Do you think we can?" she asks quietly. Boomer rubs her back comfortingly,

"Of course we can, we have super powers after all," he answers. Bubbles laughs trying to dry her tears,

"Maybe you're right," she says softly. Boomer smiles and kisses her cheek,

"Babe, I know I'm right."

Exactly 8 days, 4 hours, 57 minutes, and 9 seconds later.

June 9th 3:57:09pm Sunday.

Today is the day the boys and girls have been waiting for. Today is their graduation.

Brick and Blossom graduated top of their class, they each were recognized for their leadership and were voted most likely to be successful.

Boomer and Bubbles graduated as some of the most popular of their class, they were each recognized for their school sprit and voted most likely to have the most fun in life.

Butch and Buttercup both graduated despite their attitudes toward the teachers, homework, work, and just plain school. They were recognized for their humor and athletic abilities, they were voted most likely to do what they love for a living.

Hats are tossed and cheers ring through the air, the graduated kids pile out of the school, whispering of a party at the local bar. Buttercup scoffs, she's once again pregnant and unable to drink at a party. Butch laughs at her and she glares back at him. Bubbles skips happily beside Boomer and he smiles gleefully at her. They reach their house and Brick unlocks the door, paying the baby sitters and bidding them farewell until later tonight. Not three seconds after they enter the kitchen 4 little toddler babies greet them,

"Dad!"

"Mom!"

"Uncle Boom!"

"HI EVERBODY!" Butch frowns at Butterfly as she gives her uncle a hug. Brett runs up to his mom while Blake walks to his dad. Buttercup laughs as Butchercut smiles at everyone widely.

"So how were the baby sitters?" Blossom asks as she picks up Brett. Butterfly shrugs,

"They were nice, I guess," she says casually as she motions for Boomer to pick her up. Butch's frown deepens.

"Nice? THEY WERE AMAZING!" Butchercut exclaims. Buttercup smiles and picks him up.

"Well, I guess it's nap time," Butch says as he takes Butterfly from Boomer. Blake and Butcher frown.

"But I don't want to!" Butchercut exclaims,

"I don't want to either!" Blake agrees. Brett gives his brother a long glance,

"I don't want to sleep either," he whispers in agreement. Butterfly leans her little head on Butch's shoulder,

"I do want to sleep, I'm tired," she says softly. Butch smiles and pats her back gently,

"I'm going to put Butterfly to bed," he whispers to Buttercup, she nods and he leaves with Butterfly to her room. Butchercut watches him go,

"Where's dad going?" he asks anxious.

"He's just going to tuck in Butterfly, he'll be right back," Buttercup answers his worries. She smiles as his muscles relax, though she can't help but wonder why he's so worried in the first place.

Brick stares at Blake.

"Blake, it's time for your nap," he says. Blake crosses his arms,

"Do I have too?" he asks. Brick nods,

"Yes," he answers sternly. Blake clenches and unclenches his jaw a few times,

"Alright," he whispers, walking toward his room, Brick following behind him. Blossom smiles as Brett closes his eyes tiredly,

"I'm sleepy," he whispers. She gives his head a soft kiss before carrying him to his room. Once they're all gone, Butch reappears. Butchercut smiles at him,

"Hey dad!" he greets. Butch smiles at him and gives Buttercup a kiss on the cheek,

"You're taking a nap now, Butcher," he says. Butchercut shakes his head,

"Nah, I'll just stay up with you guys," he says cheerfully. Buttercup breathes out a laugh,

"No Butcher, you're going to bed. You can't stay up with us," she says. Butchercut frowns,

"Fine," he groans. Buttercup smiles and carries him off to his room.

Before you know it the boys and girls are gathered in the kitchen having some cookie cake and celebratory drink, well the guys are having a celebratory drink. Blossom and Buttercup are pregnant and Bubbles doesn't really like alcohol.

"So, now that you're a collage graduate, what job do you guys want?" Boomer asks while he cuts himself an enormous piece of cake. Bubbles laughs at him,

"I though about being a cooking instructor or a nurse or a vet or something," she answers. Blossom shrugs,

"I'm probably going to be a teacher or a librarian," she says casually. Buttercup smirks,

"I'll be either a stunt double, a cop, or a gym teacher" she states proudly. Butch smiles at her,

"I'll be, I don't know… A boxer or dirt biker or mechanic or construction worker or banker or…" he coughs, "a day care worker," he says so fast no one really hears him… Well, no one but Boomer and Brick who start laughing hysterically. Butch glares at them,

"Shut up!" he commands. They slowly stop laughing,

"Well, I want to be a store manger or doctor or teacher or…lawyer. Yeah, one of those," he says simply. Boomer smiles widely,

"Well I know exactly what I want to do," he says proudly. Butch narrows his eyes at him,

"What?" he asks.

"A FOOD CRITIC!" He yells excitedly. Brick and Butch laugh their heads off, Boomer glares at them,

"What's so funny?" he asks. Brick stands straight,

"Boomer, you got kicked out of every restaurant in the country, you can't be a food critic!" he explains. Boomer frowns,

"DREAM CRUSHER!" he yells, saddened by his crushed hopes. He sighs, "well, I'll probably be a car mechanic or a casino dealer," he says. Butch smirks, a crazy idea littering his mind,

"I HAVE A CRAZY IDEA!" he exclaims, he motions for his brothers to come huddle with him. Brick compiles while Boomer stares at him confused, he never was good at football. Butch grabs him by the collar and pulls him into the huddle. The girls stare at them in wonder as the boys whisper. Finally Brick pulls away from the huddle,

"Fuck no!"

"Come on Brick, Boomer will handle cars and skateboards and stuff, I'll handle some mechanics and sport equipment and crap, and you'll do the finance and managing and shit!" Butch exclaims while Boomer nods vigorously. Brick crosses his arms,

"I'm not going into business with my dip-shits of brothers," he says sternly. Boomer frowns, his younger brother charm in full effect,

"Please big brother, Brick, PLEASE?" he asks with puppy eyes. Brick glares at him,

"Fucking younger brothers with fucking puppy dog eyes! FINE! I'M IN!" he yells. Butch smirks,

"GREAT! We'll call our shop 'Mojo Jojos'' 'You need sport mojo, come to Jojos''" Brick shakes his head,

"Okay, no. We'll think of a name later, ok? But whatever it is, it's not going to be that." He says, Boomer nods,

"I'm going to have to go with Brick on this one," he agrees. Butch groans,

"Fine, fine… Well, ladies," he turns to the girls, "what job are you going to pick?" he asks walking to stand beside Buttercup.

"We decided to all teach at the middle school, Bubbles is going to teach FACS, Buttercup will teach gym, and I'll teach life science," Blossom says.

"So we have it all figured out. Yay!" Buttercup cheers sarcastically. Butch puts an arm around her,

"Yeah, so are we going to that party?" he asks the group. Brick shrugs,

"I don't know, I don't really want too," he says. Blossom leans on his shoulder,

"I don't really want to either," she says. Buttercup sighs,

"I would go, but I can't drink so it's kind of a waste," she says carelessly.

"I'm for whatever Bubbles wants to do," Boomer states, hugging Bubbles from behind and resting his head on her shoulder. She giggles as he gently gives her neck a kiss,

"I'd rather stay home tonight," she says softly. Boomer smirks,

"Me too!" he sings as Bubbles laughs.

"Well, what should we do now?" Butch asks.

"I don't know, what time is it?" Brick asks, looking toward the oven to see,

June 9th 5:07:56pm Sunday

"It's around diner time," Brick says. Boomer lights up and turns to Bubbles,

"Food?" he asks. She laughs walking toward the cabinet,

"Food," she answers. Boomer smiles widely, doing a victory dance before he takes his usual seat and watches her cook.

June 9th 10:12:39pm Sunday

At the bar party, Robin sips her drink slowly. Her friends had left a little while ago and it was just her and a few of her classmates still at the party. She nearly spits out her drink when she sees him. She had no idea he would be here.

Mitch casually takes the seat at the bar beside Robin and orders a beer. He gives her a small smile,

"Hey Robin, how've you been?" he asks. Robin smiles, trying to keep things civil, trying not to cry, and trying not to want to kiss him so badly.

"I've been good, you?" she asks. Mitch shrugs,

"Okay, I could use more sleep though," he laughs. Robin laughs with him,

"I hear that, you got kids?" she asks. He nods,

"Yup, Veronika, Daniella, Wallace, and another one on the way, you?" he asks curious.

"Avari, Donald, Kaelie, and Jasper, who was born a few days ago," she answers. He smiles,

"I would of never guessed, you look too sexy to have four kids," he whispers in her ear and smirks when he feels her shiver from his touch.

"Mitch stop, I'm married, you're married, we have kids, and we both lead very happy separate lives," she says sternly. Mitch frowns,

"Yeah, whatever…" The two silently sip their drinks for a moment or two. Mitch glances at her every few seconds, as if making sure she was real and not just his imagination.

"You know, I always thought when you get married there's no doubt in your mind about weather or not you want to be with that person. Marriage is definite, it's certain, you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. Forever. But when I stood at the alter with Princess, a thought kept nagging at me…and that thought was you…" he pauses and examines Robin's expression. Her blank, hard, cold expression, he frowns,

"Damn it, why did you leave me? We could've worked out!" Robins squeezes her eyes shut,

"No we couldn't of, Mitch! You had a family with Princess and you still do! You belong with her and I belong with Mike!" she exclaims. He shakes his head,

"I love her, it's true. But not nearly as much as I love you," he states. Robin lets tears graze her cheeks as she stares at him,

"I love Mike. You love Princess. We have kids, families… We're over, Mitch." She whispers. Mitch lets one of his own tears fall,

"Didn't you love me? Don't you even miss me?" he asks softly. Robin avoids his gaze, staring at the floor as more tears fall. He watches her closely and when he sees his chance he takes it, he pushes his lips to hers. He expects her to push him away and say how they can't be together or some shit, but she doesn't. She cups his cheek softly and kisses back with just as much emotion. Finally when they pull apart for air, she whispers the words he needed to hear so badly,

"I missed you so much, I'll never love anyone as much as I love you." He kisses her again, not caring about the consequences. Robin does the same, too lost in the emotions to care about anything else.

* * *

><p>Hop you liked! Sorry for the late update! Please review, it makes me smile! :)<p> 


	36. Super Summer

Hey so, I'm updating now…..

Rad Review Replies: **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

To **kadienewberg****: **Yes, sorry for the late updates! And yes, the bad girl/rebel will come later, but later, as in not yet. (wow, that sounded like Mojo XD ) Anyway, I'm glad you like this story, thanks for reading and reviewing doll! :D

To **babyflowers: **1: You're welcome, I love you too, too (too-too XP ) 2: XD I know, poor Butcher… 3: It would have been perfect, but he had to tackle that waiter. XD And no, I don't think he would of said no to anything. XD 4: XP So true, so ture… Brick is such a meanie XP 5: I'm trying, I know the updates are slow! I'm sorry, doll! Thanks, I'm so glad you like it! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D

To**cartoonlover03****: **Thank you! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!

To **mcd: **XD I'm glad you're okay, sorry for the long waits! XD I actually take French in High School…. It's not my favorite class XP Thanks for reading and reviewing!

To **Megablast108****: **I LUV YOU TOO! You're very welcome! :D If you like Mitch and Robin together… I hope you enjoy this chap ;) Sorry for the long waits, I've just been busy. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D

To** itsmyshow: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D Totally, High school sucks…. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing!

To**December's Devil****: **Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! I'm working on the chapters, sorry for the long waits! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you!

To **animeskullgirl16****: **Thanks! :D I'm trying to quick-ish, sorry for the waits! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :D

To **megablast108: **Thanks, I'm so glad you like it! :D I know, I suck at updating, I'm glad you like it enough to go crazy! I made this one long just for you, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D

To **Daysia: **XD Were you really? That's awesome. And happy very early birthday! I'm glad you're enjoying this story, thanks for reading and reviewing! :D

To **JoelJimenezMerejo****: **Thank you very much and yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I'll try to add more Blake and Brett in there, along with more Red moments. Bradley too, he needs more story time about himself! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

To **mary: **You're welcome! ^-^ I love your idea, but I have a few of my own. I'm sorry, doll, I hope you enjoy this none the less! Awesome ideas, thanks for reading and reviewing!

To **EpicKaylee: **Thanks, I'm glad you love it! Buttercup will have a child…of a gender… It's a secret that will be revealed in this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D

To **The Powerpuff Girls: **Thanks for that special review, it made me smile I'm glad you guys like this story! :D I love you guys, thanks for reading and reviewing! :D

Woo, well, that's everyone! I hope you enjoy and please review! :D

HOPE YOU LIKE!

* * *

><p>Exactly 10 hours, 43 minutes, and 24 seconds later.<p>

June 10th, 8:56:03am Monday

Robin sifts under the soft covers, trying to remember what exactly happened last night. One look at the body next to her and she remembers. The memories hit her like a brick. She looks around the room franticly, finding and putting on her clothes. All the motion shakes Mitch awake, he stares at the now clothed Robin as she grabs her purse and heads to the door of the hotel room. His chest throbs, he can't let her get away again.

"Robin, wait!" he calls, quickly putting on some bottoms and blocking her way to the door. She gives him a glare,

"Mitch, I have to go." She says trying to get past him, he holds his ground.

"Robin, please don't leave me again, please," he begs, "please, I love you, please don't leave me," Robin stares at him,

"Mitch, I love you too, but I have to go. I have to get back to my kids and my…husband…" Mitch stares into her eyes and they have a semi-awkward silence.

Mitch sighs rubbing the back of his head,

"Can't you stay? A little while longer at least? Please, Robin, I can't lose you again," He pleas. Robin breathes deeply, dropping her purse on the ground,

"What are we going to do, Mitch? Everything's all messed up!" She cries. He pulls her closer and lets her cry on his shoulder,

"Sh, baby, it's okay. We'll get through this, you'll see," he whispers. Robin sighs,

"We can't do this, Mitch. Think about our kids, what would they think of us if they knew how quick we were to cheat on our spouses?" she questions. Mitch frowns,

"I don't know….. We should have never broken up," He groans, burying his head in the crook of her neck. Robin squeezes her eyes shut,

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't stay, you had two kids! I had a daughter, it was for the best," she explains.

"For them," Mitch says quietly,

"huh?" Robin asks confused,

"It was the best, for them. Not us. What's the best for us? Do you ever think about that? Do you ever think about us?" he questions.

"Of course I do…It's just…..Our kids are more important," Robin explains. Mitch sighs, she's right, he knows she's right but… he just doesn't care.

"Stay with me, we'll start all over. We'll get divorced…again and get married…again and it will be great! Come on, Robin. I won't let you go this time, I won't ever let you go." He whispers. Robin winces,

"Mitch, let me go. You're hurting my arm," Mitch looks down to see his death grip around Robin's forearm, he lets her go,

"Sorry," he states, she rubs her arm,

"It's okay…Mitch, we can't do that. I don't even think we can afford another divorce, let alone another wedding! This is silly, we have to stop. You have your life, I have mine." She states firmly. Mitch frowns,

"How many times do I have to tell you? That's not going to work! You are my life! Without you, I'm nothing," he whispers, resting his forehead against hers. Robin sighs as more tears fall from her eyes.

"Than what do you suggest?" she cries, "what is your amazing plan? Huh?" Mitch strokes her cheek soothingly,

"What I think we should do is selfish, dishonorable, unfaithful, but the best for _us"_ he whispers. Robin softly laughs,

"you're terrible, I can't believe you would ever suggest that," she whispers.

"What? Cheating? It's not so bad, we just did it a second ago, in fact we're still doing it now," he reminds her. Robin looks up at him for a long quiet moment…

"…okay. Let's do it." Mitch raises an eyebrow at her,

"You mean it?" he asks, she nods,

"Yeah," Mitch holds her closer smiling incredibly wide, he lifts her up in a hug and she laughs.

"I love you…"

Exactly 47 days, 38 minutes, and 3 seconds later.

July 27th 9:34:06am Thursday

_Brr _Blossom shivers as the cold goo hits her stomach, she holds Brick's hand a little tighter as the doctor examines their kid/kids. The doctor squints at the screen,

"hmm… Interesting," she mutters. Blossom bites her lip,

"What's interesting?" she asks worriedly. The doctor smiles at her,

"Because of the way your baby is laying, I can't tell how many there are. It looks like two, but I can't be certain. Either way, I know for sure that that one there," she points to the screen, "is a girl. Other than that, I can't tell you for sure. Maybe in later months, once she moves a little," she says with a smile. Blossom sighs,

"She's healthy though right?" she asks. The doctor nods,

"Yes indeedy, perfectly so." She assures. Brick exhales,

"Awesome. Well, thanks doc. See you next month," he says as Blossom gathers her stuff to go.

"Bye," the doctor waves as they head to their car. Blossom sighs in the passenger seat,

"How can she not be sure?" she mutters. Brick shrugs,

"I guess we'll just have to wait," he says. Blossom leans into her seat,

"I guess."

July 27th 9:57:13am Thursday

"We're back!" Brick calls into the house, Bubbles comes running down the stairs, Boomer close behind her.

"So? Boy or girl?" she asks excitedly. Blossom smiles,

"Well, we for sure have one girl, but because of the way she is laying the doctor couldn't tell anything else really," she says slowly. Bubbles smiles widely,

"Aw, you finally get a girl!" she says happily. Buttercup comes from around the corner,

"Did I hear you're getting a girl, Bloss?" she asks. Blossom nods,

"Yup," she answers putting a hand on her stomach. Brick smiles at Boomer than looks by Buttercup,

"Hey, where's Butch?" he asks. Buttercup smiles,

"Well, we were-"

"BUTTERCUP! COME QUICK!" Butch's voice erupts from down the hall. The group follows his voice to Butchercut's room.

"He's walking," he says as Butchercut moves slowly toward him. One steps, two steps, three steps, into his arms. Buttercup smiles,

"Great job Butcher," she cheers. Butchercut smiles at his mom,

"Thanks, mom!" he says with a large smile. Butterfly walks into the room,

"What's going on?" she asks. Butcher smiles at her,

"Sissy! I can walk!" he says gleefully, walking up to her to prove his point. She smiles,

"That's great, hey we're playing hot wheels in Brett's room, you wanna join us?" she asks. Butcher smirks,

"I'm gonna win, so yeah, I'll play," he says sure of himself. Butterfly rolls her eyes,

"Come on," she says as she pulls him away. Buttercup smiles after them,

"Well, what should _we _do?" she asks. Butch shrugs.

"Well, Bubbles and I are busy, right Bubbles?" Boomer asks her. Bubbles looks at him confused,

"huh? We're busy?" she asks. He nods,

"Right. See? We're busy, later guys!" he calls, picking up Bubbles and carrying her away. Butch stares after them,

"What…was that?" he asks. Brick shrugs,

"They're the weird ones. Let them be weird," he says simply. Butch rolls his eyes,

"Whatever," he mutters. Buttercup looks toward Blossom,

"So what are you going to name your daughter?" she asks. Blossom shrugs,

"I don't know, we haven't thought about it," she says. Buttercup nods in understanding,

"Hey, Butch? What should we name our kid if she's a girl?" she asks. Butch shrugs,

"We won't have to think about that, we're having a boy," he states. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"Butch, you don't have 'men intuition,' you have no idea if we're having a boy or not," she says annoyed. Butch drops his jaw in fake offence,

"I do too! And we're going to name him…BASHER or something cool like that," he says crossing his arms. Buttercup rolls her eyes again,

"yeah, okay." She says sarcastically. Brick shakes his head at his younger brother,

"Alright, well, we'll see you guys later," he says as him and Blossom leave to their room. Butch does a little wave and Buttercup nods at them. A small silence fills the room now that Butch and Buttercup are alone. They exchange glances,

"Back to our room?" Butch asks. Buttercup nods,

"okay, let's go."

July 27th 11:06:47pm Thursday

"How is he?" Blossom asks as her and Brick stand in Blake's room, Blake being held by Brick. Brick pats his back,

"He stopped crying, but I can't get him to fall back asleep," he says. Blake had awoken with another nightmare and had been awake since. Blossom sighs, she holds out her arms,

"Let me hold him," she whispers. Brick nods, gently placing the whimpering Blake in her awaiting arms. Blossom holds him close, humming a gentle melody.

"_a gentle breeze, from Hushabye mountain, softly blows over lullaby bay," _she murmurs softly, "_It fills the sails of the boats that are waiting, waiting to sail your worries away."_ Blake slowly clams his breathing, calmed by the slow melody and the sound of his mother's voice._ "It isn't far to Hushabye mountain and your boat waits down by the key. The winds of night so softly are sighing, soon they will fly, your troubles to sea." _Blossom rocks him gently back and forth in a calming motion as Blake slowly closes his eyes._ "So close your eyes on Hushabye mountain, wave goodbye to cares of the day and watch your boat from Hushabye mountain, sail far away from lullaby bay." _Blossom gently places Blake in his crib as he softly sleeps.

…

_Blake as a teenager walks slowly, suddenly calm. He ties his boat to the dock and heads away from the bay. He walks for a bit, taking the world in, stopping and smelling the roses as a gentle melody fills the world. He comes upon a house, which he notices is on top of a mountain that he had been walking up, he opens the door to reveal his mother, brother, and dad. Brett greets him cheerfully while his father and mother give him a hug. Blake notices that no one is after them, no one is trying to kill them, they're not dying, and there is no need for running. He sits by his mother as they talk of taboo, he never knew he could feel so at ease. Brett does something funny and the family laughs, Blake decides he doesn't want to leave this place, this little house on a mountain, he wants to stay for quite a while…_

Exactly 2 days, 7 hours, 1 minute, and 2 seconds later.

July 29th 6:07:49pm Saturday

Bubbles just couldn't keep the smile off her face. After waiting and trying for so long…Finally.

"Breakfast!" she calls as she finishes setting the table. Boomer is at the table in a second, he looks at Bubbles confused,

"Why didn't you wake me up? You know I like to watch you cook," he asks. Bubbles giggles,

"Sorry, Boomie. You just looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up," she smiles cutely. He cracks a smile,

"okay, sure," he says sarcastically. He takes a seat as Blossom, Brick, Butch, and Buttercup arrive. Bubbles takes the seat next to Boomer as they eat. He casually puts an arm across her shoulders as the group talks of taboo and unimportant things.

"Hey, how's Blake? I haven't heard him wake up from a nightmare in a while," Buttercup comments. Blossom smiles,

"Yeah, he's doing good. He hasn't had a nightmare since we started singing him to sleep, granted that was two days ago though, so it's hard to say," she answers. Buttercup nods,

"That's good, maybe he'll be happier now, less melancholy," she smiles. Blossom laughs a little,

"Yeah, maybe," she agrees. They finish eating soon and before they leave, Bubbles stands and says she has an announcement. Boomer looks up at her in confusion as she smiles ever wider.

"I'm pregnant!" She shouts in excitement, Boomer smiles widely. He jumps out of his seat and picks her up in a hug. She laughs as they twirl around with large smiles on their faces. Butch smiles, putting his hands in his pockets,

"Congrats," he says. Brick laughs at his youngest brother,

"Have fun with another one," he teases. Blossom shakes her head at her husband. She takes his hand and they leave for their own room, Butch and Buttercup follow their example so Bubbles and Boomer are left in the dining room alone.

"I told you we could do it," Boomer says softly. Bubbles laughs quietly,

"I know," she whispers resting her forehead against his. She glances at the dishes,

"Well, let's get this cleaned up, shall we?" she says picking up a few plates. Boomer smiles,

"Yup," he takes a few glasses and heads into the kitchen behind her.

"Okay, so I decided. Our boy will be named: BURST!" Butch exclaims as him and Buttercup walk down the hall to their room. Buttercup smacks her forehead,

"Butch, I told you, you don't know if we're having a boy or not!" she yells. Butch smirks,

"Yes, I do! We're having a little boy! I can feel it!" he exclaims. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"Whatever, just be quiet before you-" she's interrupted by a melody of crying, she groans, "before you wake up the kids." He sighs,

"I'll get Butcher, you get Butterfly," he says. Buttercup nods and heads to her daughter's room.

"Hey, do you think we should tell Blake and Brett they're getting a sibling and possibly more than one?" Blossom asks Brick as they lay on their bed. Brick shakes his head,

"Nah, we should wait until we're sure it's one girl or we're sure there's more than one," he says. Blossom exhales,

"Yeah, you're right," she agrees. Suddenly there's a crash followed by loud laughter and crying. Blossom and Brick literally fly out of bed and into Brett's room, Brett is on the sitting on the floor crying while Blake is shakily standing laughing his head off. Brick picks up Brett and holds him close trying to calm his crying. Blossom sits on the floor beside Blake,

"What happened?" she asks. Blake takes a few deep breathes trying to calm himself, but he just ends up laughing again. Brett wails the more Blake laughs and Brick and Blossom remain completely confused. Finally Brett starts to calm down,

"We were t-t-tossing the basket ball a-and it h-i-hit Blake in the h-head and his head bumped into the corner of the cupboard and started BLEEDING!" Brett screams between tears. Blake stops laughing and looks at him in confusion, he feels the back of his head,

"Brett, I'm not bleeding," he says. Brett sniffles,

"But aren't you hurt, it made a loud noise. It sounded like it hurt, I don't want you to be hurt," he whimpers. Blake laughs,

"I'm fine, want to play some more?" he asks picking up the ball from its place on the floor. Brett smiles,

"Okay!" he cheers as Brick slowly puts him down again. Blossom looks at Blake skeptically,

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asks. Blake gives her one of his rare smiles,

"Mom, I'm fine. Trust me," he says before passing the ball to Brett as they start another game. Blossom watches them for a moment before, click. Of course, the advanced talking and walking for their age, Blake's apparent immunity to pain and injury, they inherited their super powers. Well, that probably should have been obvious considering both of the parents were super beings but…. You know…

Brick comes to the same conclusion as Blossom as he watches his sons with a smile.

July 30th 12:09:01am Sunday

_Ring ring ring _pick up, pick up, pick up…please pick up _ring ring ri-_

"Hello?" A confused and tired Mitch speaks into the phone. Robin takes a deep breath,

"Mitch? It's me, Robin," she says normally. That wakes Mitch up, she hears rustling of what she guesses is him getting out of bed,

"Hey, baby. Why are you calling me so late? Not that I mind," he says causally. Robin exhales slowly, trying to calm her nerves,

"Mitch…I don't know what to do," she stutters, Mitch holds his phone tighter,

"Don't know what to do about what? Robin, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asks worriedly. She sighs,

"I'm fine…I just…I'm…pregnant" she whispers so softly he barley hears and when he does, Mitch nearly drops the phone.

"You're w-what?" he asks shakily. She breathes weirdly and he can tell she's crying and has been for a while.

"I'm pregnant and…Mike isn't the father, y-you are," This time, Mitch does drop the phone.

"Mitch? Are you still there?" Robin cries, afraid he hung up for her to deal with it by herself. Mitch scrambles to the floor and picks up the phone,

"Yeah, I'm still here," he says as he rubs his temples. Robin shuts her eyes as more tears drip out,

"I don't know what to do," she cries helplessly. Mitch takes a large breath,

"Robin, listen to me, everything's going to be okay, we'll figure something out, I promise. Meet me at the normal place at, like, 3:00pm?" he asks. Robin nods for a minute before realizing he can't see her,

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there," she agrees. It's silent as they both wait for the other to hang up or at least say good bye,

"I love you," Mitch finally whispers to her. She bites her lip,

"I love you too, I-I'll see you than," she replies,

"Bye, Robin,"

"Bye"

Click.

Exactly 12 days, 15 hours, 28 minutes, and 8 seconds later.

August 11th 3:37:09 pm Saturday

"I'm telling you, we don't need to be here. It's a boy," Butch states from his chair in the waiting room.

"uh-huh" Buttercup answers without looking up from her sports magazine. Butch crosses his arms, unhappy at the lack of attention,

"It is, I know," he grumbles softly. Buttercup completely ignores him,

"Buttercup Jojo," a nurse calls them to a room towards the back. Buttercup comfortably lays on the hospital bed, Butch stands next to her and they wait for the doctor.

"Good afternoon, Buttercup, how are you today?" the doctor asks as she gets the ultrasound ready.

"I'm good," Buttercup states, her hand finds Butch's and she gives his hand a small squeeze when the cold goo hits her stomach. The doctor looks at the screen closely,

"Alright, perfectly healthy. Would you two like to know the gender?" she asks. Buttercup nods and Butch cockily smiles,

"It's a boy isn't it?" he challenges. The doctor smiles,

"No. It's a girl," she answers as she cleans the goo. Butch frowns dramatically while Buttercup laughs,

"Told you there was no such thing as 'men's intuition'" she mocks him. Butch groans,

"Whatever, we'll have a wonderful girl, yay!" he cheers himself up. Buttercup smiles as she hops of the hospital bed.

"Let's go tell everyone," she says as they thank the doctor and leave.

"WE'RE BACK!" Butch shouts obnoxiously. Bubbles comes rushing into the hall, Boomer tagging behind her.

"So, Boy or girl?" she asks as Brick and Blossom arrive. Buttercup smirks,

"Girl, despite anything this idiot thinks. I told him he didn't have men intuition," she tells them. Bubbles smiles,

"YAY a girl! This will be great! Do you have pictures?" she asks. Buttercup nods and her, Bubbles, and Blossom go in to the kitchen to look at them and talk. Boomer smirks widely at his older brother,

"Dude, she T-O DOUBLE L DOUBLE D ENDS WITH A T TOLLDDT you!" he teases as him and Brick laugh, Butch glares at them.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please Review! Hope you liked! :D I LOVE YOU<p> 


End file.
